Inséparable : Le fin fond de la dévotion
by AngelScythe
Summary: Lea et Saïx se sont retrouvés mais que peuvent-ils faire d'autre qu'à part s'attendre ? Saïx est toujours du côté des ténèbres et Lea va devoir se faire une place dans la lumière qu'il avait reniée. [Présence de spoil]
1. Chapitre 0 : Estocade

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Pour l'instant aucun avec, en fond, une base d'Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

ATTENTION : Ceci est le troisième volet d'une longue fic qui commence par "Inséparable : Les tréfonds de la haine" puis "Inséparable : Le secret de l'indifférence"

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 0 : Estocade._

Yen Sid venait de faire venir Lea. Il le poussa dans une salle précise. Ca faisait déjà trois jours que l'assassin avait vu Isa et il avait réussi à faire apparaître sa Keyblade ce qui avait surpris son maître.

Néanmoins, une fois qu'il avait revu Isa, qu'il avait senti son cœur et son corps brûler d'un nouveau feu après avoir appris que celui qu'il aimait, l'aimait, il n'avait eu aucun problème à sortir sa Keyblade.

Mais maintenant, selon Yen Sid, il était temps qu'il commence à s'entraîner. Et c'était bien pour ceci que l'assassin était emmené ici.

Il put alors voir Sora qui discutait avec Riku et Kairi. Ceux-ci le remarquèrent et lui firent signe de bonjour. Le roux s'avança et il leur sourit bien qu'un peu moins euphorique que d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à l'être aimer.

\- Je regarde, j'aimerais évaluer votre niveau pour voir comment vous aider à vous développer correctement. Choisissez comment vous souhaiter vous entraîner pour l'instant. Dit Yen Sid en se mettant dans un coin.

\- Riku est Maître… tous sur Riku ! Cria Sora en sortant sa Keyblade.

L'argenté sourit, presque tendrement, et sortit également son arme. Kairi sourit, emballée et elle en fit de même. Les trois amis d'enfances regardèrent le roux qui fit également apparaître sa Keyblade.

Il la regarda avec un sourire avant de se mettre face à Riku. Les deux autres se tinrent prêt et quand l'argenté lança le signal, Sora et Kairi n'hésitèrent pas à sauter sur le plus âgé de leur ami. Celui-ci tâcha de les mettre à mal mais à deux contre lui, il avait un peu de mal quand même.

Alors que Kairi commençait à avoir du mal, le roux s'approcha et il donna un coup de Keyblade qui fit sauter Riku en arrière. Il repoussa la Keyblade de Sora dans le geste et il se mit dans une autre position pour se permettre de contrer les trois en même temps.

Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à contrer les trois armes il dut en arrêter quatre. Car, en effet, Lea avait préféré laisser tomber la Keyblade pour lui préférer ses chakrams qu'il savait bien mieux manier.

Kairi sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement avec ses mains devant sa bouche, presque choquée.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Axel !

\- Mon nom est Lea. Sourit le roux. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Non. Lea a raison. Répliqua Riku en repoussant les chakrams. Xehanort ne sera pas réglo, lui.

\- Néanmoins, tu dois t'entraîner à la Keyblade, Lea. Fit remarquer Yen Sid en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé ? Je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse tuer avec ça. Soupira l'assassin en faisant réapparaître la Keyblade.

Il remarqua que Kairi le regardait l'air traumatisée alors que Sora était un peu gêné. Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui pouvait donner un air presque plus effrayant. Le vieil homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Il est important que tu uses de ta Keyblade.

\- Je vais utiliser les deux quand même. Décréta le roux.

\- Tu es impossible. Sourit Riku.

\- Paraîtrait. Rétorqua l'assassin, souriant également.

\- Viens… Dit l'argenté en soulevant sa Keyblade pour se mettre en position.

\- J'encourage Riku. Sourit Sora.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Je me sens mal aimé. Lança Lea sans réellement le penser.

Il arma sa Keyblade à son tour et ils commencèrent l'un et l'autre à se battre. Lea ayant plus de mal car essayant d'utiliser de la poignée de son arme qui lui était bien plus familier.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Don de soi

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Pour l'instant aucun avec, en fond, une base d'Akusai et Akuroku ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse à Ookami : J'essaie de poster les dimanches, mardis et vendredi… Mais dans les faits, j'oublie tout le temps de poster donc je poste quand je m'en souviens… DESOLEE _

(Déjà répondu mais fallait que je poste =P J'ai posté l'épilogue et le prologue le même jour =) (je te réponds comme je peux via le texte parce qu'on peut pas trop s'étendre non plus hors de l'histoire…)) D'ailleurs pour le titre… hm… l'avenir nous le dira ! è.é))

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Don de soi._

Assis dans son lit, Saïx jouait avec une paire de ciseau, ignorant ce qui l'empêchait exactement d'approcher l'objet tranchant de sa blessure. Pas le tissu vu qu'il avait relevé le bas de son t-shirt, exposant sa peau. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : ses retrouvailles avec Lea. Elle lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

Son baiser, son envie qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble, ce « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit. Son cœur battait encore la chamade rien qu'à y penser. Il aurait tellement voulu être ailleurs qu'ici. Mais il savait à présent que Xehanort l'aimait et c'était probablement pour ça qu'il voulait lui prendre Lea.

Le bleu serra les dents et le ciseau se rapprocha de son flanc.

Quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus vu son seigneur et maître. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, ne voyant Emyd que pour le câlin matinal et le câlin du soir. Braig venait lui apporter à manger et hier soir, il l'avait forcé à se doucher, lui ayant laissé ses sous-vêtements en particulier à cause de ses problèmes d'espace vital.

A en croire ses proches, il était un zombie et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Avoir revu Lea lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais également tant de bien. Sa voix, son souffle, son odeur, sa chaleur. Tout ça tournait dans sa tête tel une douce mélodie qui se transformait en une cruelle torture.

Le métal effleura sa cicatrice et il ferma les yeux, pensant à cette image qui le détruisait intérieurement.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit un raclement de gorge. Le bleu retint un soupir et il ouvrit un œil pour voir que Braig lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

\- Spacey…

\- Je sais que tu fais ça, mais ça ne me plaît pas quand même.

\- Frappe la prochaine fois. Répondit le devin lunaire en regardant vers la salle de bain.

\- Xehanort veut te voir. Maintenant.

Les doigts de Saïx se relâchèrent. Le ciseau tomba sur le matelas et l'ancien numéro sept se leva. Il regagna la chambre de l'argenté. Il frappa à la porte et il entra dès qu'il eut la permission.

Il se pencha en avant pour marquer sa soumission et il fit un poing se fracasser juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas resté à ta place ! Tu as batifolé avec Lea… tu t'es moqué de moi !

\- Non. Du moins, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je vous le jure. Murmura le bleu.

Son menton fut brutalement relevé. Il voyait une lueur folle dans les orbes orange de son seigneur et maître. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue et il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il s'était seulement rendu compte des sentiments de Xehanort dernièrement.

Il supposait que c'était le « je t'aime » qui le mettait dans cet état. Il fallait dire qu'il l'aimait depuis treize ans et qu'il lui avait enfin dit. Ce n'était pas rien.

Le bleu put rapidement remarquer, du coin de l'œil, que beaucoup du mobilier avait été détruit. Sans doute pour cela que ça avait pris tant de temps avant de le faire venir.

\- Tu voulais partir avec lui !

\- Mais je suis resté avec vous. Chuchota le bleu.

\- Pardon ? Fit l'argenté alors que ses doigts se serraient sur son menton.

\- Je suis resté avec vous, Seigneur Xem… Seigneur Xehanort.

\- C'est exact.

\- J'aimerais vous faire, une proposition.

Son supérieur le relâcha mais le fixa, suspicieux. Il fit un pas en arrière pour pouvoir le juger pleinement du regard.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Toute mon existence, contre celle de Lea.

Une expression froide passa sur le visage de l'argenté, indiquant ainsi que la proposition ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

\- Je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire mais tu oublies quelque chose… Tu m'appartiens déjà. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

Le bleu secoua la tête et hésita encore une poignée de seconde avant de séparer la distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux et il scella ses lèvres avec celle de son supérieur.

Ce dernier resta inerte pendant de longues secondes avant de poser sa main sur la joue de son commandant en second et il répondit à son baiser.

\- Dans ce cas…

Le commandant en second baissa les yeux, gêné. L'argenté le regarda et lui vola un autre baiser avant de s'éloigner pour regarder autour de lui.

\- Je vais arranger la chambre et faire de la place pour toi.

Le devin lunaire serra les lèvres mais il hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna de deux pas puis il se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. L'ancien numéro sept tourna la tête vers son, on pouvait le dire à présent, partenaire.

Il hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Pour lui, les choses ne changeaient pas : Xehanort était son Seigneur et maître, son supérieur. Il n'avait aucun mot à dire et était convaincu que rien ne devait changer pour lui.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et cesser de me vouvoyez.

Le commandant en second se tendit deux secondes, semblant troublé par cette « proposition ».

\- A propos de Lea.

\- Tu veux régler ça de suite ?

Le bleu hocha la tête. L'argenté sembla un peu moins emballé mais il opina. Il sortit de la pièce et prit le poignet de son bras droit pour le ramener dans le salon où, vu l'heure matinale, tout le monde était là, soit regardant la télévision, qui dérangeait toujours autant Saïx, soit déjeunait.

Braig ne manqua pas de remarquer ce que le commandant en second ressentait avec gêne. Que l'argenté était en train de lui prendre la main.

\- J'ai des nouveautés par rapport à Lea.

\- Ah ? Sourit Facilier.

\- Je n'offrirais plus de récompenses à celui qui le tuera. Le tuer est devenu inutile.

Le maître des ombres eut un soupir presque triste alors que les autres plissaient les yeux.

Le bleu récupéra, vivement, sa main avant que l'argenté n'ait pu lier leur doigts et il se rapprocha de Braig. Ce dernier lui fit un très léger sourire alors que le commandant en second s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide… pour déménager mes affaires.

Le bicolore hocha la tête alors que le devin lunaire remarquait qu'Emyd se levait. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir un câlin, plus très surprise, mais, au contraire, le châtain monta les escaliers, faisant attention à ne pas passer trop proche de l'argenté.

\- Tu l'as fait alors…

\- Tu t'en doutais. Soupira le bleu.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux. Murmura le borgne avant de se lever.

Il attrapa Hyolith dans ses bras et il monta les escaliers à son tour. Le commandant en second le suivit rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre et le plus jeune des deux commença à tout emballer.

Le manipulateur d'espace l'aida à tout empaqueté dans le plus grand silence. Le devin lunaire ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il semblait être gêné mais il ne savait pas quoi dire ainsi, ils restèrent silencieux durant ce déménagement.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Choc d'érudits

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Choc d'érudit._

Lea devait attendre depuis plusieurs heures que reviennent les trois habitants des îles de la destinée. En effet, suite à quelques discussions la veille, il avait été décidé qu'il était plus simple que tous soient dans le même endroit.

Mickey avait bien proposé que tout le monde vienne au château de Disney mais il avait finalement dû revenir sur sa proposition car rien n'était à la taille d'humain. Alors que si Yen Sid avait de quoi se loger, et accueillir ses amies bonnes fées ainsi que Merlin, il ne pouvait réellement accueillir les adolescents et l'adulte.

Néanmoins, les trois amis d'enfances avaient été voir leur parents avec Dingo et Donald pour savoir s'ils avaient le droit de « découcher ». Le roux, lui, attendait. Il avait prévenu Ienzo qu'il partait pour un certain temps même s'il avait songé revenir juste après.

Lea s'avança jusqu'au vieil homme qui réfléchissait encore. Le roux ne s'était pas encore vraiment lavé, juste rapidement avec l'évier, il n'avait pas encore changé de vêtement et il était un peu fatigué. Il voulait juste pouvoir rentrer.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Pas encore. Répondit celui en bleu.

Le roux soupira et il retourna s'adossa au mur, croissant les bras.

\- On devrait chercher Isa avant de chercher un endroit où dormir. Soupira l'assassin.

Le vieil homme releva la tête et le regarda tandis que le manipulateur de feu fixait le sol en grinçant des dents.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu aies récupérés tes sentiments, c'est un moteur pour te pousser vers l'avant.

\- Récupérer ? Murmura Lea. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le terme correct. Je pouvais être dupé par mes souvenirs mais pas Roxas et Xion.

\- Vous n'étiez pas doté de cœur.

\- On ne sait plus si cette information est vraie ou pas. Mais Xion était _vraiment_ sans cœur. Grand-père… enfin Vexen… Even même, bref, l'avait créée.

\- Even ? Questionna Yen Sid, la seule chose qui semblait l'intéressé.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais.

\- Oui. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais plus jeune, il n'avait pas vingt ans.

\- Y doit bien avoir un siècle maintenant. Sourit le roux.

\- Il pourrait nous être utile. Y aurait-il moyen de le faire venir ?

\- Je suppose. Il est au châ… oh mais oui ! Suis-je stupide ! On peut s'installer au château d'Ansem ! Il y a largement de la place pour ça.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Alors je vais chercher les trois autres et je passe chercher grand-père. Sourit le roux alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient.

Il réapparut sur les îles de la destinée et il sourit en voyant le vaisseau gummi. Il s'approcha de l'appareil et il s'y appuya. Il attendit plus de vingt minutes avant de voir revenir les adolescents.

Sora courut en le voyant et il s'arrêta juste devant lui, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je viens vous emmener dans notre nouveau bercail.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Kairi.

\- Ou ça ? Demanda Donald qui suivait les adolescents avec Dingo.

\- Le mieux c'est que vous deux vous retourniez à la tour mystérieuse avec le vaisseau et j'emmène les autres par les ténèbres.

\- Ca me semble bien. Répondit le chien.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent aussi. Ils attendirent que les animaux ne partent pour que Lea n'ouvre un portail des ténèbres. Il laissa les trois autres entrèrent dedans. Ils en ressortirent quelques secondes après.

Néanmoins, lorsque Sora sortit des ténèbres, il tomba violemment sur le sol, s'étant reçu un coup de poêle à frire dans le visage. Riku s'empressa d'aider son cadet à se relever alors que Kairi gémissait. Dilan, présent, se mit à sourire bêtement alors que Lea avait un rire nerveux.

\- Encore une poêle ?

\- Ca marche… approche que je te l'envoie dans le visage. Grinça Ienzo.

\- Désolé Sora, j'aurais dû le sentir venir. Sourit le roux.

Il se tourna vers le méché alors que le brun se relevait avec l'aide de son ami d'enfance. L'illusionniste posa sa poêle alors que Dilan s'approchait de Kairi et qu'ils commençaient à parler à voix basse.

\- Tu étais censé rentrer plus tôt.

\- Calme-toi, Semea. Sourit Even en l'incitant à s'asseoir à une chaise.

\- Je t'écoute. Soupira l'ancien numéro six.

\- J'ai vu Isa… Commença le roux.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Dis-moi quoi ? Il n'a plus voulu de toi ? Tes impressions ? Et par rapport à Roxas ? Des feuilles, il me faut des feuilles ! S'extasia le blond.

Le roux, encore blessé par les paroles de l'être qu'il aimait, envoya son poing dans le visage du scientifique, serrant les dents. Les trois adolescents sursautèrent, Dilan serra Kairi contre lui et Aeleus s'interposa entre les deux alors que Ienzo se levait.

\- Encore un mot… Grinça Lea, repoussé par le manipulateur de terre.

\- Ca suffit vous deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, umea ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Désolé pour la poêle. Fit le méché, comprenant que ça n'avait pas été facile.

\- C'est à Sora qu'il faut s'excuser. Fit le roux avec un sourire déjà un peu plus franc.

L'illusionniste n'hésita pas à réitéré ses excuses alors que l'assassin lançait un regard noir au scientifique qui était presqu'entièrement caché derrière Aeleus.

\- Il fallait qu'on se réunisse par faciliter. Ils peuvent venir ?

\- Moi je suis pour. Sourit Dilan.

\- Aucune peur à avoir d'eux ? S'assura quand même Riku qui se souvenait de chacun d'eux.

\- Aucune. Assura le roux.

\- Bon, on te fait confiance. Souffla l'argenté.

\- On va leur trouver des chambres. Assura Aeleus.

\- Yen Sid voulait voir Even… Grinça le roux.

\- Je veux bien faire la transmission. Soupira le méché qui connaissait presque tous les travaux de son père.

\- Allons-y alors.

Lea ouvrit les couloirs des ténèbres et les deux s'y engouffrèrent. Yen Sid leva les yeux en voyant les fumerolles noires-mauves. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'illusionniste qui remettait sa mèche en place.

Le vieil homme se leva en regardant le roux. Ce dernier répondit par un large sourire et il se rapprocha de sa « mère ». Peut-être par instinct de protection. L'homme habillé en bleu ne risquait pas de lui faire du mal mais il était ici le seul restant à pouvoir le protégé.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ienzo, le fils d'Even. On a eu un… malentendu avec Even et fallait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas.

\- Je vois. Je suis surpris. Je pensais que votre père était stérile.

Lea regarda Ienzo et il eut un sourire.

\- Il ne ressemble absolument pas à Even ! Mais… oh non, c'est pas marrant s'il est pas là.

Le méché lui fit un petit sourire alors que Yen Sid s'expliquait.

\- Je suppose qu'il tient de sa mère.

\- J'ai été « adopté ». Sourit le méché.

\- 'Man, tope-la.

L'illusionniste sourit et il leva la main. L'assassin claqua dessus la sienne, tout sourire. Yen Sid hocha la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'il avait bien compris.

\- Je tenais plutôt à revoir une ancienne connaissance. Néanmoins, je souhaiterais vous demander votre aide. Nous aurions besoin d'un stratège pour un plan contre Xehanort et si vous pouviez transmettre le message à votre père ?

\- Inutile. Répondit le méché.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est notre stratège. Sourit Lea. Tu as obtenu un lot. Les bras, le scientifique, le stratège et l'assassin de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Vous nous offrez votre aide ?

\- Je pense que Dilan dira pas non. Sourit le roux.

\- Oui. Pareil pour aitaxto. Et je pense que ton père ne dira pas non. Considérez que vous avez notre aide. Vous avez des idées ?

\- Il serait peut-être… souhaitable de faire venir les autres membres de l'Organisation. Toute information sur Xehanort, Braig et Isa est bonne pour nous ou plus exactement, pour vous.

Ienzo hocha la tête et lança un regard vers Lea, ne doutant pas que c'était ce dernier qui serait le plus pratique pour savoir ce qu'il en était du bleu clair.

Le roux le comprit bien et il agita la main pour ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. L'illusionniste fronça les sourcils en voyant ça.

\- Je rentre pour me laver, j'en ai besoin.

\- D'accord. Je rentre dès que possible, préviens ton père et, surtout, le mien.

\- Promis. Répondit Lea avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres.

Il réapparut directement dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et il rentra dans la cabine de douche. Il fit jaillir l'eau brûlante, en ayant clairement besoin. Une douche chaude, ça lui faisait du bien après trop de jour à ne pas avoir pu vraiment se laver.

L'eau était clairement chaude mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Lea, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais si cette chaleur horrible aurait pu vider l'esprit d'un autre, lui ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Isa.

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, plus que jamais. Et il s'en voulait d'autant plus pour ça. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de ne pas entamer une relation avec lui il y avait treize ans, il ne comptait pas abandonner aujourd'hui.

Surtout pas après que l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout lui avait enfin dit les trois mots qu'il attendait tant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait cru que les « je t'aime » de Roxas le rendait heureux mais, en réalité, il se trompait. Le bonheur, le vrai, c'était ceux de celui qu'il aimait. Il rêvait de les ré-entendre, encore et encore.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Désagréments

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Désagréments._

Saïx se réveilla pour sentir un corps coller contre lui, bien trop coller contre lui. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il avait la sensation que son espace vital était violé. Et pourtant, il avait toujours côtoyé des personnes qui avaient un problème avec l'espace personnel.

Il s'éloigna et sentit qu'on le serrait contre lui. Il se tordit le bras pour attraper la main en question, avec soin néanmoins, et il l'ôta de son corps et réussit enfin à s'extraire du lit. Il jeta un regard au réveil pour voir qu'il était six heures.

Il ne s'était plus levé si tôt depuis un moment, lui semblait-il. Il s'éloigna prudemment pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, bien plus luxueuse que celle qu'il avait dans sa propre chambre.

La partie chambre en elle-même l'était déjà. Plus grande, mieux aménagée, une vue à couper le souffle sur le jardin, de grande fenêtre qui donnait une clarté sans pareille mais également une vue magnifique sur la lune la nuit. Tout indiquait que c'était bien Xehanort le chef en ces lieux. Mais pour Saïx, elle ne valait pas sa chambre où il y avait des photos qui lui tenait à cœur.

Spacieuse et luxueuse cette salle de bain avait une douche et une baignoire alors que la sienne n'avait qu'une baignoire qu'il utilisait comme douche sauf quand il touchait à sa blessure. Il y avait plusieurs armoires même si presque toute vide.

En bref, s'il s'était tailladé les veines ici, il l'aurait au moins fait dans le luxe. Le bleu fit couler un peu d'eau dans le plus grand silence possible et il se lava à l'évier avant de se préparer sommairement. Il faisait attention non seulement à ne pas faire de bruit, ne connaissant pas le sommeil de son supérieur malgré qu'il avait déjà dormi avec lui, et aussi à prendre ses repères.

Il sortit sans bruit de la salle de bain mais eu un sursaut en voyant que l'argenté était réveillé, visiblement depuis quelques minutes. L'ancien numéro un se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain à son tour.

Gêné, le bleu s'assit. Il resta silencieux, fixant ses genoux. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait puis un peu d'affairement. La porte se rouvrit après une grosse poignée de minutes. Par instinct, sans doute, le bleu se leva.

Xehanort eut un léger sourire et il s'approcha de son bras droit. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'argenté glissa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Le devin lunaire se força à répondre au baiser. Il essayait de voir le mécanisme dans ce geste. Ne faire cet acte que comme un acte sans aucun sens.

Il se disait qu'il faisait pour sauver la vie de Lea, qu'il devait se calmer, ne pas se sentir comme traître à ses sentiments qu'il avait pour l'être qu'il aimait tant.

Le baiser ne dut pas durer plus de quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il se stoppa, Saïx était complètement déboussolé.

\- Il… il n'y a rien comme directives ?

\- Ne te tends pas comme ça.

\- Je peux y aller ?

\- Bien sûr. Soupira l'argenté. C'est ta chambre, tu y fais ce que tu veux.

Le bleu n'en attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce. Il marcha dans le couloir, lentement, mais dès qu'il arriva aux escaliers, il les monta rapidement et marcha tout aussi vite jusqu'à la chambre de Braig.

Il ne pensa pas une seconde à frapper à la porte comme, habituellement, à cette heure son meilleur ami dormait encore. Néanmoins, la première vision qu'il eut le fit se tourner vivement, une main devant la bouche et l'autre devant les yeux.

\- Oh… Salut Moony. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt.

\- Je pensais que tu dormirais ou que tu somnolerais. Pesta le bleu en découvrant sa main.

\- Ma conscience me travaillait. Soupira le bicolore.

Le devin lunaire entendit la porte claquer mais il n'osa pas se tourner.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais une conscience. Lui lança-t-il.

\- Je sais, ça surprend. Rit le manipulateur d'espace.

Il se passa un gros quart d'heure avant que la porte ne claque une seconde fois et que, cette fois, le plus jeune ose se tourner.

Le manieur de fusil laser le rejoignit et ne manqua pas de remarquer la mine du bleu. Lui aussi, sa conscience le travaillait et ça se voyait sur son visage.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Il t'a fait des trucs ?

\- Non… je n'arrive pas à être… comme je devrais avec lui. J'ai peur que ça retombe sur Lea.

\- Ca va venir avec le temps. Souffla le bicolore en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est mon supérieur. Je ne peux pas être…

Le borgne rit et il embrassa son front.

\- Je l'étais avant tu me traitais quand même avec mépris.

\- Vrai.

\- Et tu es mon supérieur.

\- Toi tu n'as aucun problème avec tout ça. Remarqua le bleu.

\- Certes.

Le plus âgé sourit et il lui tapota la tête avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres pour le contourner et ouvrir la porte.

\- Et ça s'est passé comment, Moony ?

\- Il m'a collé toute la nuit. Je ne supporte pas ça. Je n'aime pas qu'on me colle. Soupira le bleu en le suivant.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant Lea, Demyx et moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Quel est la différence ? Demanda le bicolore en descendant les escaliers.

Le bleu lança un regard surpris vers la chambre, s'attendant à ce que son meilleur ami aille chercher la gamine à qui il tenait tant. Mais au lieu de ça, il les emmenait vers la chambre d'Emyd.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer… comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis son « esclave ».

Braig soupira et il ouvrit la porte. Le bleu le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce et il put remarquer qu'Emyd dormait, le chaton sur son ventre. Sans aucun respect pour l'espace personnel et pour le sommeil d'autrui, le bicolore grimpa dans le lit, faisant ouvrir les yeux du sitariste.

\- Hello, je te ramène ton grand-frère.

\- Mon…

Le châtain tourna la tête et sourit en voyant le bleu. Il se redressa et posa le chaton sur le matelas.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Xemnas ?

\- Non. Tu le vois bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Le bleu s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Le manipulateur d'eau se jeta sur lui et le devin lunaire répondit au câlin. Braig ne put s'empêcher de rire et son meilleur ami lui lança un regard presque blasé.

\- Tu auras du temps pour moi, hein ?

\- Bien sûr… tu agis bizarrement quand même.

\- C'est parce que ton « chéri » est hyper-jaloux. Soupira Braig.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Sourit Emyd.

Le bleu eut un pâle sourire. Il pencha la tête mais il serra le châtain contre lui. Il n'avait envie de penser à rien. Il ne doutait pas que beaucoup de chose, beaucoup trop allaient changer. Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était conservé au maximum les choses agréables qu'il avait toujours.

Son amitié envers Braig et son affection pour le châtain. Si tout ça ne changeait pas, il pourrait supporter de se donner à Xehanort pour sauver la vie de Lea. Il pourrait tout accepter, même avec difficulté.

Et il ne doutait pas qu'il était temps qu'il commence à « jouer un jeu ». Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas doué pour mentir, surtout pas en face de Xehanort.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Aboutissement

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Aboutissement._

Lea était en train de manger, fixait son assiette sans un mot. Peu après qu'il soit rentré, Even avait été rejoindre son « fils » pour parler avec Yen Sid et, depuis, on avait plus aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Pourtant, il était déjà neuf heures du matin. Si l'assassin n'avait pas été si mal à l'aise à cause du fait que ça faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il avait revu l'être aimé, il aurait été cherché une poêle à frire, sachant que sa « mère » était supposée revenir le jour même au départ.

Il tourna la tête en sentant des ténèbres et il eut un sourire glacé en voyant Even. Ce dernier détourna la tête. En effet, la situation ne semblait pas s'être améliorée depuis que le blond avait dit un mot de trop par rapport à Isa.

\- Yen Sid veut te voir, comme Kairi.

\- Je peux accompagner ? Questionna Dilan.

Ce dernier était assis à table, juste à côté de l'auburn qui terminait un cacao froid.

\- Il n'a pas précisé le contraire. Répondit Even.

\- Allons-y alors. Mais avant…

Lea s'éloigna et il se rendit à l'étage. Il se rendit dans une sorte de placard. Il attrapa un manteau de l'Organisation et il l'enfila avant d'en prendre deux autres. Il redescendit et donna un manteau à Xaldin qui le mit en le remerciant et un à Kairi.

Celle-ci lui dit merci avant que le roux n'ouvre un portail des ténèbres. L'assassin fut le premier à y rentrer. Il en ressortit et put voir, juste après que Dilan aidait la jeune fille à sortir des ténèbres.

Le roux s'approcha de Ienzo et, sans aucune considération pour Yen Sid avec qui sa « mère » lui parlait, il vint lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

\- Hello 'man. Comment ça va ?

\- Ca va. Et toi ?

\- Ca va de mieux en mieux. Je me fais à l'idée…

\- Bien, dans ce cas. Répondit Ienzo.

L'assassin hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le maître des lieux. Ce dernier posa un regard sur lui avant de tourner les yeux vers Kairi.

\- Je vous propose de vous entraîner dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- D'accord. Sourit Kairi.

Le roux, lui, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- A la Keyblade, Lea. Spécifia le vieil homme.

L'assassin soupira mais hocha la tête. Il regagna la pièce d'à côté avec l'auburn. Le brun les accompagna et il se posta dans un coin de la pièce, croissant les bras et il fixa, précisément, l'assassin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne toucherait pas sa petite chérie.

Lea inspira profondément de l'air avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade. La jeune fille en fit autant avant de se mettre en position. Le roux l'imita et il donna quelques coups que l'adolescente para sans problème, l'assassin n'ayant donné que de léger coup bien placé.

Mais, entendant la discussion, le roux stoppa l'attaque de la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la pièce pour se diriger vers Ienzo.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que vous trouviez vos quatre amis. Vous n'avez pas d'idée d'où ils sont ? C'est le plus important pour l'instant.

\- Collègue plus qu'a… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lea ?

\- Je préfère participer à la conversation.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, va t'entraîner.

\- Bon. Soupira l'assassin.

Il s'éloigna en soupirant encore et il revint dans la pièce pour voir que Kairi et Dilan discutaient en se souriant de toutes leurs dents.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veulent de moi. Lança le roux.

\- Mais si. Rougit Kairi.

Celle-ci s'éloigna du brun et s'arma encore. Elle se remit à se battre avec Lea. Le combat dura cinq minutes avant que l'adulte commence à s'ennuyer et qu'il fasse apparaître du feu pour rendre le combat plus palpitant.

Les flammes se rapprochèrent de l'auburn mais avant qu'elles ne puissent la blesser, une bourrasque de vent renvoya la source de chaleur vers leur propriétaires.

\- Ne lui fais pas mal ! Grinça l'ancien numéro trois.

\- On doit s'entraîner ! Protesta le roux.

\- _Sans_ la blesser.

\- Je ne peux rien faire alors ?!

Le roux soupira avant de sortir une nouvelle fois de la pièce pour surprendre une nouvelle conversation entre « sa mère » et Yen Sid.

\- Il est important de retrouver Aqua. Elle est une des sept combattants de la lumière. De plus, elle doit savoir où est Ventus.

\- Ventus ?

\- Lea, bon sang, va t'entraîner. Soupira Ienzo.

\- Mais Dilan me laisse pas faire. Il veut pas que je touche à sa chérie.

Le méché soupira et s'éloigna pour regagner la pièce. L'assassin eut un léger sourire en entendant Ienzo haussé le ton. On pouvait dire que sa « mère » faisait vraiment le poids, chose toujours aussi surprenante.

\- Tu connais Ventus ? Questionna Yen Sid.

\- C'est mon ami. Sourit Lea.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps… ça ne plaisait pas trop à Isa. Et ça lui plairait encore moins, je pense. Sachant que Ventus ressemble à Roxas. Ou l'inverse, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Nous voulons le faire venir ici.

\- Outch.

Supposant comprendre, le vieil homme regarda vers la salle d'où sortait Ienzo avec Dilan et Kairi.

\- Isa n'est pas là.

\- C'est pire encore. Mais je me disais juste qu'il doit pas facilement être trouvable… La seule chose qui lui ressemble que je connaisse c'est Roxas.

\- Chose. Sourit Dilan.

\- Me cherche pas. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Grinça le roux.

\- Il y a une chose à réglé. Intervint le vieil homme.

\- Oui ? Sourit Kairi.

\- Vos tenues. Elles ne sont pas opérationnelles pour vous battre.

\- Eh ? Je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Je peux vous conférez des vêtements avec des pouvoirs comme Sora en a.

\- Accepte, ce sera plus rapide. Proposa Ienzo.

Le roux soupira mais il fut bien content que Kairi soit la première à se rendre dans la pièce que désignait Yen Sid. Il se passa cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne ressorte, portant un short blanc qui lui arrivaient presqu'aux genoux. Elle avait des bottes noires et un débardeur également noir.

L'assassin se força à rentrer dans la pièce. Néanmoins, il pouvait ainsi échapper aux compliments de Dilan à l'égard de celle qu'il aimait. Il se surpris à se demander s'il était aussi stupide lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Isa.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant trois fées. Celles-ci lui sourirent et elles se concertèrent avec soin.

\- Nous nous sommes décidées. Sourirent-elles.

Elles firent un geste de leur baguette et Lea se retrouva dans des vêtements décidemment trop ample et dont le haut était presque rose. Il eut une moue dégoûté et regarda les fées se demandant si elles étaient sérieuses. Néanmoins, à voir leur sourire satisfait, elles étaient bel et bien satisfaite de leur travail.

\- Je peux donner mon avis ?

\- Bien sûr. Sourit Pimprenelle.

\- Du noir. Et des trucs qui sont près de la peau. Je suis un assassin, je dois pouvoir bouger sans avoir peur de m'attraper quelques parts.

\- En général, on ne se vante pas d'être un assassin. Murmura Flora.

\- Moi bien. Sourit le roux.

Les fées se concertèrent à nouveau puis elles donnèrent un coup de baguette. Lea sourit en voyant cette tenue, il remercia les femmes puis il sortit. Ienzo se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il sourit vaguement avant d'applaudir et de s'approcher de Lea.

\- Mon bébé est devenu si grand et il est si bien habillé.

Le roux rit avant de sourire, fier d'avoir rectifié le tir. En effet, il portait à présent un jeans noir assez moulant et des bottines qui étaient presque similaires à celles de l'organisation ainsi qu'un haut, sans manche, en cuir noir. Il y avait des fermetures éclairs un peu partout.

Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais il était plus ou moins prêt. Et surtout, opérationnel pour pouvoir retrouver l'être aimer.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sang et souffrances

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

 _Chapitre 5 : Sang et souffrance._

Saïx se réveilla. Il sentit immédiatement que les bras de son supérieur étaient autour de lui. Il passa sa main derrière lui et la posa sur celle de son supérieur, bien décidé à s'extirper de cette étreinte.

Ca ne faisait que deux jours mais il avait déjà l'impression de s'être habitué à ça. Ca continuait de le gêner et il savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'habituer. Surtout qu'il avait toujours du mal avec le fait que l'argenté le touche de façon si intime.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il déplaçait le bras, avec soin, il sentit la main se refermer sur la sienne.

\- Reste encore un peu. Lui parvint la voix de Xehanort.

Ce qui n'était, sur le papier, qu'une demande digne d'un couple, fut identifier apr Saïx comme un ordre et il relâcha la main qui se posa sur sa taille.

Le bleu se tendit en le sentant mais il garda sa bouche close. Il ne tenait pas à dire que tout ce contact le gênait plus que tout.

Il sentit le corps de son supérieur se rapprocher encore du sien et il se tendit un peu plus. Il se tut et ferma les yeux, comme si ça pouvait le soustraire à ce contact.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, sans bouger, avant qu'il ne commence à bouger légèrement, essayant de se soustraire un peu à la peau qui collait la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- R… rien…

L'argenté ouvrit les yeux, posa sa main sur la joue de son bras-droit et il embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Le bleu se laissa faire et, lorsqu'il eut la sensation que son supérieur en avait eu assez, il s'éloigna légèrement.

Il senti les doigts se serrer contre sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

\- Mais rien je…

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Tu ne m'as pas promis toute ton existence ?

\- Si…

\- Alors quoi ? Grinça-t-il en attirant son visage vers le sien.

Le bleu ne répondit pas et il baissa les yeux. C'était presqu'un automatisme. En sa qualité de « chien », il ne supportait pas de devoir affronter la colère dans les yeux de l'argenté.

Néanmoins, ce dernier n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il ne comptait pas lui relever le visage cette fois. La pression sur sa joue se fit plus forte.

\- C'est à lui que tu penses. Quand je te touche tu l'imagines. C'est toi qui a décidé de faire ce marché, Saïx !

\- Oui… je sais.

\- Je dois partir. J'espère que tu auras réfléchi à tes actes et que tu auras de meilleures dispositions. Sinon, ce marché n'aura plus lieux et tu pourras dire adieu à ton cher Lea.

Xemnas resserra ses doigts sur sa joue avant de le relâcher et de s'extraire du lit. Il regagna sa salle de bain. Le bleu frotta sa peau avant de se redresser dans les draps. Il serra les mains sur le protège-matelas et il attendit en fixant la porte.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, il se leva encore dans les engrenages de son travail. L'argenté s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne serais pas là avant demain. Réfléchis bien.

\- Seigneur Xe…

\- Et tâches d'avoir le comportement adéquat.

L'argenté posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Saïx eut un soupir et il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se prépara longuement.

Néanmoins, la question subsidiait dans sa tête. Et, très vite, le besoin de faire le vide se fit sentir. Il serra les lèvres et attrapa un ciseau avant de quitter sa nouvelle chambre pour regagner celle de Braig. Arrivée devant, il frappa à la porte.

\- Rentrez ?

Le bleu n'attendit pas plus longtemps mais mis sa main devant ses yeux pour le cas où. Il connaissait que trop bien le sans-gêne de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier rit et le commandant en second put rapidement sentir qu'on lui prenait la main pour lui déboucher la vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony ?

\- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

\- Xehanort t'a proposé une douche chaude avec lui ? Sourit le bicolore.

Le devin lunaire secoua la tête.

\- Je veux éviter de faire des tâches de sang qu'il pourrait voir.

\- Du sang ? Tu veux te saigner ? Je devrais préconiser ça ?

\- Non, tu devrais me dire « fais pas ça, abruti ».

\- Je ne dirais pas « abruti ». Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas être un partenaire. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça et… ça lui pose problème. Maintenant, je dois sois être le partenaire parfait soit Lea mourra. Je ne sais pas…

\- Agis comme tu agissais avec ton chéri, ce sera déjà bien.

\- Comment est-ce que j'agissais avec lui ?

Le bicolore pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris par cette question. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas le genre de chose auquel il s'attendait. Il aurait plutôt cru entendre un « Mais, je peux pas faire sinon Xehanort se mettrait en colère ».

\- Répète ?

\- J'étais spontané avec Lea ou Axel. Je ne sais pas comment j'étais.

\- Regarde la télévi…

Le bleu serra les dents et le borgne soupira. Il avait omis qu'à sa différence, le devin lunaire avec des problèmes avec la télévision.

\- Fais… comme tes parents.

\- Je n'ai pas d'aîné à ignorer.

Le borgne lui fit une pichenette sur le front et secoua la tête, désappointé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu y mets de la volonté ?

\- Je les déteste, je ne me souviens que de ça.

\- Alors fais comme Roxas quand il essayait de te pourrir la vie.

Le bleu eut une moue écœurée mais alors que son meilleur ami allait soupirer, il hocha la tête. Ca lui donnait la sensation qu'il ferait quelque chose de la pire espèce mais c'était pour Lea. Tant que c'était pour lui, il était capable de tout faire. Même ça.

\- Je peux quand même utiliser ta salle de bain ?

\- Une question.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est la perte d'Axel qui te fait faire ça ?

\- Oui… c'est la seule façon de réussir à l'oublier.

Braig appuya son front contre le sien en affichant un sourire triste.

\- Ca ne marche pas, hein ?

\- Quelques secondes, et c'est suffisant.

\- Utilise ma salle de bain autant que tu veux.

Le bicolore s'éloigna et il se tourna légèrement à mesure que Saïx se déplaçait pour regagner la salle d'eau.

\- Si tu pouvais l'oublier, pour de bon… tu le ferais ?

Le bleu se tourna vers lui. Braig s'attendait à une phrase ou un mot mais ce qu'il vit le surpris presque d'autant plus. Le devin lunaire afficha un sourire triste puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est sans doute toi qui a raison.

Le borgne quitta la pièce et Saïx rentra dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et il ôta ses vêtements pour pouvoir y entrer. Il leva les yeux pour voir le pommeau de douche accroché en haut, comme le sien.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent et le ciseau s'approcha de la cicatrice qu'il remit à vif. Il se demanda presque comment il avait pu attendre tout ce temps.

Demain ça ferait une semaine qu'il avait revu l'homme de sa vie, qu'il avait senti ses lèvres contre ses lèvres, son souffle contre le sien. Il voulait que les souvenirs de Lea sorte de sa tête et en même temps, il voulait les conserver.

Le rejoindre aurait été si simple, vivre avec lui si facile, oubliez ses problèmes, un soulagement. Mais, passé son égoïsme, il devait faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Le plus simple pour que Lea vive et qu'il puisse être heureux, c'était de se sacrifier.

Le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait déjà fait, qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Son bonheur ne fallait rien à côté de celui de Lea puisque, de toute façon, voir le roux heureux le comblait.

Alors que le métal blanc se couvrait de sang, il se força à sortir de la baignoire et il soigna sommairement sa blessure avant de laver la baignoire. Il se rhabilla puis se lava les mains, jeta le ciseau dans la poubelle et il regagna le salon.

Il n'eut pas le temps de descendre tous les escaliers qu'il fut violemment attraper par quelque chose et il manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa à la rambarde juste à temps et souhaita profondément que ce n'était pas Facilier et ses ombres.

Il soupira en reconnaissant Emyd et il s'assit simplement sur la marche, acceptant le câlin. Ses idées étaient trop embrouillées pour que les sourires que faisait naître le châtain ne se déclenchent.

\- Grand-frère. Sourit le sitariste.

\- Emyd ! Tu viens ?! Cria Javotte.

\- Oui, oui. Sourit le manipulateur d'eau.

\- Attends, Demyx…

\- Oui ?

\- Ils croient toujours que Spacey est le chef ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Le bleu lui posa un baiser furtif sur le front avant de le relâcher. Le plus jeune sourit avant de se lever et de rejoindre les filles Tremaine. Le devin lunaire se releva et il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Braig qui jouait avec Hyolith qui était sur ses genoux.

Le bicolore tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Un peu… Je voulais te demander un service…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Seigneur Xem… Xehanort, leur a dit « qu'il n'offrirait plus de récompense » mais…

\- Tu te rebelles ?

\- Je prends juste des précautions. Murmura le bleu.

\- D'accord.

Le borgne souleva la gamine et il la mit sur les genoux du devin lunaire. Ce dernier fit la moue mais il garda quand même la gamine, surtout que son meilleur ami la lui confiait pour lui rendre service.

Le bicolore se leva et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Bonjour. Votre attention ?

Les seules personnes présentes, les filles Tremaine, Ultimécia et Kansan, tournèrent la tête vers celui qu'ils croyaient être leur chef.

\- Je sais que mon collègue, Xehanort…

Le borgne sourit de toutes ses dents, chose que Saïx et Emyd comprenaient parfaitement alors que les autres semblaient un peu surpris.

\- Que mon collègue Xehanort, donc, a dit ne pas donner de récompenses pour la tête de Lea. Mais moi, je vous donne l'ordre de ne plus essayer de le tuer. Faites passer le message.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et le bicolore revint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami. Il reprit la gamine et soupira légèrement.

\- En espérant que ça remontera pas à Xehanort. Au pire, tu lui feras les yeux doux.

\- Eh ?

Le borgne lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Le bleu le regarda avant de s'appuyer légèrement contre lui.

µµµ

Les heures défilèrent et, rapidement, Saïx se retrouva seul dans la chambre qu'il devait maintenant partager avec Xehanort. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il se mit la tête sous les oreillers et il attendit que le temps passe, tout simplement.

Il passait en revue ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour sauver Lea. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait illusion. Ne fus qu'un peu. Suffisamment pour que ça satisfasse l'argenté. Car même si Braig avait aidé, il savait que son supérieur n'hésiterait pas à tuer Lea de ses propres mains.

Saïx eut un sourire froid et il posa sa main contre son cœur. Il faisait ça pour celui qu'il aimait et c'était tout ce qui suffisait.

Il continuait de penser que l'amour était quelque chose de stupide. D'ailleurs, c'était bien simple : il faisait bourde sur bourde, stupidité sur stupidité et tout ça pour lui.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rudol

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Rudol._

Comme la routine avait commencé, Lea devait s'entraîner avec Kairi. Pour cette fois-ci, Yen Sid les avaient envoyé dans le monde du Château de la Bête. Non pas pour aller rendre visite à ce dernier mais pour bénéficier de la froideur de l'endroit pendant cet hiver plutôt froid.

Si Kairi s'en sortait plutôt bien, souriait de toutes ses dents en contrant les attaques, Lea, lui, avait vraiment du mal. Il avait toujours les bras à découvert et il détestait toujours autant le froid.

Le vieil homme lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas utiliser le feu tout comme il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses chakrams. L'adulte avait ainsi réellement du mal mais il était également un tricheur invétéré.

Ainsi, malgré l'interdiction, il jeta sa Keyblade en l'air et fit sortir ses chakrams, faisant jaillir du feu de lui. Kairi recula précipitamment et elle agita la main en avant essayant de faire un mur de glace ou autre.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas encore assez douée et il fallait admettre que Dilan la couvait beaucoup. Or, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pu se déplacer car Yen Sid avait demandé aux anciens assistants de Xehanort de venir le rejoindre pour préparer différents plans.

Ainsi, l'adolescente n'eut comme choix que de se jeter sur le sol. Elle gémit et se redressa pour voir que tout fondait autour du roux mais, surtout, il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs.

Kairi se saisit de cette occasion pour se redresser et foncer vers Lea mais elle fut repoussée, sans problème, par un chakram qui la fit reculer de plusieurs centimètres. La Keyblade du roux se planta dans la neige juste à l'endroit où elle était avant.

\- Fais attention.

\- Tu…

\- Tuer c'est mon art, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Ax… Lea ?

\- Quoi ? Fit le roux, faisant disparaître un chakram pour récupérer la Keyblade.

\- Tu as toujours l'air de bonne humeur, pourquoi tu es devenu un assassin ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, je trouve.

\- Pour rien. Répondit le roux.

Il eut un sourire amer et il fit disparaître les deux autres armes avant de s'approcher d'un arbre où il y avait deux manteaux. Il en jeta un à Kairi. Celle-ci le fit tomber et elle dut se pencher pour le récupérer alors que le manipulateur de flamme enfilait le sien.

L'auburn voulu en demander plus mais l'ancien numéro huit avait ouvert un portail. La jeune fille se força à y entrer. L'assassin leva les yeux et sourit.

Il faisait froid comme ça, le jour où il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait et où il lui avait fait cette promesse.

 _\- Je te promets que jamais… jamais tu ne pourras te débarrasser de moi. Je serais le pire pot de colle que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. En fait, t'en auras même marre de moi et tu me supplieras de dégager mais, pas de chance, je te l'ai déjà promis. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

Il eut un sourire nostalgique. C'était bien loin mais, surtout, il n'avait jamais été aussi stupide. Ici, il n'était pas à son côté, il ne le cherchait même pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait qu'Isa était avec Xehanort.

Il fallait qu'il se secoue.

Il entra dans le portail et en ressortit dans le bureau de Yen Sid, prêt à annoncer qu'il ne comptait pas rester inerte encore longtemps. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il arriva, il put voir Kairi qui lui souriait.

\- Les autres sont rentrés, tu nous ramènes ?

\- Pourrais-tu rappeler à Ienzo de te confier mon fragment d'étoiles quand tu le verras ? Demanda le vieil homme à l'adresse du roux.

\- Oui. Pourquoi les autres sont partis ?

\- Nous avons établis le plan à suivre pour l'instant. Even vous les communiquera.

Lea ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond alors que le stratège était clairement « sa mère ». Il ouvrit un portail pour que l'auburn puisse passer et il se tourna vers le vieil homme, ouvrant la bouche pour parler de sa « requête ».

\- Tu fais partie de la lumière, Lea, tu devrais user de moins de ténèbres.

L'assassin n'eut ni le temps de parler, ni de protester que Kairi lui attrapa le poignet et le fit passer dans les ténèbres. Ils atterrirent dans le salon du château d'Ansem où l'ambiance était plus que tendue.

Dilan était absent mais Aeleus, lui, était entre Even et Ienzo. Si le blond semblait bouder tel un enfant à qui on a retiré sa confiserie préférée, le méché, lui, avait sur le visage toutes les expressions de la colère comme on l'avait rarement vu avoir.

A se demander comment ça se faisait que le scientifique ne suppliait pas le bleu de faire stopper une quelconque illusion.

\- On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé.

\- Un ouragan, non ! Mais la perversion de Ienzo, oui ! Siffla le scientifique.

\- Tel père, tel fils. Répliqua le méché avec un large sourire froid.

Le blond voulut attraper son fils adoptif mais Aeleus l'en empêcha tout naturellement. Comme la porte s'ouvrait sur Dilan, Kairi retira le manteau de l'Organisation et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

Néanmoins, celui aux rastas était accompagné par Sora. Ce dernier fit un geste de main à l'adresse de Lea avant de regarder le manipulateur de terre.

\- Toujours pas arrangé ? Gémit-il.

\- Non.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna le roux en s'avançant.

\- Ta chère maman est une traînée.

\- C'est la meilleure. Se moqua le méché.

\- Je peux savoir ?

\- J'ai retrouvé Luxord, grâce au fragment d'étoile. Expliqua le bleu.

\- Yen Sid aimerait que tu me le donnes et que je lui ramènes d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord.

L'illusionniste s'éloigna d'Aeleus et il sortit le fragment en question qu'il donna à son « fils ». Ce dernier le prit, le mit dans son manteau pour ensuite le retirer et le mettre sur une lampe vu que le respect était également une des choses avec lesquels il avait du mal.

\- Donc : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'accord Luxord est revenu mais ?

\- Cette tr…

\- Even ! Grinça Aeleus.

\- Semea a proposé à Luxord, ou Rudol plutôt, de dormir dans sa chambre.

\- Oh… Et tu boudes car tu vas plus pouvoir venir tripoter 'man pendant la nuit.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Hurla le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le pire : que tu protestes avec autant de vigueur ou que tu prennes la peine de relever. Souffla l'assassin.

\- C'est étrange que je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'un passé traumatisant. Soupira le méché.

Le roux sourit et s'approcha de l'ancien numéro quatre qui semblait toujours sur les nerfs.

\- C'est pas grave qu'il dorme avec Luxord… Ils vont pas faire des trucs pour autant. Saïx a dormi avec Xigbar et Demyx.

\- Et Xemnas aussi. Remarqua Dilan.

\- Dilan ! Grinça l'assassin qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

\- Oui, pardon.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois sur Rudol qui portait un jeans et un t-shirt. Il sourit faiblement et fit un signe de main à tout le monde. Kairi sourit et elle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte un peu gauchement avant de lui sourire.

\- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Tu nous colles toujours ?

\- C'est vrai. Rit l'auburn. On est de nouveau ensemble finalement. Enfin, sans Xigbar, Demyx et… une certaine personne.

\- On va retrouver Demyx. Dit le méché.

\- D'accord.

\- Rudol, tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à mon fils !

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas prévu. Souffla le blond, gêné.

\- Tu as intérêt. Grogna le scientifique.

Gêné de toute cette tension, le manipulateur de temps tourna la tête vers le roux. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, se rapprocha de lui pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais il se ravisa et il se contenta de sourire.

\- Axel quel plaisir de te revoir après que tu nous ai trahi.

\- Lea. Je commence à être lassé de ce petit jeu.

\- Pardon. Zexion… enfin Ienzo m'a expliqué beaucoup de chose mais j'ai encore du mal.

\- Il t'expliquera ce s…

\- Umea. Coupa le méché.

L'assassin remarqua que le scientifique était loin d'être content. Il eut un sourire froid avant de venir coller un baiser sur la joue de Ienzo, de récupérer son manteau et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sora avant de sortir de la pièce pour regagner sa chambre.

Il posa son manteau sur la table basse et il regarda les marques sur le mur. Soixante-six. Even lui avait dit avoir de marqué après le soixante-sixième jour car il avait eu plusieurs choses à faire et que ça avait fini par lui sortir de la tête. Le roux était convaincu que le scientifique avait fait exprès de s'arrêter à ce moment-là pour voir ses réactions.

Pour une fois, les magouilles du blond lui avaient été profitables. Il avait revu Isa après soixante-six jours. Le temps que celui qu'il aimait plus tout l'avait attendu.


	8. Chapitre 7 :Réponse à une seule question

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Réponse à une seule question._

Saïx dormait dans les draps, pensant à celui qu'il aimait. Ses mains se serraient de temps à autre sur le protège-matelas, signe que ses songes n'étaient pas forcément merveilleux comment on aurait pu s'en douter en se disant qu'il rêvait de l'élu de son cœur.

Le bleu remua en sentant des doigts contre sa joue. Son rêve semblait être pris d'un réalisme étonnant lui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour rêver.

Il sortit de ses songes et il ouvrit pâteusement les paupières pour sentir que les doigts étaient bien présents. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Xehanort était là, débout. Sa première réaction fut de se redresser pour se lever.

La main de l'argenté qui glissa sur son bras l'aida à le faire. Leurs prunelles semblables s'entrechoquèrent et le bleu ne put s'empêcher de baiser les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris une décision ?

\- Je suis tout à vous et je ferais tous les efforts nécessaires pour vous plaire.

L'argenté passa sa main sur son menton et il lui releva le visage.

\- On va dire que c'est un début.

\- Je ne sais pas comment être un partenaire parfait.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait. Il faudrait juste établir des « règles ». Répondit Xehanort en passant son pouce sur sa joue.

\- Je peux… aller dans la salle de bain avant ?

Son supérieur le regarda et il eut un étrange sourire avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner des quelques pas. Le commandant en second en profita alors pour se rendre dans la salle de bain où il resta environ une demi-heure dedans avant de revenir pour voir que Xehanort était simplement assis à son bureau, travaillant sans doute.

Le commandant en second s'approcha de lui. L'argenté releva les yeux et eut un sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Le bleu s'approcha encore et son supérieur se leva. Il contourna le bureau avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer à lui.

\- Commençons. Sourit l'argenté.

Le bleu tendu, hocha néanmoins la tête.

\- Dans le privé, appelle-moi par mon prénom, tutoie-moi.

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête, même s'il ne savait pas si ce serait ça le plus dur ou pas. Xehanort se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser auquel le bleu tâcha de répondre, la gêne grandissant dans son ventre.

\- Et ne prononce jamais _son_ nom en ma présence.

\- Je pouvais m'y attendre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé la perfection. Maintenant que je t'ai pour moi, je te veux tel que tu es.

Le bleu baissa les yeux, de plus en plus gêné. Il sentit à nouveau les lèvres contre les siennes et voulut répondre au baiser mais il entendit un cri soudain. Le commandant eut un geste de recul et il regarda vers la porte.

C'était la voix d'Emyd.

\- Je… je dois…

L'argenté le relâcha et l'ancien numéro sept n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour quitter la chambre. Pour aller plus vite, il usa d'un portail des ténèbres, persuadé que c'était Facilier qui s'en prenait à son « petit frère » pour réussir à l'atteindre vu que ses ombres n'avaient toujours aucuns effets sur lui.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand salon, il put remarquer une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette personne jusqu'à il y avait peu, discutait avec Cruella qui appuyait sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il y avait également Mey qui regardait la scène silencieusement.

\- Qui es-tu ? Siffla le bleu, sa main se mettant de sorte à ce que sa claymore puisse y apparaître sans aucun problème.

Emyd se cacha derrière lui et s'accrocha à son t-shirt en gémissant « Grand frère ».

L'homme se tourna vers lui. C'était un être étrange. Son visage semblait décharné, squelettique et des cornes semblaient sortir de son corps. Par contre les mains aux longs ongles blancs comme neiges, étaient bien en chaire.

Il portait un manteau rouge avec une capuche qui passait au-dessus de son crâne.

\- Nous sommes probablement collègue, à présent. Répondit l'étrange homme.

Braig arriva derrière Saïx et il fronça les sourcils alors que Cruella le désignait au nouveau venu qui semblait revendiquer être un membre de la nouvelle Organisation.

\- Pitié, éloigne-moi de lui. Gémit le sitariste.

\- Spacey ?

Le bicolore hocha la tête et il attrapa le châtain pour le rapprocher de lui. Des fumerolles des ténèbres les enveloppèrent et ils disparurent tout simplement alors que la claymore apparaissait dans sa main.

\- C'est ton « Seigneur » qui l'a amené ici. Informa la femme en écrasant sa cigarette.

Le devin lunaire fixa froidement l'étranger. Ce dernier s'approcha de Saïx qui déploya les pics de sa claymore.

\- Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je viens de Pridaine.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils, le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- C'est de là que viens ton protégé. Lui parvint la voix de l'argenté.

Le commandant en second eut un léger sursaut avant de tourner la tête vers son supérieur. Ce dernier lui fit signe de faire disparaître son arme, chose qu'il fit immédiatement sans un mot.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est notre treizième membre. C'est lui que j'ai été cherché.

Saïx resta silencieux un instant. En effet, il savait que son supérieur avait abandonné l'idée de récupérer Sora. Non pas manque de moyen mais plutôt de temps. Il ne savait pas où en était Yen Sid et, malheureusement, le vieillard avait beaucoup de cartes sous sa robe de magicien.

Peut-être avait-il déjà son septième membre de lumière et, en ce cas, il n'était pas question de ne pas être fin prêt pour sa part. Les enjeux étaient trop importants.

\- Vous saviez ce que vous alliez chercher ?

\- « Qui », c'est bien aussi. Intervint le Seigneur.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Emyd en aurait peur. Il est censé être une part des ténèbres, après tout.

\- Demyx est facilement impressionnable. Murmura le bleu.

L'argenté sourit pour toute réponse, regardant son bras-droit qui avait, instinctivement, baissé les yeux et la tête.

\- Dis-moi Xehanort ? Fit Cruella en mettant une cigarette sur son porte-cigarette.

\- Oui ?

\- Comptes-tu faire réapparaître Jasper ?

\- Qui est cet individu ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Un de mes sous-fifres. Répondit la femme.

\- Ca ne m'aide pas.

\- Celui qui m'a appelé « chéri ». Informa le bleu.

\- Ah. Lui ? Non. Trancha l'argenté avant de se détourner et de repartir.

Le commandant en second s'assura que son supérieur n'était plus présent avant de s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à Demyx. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'éliminer si tu touchais à un seul de ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Je préfère établir les règles à l'avance. Siffla le bleu, le coupant. Tu es prévenu et tu sauras que tu joues avec ta vie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les mains mais afficha un sourire sarcastique. Le devin lunaire s'apprêta à être cinglant mais il tomba brutalement sur le sol, ayant tout juste le temps de mettre ses mains sur le sol pour empêcher son visage d'en pâtir. Ses mains lui cuire immédiatement.

\- Et bien Saïx, tu ne tiens plus sur tes pieds ?

Le bleu grogna en reconnaissant la voix de Facilier. Il déploya son pouvoir, faisant se calmer les ombres ce qui lui permit de se relever sans problème. Il tourna la tête vers le Maître des Ombres qui lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

\- Vous remarquez, comme moi, que monsieur n'est pas capable d'avoir de la prestance.

Cruella eut un vague sourire alors que Mey détournait le regard tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait de marbe.

\- Au fait ? Comment va Lea ? Questionna le basané.

Le bleu posa un regard froid sur lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais dans sa tête, il était en train de le tuer de la pire façon qu'il soit.

\- On ne le voit plus à Jardin Radieux, une raison ?

\- Ton chef a ordonné que l'on ne lui fasse plus de mal. Siffla Saïx, son regard méprisant sur lui.

\- Mais pas de le blesser ou de le laisser pour mort. Sourit Facilier.

Le bleu se rapprocha de lui et il l'attrapa par les vêtements. Une énergie blanche aux reflets bleus sortit de sa main et le Maître des Ombres poussa un cri avant de s'éloigner vivement.

\- Ca brûle, ta merde.

Saïx regarda ses mains et fit jaillir à nouveau l'énergie. Il ne l'utilisait que rarement, quand la lune agissait sur lui dans un tel état de furie qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que c'était.

Il fixait l'énergie pour la voir miroiter pareille à une flamme. Il fronça les sourcils. Braig lui avait dit que s'il développait un pouvoir, ça ne pouvait être que du feu, probablement à cause de sa proximité constante avec Axel.

\- Du feu. C'est du feu.

Un sourire mi heureux mi glacé passa sur ses lèvres. Il souleva sa main, l'énergie lui léchant la main, la réchauffant.

\- Brûle. Souffla le bleu avec un sourire étrange en jetant l'orbe sur Facilier.

Sans même vérifier qu'il souffrait ou pas, il disparut dans les ténèbres et réapparut dans la chambre d'Emyd. Ce dernier était assis dans son lit et avait Minie-Saïx sur les genoux. Braig était assis à côté de lui et semblait essayer de le rassurer.

\- Moony !

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à t'approcher et à te faire du mal. Je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer s'il te touche. Certifia le bleu en venant s'asseoir à côté du châtain pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois, tout s'arrange avec ton grand-frère.

\- Ou… Oui, merci. Souffla le sitariste en se blottissant contre le devin lunaire.

\- Pourquoi il est là ? S'enquit le manipulateur d'espace.

\- Il est le treizième membre.

\- C'est Xehanort qui a été le cherché ? Demanda Braig.

\- Oui.

\- C'était à parier. Chuchota le châtain.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que tu aurais peur. Certifia le bleu.

Le sitariste ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et hocha simplement la tête.

Le commandant en second le réconforta encore pendant plus de quinze minutes avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami, une fois sûr que son petit frère était rassuré.

\- Dis…

\- Tu vas me demander où est Hyolith ? Elle dort encore.

\- Ta gamine est le cadet de mes soucis. Releva le bleu.

\- Certes. Quoi alors ?

\- Tu m'as dis que tu m'enseignerais à faire venir du feu, pas vrai ?

\- Je sais que ton Axel… enfin Lea, te manque mais j'ai pas fini avec la star en herbe…

\- Il veut que j'essaie sur des animaux.

\- Qu'il prenne Facilier comme cobaye. Sourit sadiquement Saïx.

\- Ca… ça me va. Parce qu'il t'ennuie. Chuchota le châtain.

Braig sourit avant de regarder son meilleur ami.

\- Dès qu'on aura fini.

Saïx resserra son étreinte sur son cadet et il tendit une main vers le manipulateur d'espace. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais avant que le bicolore n'eut put faire quoi que ce soit, une flamme blanche apparaissait.

\- Ca ? Mais ça fait sept ans que tu le fais.

\- Je sais. Je savais pas que c'était du feu.

\- Eh ben…

Le bleu rappela le feu et il regarda la paume de sa main et eut un léger sourire qui s'effaça presqu'immédiatement.

\- Quand j'ai fini avec Emyd, je m'occupe de toi. On a presque fini de toute façon.

\- Inutile. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Imiter Axel… ça s'apprend.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles faire ça tout seul, surtout que c'est un peu « personnel ». Mais je te parle du reste.

\- Du… reste ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres choses ?

\- Oh Moony… tu es si innocent. Sourit Braig.

Le bleu le regarda s'en comprendre mais il fixa à nouveau sa main. Il se demandait si s'entraînait lui permettrait de faire le vide ou pas. Toujours est-il qu'il était heureux de pouvoir faire du feu, même s'il en avait toujours été capable, ou presque.

Aujourd'hui, il s'en rendait compte et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Ce feu lui rappelait Lea et Axel, leurs corps toujours si chaud, si accueillait. Le sourire qui lui réchauffait l'âme. Le feu qui chassait la froideur dans les instants plus frais. Ce feu qui l'avait toujours habité, qui l'avait fait depuis le début.

Ce feu qui se retournait contre lui par instant mais grâce à qui ils étaient certainement ensemble à présent.

Pour lui, les flammes n'étaient synonyme que d'une chose. Le bonheur.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Tiré du passé

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse à Ookami : Oups, j'ai été très occupée cette dernière semaine et j'ai complétement oublié… Je vais voir pour ta proposition, si les idées me viennent ^^

Mais hum… je ne vois pas de quel homme tu parles… *auteur à la ramasse*

Pour les parties, je vais voir ^^ Il me semblait que c'était sous-entendu, oups. Désolée du spoil du coup…

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Tirer du passé._

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le retour de Luxord, ou plutôt Rudol, dans le château d'Ansem. Riku et Sora s'entraînaient ensemble dans la cour dudit château alors que Lea devait toujours s'entraîner avec Kairi.

Néanmoins, le roux devait avouer que c'était une sorte de soulagement pour lui vu que, même si les tensions s'étaient apaisées, il y avait toujours certaines gênes entre Ienzo et Even. Par conséquent, l'ancien numéro quatre avait du mal avec Rudol. Il était aussi plus sec avec lui.

Lea était donc content d'ouvrir le passage des ténèbres qui le mènerait à la tour mystérieuse. Kairi attrapa son manteau de l'Organisation et l'enfila avant de rentrer dans les fumerolles noires.

Le roux s'assura que Dilan n'était pas là et il entra à son tour. En effet, depuis une semaine et demie, le manipulateur de vent n'avait techniquement plus le droit de venir quand Kairi était là.

En effet, il avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours intervenir et d'empêcher les entraînements. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se plaisaient l'un et l'autre. Raison pour laquelle il était interdit pour lui de venir. Ainsi, les entraînements pouvaient continuer sans problème.

Arriver à la Tour Mystérieuse, Mickey était présent. Il avait sa Keyblade sortie et il sourit en voyant arrivé les deux jeunes.

\- Bonjour. Sourit Kairi.

\- Bonjour à vous.

\- Lea, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Fit Yen Sid.

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui, suspicieux. Il se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment un service étant donné que de toute façon, le vieil homme était en quelques sortes son supérieur et, sur le papier, il n'avait pas le droit de dire « non ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Aqua.

Le vieil homme lui donna le fragment d'étoile que le roux prit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de faire ça plus tôt ?

\- Mickey l'a cherchée pour moi jusqu'à présent mais nous ne l'a trouvons pas. Nous aurons peut-être besoin de ton pouvoir sur les ténèbres. Particulièrement pour revenir et surtout si elle sait où est Ventus, ce qui est normalement le cas.

\- Hm, d'accord.

\- Par contre, sort pour l'utiliser… Ienzo est intelligent, semble-t-il, mais il a été contre le plafond.

\- Oh, il me l'a pas dit. Murmura le roux.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal.

L'assassin hocha la tête. Il fit un signe de main à Kairi avant de quitter la tour. Il ferma les yeux et pensa aussi fort que possible à cette « Aqua ». Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait car Yen Sid lui avait montré des dessins.

Il ne savait pas exactement où il arriverait ni même s'il la trouverait. Il se passe une minute entière avant qu'il ne soit violemment envoyé il ne savait où. Trop sonné. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il sourit froidement.

En effet, cet endroit était connu de l'Organisation XIII. C'était la plage des ténèbres. Il regarda autour de lui avant d'appeler Aqua.

Chose qui était stupide car rien ne lui disait que la femme qu'il cherchait allait lui répondre. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui répondaient à des étrangers ainsi.

\- Qui est là ? Fit une voix.

Le roux regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois et il eut un soupir en reconnaissant la femme en question. Celle-ci portait une Keyblade qu'elle avait devant elle pour se défendre.

\- Aqua. Je m'appelle Lea et j'ai été envoyé par Yen Sid.

\- Pardon ? Questionna la femme.

\- Nous avons besoins de toi. Il faut que nous nous battions contre Xehanort pour récupérer Isa… et dans la foulée l'empêcher de détruire les Mondes.

\- Xehanort tu dis ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous devons le battre et nous avons besoin de toi. Se répéta le roux.

\- D'accord. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance mais il faut arrêter Xehanort plus que tout.

\- Oui. Et… nous avons besoin de Ventus aussi. Tu sais où il est ? Questionna l'assassin.

\- Je l'ai laissé en sureté à la Contrée du Départ.

\- D'accord parfait. Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Informa Lea sur un ton parfaitement posé.

\- C'est… quand j'ai eu fini, ça ressemblait à un grand château dans les tons bruns. Il y avait des tours horizontale et des toitures bleues-vertes et à l'intérieur tout était blanc. Je ne sais pas si ça n'a pas changé depuis le temps. Expliqua la femme.

\- Un château brun, des tours à l'horizontal aux toits bleu-vert, avec l'intérieur blanc. Répéta le roux.

Il eut un rire soudain, baissant la tête, qui fit sursauter la bleue. Elle tendit la main vers lui, surprise, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, l'assassin releva la tête avec un large sourire presque cynique.

\- Je m'étais juré de ne plus y retourner. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas tenir mes promesses.

\- Tu sais où il est ? S'assura la maître de Keyblade.

\- Oui. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être le Manoir Oblivion.

Le roux tendit la main et un portail des ténèbres apparut. Il ôta son manteau et le tendit à Aqua.

\- Allons chercher Ven'.

La bleue prit le manteau en le fixant, surprise qu'il ait utilisé le surnom du blond vénitien. Elle se força néanmoins à enfiler le manteau puis Lea lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les ténèbres.

Ils en ressortirent devant le Manoir Oblivion. Le roux eut un sourire amer mais il se força à suivre la femme qui rentrait déjà. Ils marchèrent pendant quinze minutes, changeant régulièrement d'étages, leur faisant même prendre des passages presque secret allant même jusqu'à utiliser la Keyblade d'Eraqus à certains moments qui, pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, était presqu'aléatoire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant une pièce mystérieuse.

\- C'est ici qu'il est.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une certaine anxiété avant de se forcer à rentrer. Elle s'approcha d'un siège où reposait une personne. Le roux se rapprocha à son tour et il eut un sourire doublement nostalgique mais aussi un peu triste.

\- Il est endormi.

\- On a peut-être la solution. Il faut essayer.

\- Je ne suis pas toujours persuadée que je peux te faire confiance. Tu uses des ténèbres.

Le roux hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas le pire qu'il cachait. Il y avait bien, bien pire que ça. Il s'approcha du siège et il attrapa Ventus qu'il monta sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres.

\- C'est presque fini. Assura l'assassin.

La phrase ne rassura pas la maître de la Keyblade, néanmoins, elle entra dans les ténèbres, suivie de près par Lea, pour voir avec soulagement qu'elle arrivait bien dans la Tour Mystérieuse.

Elle sourit d'abord à Yen Sid avant de venir faire une légère révérence face à Mickey qui sourit mais lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Aqua se tourna alors vers Kairi. Celle-ci lui sourit, semblant la reconnaître.

\- Vous… êtes Aqua ?

\- Oui. Et tu me dis quelque chose mais…

\- Kairi.

\- Oh… je sais. Sourit la femme.

Yen Sid laissa les retrouvailles se faire avant de se tourner vers Lea qui attendait en portant toujours Ventus.

\- Il faut que tu le ramènes à Sora. J'ai prévenu Ienzo, il vous attend.

\- Maman nous attends ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Sora.

\- Bon. Aqua, le fragment d'étoile est dans le manteau.

\- Oh, oui.

La femme fouilla avant de sortir l'objet désiré et il elle le rendit au vieil homme qui la remercia. Lea ouvrit un énième portail sur la journée et il récupéra le manteau que lui tendait Kairi. Il le mit grossièrement à Ventus avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres.

Il ressortit après quelques secondes seulement et il se tourna pour voir qu'Aqua était présente. Sora était dans le divan et il se leva en les voyant arriver. Il sourit gentiment à la femme qui répondit à son sourire tandis que l'assassin déposait le corps assoupi de Ventus dans le divan.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Roxas. Remarqua le brun.

\- Physiquement, c'est sûr. Répondit le roux.

\- Oh… je voulais te demander quelque chose, Lea… à propos de…

Il allait prononcer un mot mais il sursauta en voyant Ventus ouvrir les yeux. Des prunelles presque semblables aux siennes mais plus claire.

En effet, la présence de Sora donc, par conséquent, son cœur, venait de le faire réagir. Un peu à l'instar de Kairi un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Néanmoins, lui, se réveillait à l'inverse de la jeune fille parce qu'il avait déjà commencer à bouger loin de celui qui recueillait son cœur.

Aqua ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle se rapprocha de son ami. Hagard, le blond vénitien regarda autour de lui et il sourit faiblement en voyant la bleue.

Il discuta avec elle presqu'un quart d'heure, digérant toutes les informations que son amie pouvait lui donner. Pour le reste, Yen Sid s'en occuperait, ça, ni Sora ni Lea n'en doutait.

Ventus regarda les deux autres et il sourit alors qu'il se levait, soutenu par Aqua. Il s'avança jusqu'à Sora, d'abord et il lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Ventus, mais tu peux m'appeler Ven' !

\- Je m'appelle Sora.

\- Je le savais. Merci de m'avoir accueilli. Sourit le blond vénitien.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents. Ventus y répondit avant de se tourner vers Lea, le faisant sourire, un peu nostalgiquement.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Quoi ? Souffla le roux, d'un ton défaitiste.

\- C'est Lea ! Il est un porteur de Keyblade comme nous. Expliqua Sora face au manque de présentation.

\- Ca ne te dit rien ? On s'est vu à Jardin Radieux il y a presque douze ans. Tu avais une épée en bois… Enfin une Keyblade.

\- Euh… oh ! Oui ! Je me souviens de toi ! Tu as changé !

Lea poussa un soupir rassuré avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Toi pas du tout.

\- Arrête de le toucher. Siffla Sora.

Le roux le regarda, surpris. Mais le brun avait déjà mis ses mains devant sa bouche, l'air effrayé.

\- C'est… c'est sorti tout seul…

\- C'est pas grave… Supposa l'assassin.

Le brun lui fit un sourire timide tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Even et Ienzo. Il semblait que la tension s'était encore rabaissée vu leur proximité et ce même si le méché avait les bras croisés et un air un peu boudeur.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, je vous présente mon fils adoptif Ienzo. Ses parents sont…

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de raconter ma vie à toutes les personnes que tu vois ? Questionna le méché.

\- C'est vrai, grand-père, écrit plutôt un roman, ce sera plus rapide. Sourit le roux, faisant rire sa « mère ».

\- Vous n'êtes que des irrespectueux. Grinça Even.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Répondit l'assassin.

Il s'assit ensuite dans le divan. Les discussions se mirent à fuser à droite et à gauche mais Lea ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Isa en renvoyant Ventus. Peu après sa venue, les choses avaient bien changés et à présent, le roux ne pouvait plus faire que « attendre ». Il comptait bien sûr passé à l'action mais il n'était pas stupide.

Seul, il ne pouvait, encore, rien faire. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Et pour ça, il lui fallait espérer que les choses s'accéléraient et qu'il puisse enfin retrouver son Isa.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Machination en séries

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse à Ookami : Ah oups encore pour les parties… J'essaierai de penser à changer…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres =D *logique* Plus sérieusement, il vient de Taram et le Chaudron Magique ^^

Pour Axel, les japonais disent Akuselu, Rokusas, etc. C'est de là que viennent le snoms « Akusai » et « Akuroku »… voilà, voilà ^^

(Il y aurait un moyen pour que je te réponde plus vite et plus en privée et donc mieux ?)

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Machinations en série._

Comme depuis deux semaines, Saïx se réveillait en sentant quelque chose de dur contre lui. Evidemment, il savait de quoi il s'agissait et malgré qu'il le savait et qu'il essayait de se contrôler, chaque matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reculer, d'essayer de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Xehanort.

Et chaque matin, il sentait la poigne de l'argenté se raffermir sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Et à l'instar de tous ses débuts de journées, il fermait les yeux et essayait de se calmer, tâchant de se sortir de la tête qu'il était dans les bras de son supérieur et essayer de penser qu'il était avec son partenaire.

Et chaque fois, il ne réussissait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à être « convaincant » en partenaire étant donné que ce rôle n'avait lieu que dans l'intimité. Parce que Xehanort restait le chef de cette nouvelle Organisation, du moins sur le papier vu que les membres écoutaient Braig, et il ne devait pas faire de « favoritisme » comme il le lui avait lui-même expliqué.

Un soulagement pour Saïx.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours si tendu, le matin ? Questionna Xehanort.

\- En l'occurrence, moi je ne le suis pas et vo… toi bien.

Les prunelles orange si similaires aux siennes apparurent, le regardant intrigué. Le bleu désigna le bas.

\- Oh. Je vois. Je reviens.

L'argenté le relâcha avant de sortir du lit. Le devin lunaire s'allongea sur le dos et il fixa le plafond avant de lever la main et de faire apparaître une flamme blanche. Il la regarda en pensant que Lea lui manquait.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Le cherchait-il ? Était-il heureux ? Est-ce que Roxas avait déjà commencé à apparaître et Lea en profitait joyeusement ? Il sentit ses boyaux se tordre et la flamme disparut alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il se redressa légèrement mais attendit que l'argenté soit plus proches encore pour se mettre presqu'assis et d'embrasser Xehanort. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais répondit au baiser en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Le bleu l'embrassa encore quelques instants avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Il sentit le pouce de son supérieur lui caresser la joue, doucement presque tendrement.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le commandant en second ne put pas répondre à cette question. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « non » de peur que Xehanort s'énerve et que Lea en pâtisse. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait se permettre de mentir sur ses sentiments. C'était, pour lui, une sorte de trahison à l'égard de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Saïx. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Répéta l'argenté presque menaça.

\- Je t'appartiens de tout mon être comme un chien n'a aimé son maître. (1) Chuchota le bleu en s'efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je considère ça comme une sorte de oui. Murmura Xehanort.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser encore. Le commandant en second répondit au baiser mais il fut soulagé que l'argenté ne se redresse. Il en profita alors pour se lever et filer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il s'efforça de prendre le plus de temps possible et il lui fallut presque trois quart d'heure avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Xehanort était alors en train de travailler au bureau.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, l'argenté redressa la tête. Il lui fit alors signe de le rejoindre. Chose que Saïx fit immédiatement.

\- Il faut que tu ailles me chercher Braig, c'est important.

\- Bien.

Le bleu s'éloigna et il quitta la pièce pour regagner la chambre de son meilleur ami, à nouveau troublé. Est-ce qu'ils étaient entré dans la phase « travail » quand il lui avait parlé à l'instant où est-ce que ça ne se déploierait que quand Braig serait avec eux.

Il ne savait jamais et en plus de trahir Lea, c'était ça qui le faisait le plus détester cette relation. Il était dans un flou constant.

Le commandant en second frappa à la porte du manipulateur d'espace avant de rentrer dans la chambre, prêt à mettre sa main devant ses yeux s'il le fallait.

Il trouva le bicolore endormi et il s'approcha du lit pour lui donner un coup de pied. Le borgne grogna et il attrapa sa cheville pour le tirer sur lui. Le bleu eut un léger grognement mais il se redressa et s'assit près de lui alors que son meilleur ami ouvrait un œil pâteux.

\- Eyh… besoin d'aide ?

\- Seigneur Xem… hanort, je vais y arriver un jour, veut te voir.

\- Il a précisé ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, j'arrive. Ferme les yeux.

Le bleu s'exécuta et mit même la main sur ses yeux pour être sûr. Il entendit le manipulateur d'espace en rire mais préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Une quinzaine de minutes passa avant que le bicolore ne revienne et lui propose d'ouvrir les yeux. A nouveau, le commandant en second le fit mais, cette fois, pour voir que son meilleur ami lui tendait la main.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux toucher ça ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

\- Mais oui. Rit Braig.

Saïx mit alors sa main dans la sienne. L'ancien numéro deux l'aida à se leva puis, sans le lâcher, il le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre en question.

\- C'est quand même moins classe que l'autel du néant. Commenta le bicolore en voyant Xehanort qui regardait par la fenêtre. Le lit n'est même pas fait.

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour admirer la décoration. Répliqua l'argenté alors que Saïx mettait sa main devant sa bouche.

Braig sourit de toutes ses dents et il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du commandant en second, recevant en retour, évidemment, un regard noir de la part de Xehanort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille voir un vieil ami.

\- Un fossile ?

\- Subspace, s'il te plaît. Dit le bleu, se forçant à rester calme.

\- Ah oui, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es le chihuahua du boss avant d'être mon meilleur ami.

\- Désolé. Répondit Saïx.

\- Non, non, je comprends. Si je lui manque de respect avec classe, ça va ?

\- J'en doute, c'est moi qui insulte avec un langage d'un autre genre.

\- Certes. Soupira le bicolore.

\- Je ne vous ennuie pas, j'espère. Fit Xehanort en décroisant les bras, s'approchant d'eux.

\- Moi ça va.

Le devin lunaire secoua la tête à l'adresse de son meilleur ami qui soupira doucement et regarda son supérieur l'air de lui demander d'en venir aux faits.

\- Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Yen Sid. Nous pourrons ainsi voir où il en est dans sa rechercher des sept lumières.

\- Et si il les avait déjà trouvé ? Questionna le bleu.

\- Ce serait un certain avantage. Et nous devrons alors nous préparer. Surtout dans certains cas. Je pense à Hyolith. Il faudra développer son côté obscur.

Le bicolore eut les yeux qui se plissèrent et il tira sur la main de Saïx pour l'avoir encore plus proche de lui. Le commandant en second ne manqua pas de remarquer que les deux autres se jetaient des regards noirs, semblant se défier de leurs yeux.

\- Et… vous voulez faire quoi de ses sept personnes ? Les tuer ?

Saïx connaissait la réponse puisqu'il avait bien écouter le plan mais il avait lancé la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour essayer de calmer le jeu entre les deux personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

Ca marcha puisque Xehanort tourna la tête vers lui. Il eut un air légèrement affligé avant de secouer la tête, tranquillement.

\- Je sais que j'ai tendance à tout régler par la mort mais j'ai besoin d'eux vivant. A tout prix.

Le bleu hocha la tête.

\- Vous allez y aller avec Xi… Braig ?

\- Et toi aussi.

\- Moi ? Merci. Répondit le bleu.

L'argenté sourit avant de tourner la tête vers le bicolore, récupérant son expression neutre qu'il réservait à tout le monde sauf à Saïx, évidemment.

\- C'est compris ? Tu seras présent ?

\- Quand ?

\- Demain au petit matin, le temps de se préparer assez. Répondit l'argenté.

\- D'accord. Noté. Saïx viendra me réveiller de toute façon. Hein petite-lune-chérie ?

\- N'en rajoute pas. Murmura le bleu.

\- Soyez juste prêt. Peu importe comment. Je n'accepterais aucun retard. Nous partirons à huit heures précises.

\- Compris ! Sourit le bicolore.

Il tira son meilleur ami derrière lui pour le faire sortir de la chambre avec lui. Le commandant en second se laissa faire uniquement parce qu'il préférait largement être avec son meilleur ami que son supérieur.

\- Comme on a du temps, viens, je vais te montrer ce que c'est un porno lesbien.

\- Euh… d'accord ?

Le bicolore sourit face à l'innocence du commandant en second. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre où il y avait une télévision qu'il s'était achetée il y avait quelques jours seulement.

\- Installe-toi.

Le bleu hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il regarda son meilleur ami tout installer puis il se tourna vers lui quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ils ne vont pas sortir de la télévision, hein ? Ca me fait un peu peur.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'ils puissent sortir. Soupira le bicolore en enclenchant le film.

Le bleu s'appuya contre son meilleur ami et il fixa l'écran avec une certaine peur quand même. Le film commença rapidement et le commandant en second se releva d'un coup en voyant ce que le bicolore essayait de lui faire voir.

\- T'es grave ! Répondit le devin lunaire en sortant.

Le borgne rit mais ne se leva pas pour pouvoir continuer son film. Le bleu ferma la porte avec soin et, en voulant repartir, il remarqua Hyolith qui voulait venir voir le bicolore. Même s'il ne la supportait pas, surtout par jalousie, le bleu l'attrapa et il se rendit vers la chambre de Emyd avec elle dans ses bras.

La petite, contente, se blottit contre lui. Le devin lunaire voulut lui dire de ne pas le coller mais il se retint, voulant préférer éviter que la petite ait perdre son innocence en rentrant dans la chambre de son « père ».

* * *

(1) Tiré de la comédie musicale « Notre-Dame de Paris ».


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un seul prénom

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse rewiew Ookami : D'acc _ Difficile de te demander de raconter ta vie en publique (éventuellement si tu as un facebook tu peux me contacter sur ma page facebook (si ça c'est ok) et après je t'y répondrais ^^ (c'est simplement Angelscythe ^^))

Re-Note : Soi dit en passant : C'est un de mes chapitres préférés !

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Un seul prénom._

 _Ce jour-là, ça faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Lea essayait de charmer, pour ne pas dire draguer, Isa. Mais ce jour-ci, il n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir. En effet, il était brûlant de fièvre et sa mère avait refusé qu'il quitte la maison._

 _Il avait toujours eu une température plus chaude que la normale et, ainsi, quand il était malade, il passait rapidement à plus de quarante degré de température._

 _C'était pour ça qu'il était dans son lit, une poche de glace sur le front. Il avait les joues presque aussi rouges que sa chevelure._

 _\- Il… il faut… école… Murmura le roux en voyant sa mère rentré._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas autant l'école d'habitude. Depuis deux mois… Souffla sa mère en lui apportant une tasse de bouillon._

 _\- Pe… tite… lu… ne…_

 _\- Elle t'attendra ta chérie. Répondit la femme en lui caressant les cheveux._

 _\- Pe…tite lune… Murmura le roux alors que ses yeux se fermaient._

 _µµµ_

 _Isa tournait en rond devant la grille de l'école. Squall ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il vint le rejoindre, les sourcils froncés. Le bleu tourna la tête vers lui avant de se remettre à marcher en rond. Il regardait très souvent vers l'ouverture de l'école._

 _Il serra les lèvres avant de se mordre l'inférieure. Le brun lui tapota l'épaule et il afficha un léger sourire._

 _\- Alors… le pot de colle n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes ?_

 _\- Arrête. Grinça le bleu._

 _Néanmoins, c'était bien le cas. Il était inquiet. L'absence de Lea était tout sauf normale vu que le roux mettait un point d'honneur à toujours être là. Il le collait d'ailleurs tellement qu'avant il ne le supportait pas._

 _Mais les choses avaient changés. Non comptant de s'être habitué à lui, il aimait sa présence, il appréciait de passer du temps. Ils n'avaient pas le même avis sur les choses mais quand ils commençaient à discuter, il se sentait bien, même si c'était un sujet « débile »._

 _Lorsque la cloche sonna, le bleu serra encore les lèvres. Il attendit d'ailleurs que tout le monde soit rentrer et qu'un éducateur lui ordonne de se rendre en classe. Seulement alors, Isa accepta de se rendre à l'intérieur de l'école._

 _Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami et il fixa la place laissée vacante._

 _\- Qui aurait cru te voir un jour_ _«_ _amoureux_ _»_ _._

 _\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, Squall. Siffla Isa à voix basse._

 _\- C'est ça. Répondit le brun._

 _Le bleu lui lança un regard noir et il se mit à suivre les cours. Néanmoins, dès qu'il put rejoindre les amis de Lea, à la pause de dix heures, il attira leur attention en agitant la main, venant à côté d'eux._

 _\- Oui ? Chuchota Aerith, timidement._

 _\- Vous savez où est Lea ?_

 _\- Non. Désolé._

 _Le bleu serra les dents une nouvelle fois avant de se rendre jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Squall voulut attirer son attention mais Isa l'ignorer. Un peu déçu, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un autre sourire._

 _C'était la première fois en plus de cinq ans qu'il voyait Isa si déterminé et si à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Ce pourquoi il ne comptait pas venir le « déranger » pendant cette espèce de « quête »._

 _Isa frappa à la porte de chez le directeur et ce dernier vint ouvrir, surpris._

 _\- Que fais-tu ici ? Va jouer avec les autres._

 _L'adolescent lui demanda où était Lea. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête._

 _Le bleu retint un soupir énervé et il repartit dans la cour de récréation. Il ne comprenait pas cette boule dans son ventre, cette envie d'être avec Lea. Il avait de temps à autre ressenti un ennui, une sorte de manque en week-end mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi horrible._

 _Il se sentait non seulement mal mais aussi seul. Pas que Lea lui plaisait parce qu'il avait été la première personne à réellement s'intéresser à lui et lui prouver qu'il existait, vu que Squall ne le supportait qu'à l'école, mais avec le roux c'était comme s'il y avait un million de gens autour de lui._

 _Il ne savait pas s'il était « amoureux » mais il était sûr d'une chose : il tenait à Lea._

 _Le bleu sursauta en voyant un bout de papier dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour voir Squall._

 _\- Il me l'a donné à moi car il a pas osé te le donner. C'est son adresse._

 _\- Son… merci._

 _Le brun hocha la tête._

 _µµµ_

 _Après les cours, Isa cherchait la maison marquée sur l'adresse. Il regardait fréquemment les indications. Plus il les suivait et plus il fronçait les sourcils. Il s'enfonçait dans des ruelles pauvres._

 _Il lui fallut un quart d'heure entier de recherches avant d'arriver devant une petite bicoque. Il fronça les sourcils mais regarda le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Il était au bon endroit._

 _Il inspira de l'air puis s'approcha de la maison à laquelle il sonna. Il attendit, silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on homme vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je suis I… « petite lune », il a dû vous parler de moi comme ça._

 _\- Tu… oh, je suis sincèrement navré, nous vous avons toujours pris pour une fille._

 _\- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude._

 _\- Lea est malade. Il est dans sa chambre mais…_

 _\- Je peux le voir ? Coupa le bleu._

 _L'homme sembla heureux en l'entendant. Il hocha la tête en souriant et il le fit rentrer dans la modeste demeure._

 _\- Les escaliers sont là, première porte à droite. Expliqua le vieil homme en souriant._

 _Le bleu le regarda avant d'hocher la tête. Il prit les escaliers et, arrivé devant la porte, frappa avant d'entrer. Il entendit un grognement mais il s'approcha quand même. Il put alors voir le roux qui était pelotonné sous une simple couverture, couvert de glace._

 _Il se tendit de tout son être. Il savait que ça voulait dire que sa température était haute._

 _\- Lea ?_

 _La tête se tourna lentement et les yeux verts, légèrement terni, se posèrent sur lui. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait la main._

 _Isa posa ses affaires sur le sol et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit un contact électrique se faire entre eux._

 _\- Tu… Petite…_

 _\- Isa, je m'appelle Isa. Chuchota le bleu._

 _\- C'est… c'est un très… beau nom._

 _\- Merci. Je… j'étais inquiet pour toi._

 _\- Tu… t'inquiètes… jamais… pour moi… C'est bon… c'est… retenu ? Souffla le roux, essayant de monter sa main libre à sa tempe._

 _Il ignora pourquoi, mais Isa sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se pencha un peu vers lui._

 _\- C'est trop tard. Je suis inquiet pour toi._

 _Le roux eut un léger sourire. Le bleu se pencha un peu plus et il put sentir qu'il était bouillant._

 _\- Je veux bien sortir avec toi. Chuchota Isa. Si tu veux toujours de moi. Ajouta-t-il._

 _\- Oui… toujours._

 _Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il resserra sa main sur celle du roux alors que ce dernier avait les yeux qui s'illuminaient._

 _\- Ton… sourire… est le plus beau que… je n'aie jamais vu._

 _\- Menteur. Chuchota Isa avant d'embrasser le malade, sans se soucier des microbes._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Entre lumière et ténèbres

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse Ookami : Et le dimanche, huhu… Je me suis mise une note sur mes fics pour pas oublier (oui je m'y suis remise, mais pas d'idée de Xehasai là…) Sinon, libre à toi de lire d'autres de mes fics \0/ (rétablis-toi bien)

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : Entre lumière et ténèbres._

Il était sept heures vingt quand Saïx, encore un peu endormi, réveilla son meilleur ami. En effet, il s'était levé aux environs de six heures pour pouvoir se préparer à partir. De plus, il s'était couché relativement tard.

Il avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas avoir à se coucher en même temps que Xehanort, à savoir l'embrasser pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avant qu'il ne conçoit à le laisser dormir. Malheureusement, son excuse avait été un livre et ce dernier était un manuel de latin.

Il avait dévoré le livre, ayant même jusqu'à faire une partie des exercices conseillés.

Néanmoins, étant donné qu'il était habitué à peu dormir. Cette fois-ci n'était donc pas un problème.

Il secoua son meilleur ami avant de se tourner pour ne rien voir ce qui lui valut d'être attrapé par le bicolore pour le coller contre lui. Le bleu se débattu légèrement pour le principe. Le borgne rit et il attrapa un pantalon qu'il enfila.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- L'heure que tu te prépares. Dépêche-toi. Répondit le plus jeune.

\- Attends-moi, ok ?

\- Si tu veux.

Le bleu se leva néanmoins, se dégageant de ses bras et il sortit de la chambre mais il s'appuya contre le mur. Ils avaient déjà prévenu Emyd et Hyolith hier. Ainsi, le châtain avait eu pour mission, de s'occuper de la gamine. Tout comme il devait s'entrainer mais pas devant elle.

Le commandant en second attendit une demi-heure avant que le manipulateur d'espace sorte de sa chambre. Il lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main puis de l'emmener jusqu'à la pièce où Xehanort les attendaient.

Ce dernier ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres et se tourna vers eux, leur donnant les manteaux. Ces sous-fifres mirent les manteaux, comme leur chef qui en portait déjà un.

\- Tâchez de vous tenir tranquille. Mais préparez-vous à vous battre s'il le faut. On ne sait jamais.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Répondit le bleu.

\- Parfait.

L'argenté s'approcha du commandant en second, il lança un regard noir à Braig avant d'embrasser Saïx puis de rentrer dans les ténèbres. Le bleu serra les lèvres, embêté. Le borgne entraîna son meilleur ami derrière lui dans lesdites fumerolles.

Ils en ressortirent sur le bout d'un petit lopin de terre qui flottait. En bas, c'était orangé, en haut noir et bleu comme la nuit. Saïx leva la tête, attiré par la lumière d'un endroit précis. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur sa taille. Il amorça un coup de coude pour « éjecter » Braig mais se stoppa en supposant que c'était peut-être Xehanort.

Il tourna la tête, soupira, et donna un coup de coude violent.

\- A… aie… t'es pas un tendre ma lune préférée.

\- Je sais.

Xehanort prit le poignet de son bras-droit avant de l'emmener jusqu'à a tour. Braig suivit immédiatement et ils ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver devant la porte. Il tourna la tête vers le bicolore et lui fit un signe.

\- Appelle-le.

\- Pas de travail de basse catégorie ?

\- C'est un ordre, Braig.

Le borgne soupira et il leva la tête avant d'hurler « Yen Sid ». Il le fit pendant une minute entière jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre. Xehanort lâcha le poignet de son commandant en second et il recula légèrement.

L'homme en bleu sortit alors tranquillement de sa tour. Il posa ses yeux sur l'argenté puis sur Braig pour enfin regarder Saïx.

\- Qu'espères-tu, Xehanort ?

\- Ne puis-je donc pas parler avec un vieil ami ? Fit le nommé avec un sourire froid.

Saïx recula légèrement, la main cependant positionnée pour faire apparaître sa claymore à tout instant. Il se rapprocha de Braig qui lui lança un petit sourire.

\- Vieil ami ? Chuchota le bleu.

\- Oui. Je te l'ai dit, il est « vieux ».

\- C'est vrai. Se rappela le commandant en second.

\- Voici deux des éléments des ténèbres. Constata Yen Sid en tournant la tête vers les deux autres.

Saïx qui n'avait pas écouté eut un léger sursaut et il tourna la tête vers le vieil homme avant d'avoir un pas de recul à nouveau.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Mickey semblait très intéressé par le fait de rassembler sept fragments de lumières.

\- Il te connaît. Tu détruirais les mondes. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être bien. Es-tu seul ici ?

\- Plus pour longtemps. J'espère que tu es satisfait.

\- En quelques sortes.

L'argenté s'éloigna de quelques pas encore, incitant ses subordonnés à en faire autant. Des fumerolles des ténèbres se firent voir et le souffle de Saïx se coupa. Il fit un signe à Braig et il s'éloigna encore de quelques pas.

Xehanort remarqua rapidement que son « partenaire » s'éloignait et il recula légèrement, lançant un regard interrogateur au bras-droit alors que le bicolore n'hésitait pas à enlacer le bleu.

De la zone ténébreuse sortit les trois fées qui semblèrent toutes intimidées d'avoir dû utiliser les forces des ténèbres pour revenir ici. Elles se mirent à crier en voyant Xehanort. Primprenelle se cacha derrière Yen Sid, Pâquerette derrière une personne qui venait de sortir des ténèbres et Flora retroussa ses manches.

Saïx, lui, avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes en voyant la personne qui était sortie. Personne qui, elle, se tourna vers lui avant de sourire.

\- Isa.

Le bleu ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut rien dire. Il regarda Lea face à lui, subjuguer. Mais ses yeux se plissèrent froidement en voyant une autre personne sortir des ténèbres, accompagnées par une troisième.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Souffla Xehanort.

Lea se mit devant la troisième personne, entraînant Pâquerette avec lui vu qu'elle se cachait toujours.

\- Zexion… ou plutôt, Ienzo. Tu comptes te dresser contre moi ? Continua l'argenté.

\- Parfaitement. Répliqua l'illusionniste.

\- Et si tu comptes toucher à Ienzo, il faudra me passer sur le corps. Siffla le roux.

\- Oh. Un peu de patience Axel, Saïx est là mais quand même.

Le bleu rougit imperceptiblement mais se mit les mains sur les joues en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sourit alors que l'assassin battait des paupières, semblant un peu désarçonné.

\- Xehanort, sombre fou… S'écria Flora.

Saïx fit apparaître sa claymore et il la brandit vers la fée en rouge, manquant de frapper le bicolore dans le geste.

\- Ne parle pas à Seigneur Xem-nahort sur ce ton !

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein. Chuchota le borgne.

Le bleu haussa les épaules et il jeta sa claymore en l'air pour la rattraper de l'autre main. Mais au lieu de fixer la fée, il posa son regard sur le deuxième arrivé.

\- Roxas…

\- Ce n'est pas Roxas, Isa.

\- Isa n'existe plus. Intervint Xehanort en se rapprochant de Saïx.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ne laisse pas ton esprit s'embrumer, Lea. Fit Yen Sid sur un ton presque trop calme.

\- Il a raison. Approuva Ventus. Maître Xehanort est mauvais !

\- Saïx, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Questionna l'argenté avec un sourire malsain.

Le bleu serra les lèvres et il se força à regarder à nouveau vers la fée en rouge. Celle-ci avait sa baguette levée, l'air de pouvoir se protégé.

\- C'est un ordre.

Le commandant en second serra les dents et détourna les yeux alors que Braig faisait tranquillement apparaître ses fusils lasers.

\- Je ne comptes pas reprendre mon nom humain.

\- D'a… d'accord si tu veux.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça. Fit l'argenté en souriant froidement à l'adresse de Lea, toujours un peu troublé.

Le roux et le bleu se regardaient alors que Ventus avait l'air presqu'embêté. Ienzo, lui, serrait dans ses bras un livre mais la façon étrange dont il tenait sa main indiquait clairement qu'il comptait user d'illusion pour se défendre, et les autres aussi, s'il le fallait.

Le manipulateur de feu murmura quelque chose, articula clairement. Le devin lunaire fronça les sourcils avant d'articuler, muettement, un « moi aussi » avant de s'insulter mentalement devant sa bêtise. Lui qui aurait voulu ne pas le redire, non pas qu'il ne le pensait plus mais qu'il avait peur que l'acharnement de Lea le mène à sa perte. Quand bien même, d'un autre côté, il avait besoin que sa moitié reste « accroché ».

L'assassin n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son tour. Voir Isa, ou plutôt Saïx, lui faisait plus de bien qu'il aurait cru. Saïx allait bien, il avait l'air en bonne santé, c'était tout ce qui comptait, lui semblait-il.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ex partenaire refusait de reprendre son nom humain mais il ne doutait pas qu'il le saurait bientôt. Après tout, ici, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- Je vois mon ancien élève bien trop gentil.

Braig se pencha à l'oreille de Saïx pour lui faire un rapide briefing. La seule chose que le bleu en retint c'était qu'un copie, presque conforme, de Roxas était en ce moment avec Lea et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

\- Ca fait quatre ou cinq ? Sourit Xehanort.

\- Sept. Tu dois être heureux, Xehanort. Tu vas détruire les mondes dans ton entêtement.

\- Seulement obtenir ce que je désire.

\- Tu n'obtiendras pas toujours ce que tu désires ! Siffla Lea en tendant la main.

\- Lea ! Le rappela à l'ordre Yen Sid.

\- Ah bon ? Fit l'argenté, ne relevant pas le geste vu qu'il était semblable à ce que faisait le roux lorsqu'il voulait sortir un seul chakram.

L'ancien numéro un eut un large sourire.

\- Pourtant, il y a toujours un X dans son nom.

Lea serra les dents et du feu commença à lécher le sol à ses pieds. Malheureusement, le roux était obligé de reconnaître que ce X avait toujours été le symbole du fait qu'ils appartenaient à Xehanort, raison pour laquelle il avait été si soulagé de pouvoir l'ôter de son nom.

Braig leva la main alors que Saïx fixait le sol.

\- Il fait pas tapisserie, sinon. Même si… très jolie tapisserie.

\- Braig. Siffla Xehanort avant de fixer à nouveau Yen Sid.

Ce dernier s'avança et se mit devant Lea, faisant glapir Pimprenelle.

\- Aurais-tu récupérer ta Keyblade ou veux-tu voir si je suis capable de te tuer ?

\- De me faire tuer, tu veux dire, à mon avis. Répondit le vieil homme.

\- Tant que j'arrive à mes fins.

Lea, n'y tenait plus face à cet homme qui l'insupportait, ouvrit un portail pour ressortir devant son maître, sachant qu'il ne le laisserait pas le contourner. Il fit apparaître ses chakrams et les projeta sur Xehanort qui se contenta d'ouvrir des ténèbres où les armes s'engouffrèrent.

Il avait la rage au ventre et une seule envie : tuer l'argenté pour récupérer celui qu'il aimait. Il fit alors réapparaître ses chakrams et fonça vers son Némésis, s'enflammant littéralement.

Si Saïx avait laissé faire jusqu'ici, son instinct le força à s'interposer. Comme il y avait un peu plus de trois semaines, il mit sa claymore pour arrêter les chakrams mais n'essaya de rien faire d'autres. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les prunelles vertes qui le rendaient toujours si fou.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle couper rien qu'à s'y plonger.

Lea, lui, pouvait y voir des accents d'excuses. Mais ça ne réussit qu'à l'énerver d'autant plus. Il ne pouvait concevoir tout ce que Xehanort forçait Saïx à faire. En plus, il n'en savait même pas la moitié.

Cependant, il était incapable de faire du mal à Saïx et il refusait de commencer aujourd'hui. Leurs armes se touchaient mais sans plus. Le roux avait même fait taire son feu, de peur de le brûler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer, Lea. Souffla l'argenté.

\- La tapisserie. Répondit le borgne.

\- Toujours aussi lâche à ce que je vois. Siffla le roux.

\- Je suis surpris que Yen Sid accepte à ses côtés un ancien simili, un assassin, une parjure qui utilise les ténèbres. Continua le manipulateur de néant comme si on ne l'avait pas interrompu.

\- Lea nous a beaucoup aidé. Répliqua Ventus.

Xehanort eut un rire froid.

\- Silence Roxas ! Siffla Saïx, lâchant son ancien partenaire des yeux.

\- C'est Ventus. Fit Braig.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux lui arracher les yeux. Je tuerais quelqu'un en imaginant que c'est lui. Lâcha le bleu sans réellement le penser.

Le meurtre pur et dur, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

\- Ne fait pas ça. Si as besoin de tuer quelqu'un, je le ferais pour toi. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Le bleu regarda à nouveau Lea et un début de sourire passa sur ses lèvres. C'était une promesse qu'il lui avait déjà faite et, même s'il ignorait comment le roux pourrait s'y prendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y éprouver de la joie.

De plus, il restait incapable de résister à cette phrase, ce qui était parfaitement stupide, il en avait bien conscience.

\- Lea ! Un combattant de la lumière ne doit pas tuer pour le plaisir.

\- C'est par amour.

\- Combattant de la lumière ? Répéta Xehanort. Pas toi !

\- Si.

\- Bien joué, Lea ! Applaudit Braig.

Le bleu battit des paupières avant de sourire. Il était sûr que Lea ne risquait plus rien à présent. C'était, pour lui, un grand soulagement. C'était une chose dont il pourrait cesser de se soucier.

Et, fait non négligeable, il devrait pouvoir cesser cette relation qui l'écœurait avec son supérieur.

La nouvelle énerva grandement l'argenté qui attrapa Saïx par la taille avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les ténèbres. Braig s'y engouffra à son tour. Lea voulut en faire de même mais Yen Sid l'attrapa par le bras.

Le temps qu'il se dégage, les fumerolles noires avaient disparues. Ventus sembla gêné alors que Ienzo s'approchait du roux pour voir comment il allait. Le roux fixait le sol en serrant les dents.

Savoir que Saïx était vivant lui faisait du bien mais il était maintenant bien plus triste qu'avant du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble à nouveau.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une punition ou bien ?

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : Voici normalement le seul chapitre où il y aura quelque chose de pousser, s'apparentant de loin (de très loin à mon sens) à du lemon mais soit… remerciez Mikukearu Kansan ^-^

Réponse à Ookami : J'ai une Comte Caïn/God Child en attente que je commencerais à poster bientôt, une One-Punch Man qui devrait être sortie quand tu liras cette réponse(et je vois que tu l'as lue, sombre du côté obscure de One-Punch Man*absolument accroc*) sinon je viens de finir une fic de 23 chapitre sur KH et je bosse sur une nouvelle fic à volet qui n'a pas encore de nom… (Je te conseille quand même de lire mes fics avec Kairi, il y a pas qu'elle dedans et je l'aime pas trop non plus donc ~)

Sinon euh… il est de notoriété publique que je prononce mal tous les noms =D (d'ailleurs je les appelle quasiment jamais par leur prénom… Je dis sai-ex… mais bon)

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : Une punition ou bien… ?_

Les fumerolles des ténèbres apparurent dans la chambre que se partageaient Xehanort et Saïx. Ce dernier fut envoyer violemment hors des ténèbres et il se retint juste à temps à un des montants du lit, manquant de tomber.

L'argenté sortit des ténèbres et il se pencha vers Saïx. Néanmoins, Braig s'interposa, le regard froid. L'ancien numéro un leva la main, un sourire gelé sur les lèvres.

\- Disparaît ou je te ferais partir moi-même.

\- Spa… spacey pars… s'il te plaît. Murmura le bleu.

Le bicolore tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui se redressait sans trop de problème. Il ne voulait pas que Braig souffre à cause de lui. A vrai dire, il ne voulait que personne ne souffre à cause de lui. Sauf si, bien sûr, c'était une personne avec qui il avait des problèmes. Là, c'était tout le contraire.

Il n'avait de cesse qu'une fois que la personne était au plus bas. Il avait bien conscience que c'était immonde mais il était un être des ténèbres. Ca devait être le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Sors. S'il te plaît.

Une énergie blanche soulignée de noire apparut dans la main du chef de l'Organisation XIII. Le manipulateur d'espace, bien que peu enjoué, se força à quitter la pièce. Il lança un dernier regard à Saïx avant que la porte ne claque.

Le bleu tourna alors le regard vers son supérieur. Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton violemment comme il le faisait rarement. Il lui leva la tête et entrechoqua leurs yeux. Le commandant en second ne put résister à ce regard noir, froid. Un regard qui lui disait à quel point il le détestait en ce moment. A quel point il n'avait plus confiance en lui.

\- Tu es mon commandant en second. Mais tu me déçois de plus en plus.

Saïx le sentait venir. Il se disait bien que c'était ce que comptait faire l'argenté. En effet, c'était ce qui marchait le mieux avec lui.

Néanmoins, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait _vraiment_ de partir ? De prévenir Braig, de récupérer Emyd et Hyolith. Les forces qu'il y avait du côté de la lumière n'étaient pas rien. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion.

Cependant, les doigts sur son menton furent un peu plus brutal encore, les ongles entamant sa peau.

\- Ca ne marche plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ta confiance en toi est-elle au plus bas et tu t'en fiches ou a-t-elle remonté ? Questionna l'argenté.

Le bleu ne répondit pas. Xehanort lui redressa la tête une nouvelle fois, les yeux plissé. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne te connais pas par cœur, j'avoue… mais je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu as en tête. Tu veux rejoindre ton Lea. Evidemment, il est « sorti d'affaire », n'est-ce pas ?

Saïx fut à nouveau silencieux.

\- Réponds-moi ! Je te l'ordonne !

\- Je…

\- Vite.

\- Oui. Oui, je veux. Je voudrais toujours. Répondit le bleu.

Réponse qui lui fallut un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Le commandant en second remonta sa main sur un des montants, s'aidant à se lever. L'argenté le fixa avec une expression à moitié froide, à moitié sadique.

\- Saïx… Lea est la personne qui t'attachera à moi, à vie. Tu es dépendant de lui. Tu le seras toujours. Mais je n'accepterais pas que tu retournes avec lui. Siffla le chef de l'Organisation.

Le bleu le fixa, sans comprendre. Xehanort sourit d'autant plus froidement.

\- Si tu ne restes pas avec ma. C'est ses parents que je tuerais !

\- Qu… quoi ?

Le commandant en second le fixa, les lèvres serrées au possible. Il se disait que ce qu'il vivait ici ce n'était pas de l'amour. Xehanort ne _pouvait_ pas l'aimer vu qu'il usait de chantage pour le garder.

Mais est-ce que lui aimait Lea ? Lorsqu'il était encore Axel, il n'avait pas pu le laisser être heureux avec Roxas. Il ne l'avait pas supporté.

\- Il serait triste, si ses parents mouraient de mort non-naturelle, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla l'argenté alors que la main retrouvait sa place habituelle.

Le bleu serra les dents, il se retint difficilement de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il soit triste… à cause de toi.

Le commandant en second secoua la tête. Il tendit la main et il prit celle libre de son supérieur. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, le regardant faire.

\- Je… je ferais tout ce que tu veux… tout. Ne rends le pas triste.

Lea l'aimait peut-être mais les évènements l'avaient mené à comprendre que le roux n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureux. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se vendre à Xehanort pour pouvoir préserver le bonheur de l'être aimé.

C'était tout ce qui lui était encore offert de pouvoir faire.

\- Je suis à toi. Laisse-les tranquilles… je t'en prie…

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Chuchota l'argenté.

Saïx restait persuadé que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il n'avait pas à donner son avis. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Xehanort qu'il ne voulait pas lui appartenir parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Son avis importait peu.

\- Néanmoins, tu comprends bien que je compte te faire comprendre que tu n'as plus à essayer de m'échapper.

\- Ou… oui…

L'argenté sourit avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Le sourire de Xehanort n'inspirait rien de bon au devin lunaire mais, en réalité, ça importait peu à l'ancien numéro sept.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es à moi. Chuchota l'ancien numéro un. Ôte ton manteau, baisse ton pantalon. Et ton boxer, aussi.

Le bleu sentit la main de son supérieur trop proche de son fessier et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il se sentait d'un coup nauséeux et il lança un regard presque suppliant à Xehanort, chose qui le dégoûtait mais lui semblait presque nécessaire en ce moment.

L'argenté sourit et il se pencha à son oreille avant de murmurer.

\- C'est un ordre.

Le supérieur s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas et il s'assit sur le lit, tranquillement. Le bleu n'osa pas le regarder et il se força à se déshabiller le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait pas envie de se déshabiller, ni de faire « ça » mais d'un certain côté, plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ce serait fini.

Il s'efforçait de penser à Lea. Il faisait ça pour Lea. Tout allait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de Lea.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il retirait son boxer. Il baissa les yeux pour voir que ses vêtements sur le sol et aussi, pour ne voir que les genoux de son supérieur.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Fesses vers moi.

\- Pou…

\- Exécution. Fit l'argenté.

Le bleu, pas rassuré du tout, se força à se tourner et il se mit à quatre pattes. Il serra les dents et crispa ses doigts sur le parquet, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Ou plutôt se doutant qu'il y avait deux options et espérant sérieusement que ce serait la deuxième à laquelle il pensait qui serait exécutée.

Il se tendit de tout son être en sentant les doigts de l'argenté contre son fessier. Il aurait enfoncé ses mains dans le parquet s'il avait pu. Néanmoins, il ne put qu'avoir un soupir presque rassuré, une fois un sursaut de douleur passé, en sentant une claque. Il préférait de loin ça à autre chose.

Les claques d'abord espacées et presque consciencieuse se firent plus violentes et plus rapprochées. Saïx qui avait pensé que ce serait « vite fait » se vit obligé de supporter les claques qui le mettaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il commençait à avoir mal à force des coups répétés et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. D'habitude, il était plutôt content de subir la douleur de son supérieur mais ici c'était bien différent. Sans doute parce qu'il sentait que dans ce cas-ci, c'était plutôt une sorte d'attouchement.

Il n'arrivait même pas à laisser son esprit s'évader, au contraire, il était bien trop ancrée sur « terre ». Se tendant à chaque claque, espérant que non seulement ce serait bientôt fini mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Saïx ? Tu es encore en train de penser à _lui_ ?! Lui parvint la voix, sifflante, de Xehanort alors qu'une claque s'abattait.

Le bleu se tut. Il n'aurait pu penser à Lea en cet instant. Celui qu'il aimait ne lui aurait jamais fait mal.

De plus, il se disait que si son supérieur prenait son plaisir ainsi, il éviterait le pire.

Les claques continuèrent encore, plus fortes, plus violentes, plus rapprochées. Le devin lunaire ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de passer ses lèvres d'où s'écoulait à présent un mince filet de sang.

\- Tu commences enfin à réagir. Jubila l'argenté.

Le bleu se mordit plus fort les lèvres comme toute réponse.

\- Tu m'appartiens, Saïx, tu m'entends ? Tu es A MOI. Siffla l'argenté, frappant encore plus fort.

Le devin lunaire lâcha un autre gémissement alors qu'il sentait ses bras commencer à le lâcher. Par chance, peut-être, ou par préméditation, les coups commencèrent à s'espacer puis à s'arrêter.

Les doigts se posèrent sur ses fesses, les caressants doucement. Saïx serra les lèvres et espéra une nouvelle fois que ça soit bientôt fini. Les doigts lui faisait légèrement mal, passant sur sa peau meurtrie mais il avait, surtout, la sale impression que Xehanort profitait bien de la vue.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Saïx descendant les escaliers, main sur la rampe. Il eut un pâle sourire en voyant Braig qui était assis, l'air un peu troublé. En cet instant, il se demandait s'il pourrait se remettre à sourire normalement, comme son meilleur ami l'avait repoussé à le faire.

Il se sentait nauséeux. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on pouvait s'imaginer au premier abord.

Il s'approcha alors du bicolore qui leva l'œil et sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant ainsi.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de t'avoir blessé. Remarqua le borgne, faisant fi de Lady Tremaine présente ainsi que de Frollo.

\- Non. Il m'a juste… obligé à rester.

\- Comment ?

\- Il s'en prendra à ses parents. Il les aime. Je ne peux pas accepter que…

\- Il te connaît trop bien. Chuchota le bicolore.

Il tendit la main à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le regarda et il approcha sa main de la sienne avant de se débiner.

\- Moony… assieds-toi à côté de moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Un ordre ? Demanda le borgne, suspicieux.

\- Lève-toi ?

Le bicolore se leva, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'approcha légèrement à son tour et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Il est plutôt… bien membré.

\- Oh… il a dû bien s'amuser.

Le bleu hocha simplement la tête. Le borgne leva un doigt et il le mit juste sous les yeux de son meilleur ami qui lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Emyd a besoin de prendre l'air et j'ai envie qu'Hyolith voit du monde… demain, allons à Jardin Radieux, et prévenons-les.

\- D'accord. Ca me paraît… bien. Chuchota le commandant en second.

\- Tu… te sens comment ?

\- Juste… souillé. Pas que je ne voulais pas vraiment mais… moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire ça.

\- C'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment eu le choix. Ca va passer. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Le bicolore eut un sourire presque triste avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Saïx. Il lui prit le poignet et il le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Je suis content qu'il ne t'ait pas fait « trop » de mal. Je savais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'avais… pris à moi.

\- Je sais pas si je dois me sentir trop aimé ou… Souffla le bleu gêné.

\- T'es mon meilleur ami, je tiens à toi. Ca va pas plus loin, petit obsédé.

Le commandant en second eut un léger sourire. Braig lui sourit de toutes ses dents pour toute réponse avant de continuer à le traîner derrière lui.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Point de départ

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse rewiew Ookami : Bah j'aurais essayé jusqu'au bout. Dans la prochaine que je dois écrire avec elle, c'est pensé pour qu'elle soit moins chiante, mais je la posterai pas avant un moment. Mais tu fais comme tu veux de toute façon ~

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Point de départ._

Lea était un peu énervé. Il n'avait pas pu rejoindre Isa, ou plutôt Saïx, et il en voulait quelques peu à Yen Sid pour ça. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être avec lui, le protéger. Surtout qu'il savait bien que son Xehanort avait mis le « grappin » sur celui qu'il aimait.

C'est ainsi avec les idées au plus bas, qu'il descendit dans la salle à manger où Kairi mettait la table en souriant. Dilan faisait le repas. Quand l'auburn eut fini, elle vint rejoindre son partenaire et ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement.

Lea, qui avait ainsi « perdu » son travail, s'appuya contre le mur et il attendit que les gens commencent à venir. Ienzo fut le premier là et il remercia Kairi qui lui donna une tasse de café. Il rejoignit le roux.

\- Comment tu te sens, Umea ?

\- On va dire que ça va. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Tu comptes aller chez Yen Sid ?

\- Non. Il m'a empêché de rejoindre I… Saïx ?

Le roux croisa les bras.

\- C'est mieux « Isa » non ?

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle Saïx. Répondit Ienzo.

\- Il est encore trop attaché à Xehanort.

\- Jaloux.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir : vrai. Mais, surtout, inquiet.

Le méché hocha la tête et il but à sa tasse alors que les autres arrivaient. Even, Aqua et Aeleus furent les premiers, rapidement suivi par Rudol puis Riku. Ce dernier fit un petit signe de main à Lea puis il rejoignit Dilan et Kairi pour parler avec cette dernière.

Celui aux rastas vint bientôt apporter les plats et il servit tout le monde avait l'aide d'Aeleus. Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Riku jetait de temps en temps des regards vers la porte. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant Sora, et Ventus, rentrer.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lancèrent-ils parfaitement synchronisé.

\- Bonjour. Répondirent les autres.

L'adolescent brun sourit et il s'assit à côté de Riku avant de se tourner vers Lea et son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai eu un message de Yen Sid sur le bidule étrange euh…

\- Le moniteur portatif. Répondit Even en éloignant la cafetière de Ienzo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Grinça le roux.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille le voir. C'est important. Riku, toi et moi.

\- J'espère qu'il s'excusera au moins.

\- Probablement. Sourit Sora.

\- Au moins s'il veut conserver son combattant de la lumière. Tu serais capable de déserter pour si peu. Commenta l'illusionniste.

\- Pas faux. Approuva le brun clair.

\- Bon. Je vous y emmènerais après le repas, mais je promets rien. Répondit Lea.

\- Merci. Sourit le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade.

Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner plus ou moins rapidement et, une fois fait, le roux sortit dans le couloir et il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Riku le remercia et il prit Sora par le bras pour qu'ils passent dans le couloir.

\- Lea ?

Le nommé tourna la tête pour lancer un sourire à Ienzo. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

\- Ca ira ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Si tu viens, on va penser que je ne sais pas partir sans mon papa ou ma maman.

\- Au moins tu pars jamais avec ton grand-père.

\- Encore heureux. Rit Lea.

Le roux lui fit un large sourire et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que le blond était là en train de surveiller. L'assassin attrapa alors le méché par la taille et il le serra contre lui avec un large sourire pervers.

\- Quand je reviendrais, je t'offrirais une petite mort.

Le bleu le regarda sans comprendre. Mais Even, lui, bondit et il attrapa Ienzo qu'il serra contre lui en lançant un regard noir à Lea.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de rentrer à son tour dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Yen Sid eut un air « rassuré » si on pouvait appeler cette expression ainsi.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- 'Man m'a retenu mais j'ai hésité.

\- Tu admettras que c'est enfantin de s'emporter ainsi. Dit l'homme en bleu.

\- Enfantin ? Il est avec Xehanort !

\- Je sais bien. Nous devons retrouver sa base d'ailleurs.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé le suivre. Grinça le roux.

\- Riku et Sora vont partir en recherche… d'ailleurs.

Il eut un léger sourire alors que le vaisseau Gummi atterrissait. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents et il contourna le bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il agita tout à coup la main.

\- Avec le zozio et le toutou. Dit Lea.

\- On dirait. Répondit Riku.

\- Donc je ne faisais que servir de transporteur ? Demanda le roux, les bras croisés.

\- Non. Fit le vieil homme.

\- Entraînement ? Non parce que là, j'ai aucune envie. Isa n'est pas avec moi. Enfin, Saïx… enfin… ouais non… Isa ! Je m'en fiche qu'il veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça, il lui appartiendra jamais ! Hors de question que je l'appelle comme ça sauf devant lui, s'il veut. Bref… on disait quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Sora s'empressa de venir enlacer Dingo et Donald. L'argenté ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire alors que Lea reposait son regard sur Yen Sid.

\- J'aimerais que tu les accompagnes.

\- Pardon ? Souffla l'assassin.

\- J'aimerais que tu accompagnes Sora, Riku, Donald et Dingo dans leur quête pour retrouver le siège de la nouvelle Organisation.

\- Et Isa ? S'enquit le roux.

\- Bien sûr. Fit le vieil homme.

\- Parfait ! Sourit l'assassin. Mais faut que je prévienne maman… j'ai peur qu'il la chauffe la prochaine poêle à frire. En plus il en est capable…

\- Tu pourras prendre ceci pour le rassurer. Dit Yen Sid en lui donnant un moniteur similaire à celui qu'avait Sora.

\- Merci.

Le roux le prit et il eut un léger sourire en se disant que, finalement, ça se voyait qu'il était attaché à Ienzo et Aeleus.

\- Et… je peux aller voir mes vrais parents pour les prévenir ?

\- Et ben. Fit Riku.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous restez pas avec vos parents que moi… Répondit le roux sans arrière-pensée.

\- Tes « vrais » parents ? Questionna le vieil homme.

\- Mes parents adoptifs, on se comprends. Soupira le roux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sora. Ce dernier, ayant fini de fêter ses retrouvailles, se releva et il sourit.

\- Tu as bien laissé le poste chez nous ?

\- Oui !

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Lea.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Répondit Donald. Tic et Tac s'occupent de tout.

Le roux hocha la tête. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le vieil homme. Ce dernier le regarda, l'air interrogatif.

\- Je sais qu'Isa est du côté des ténèbres mais… on peut éviter de lui faire du mal ?

L'argenté regarda successivement son meilleur ami puis Lea. L'homme en bleu commença à caresser sa barbe, réfléchissant.

\- A quel point est-il dangereux ?

\- Il… Il ne l'est pas à proprement parler… Ven' a intérêt à faire attention. Mais…

\- Je suppose que si je ne te dis pas « oui », tu refuseras de nous aider.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je suis pas toujours réglo. Répondit le roux.

\- Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas, nous ne lui ferons pas de mal.

\- Merci.

L'assassin sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se détourner. Il s'éloigna vers la porte et il agita la main.

\- Bon. Moi je suis prêt pour aller chercher Isa.

\- Au moins, on pourra le faire se bouger. Remarqua Riku.

Sora sourit avant de remercier Yen Sid et de partir à la suite du roux. L'assassin fut le premier à rentrer dans le vaisseau et le brun le suivit. Les deux animaux arrivèrent juste après puis enfin Riku.

Les cinq s'installèrent et Donald prit les commandes. Lea regarda faire avant d'allumer le poste.

\- On va aller à Jardin Radieux. Prévint Sora.

\- Oui mais c'est tellement lent… je vais avoir la phobie de la poêle à frire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il comprendra. Sourit le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime les gens névrosés.

\- Hein ?

\- T'occupes. Répondit l'assassin.

Il fit marcher encore le poste mais quand il réussit enfin à le faire fonctionner, il put voir des jambes. Il eut un léger sourire. Le brun le regarda et il lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Dingo pour lui parler.

\- Bonjour, jambes ?

Il put voir que le moniteur était soulevé et il eut un sourire un peu plus défaitiste.

\- Grand-père. Je peux pas voir maman plutôt ?

\- Il est avec Rudol… je sais pas pourquoi. Je devrais aller les espionner.

\- Non, reste. Fiche-lui la paix. L'est grand. Certifia le roux.

\- Hum… quand même. Grogna le blond.

\- On revient avec le vaisseau Gummi, donc on sera sans doute pas là avant demain. Tu dis à maman de ranger sa poêle à frire.

Le brun sourit gentiment alors que le blond disait qu'il allait passer le message à Ienzo.

\- Et tu lui fais un gros bisou de ma part. Lança le roux sur un ton gamin.

\- C'est bon sinon, tu vas pas te le faire ? Lança d'un coup Sora.

Il sursauta et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Il gémit et serra ses doigts. Riku se leva et vint à côté de lui.

\- Ca ne va pas, Sora ?

\- Ca… ça vient de moi, spontanément, je…

\- Ca va aller. Certifia l'argenté alors que Lea fermait le poste.

\- C'est la seconde fois quand même.

\- Ca va aller. Certifia le brun.

Il se serra contre Riku. Le roux regarda l'adolescent, embêté. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Even mais, pour l'instant, il fallait mieux surveiller qu'il allait bien avant de le laisser entre les mains du blond qui pourrait faire des choses… dangereuses.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Mise en garde

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse de rewiew à Ookami : Haha è.é Je le savais ! Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Mise en garde._

Des fumerolles ténébreuses apparurent à Jardin Radieux. Braig en sortit et il ferma l'œil avant de le rouvrir et de se tourner vers la zone ombrageuse. Il y plongea les mains et attrapa Hyolith qu'il prit dans ses bras avant d'engouffrer à nouveau sa main. Emyd en sortit en souriant.

Le bicolore voulut replonger sa main dans les ténèbres mais Saïx en sortit seul. Il regarda la gamine puis le châtain alors que les ténèbres disparaissaient. Le devin lunaire plongea sa main dans sa poche et il en sortit son portefeuille pour donner une quantité presqu'hallucinante de munnies et de le donner à son « petit frère ».

Ce dernier le remercia avant de se tourner vers Braig et de tendre les bras. Le bicolore embrassa la joue de sa gamine puis il la mit dans les bras du châtain. La petite tendit les bras vers Saïx, voulant vraisemblablement avoir une bise, mais le bleu l'ignora et regarda les yeux verts de son cadet.

\- C'est juste là. Tu reviens ici en cas de problème. Amusez-vous bien et… c'est l'argent de Seigneur Xehanort… dépense-le comme tu veux.

\- Tu recommences ?

Le bleu haussa les épaules. Le châtain regarda l'un et l'autre sans comprendre. Le borgne lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Tu l'as pas connu à cette époque. C'est une habitude qu'il a… avec les gens qu'il n'aime pas.

\- Mais grand-frère adore Xehanort ! S'étonna le châtain.

\- Plus maintenant, non ? Sourit le bicolore.

\- C'est différent… Je veux me… venger pour certains points, c'est tout. On peut y aller.

\- Ouais.

Le devin lunaire se rapprocha de son petit frère.

\- Ne parles pas aux étrangers, fait attention et… on se rejoint ici dans deux heures, non ?

\- D'accord.

Emyd sourit avant de s'éloigner. Le bleu le regarda partir avant de tourner la tête vers la maison. Il sentit la main de son meilleur ami sur son épaule. Il lui fit un sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Prêt ?

\- Il faut bien. Puis je les ais revus y a pas si longtemps…

Saïx serra les lèvres avant de s'approcher de la maison à laquelle il sonna. Le borgne le serra gentiment, voulant être sûr qu'il avait tout le soutien nécessaire.

On ne tarda à venir leur ouvrir. Il s'agissait de la mère de Lea, elle affichait un large sourire. Il ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'elle vit Saïx mais ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement en apercevant Braig.

\- Isa… et… Braig ?

\- Bonjour madame. On vient vous voir pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Rentrez. Fit-elle, suspicieuse.

Elle se bougea de devant la porte et elle leur désigna le petit salon que le bleu connaissait que trop bien. Le bicolore s'assit dans le fauteuil, sans aucune honte. Il voulut forcer le devin lunaire à en faire autant mais ce dernier se débina et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour rester debout.

\- Elijah ! On a de la visite !

Le vieil homme revint, surpris. Mais en voyant Saïx, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et il croisa ses bras.

\- Si tu veux voir mon fils, il vient de partir.

\- Lea est… y faut que je parte…

\- Non, non, non ! Fit le bicolore en se levant pour l'empêcher de partir. Calme-toi.

Le bleu le fixa avec une mine mi inquiète, mi écœurée. En effet, il gardait en tête qu'il avait en quelques sortes « trompé » Lea et ça l'écœurait.

\- Asseyez-vous. Proposa la femme.

\- On ne va pas les laisser s'installer. Protesta le vieil homme.

\- Si. Trancha la mère de Lea.

Braig sourit gentiment et il s'assit en entraînant Saïx. Ce dernier s'extirpa une nouvelle fois de sa poigne pour rester debout. Elijah s'assit dans le fauteuil et il fixa le bleu avec une sorte de haine dans les yeux.

La femme, Abigail, elle, sourit et s'installa auprès de son mari. Le devin lunaire croisa les bras et il appuya son dos contre le mur. Braig eut un sourire presque froid avant de se tourner vers les parents.

\- Viens en aux faits Isa. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Et encore moins avec le garde fou d'Ansem.

\- Ah j'ai toujours ma réputation. Rit le bicolore.

\- Faites attention, garde-fou ça peut vouloir dire autre chose. Répondit le bleu, s'attirant un regard noir du vieil homme.

\- Que voulais-tu Isa ?

\- Mon… Mon patron vous a menacé de mort. Souffla le devin lunaire.

\- Tu l'as demandé, non ?

\- Vous… vous êtes grave ! Je suis venu vous prévenir. Et je…

Le bleu se tut et il se redressa légèrement, resserrant ses bras. Le bicolore regarda successivement son ami puis l'homme.

\- « Isa » fait tout ce qu'il peut pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Il donne de sa personne pour vous deux. Intervint finalement le borgne.

\- On peut savoir ? Demanda Abigail.

\- Il vaut mieux pas. Je m'assure simplement qu'il ne vous arrivera rien mais… dans le doute, faites attention. Surtout à Xehanort… vous savez, le scientifique aux cheveux argentés. Expliqua le manieur de claymore.

\- D'accord. Merci. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir Isa ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Souffla le bleu.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Le devin lunaire baissa les yeux, embêté. Elijah regarda Saïx, les yeux plissé.

\- Euh… Monsieur Braig ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ? Fit le bicolore.

\- Comment va Emmalee, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Elle est… morte depuis longtemps.

\- Oh je suis sincèrement navrée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais aller faire du thé. Fit Abigail avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Elijah lança de nouveau un regard mauvais à Saïx alors que ce dernier fixait son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ma femme.

\- Tu as une femme ? S'étonna le bleu.

\- Ca, par contre, tu ne le sais pas. Fit le vieil homme.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas au courant. Pour la millionième fois. Et vous avez des réactions excessives. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Pourquoi tu pensais que j'avais pas de femme, je t'ai dit que j'avais une fille.

\- Oui mais tu as bien Hyolith. Répondit le bleu.

\- Touché.

Le bicolore se leva.

\- Je vais voir où madame Lea en est. C'est par où.

\- Première porte à droite.

\- Je ne tiens pas à rester seul avec lui. Répondit Elijah.

Le borgne eut un rire avant de sortir de la pièce. Saïx s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, détournant le regard. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quinze minutes dans le silence le plus complet.

On pouvait entendre le tic tac de l'horloge. Saïx en était bien gêné. Il avait les lèvres de plus en plus serrées.

\- C'est presque prêt. Lança Abigail depuis la cuisine.

\- Ils ne font pas rester longtemps. Répondit Elijah.

Le bleu soupira doucement. Le vieil homme se leva et il s'approcha du devin lunaire. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ton « patron » voudrait nous tuer ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'oserais vous le dire.

\- J'aurais plutôt tendance à avoir peur que toi, tu trahisse un secret.

\- Fallait être débile pour pas s'en rendre compte. Grinça le bleu.

\- C'est beau d'insulter la personne que tu es censé aimer. Fit froidement l'homme.

\- Je…

Le devin lunaire secoua la tête et il eut un air rassuré en voyant Braig revenir. La femme sourit et elle posa le thé sur la table basse. Elle servit les tasses avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- Chéri, laisse Isa tranquille.

Elijah consentit à se rassoir à sa place. Abigail sourit et donna une tasse à tout le monde.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'asseoir ?

\- Non. Merci.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, moi, pourquoi monsieur en veut à ma petite lune ?

La femme eut un rire doux.

\- Notre Lea appelait Isa comme ça aussi.

\- Oh, oups. Sourit Braig.

\- Vous êtes vraiment plus agréable que ce qu'on dit.

\- Moony m'a un peu « assagi » on va dire.

\- Il fait évoluer beaucoup de monde. Sourit Abigail.

\- Et il fait évoluer d'autres choses à d'autres endroits. Sourit Braig.

Les deux personnages âgées froncèrent les sourcils alors que le bleu fronçait les sourcils.

\- T'es immonde.

\- On ne me change pas. Sourit le borgne.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le vieil homme.

\- Donc ? Quel est la raison qui fait que vous lui en voulez ?

\- C'est Isa qui a dit à Lea que nous l'avions adopté.

\- Ca se voyait hein. Grogna le bleu.

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna le bicolore.

\- Oui. Lea ne devait pas l'apprendre et surtout pas « Tiens tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais été adopté. Et bien oui, ça se voit, ils ont les yeux bruns, tu les as verts et puis vu leur âge… »

\- T'es pas fut-fut Moony, des fois. Sourit le borgne.

Il sourit puis se tourna vers Elijah.

\- Mais vous allez pas lui en vouloir à vie pour ça quand même. Il rend votre fils heureux. C'est ça qui compte, non ?

\- D'après ce que je sais, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Dit l'homme.

\- Mais ils s'aiment. C'est ce qui compte. Non ?

Elijah bu à sa tasse avant de la reposée.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas qu'ils soient heureux, maintenant je ne suis pas obligé d'apprécier Isa.

On sonna à la porte ce qui surpris quelques peu Abigail. Elle posa sa tasse, s'excusa et alla ouvrir. Il y eut un nouveau silence jusqu'à ce que la femme ne revienne avec derrière elle Emyd, trempé et Hyolith.

\- Il paraît qu'ils sont avec vous.

\- Oui.

Le borgne se leva et il prit la gamine dans les bras du châtain.

\- Ca c'est à moi. Dit-il avant de pousser, gentiment, le sitariste dans les bras de Saïx qui s'était redressé. Et ça c'est à toi.

\- Désolé de vous envahir. Dit le bleu en serrant le châtain contre lui une fraction de seconde.

Il le relâcha après, gêné.

\- Non. Ca ne me gêne pas. Sourit Abigail.

Le bleu reprit le châtain contre lui. Il sembla se concentrer.

\- Ben, tu fais quoi Moony ?

\- J'essaie de le réchauffer… Mais j'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas capable de le faire subsister en moi…

\- C'est un peu dégueulasse. Fit le bicolore.

\- Toi, tais-toi. Répliqua le bleu avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. Désolé d'avoir dérangé.

Il poussa le châtain dans le passage et le bicolore dit au revoir à Abigail avant de s'y engouffrer aussi.

\- Ce serait bien de ne pas parler de notre venue. En particulier à Lea.

Saïx voulut s'engouffrer à son tour dans les ténèbres mais la femme lui prit le poignet. Le bleu leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Je te le jure. Sourit la femme.

\- Merci.

\- J'espère que… non, pardon, je ne dis rien.

Elle lui fit un large sourire avant de le laisser passer dans les ténèbres.

Le devin lunaire lui fit un simple signe de main, bien que surpris. Il aimait bien la mère de Lea mais il était toujours un peu gêné face à eux. Surtout qu'il s'était toujours senti coupable du fait que le roux ait été transformer en simili bien que ça avait été le contraire en réalité.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir être juste heureux avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais il était en train de se rendre à l'évidence que peut-être il ne pourrait jamais.

Tout ça, cette famille, ce monde, cet univers. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était accessible.

Il était heureux avec Emyd et Braig mais il aurait tellement préféré pouvoir être avec Lea.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Les Bois Sereins

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Les bois sereins._

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait vingt-quatre jours que Saïx lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Trois jours qu'il l'avait revu et qu'il avait encore pu voir un de ses merveilleux sourire.

D'un certain côté, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux mais de l'autre, il devait bien avouer que plus le temps passait et plus la « menace Xehanort » l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Et dire qu'il était obligé de supporter ces voyages en Gummi qui, à son sens, lui faisait perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose. Ca ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils voyageaient mais ça devait bien en faire quinze au moins. Il avait un peu dormi mais sa « nuit » avait été agité de cauchemar où il voyait Xehanort attouché l'être qu'il aimait.

\- Bonjour. Cria la voix de Tic, que Lea trouvait désagréable.

\- Bonjour. Surenchérit Tac à la voix tout aussi insoutenable.

\- Bonjour ! S'écria Sora en souriant, tirant un sourire à Riku alors que les deux animaux saluaient à leur tour.

\- Nous arrivons dans les bois sereins. Informa Tac.

Le vaisseau commença à descendre et le roux sourit. Il avait assez souvent jouer de chance et il espérait bien que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Ca serait merveilleux si Saïx était ici. Ils pourraient ainsi se retrouver.

Dès que le vaisseau fut posé, Lea se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Il posa sa main sur le système d'ouverture mais Donald se mit devant lui en agitant les ailes.

\- On ne va pas chercher Isa ? Fit le roux, suspicieux.

\- Si. Mais c'est un monde spécial ! On doit se transformer avant d'y aller.

\- Bon… mais dépêche !

Donald ouvrit le mécanisme avant d'agiter son bâton. En quelques secondes, Lea remarqua que tout avait grandi. Il leva les yeux pour voir le magicien qui ressemblait à un oiseau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il tourna la tête et vit Dingo en tortue.

Sora, en écureuil doux et mignon, lui venait d'être arrêté par Riku. En effet le brun était content de sa forme et il le montrait. Son meilleur ami, de loin le plus imposant, avait été transformé en un lynx aux couleurs argentées.

\- On est des animaux ?

Le roux regarda ses pattes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es un vison. Informa Donald.

\- Euh… si tu le dis. On peut y aller ?

\- Oui.

L'assassin n'attendit pas plus pour s'enfuir mais, habitué à marcher sur deux pieds, il fit un rouler bouler et tomba à bas du vaisseau. Dingo vint le rejoindre avec précaution et il entreprit de lui expliquer comment on marchait à quatre pattes tandis que Sora en faisait de même pour Riku.

\- Pour une première, j'ai vraiment pas de chance.

Lea soupira et se mit à marcher en rond avant de faire apparaître sa Keyblade.

\- Donald…

\- Oui ? Couaqua le nommé.

\- Je ne peux pas porter ma Keyblade, je suis trop petit ! Ne te joue jamais d'un assassin ! Ne dors plus Donald, je te préviens !

\- Mais…

\- Bon, j'ai encore mon feu. Fit le roux en agitant la patte, faisant sortir des flammes. Et toi, Sora ?

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Répondit Riku en descendant du vaisseau Gummi, le brun sur le dos.

Lea hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux alors que Donald allait se cacher derrière l'argenté. Le roux se concentra encore et encore avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne ressens pas l'énergie d'Isa. Il y a des ténèbres mais… que des énergies qui me sont inconnues.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils viendraient ici. Surtout s'il faut prendre une apparence animale. Remarqua le maître de la Keyblade en regardant autour de lui.

\- Mais il y a des ténèbres, c'est de notre devoir de les anéantir.

\- J'ai pas signé pour ça. Répondit Lea.

\- Actuellement, notre mission est de trouver où est Xehanort. C'est triste mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons le temps de nous occuper personnellement de tout le monde. Et puis, la source du mal, c'est Xehanort. Argumenta l'argenté.

\- Mais… Fit Sora.

\- Allez, partons. Fit le roux.

\- C'est Riku qui décide, c'est le maître de la Keyblade. Dit Donald.

\- Mais je suis le plus âgé. Répondit Lea.

\- En fait, c'est moi. Répondit Dingo.

Riku ouvrit la bouche, ou plutôt la gueule, pour parler mais à cet instant, un renard fila, visiblement pourchassé par quelque chose. Tendant l'oreille et ayant l'œil bien ouvert, Sora put voir un gros chien, accompagné d'une horde de cabot indigo, poursuivre le renard.

L'écureuil sauta sur le sol et courut vers les canidés. Riku serra les dents avant de courir derrière son meilleur ami. Lea serra les dents avant de les suivre en courant. Les deux habitants du château Disney, les suivirent immédiatement.

Riku attrapa Sora dans sa gueule et il le jeta en l'air pour qu'il atterrisse sur son dos. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade et il frappa dans le tas. Le corps de Lea s'enflamma et il mordit, projetant du feu autant que possible.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que tous les sans-cœurs soient anéanti et le chien mis à mal. Il se mit d'ailleurs à hurler avant de s'éloigner en clopinant. Un autre chien apparut et lança un regard noir au renard qui s'était caché derrière Dingo et Donald.

Sora se tourna sur Riku et il regarda le chien.

\- Ca va ? Demanda le brun.

\- Ou… Oui, merci.

\- La prochaine fois, Donald, tu optimiseras la taille. Sora va être obligé de coller Riku. Fit le vison.

\- C'est pas grave. Je veux bien m'occuper de Sora. Ca ne me gêne pas. Certifia l'argenté.

\- Oui, euh… je suis Sora, voici mon meilleur ami Riku, Donald, Dingo et Lea.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Rox. Et il faut que je rentre chez moi. Vous pouvez m'accompagner ? Questionna le renard.

\- Evidemment. Sourit Sora.

\- Mais… Fit Lea.

\- Ta « mère » t'a demandé de chercher Marluxia, Larxene et Demyx, non ? Questionna Riku, voulant l'inciter à venir.

\- Je connais leur énergie.

\- Viens, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, tu attendrais seul dans le vaisseau Gummi.

Le roux rendit les armes et il hocha la tête. Il se mit à suivre les autres qui accompagnaient Rox vers la ferme.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une grosse demi-heure. Arrivé près de la demeure, les visiteurs de ce monde restèrent en retrait.

\- Bonne chance. Nous restons ici. On surveille. Assura le brun.

\- Merci pour tout. Sourit Rox.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents alors que le renard retournait rapidement dans sa maison.

Riku s'installa derrière un arbre, forçant dès lors les deux camarades de Sora et Lea à faire de même.

\- On va rester ici longtemps ? Demanda Lea.

\- Le temps de régler toute cette histoire. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Tu fais très enfant. Remarqua Donald.

\- C'est pas pour rien que j'ai deux mamans et deux papas. Sourit le roux.

Il se tourna avant de s'appuyer sur le sol en soupirant. Il appuya son menton sur ses pattes et il attendit que le sommeil s'empare de lui.

µµµ

 _Ca faisait une semaine que Lea et Isa étaient ensemble. Pour le premier, c'était le plus grand bonheur. Il passait tout son temps avec le bleu et le collait d'autant plus. Il venait le voir le mercredi après-midi et le week-end aussi._

 _Il avait même déjà réussi à venir passer la nuit avec son partenaire. Celui-ci s'en voyait on ne peut plus gêner mais il n'arrivait plus à repousser Lea. Sa présence lui faisait bien trop de bien._

 _En ce jour, après l'école, ils se baladaient sans trop se parler, pour une fois. Mais Lea avait quand même la main d'Isa dans la sienne, souriant comme un bienheureux. Il se retenait de trop parler sachant parfaitement que ça gênerait celui avec qui il aimait et dont il se croyait amoureux._

 _Il avait aimé son sourire et il aimait sa personnalité._

 _Ils passèrent près d'une boulangerie et le roux se mit à trépigner. Le bleu ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il vit bien, au visage de Lea, qu'il se retenait d'être trop envahissant. Il le cachait de peur que ça ne dégénère mais, d'un certain côté, chez lui, ça lui plaisait un peu._

 _\- Vas-y. Dis moi ce qu'il y a._

 _\- Tu as de l'argent de tes parents ?_

 _\- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On s'achète des éclairs au chocolat, non ?_

 _\- Oui. Répondit Isa en sortant l'argent de sa poche._

 _Lea lui caresser la main en récupérant les munnies et il fila dans la boulangerie. Lorsqu'il y rentra, il n'y avait pas de monde. Il acheta six pâtisseries avant de sortir de la boutique en souriant._

 _Il fit directement un signe à Isa avant de venir le rejoindre. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué quelqu'un et il se le prit de plein fouet. La personne en question tourna la tête vers lui et il agita une arme sous le nez de Lea. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui et il trembla en remarquant de qui il s'agissait._

 _\- Fais attention où tu mets tes pieds petits._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Intervint Isa._

 _Il s'empressa de les rejoindre et il se mit entre les deux, les dents serrées._

 _\- Ne le touche pas, maudit homme de la garde._

 _\- C'est pas deux bambins comme vous qui allez me…_

 _Isa donna un violent coup de genou entre les deux jambes du garde, qui n'était autre que Braig, le faisant tomber sur le sol._

 _\- Ne t'avises plus jamais de toucher mon Lea !_

 _\- Tu… me… le… paiera…_

 _\- C'est cela. Ta réputation te suit, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Répliqua le bleu avant de se tourner vers Lea pour l'aider à se lever._

 _Le roux accepta son aide. Isa lança un regard noir à Braig avant de s'éloigner en tenant la main de son partenaire. Ce dernier regarda une dernière fois le garde avant de suivre le bleu sans se détourner._

 _\- C'est le garde qui joue avec les vies… tu vas l'avoir sur le dos._

 _\- Pas grave. Personne ne te touche._

 _Lea rougit et il se retint de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en était pas encore assez sûr pour prononcer ces mots._


	17. Chapitre 16 : Esclavage

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Esclavage._

Les mains glissaient sur son corps, le faisant se tendre de tout son être. Il sentit des baisers sur sa gorge qui remontaient petit à petit et quand ses lèvres effleurèrent sa bouche, il se força à répondre au baiser.

Il se tourna légèrement et embrassa, de son chef, la personne face à lui. Attention qui dut plaire puisqu'il se sentait brusquement coller contre le corps qui partageait son lit. Saïx dut retenir un soupir et il dut faire attention de ne pas trop se tendre.

\- J'aime quand tu es spontané. Chuchota Xehanort à son oreille.

Le bleu ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et il l'embrassa passionnément. Saïx répondit à ce baiser.

Il sentit les doigts de l'argenté sur sa joue, puis sur sa gorge, doucement presque tendrement. Où était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées pour avoir moins l'impression d'être un objet entre les mains de Xehanort ?

\- Dis-le moi. Murmura l'argenté avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Le devin lunaire se tendit et il mit ses mains entre eux pour le forcer à ne pas trop le coller. Mais, pour donner le change, il fit glisser une de ses main sur la clavicule de son supérieure, l'effleurant, la caressant.

\- Je… t'appartiens, de tout mon être.

Xehanort lui prit la main, celle encore sur son pectoral et il la monta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, rapprochant légèrement leur corps.

Saïx sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses lèvres furent ravies puis l'argenté s'éloigna de lui. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Le devin lunaire soupira de soulagement. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière avant de se lever du lit.

Il attendit que Xehanort eut fini pour pouvoir user de la salle de bain à son tour. Lorsqu'il en sortit, son supérieur lui fit signe d'approcher, chose qu'il fit immédiatement.

\- Sous peu, de nouvelles missions seront à envisagé. Il faudra que tu dises à Braig de venir me voir dans le courant de la journée, par ailleurs. De surcroît, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention aux endroits où tu iras. Tu sors plus souvent.

\- Je pensais être libre.

\- Tu l'es. Mais j'aimerais savoir où tu es.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le sens littéral mais il y autre chose. Dont je ne suis pas fier.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils.

\- Reste avec moi. Toujours.

\- Pou…

\- Tu es à moi, non ?

Le devin lunaire se tendit de tout son être alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Il ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. Mortifié que cette phrase qu'il lui avait fait dire n'était qu'en somme, un piège.

Il partit alors en recherche de son meilleur ami, ayant besoin de lui parler un peu avant de l'envoyer à son supérieur.

Néanmoins, en le cherchant, il tomba brutalement et se rattrapa à temps à une marche avant de dégringoler les escaliers. Il soupira, énervé, avant de se redresser. Il passa de la position allongée à celle agenouillée. Il voulut se redresser mais il remarqua alors Facilier.

Il déploya son pouvoir avant de se lever. Le basané s'approcha de lui et il lui mit la main sur la gorge, le collant contre la rampe d'escaliers.

\- Calmos. Y a déjà assez de personnes qui me sont passés sur le corps. Fit, sarcastiquement, Saïx en plantant ses orbes dans les siennes.

\- Quel est ton pouvoir. Comment peux-tu me contrecarrer ainsi sans arrêt ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour autre chose que faire le chien et aimer Lea… mais je peux te forcer à me lâcher et à ne plus jamais me toucher.

\- Je demande à voir. Se moqua le maître des ombres.

Saïx afficha un sourire glacé. Les nombreuses discussions avec Axel, puisque ça avait surtout été avec lui, les interrogations et sa soif d'apprendre lui en apprenait beaucoup. Certes pas assez pour être aussi fort que l'être aimer.

Mais il savait aussi comment jouer avec les effets de surprises, avec le subconscient humain.

Ainsi, il plaça ses mains entre eux d'eux et il laissa la flamme augmenter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça donne l'impression folle que c'était son corps entier qui dégageait des flammes blanches aux reflets bleus ou noirs.

Facilier se recula précipitamment et il voulut envoyer ses ombres mais, à nouveau, il ne réussit à rien. Il fixa le bleu avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu… tu es un… monstre.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Répondit, tranquillement, le bleu.

Le maître des ombres s'éloigna vivement. Le devin lunaire lui lança un regard froid avant de s'éloigner. Il descendit d'abord dans le salon pour ne voir que des personnes qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il remonta ensuite dans la chambre de Braig pour, finalement, le trouver dans la chambre d'Hyolith, jouant avec elle.

\- Hello. Demyx dort encore ?

\- Oui. Répondit le bicolore avant de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami.

\- D'accord… dis… tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Demanda le bleu en regardant ses mains.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le feu. Vu que Demyx dort… J'aimerais vraiment tu… faire en sorte que Facilier ne prenne plus d'espace mais je ne suis pas assez doué.

\- Je manque vraiment de temps. J'apprends à Demyx et il t'apprendra.

\- Le feu ?

\- On va pas se concentrer que sur le feu.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Fit le bleu en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Ah… bon. Tu es la lune. La lune à un pouvoir sur l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es fort, même si tu t'en rendais pas compte. Sourit Braig.

Le commandant en second regarda ses mains, estomaquer alors que la gamine applaudissait en souriant.

\- Je vais pouvoir protéger Lea et Seigneur Xehanort. Fit le bleu.

\- Xehanort, vraiment ?

Le devin lunaire fronça les sourcils, serra les lèvres mais hocha la tête. Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir. Il n'avait voulu mentionné que l'être qu'il aimait mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter son supérieur.

Il était horrifié à cette idée mais il s'avérait que l'argenté avait réussi à le rendre complétement esclave de lui. Il voulait lui en vouloir de la relation qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Il voulait pouvoir protester, s'énerver mais rien. Il se rendait compte à quel point ce qu'il avait dit à Facilier était vrai.

C'était peut-être pour ça que ça n'avait plus pu marcher entre Axel et lui. Pour ça qu'il s'appelait « Saïx ». Xehanort avait détruit Isa. Il n'existait plus rien d'Isa à part une apparence physique, une habitude d'insulter les gens avec des mots savants ou ancien et un amour plus que débordant pour Lea.

Il serra les lèvres, sentant ses boyaux se tordre dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'en… qu'en est-il de Roxas ? Fit le bleu, ayant besoin qu'on lui change les idées.

\- Il nous faut un réceptacle. J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

\- Oui ? Demanda Saïx alors que le bicolore recommençait à jouer à un jeu où il fallait claquer ses mains, avec la gamine.

\- Il existe un homme qui sait faire des pantins doter de vie. Nous n'aurons qu'à… lui demander son aide.

Saïx eut un sourire glacé en comprenant, au regard de son ami, qu'il comptait bien forcer la personne en question si elle refusait.

\- D'accord. On règle ça un prochain jour ? Comme ça, tu peux t'occuper d'elle.

\- Oui. Lui sourit le borgne.

\- Et… avant que j'oublie, faudra que tu ailles voir Seigneur Xehanort aujourd'hui. Ca ne presse pas.

\- J'irais vers vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf alors. Lança Briag en souriant.

Le bleu eut un très vague sourire et il lui fit un signe de main avant de quitter la pièce. Il sortit de la maison pour pouvoir se changer les idées. Il était obligé d'admettre qu'il était l'esclave de Xehanort et c'était pour ça qu'il se rendait compte que s'il venait de régler un problème avec Roxas, il en avait un autre avec Facilier.

Il était un des treize membres de la nouvelle Organisation. Une source des ténèbres. Ce qui voulait dire que s'il désirait le tuer… Il devrait lui trouver un remplaçant.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Ignition

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nous y voilà ! Après deux volets d'attentes, pour Xehanort/Xemnas et peut-être d'autres *musique entraînante* Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec en fond, une base d'Akusai (je peux toujours le dire ça, non ?) et d'Akuroku. Finalement, rajoutez à tout ceci du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : Ignition._

Lea se réveilla, blottit contre Donald. En remarquant l'oiseau, il s'éloigna en grommelant. Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient ici dans ce monde. Rox avait été emmené dans une réserve naturelle par sa maîtresse et ils l'avaient suivi discrètement.

Ou plutôt, Riku avait suivi la voiture et était venu les rechercher. La nuit avait été dure pour le renard et il avait dû utiliser de la chaleur des autres animaux. Le vison commença à se déplacer, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que les autres se réveillent.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : en finir vite avec tout ça. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois avant de sauter sur le dos de Riku. Ce dernier se réveilla, grogna et manqua d'écraser Sora en se relevant.

L'agitation fit se réveiller les trois encore endormi, l'écureuil s'étant réveillé en tombant lourdement sur le sol.

\- Bonjour. Fit une voix.

Rox leva la tête et il eut un sourire en remarquant un hibou.

\- C'est Big Mamma.

\- Bonjour. Saluèrent les cinq voyageurs.

\- Rox, accompagne-moi.

\- Et nous, on est sur la touche. Grommela Lea.

\- Tu devrais être plus aimable. Lança Donald.

\- Vous pouvez venir mais…

L'hibou écarta son aile et désigna une renarde. Rox fut immédiatement attiré par cette vision et il s'éloigna des amis. Big Mamma ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Dingo sourit et Donald lâcha un espèce de « aaaw ».

Le vison soupira alors que Sora souriait à son tour.

\- Tout est bien qui fini bien, on dirait. Conclut Riku.

\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on reste un peu… on a mis en déroute ses chiens mais… Murmura le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas de ton âge. Lança le magicien en mettant son aile devant les yeux du plus jeune.

\- Mais… Protesta Sora.

\- Laissons leur de l'intimité. Surenchérit Dingo.

Les cinq voyageurs s'éloignèrent des deux renards. Néanmoins, tout à coup, Lea se tendit. Il échangea un regard avec Riku. Lui aussi l'avait senti. Des ténèbres qui apparaissaient subitement.

Si l'argenté pouvait identifier l'endroit exact d'où provenait cette concentration soudaine, il ne pouvait l'identifier autrement que comme étant des ténèbres. A l'inverse de Lea qui reconnaissait ces ténèbres.

\- Restez ici. J'y vais.

\- Lea, c'est insensé. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Je n'ai jamais été sensé. Sourit le roux avant de s'encourir vers la source des ténèbres.

Il mit presqu'une heure avant de la rejoindre, ce n'était pas tellement loin dans le fond mais ses pattes étaient petites.

Il arriva alors près de la source et il s'approcha prudemment. Vu sa taille, la première chose qu'il vit furent des baskets puis un pantalon blanc. Il leva la tête et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- … Tuer un renard dans une réserve naturelle c'est méchant mais pas encore assez. Vous devez déployer les ténèbres qui sont en vous.

\- Je veux bien moi mais… attendez. Ne bouger pas, surtout pas.

L'homme prit son fusil et il le braqua juste à côté des pieds de la personne. Celle-ci tourna la tête légèrement avant de faire face à la personne qui s'en était pris à Rox pour la coller contre le mur, le saisissant à la gorge.

\- Touche ce… cette chose et je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer, Amos Slade.

\- Ou… Oui, je le touche pas… Mais cette réaction est un peu excessive.

La personne le repoussa avant de s'approcher de Lea et de s'accroupir pour le prendre. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Amos avant de s'éloigner alors que le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras.

La personne s'assit près d'un arbre et il souleva le roux jusqu'à son visage. Souriant, Lea lui lécha le coin des lèvres.

\- Fait pas ça. C'est un peu dégueulasse.

\- C'est ça ! Dit que tu veux plus que je t'embrasse. Sourit Lea.

\- Je sais que c'est toi, mon Cœur, mais je ne te comprends pas…

Le roux prit un air triste mais il sauta sur le sol et il gratta la terre de ses griffes. Le bleu sentit ses lèvres se retrousser et il se pencha vers l'animal.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je compte rester avec Seigneur Xehanort. Pour la vie.

Lea se tendit avant de le regarder. Ses griffes entamèrent la terre.

\- Je le tuerais. Je ne le laisserais pas nous séparer ! Pas encore.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

Le vison tapota l'écriteau et il lui fit un sourire avant d'ajouter un « pour toujours ». Il tourna la tête vers Saïx qui lui offrit un pâle sourire, triste.

Lea se tourna vers l'écrit et il ajouta un « c'est bon, c'est retenu ? ».

\- T'es immonde. Murmura le bleu.

Le roux sourit d'autant plus et il grimpa sur ses genoux. Le balafré le laissa faire bien que songeant que ce n'était que des souffrances vaines. Bientôt, il devrait retourner dans les bras de Xehanort et savoir qu'il avait pu être seul avec Lea n'arrangerait rien.

Ce dernier, au contraire, profitait. Sa présence avait toujours ensoleillé sa vie. Installer sur ses genoux, il se demandait comment il avait seulement pu lui profiter Roxas.

Il se passa une longue heure avant qu'il n'entende Riku l'appeler. Chose qui était non identifiable pour Saïx.

Lea se força à se redresser et il s'approcha de l'inscription pour poser à nouveau sa patte dessus, condamné au silence.

Il le retrouverait en étant humain, et cette fois, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il refusait de ne pas s'accrocher à lui.

\- Je… Je t'aime. Répondit le bleu.

Le roux se sentit irradier mais il se força à s'éloigner. Le devin lunaire tendit la main pour le retenir mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le manipulateur de feu le remarque et se tourne vers lui alors que Riku appelait une nouvelle fois.

D'instinct, le bleu laissa jaillir des flammes de sa main. Lea sursauta et il s'en approcha avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Pense à moi. Lança le vison avant de se forcer à partir.

\- Lea ! Fait attention à Sora, il…

Le roux n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car Riku venait de l'attraper et il le ramenait vers le camp. L'assassin fut forcé de se laisser porter et il fut relâcher à une centaine de mètre de Saïx.

L'argenté se tourna vers les ténèbres alors que Lea ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ébrouer. Il fit apparaître des flammes et eut un sourire tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Isa… c'était lui.

\- Surpris que tu sois encore ici.

\- J'ai besoin que Donald me retransforme pour le rejoindre. Mais il ne le fera jamais.

\- En effet… viens, j'ai laissé Sora avec Dingo et Donald.

Lea fut un peu jaloux de voir que Riku avait le droit de protégé Sora. Lui n'avait même jamais eu le droit de protéger Isa, ou Saïx. La preuve en était encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça puisque le commandant en second avait réagi bien avant lui.

Pire : le bleu aurait pu être blessé à cause de lui.


	19. Chapitre 18 : À fleur de nerfs

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : A fleur de nerfs._

Saïx sortit d'un couloir des ténèbres. Il remit ses cheveux en place et il soupira, énervé. Il avait gardé en lui tout cet énervement d'avoir vu Lea et de n'avoir pas pu l'embrasser, plongé ses yeux dans ses beaux yeux verts. Certes il aurait pu mais ils étaient relativement petit et ça avait été difficile.

Et puis, il aurait voulu l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime » au lieu de le lire.

Il était encore troublé. Il voulait juste rentrer dans le manoir et aller dans la chambre d'Emyd ou Braig pour pouvoir se détendre. Oubliez un court instant. Dire qu'il s'était ouvert les veines ce matin, toujours dans la baignoire de son meilleur ami. S'il avait su, il aurait attendu pour ne pas avoir à remettre ses chairs à vif le même jour.

Surtout qu'il savait que ça, Braig ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne cautionnait déjà pas qu'il s'ouvre la blessure une fois toutes les semaines environs.

Le commandant en second se força alors à ouvrir la porte de ce qui était un endroit représentant, pour lui, plus un purgatoire qu'autre chose.

Il fut à peine rentré qu'il manqua de tomber sous le poids de quelque chose qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps qu'il avait identifié comme étant celui du châtain. Ce dernier se blottit d'autant plus dans ses bras.

Le bleu sentit son épaule mouillée et il resserra encore ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il me fait peur.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il dit… il dit que s'il avait su plus tôt qu'un être de Pridaine était ici, il aurait pris de quoi l'anéantir. Il…

\- Il est où ?

\- Dans… dans sa chambre, je crois…

Le bleu le relâcha et le repoussa doucement. Il lui prit le poignet et l'emmena jusqu'à Javotte. Il n'aimait pas les Tremaine mais son « petit frère » s'entendait très bien avec, ce qui pourrait le rassurer.

Kuja et Kansan, présent, levèrent les yeux vers Saïx avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Le bleu ne leur accordèrent même pas un regard qu'il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la chambre qui l'intéressait.

Il fit apparaître sa claymore et il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, faisant s'affaisser légèrement le verrou et ouvrant la porte en grand.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris, se tourna pour voir Saïx.

\- Que…

\- J'ai frappé. Lança-t-il, cynique, avant de lever sa claymore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu touches à mon petit frère. J'ai prévenu.

Il envoya son arme dans le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'évita de justesse. Il sentit un déploiement de ténèbres n'en eut rien à faire et donna un autre coup de claymore, le touchant et l'envoyant contre le mur cette fois.

Le Seigneur retomba sur le sol et l'arme s'abattit juste devant ses yeux.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne veux pas décevoir le chef de ses lieux. Je ne te tuerais que quand je t'aurais trouvé un remplaçant. Mais mets-toi bien en tête que si tu refais peur à mon petit frère, cette fois-ci, je ne te raterais pas.

Le bleu recula en le fixant avant de sortir de la pièce. Il fit disparaître la claymore avant de rejoindre Xehanort. Non pas qu'il tenait à le voir mais qu'il se disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était certainement un des seuls à considérer l'argenté comme le chef de l'Organisation.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, le supérieur tourna la tête. Il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de Saïx.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pose problème. Lança d'emblée le bleu, voulant éviter de subir un baiser.

\- Quel genre de problème ?

\- Il s'en prend à Demyx. Et s'il continue comme ça, je vais l'exterminer.

\- Calme-toi. Je prendrais les mesures qu'il faut. Certifia l'argenté en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Le devin lunaire se tendit à ce contact.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Le commandant en second resta sans bouger, cherchant visiblement une échappatoire quelconque.

µµµ

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure indiquait que dans tout autre monde la nuit serait tombée depuis longtemps. Saïx sentit qu'on le relâchait et il retint avec difficulté un soupir de soulagement. Il s'efforça de garder les yeux fermé.

Il ne tarda à ce que le corps de son supérieur ne sorte du lit. Saïx resta encore inerte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se fermer. Il se redressa alors dans le lit et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. Il regagna la garde-robe pour pouvoir prendre un sous-vêtement et se couvrir un peu.

Il regarda la porte et se dit que s'ils n'usaient pas des couloirs des ténèbres pour se déplacer, il se serait enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux au fur et à mesure que cette relation évoluait. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir quand il devait agir comme le commandant en second et quand comme le partenaire. Mais plus il subissait, plus il avait l'impression de trahir Lea.

Une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, car Lea, ou plutôt Axel, l'avait trompé, en quelques sortes, avec Roxas. Néanmoins, le sentiment de dégoût, lui, restait.

Il fixa ses mains et en fit sortir des petites flammes avec un air amer.

Le pire était qu'il avait bien songé qu'il pourrait rejoindre Lea quand ses parents seraient morts, et vu leur âge il ne pensait pas avoir à attendre longtemps, mais il se rendait bien compte que Xehanort trouverait toujours autre chose.

Il continua de regarder ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Il fit immédiatement disparaître les flammes et il tourna la tête vers la porte, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il serra les dents sous la douleur à nouveau présente.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Xehanort s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Saïx accepta le baiser mais il s'éloigna dès qu'il put pour se recoucher sous les couvertures.

\- Qu'as-tu été faire ? Osa le bleu.

\- Réglé le problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Répondit l'argenté en venant se coller à lui.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête en songeant néanmoins qu'il s'était entouré de personne qui n'avait aucun respect pour son espace personnel. Que ce soit Lea, Braig, Emyd ou même Xehanort.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Braig serrait Emyd dans ses bras et il avait Hyolith dans ses bras. Saïx marchait plus ou moins sur leur rythme, fixant le sol. Le châtain, depuis ce moment, semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait demandé à sortir car il n'avait plus envie de rester dans la même demeure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Xehanort.

Si Saïx ne comprenait toujours pas cette peur émanant de son petit-frère, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester avec son supérieur, lui aussi.

Braig confia tout à coup Hyolith à Saïx avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers une boutique. Le bleu fixa la gamine avant de tourner la tête vers le châtain qui lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien. Fit le châtain avec un léger sourire.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger.

\- Tu me protèges. Certifia le sitariste.

\- D'accord… si tu le dis.

Braig revint peu après et il donna des glaces à l'eau de mer au trois. Emyd sourit, Hyolith pencha la tête et Saïx fixa la sienne, semblant faire un concours de regard avec l'aliment.

\- Par contre, tu me gardes Hyo' la star en herbe ? Demanda le bicolore en prenant la gamine pour la mettre de mot d'ordre dans les bras du sitariste.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le châtain en mettant sa glace en bouche.

\- Parce que Saïx et moi, on doit avoir une discussion de grand. Là-bas. Ajouta-t-il en montrant une ruelle insalubre.

Il attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami et il le tira derrière lui.

\- Spacey, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu as fais à la dernière femme que tu as rencontré.

\- Non, ça, ce sera une autre fois. C'est au sujet d'Hyo'…

\- Quoi ? Fit le bleu en regardant la glace qui semblait le narguer.

\- Xehanort veut développer ses ténèbres. J'ai peur qu'elle change.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Répondit Saïx.

\- Tu vas me dire que Demyx a pas changé ? On le connaissait pas avant. C'est vrai que je connais peu de personnes qui ont changés mais… elle est jeune. Influençable.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Parce que tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle.

\- Parce que tu es là. Répondit le bleu avant de mettre la glace en bouche.

Le manipulateur d'espace pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas où Saïx voulait en venir. Le commandant en second récupéra la glace pour s'expliquer.

\- Seigneur Xemnas avait détruit Isa… et grâce à toi, il revient. Alors, je ne m'inquiète pas.

Le bicolore sourit de toutes ses dents avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le commandant en second se laissa faire et remis la glace dans sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer à Lea.

\- Je vais te dire un truc.

Le bleu le regarda sans un mot.

\- Xehanort croit qu'il peut avoir de toi ce qu'il veut. Mais il est raide dingue de toi, sincèrement. Tu lui demandes et tu as ce que tu veux. Inverse la tendance. Arrange-toi pour avoir les ficelles en mains.

Saïx fronça les sourcils. Braig lui mit les mains sur les joues et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je t'y aiderais.

Le bleu se contenta d'hocher la tête, bien que peu sûr d'être un jour capable « d'inverser la tendance ». Il avait bien trop peur que ça se retourne contre Lea. Son amour pour lui avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse.

Il avait déjà tout perdu pour lui. Et c'était bien pour lui qu'il avait brièvement essayé de faire ami-ami avec Roxas.

Il sentait son cœur souffrir de savoir son absence mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il voulait le bonheur de Lea, même si c'était au prix de son propre bonheur. Personne ne compterait jamais dans sa vie comme lui comptait.

Mais il se sentait, d'un côté, horriblement mal. Il n'avait aucun problème pour se rappeler son visage, la clarté de ses yeux, sa voix. Par contre, ça s'arrêtait là. Impossible de se souvenir de la texture de sa peau, de son odeur et même de ses lèvres.

Une peur le prenait aux tripes. Était-il capable d'oublier Lea ?

Il sentit la pression de ses lèvres sur sa glace se défaire et la friandise tomba brutalement sur le sol, projetant des petits morceaux un peu partout autour d'eux alors que ses poings se serraient.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Capacité à plein régime

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Capacité à plein régime._

Lea se réveilla avec l'aurore et il s'étira en baillant, songeant encore avec amertume qu'il n'avait jamais si peu dormi depuis qu'il était en voyage avec Sora, Riku, Dingo et Donald.

Le roux se mit à marcher, attendant que les autres ne se réveillent à leur tour. Rox et sa renarde, Vixy, les avaient presque chassés de leur tanière, les forçant dormir dehors sans aucune considération, ou presque.

Le vison s'approcha de la tanière mais il s'arrêta subitement dans son geste. Il se tourna vers un endroit. Les ténèbres s'approchaient. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour réveiller les autres.

Donald lui jeta son bâton dessus et Lea l'évita de justesse. Le roux s'acharna sur Riku, sachant pertinemment que lui ressentirait la même énergie qu'il sentait en ce moment.

Si le roux avait déjà senti des ténèbres bien plus puissant que ceux-ci, il n'empêchait pas que ceux-ci venaient droit vers eux.

\- Riku !

L'argenté se redressa enfin, faisant tomber Sora de son dos qui roula jusqu'à la carapace de Dingo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu le sens pas. Soupira Lea.

\- Si… Isa ?

Le roux eut un rire avant de secouer vivement la tête.

\- Non. Mais ils me semblent familier… ceux de…

L'assassin pencha légèrement la tête, cherchant le nom que Saïx avait prononcé la veille, avant de sourire.

\- L'ennemi de notre cher Rox : Amos Slade.

\- Il faut qu'on le prévienne. Décréta Riku.

\- J'y vais. Se proposa Sora, se frottant l'œil, qui était le plus petit avec Lea.

Il se mit à courir et il se glissait dans le terrier alors que l'argenté faisait apparaître sa Keyblade et que le roux se préparait à s'enflammer. Tous deux se mirent au devant du danger. Dingo alla surveiller l'entrée du terrier alors que Donald se cachait derrière Riku.

Lea retint un rire moqueur alors que les ténèbres se rapprochaient encore. Subitement, des sans-cœurs apparurent aux deux côtés de la tanière des renards, commençant à s'y engouffrer. La première réaction de Dingo fut de foncer dans le tas alors que Donald prépara un sort de feu.

\- N'utilise pas ta magie, Donald… tu risques de les tuer…

Suite à cette remarqua, Riku échangea un regard avec l'assassin. Ce dernier hocha la tête. L'argenté se détourna alors pour s'en prendre aux sans-cœurs alors qu'on entendait Rox et Vixy crier.

Amos Slade fit alors son apparition. Il avait son chien, Rouky, devant lui. Lui-même accompagné d'une petite poignée de cabot indigo. Quant au vieil homme, il avait un gros sans-cœur dans les tons jaunes et bleu qui le suivait. Le sans-cœur en question ressemblait à une espèce d'ours.

\- Quel beau sans-cœur tu as là.

\- Le petit vison de l'autre. Fit Amos, sans le comprendre. Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je vais faire des vêtements avec ta peau. Mais j'ai d'abord un renard à tuer. Patiente un peu.

\- Les sans-cœurs obéissent aux plus puissants. Sourit froidement Lea.

A nouveau, le vieil homme ne le comprit pas. Il fit cependant un geste de la main et l'ours, ainsi que les cabots indigo foncèrent.

Le roux s'interposa. Fixant les créatures. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir une certaine personne claqué des doigts quand il voulait que quelque chose se fasse. Mais il n'avait pas l'occasion de le faire. Ca l'attristait quelque peu mais il se contenta d'ancrer ses griffes dans le sol.

Les sans-cœurs disparurent alors pour réapparaitre du côté de Lea. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête pour désigner Amos. Les créatures foncèrent immédiatement dessus. Le vieillard tira des coups de fusil et le chien se jeta dans la mêlée.

L'assassin se détourna alors de se spectacle pour rejoindre la tanière où les renards venaient de s'extirper. Voyant le spectacle, Rox repoussa doucement Vixy avant de courir vers l'espèce d'ours.

\- Rox ! Cria Sora.

\- Il faut l'aider ! Répondit le renard en sautant au-dessus de Lea.

\- Riku. Fit le brun.

\- Reste-là.

\- J'ai ma magie !

L'argenté ne sembla pas emballé mais il hocha la tête et rejoignit la mêlée. L'assassin fronça les sourcils mais il préféra éviter de lancer des attaques de feu, ne tenant pas à toucher un de ses compagnons.

Le combat dura bien dix minutes avant qu'ils ne viennent à bout du sang cœur. Rouky raccompagna son maître tant bien que mal alors que Rox venait voir comment allait Vixy.

\- Lea ! Tu ne nous as pas aidé ! Sermonna Donald.

\- La prochaine fois j'interviendrais et tu seras brûlé vif. Je n'ai jamais mangé de canard, je me demande le goût que ça à.

Le magicien glapit et se cacha derrière Riku. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard avant de se tordre le cou pour voir Sora. Ce dernier lui sourit, ne semblant pas être embêté par le comportement de Lea.

C'était presque normal, venant de lui, après tout.

\- Les ténèbres se sont effacés. Nous pouvons rentrer.

\- Parfait. Sourit le roux.

Sora alla dire au revoir aux renards alors que Dingo semblait embêté.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les sans-cœurs se sont retournés contre lui ?

\- Il a succombés aux ténèbres. Les sans-cœurs ont eu raisons de lui. Supposa Riku.

Lea ne répondit rien. Il savait que s'il disait la vérité, ça risquait de revenir aux oreilles de Yen Sid ce qui risquait de ne pas lui plaire. A première vue, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais malheureusement, c'était encore le vieil homme qui déciderait s'il avait le droit d'accompagner les autres. Et de chercher après Saïx, par conséquent.

Lorsque Sora revint, Riku s'assura qu'il avait fini avant qu'ils ne repartent vers l'endroit où ils avaient abandonné le vaisseau Gummi. Ils marchèrent un peu plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir grimper dans ledit vaisseau.

Donald usa alors de ses sorts pour qu'il reprenne un aspect normal. Dingo et lui-même s'installèrent alors pour faire démarrer l'engin.

Les trois humains s'installèrent à leur tour et Lea récupéra le petit téléviseur. Il attendit néanmoins qu'ils soient dans l'espace pour l'allumer.

Il y eut un instant de flou avant qu'il ne voit quelqu'un. En l'occurrence Ienzo qui était assis dans un fauteuil, Rudol la tête sur les genoux.

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Oui. Grand-père va le tuer pour ça, non ?

\- Il est sorti faire les courses. Répondit le méché.

Sora se leva de son siège et il vint se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule du roux, souriant de toutes ses dents. Le voyant, l'illusionniste lui fit un petit signe de main.

\- Oh, il boit pas de café.

\- Faux. La tasse est à côté du poste. Lança le blond, souriant.

\- Je vous ennuie. Répondit le bleu foncé. Plus sérieusement, comment allez vous ?

\- On va tous très bien. On vient de quitter un monde. Les bois sereins. Expliqua le roux alors que le brun s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir.

Riku leur lança un regard avant de sortir un livre qu'il entreprit de lire. Lea, lui, se déplaça un peu pour laisser plus de place à l'adolescent.

\- Tu as vu ou ressenti Demyx, Marluxia ou Larxene ?

\- Non. On a réglé un problème et il n'y a même plus eu de ténèbres après… on ne peut même pas dire qu'on a été aveuglé par d'autres ténèbres. Expliqua le roux.

\- D'accord. Où est-ce que vous allez après ?

\- Forêt Indienne. Répondit Donald.

\- Merci de te mêler de notre conversation. Lança Ienzo.

\- Tu as vu ça ?

\- Mais oui… vous savez si vous revenez sous peu ?

\- Non. On verra selon que… Répondit Lea avant de se tourner vers les autres. C'est bien ce qu'on a dit ?

\- Oui. Sourit Dingo.

Ienzo hocha la tête avant de faire la moue. Lea ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sora se pencha en avant.

\- Tu vas vraiment agir comme une mère qui est triste de plus voir son bébé ?

Riku fronça les sourcils alors que le roux tournait la tête vers son cadet. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire étrange. Mais avant que l'assassin n'eut put réagir, le brun sembla redevenir lui-même et il se porta la main à la tête.

L'argenté se leva et il récupéra son ami d'enfance pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Lea regarda successivement Riku puis Sora avant de se tourner vers le méché qui fixait étrangement l'écran.

Rudol s'était redressé, lui aussi.

\- 'Man ?

\- Ou… Oui ? Fit l'ancien numéro six en regardant sa tasse de café, qu'il avait récupéré, se demandant s'il n'avait pas trop forcé.

\- Tu devrais parler de ça à grand-père… C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup.

\- Je le ferais. Je vous tiens au courant.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, je crois que c'est Riku, mais je suis pas sûr, qui se mêle des conversations.

\- C'était Riku. Et sur le coup, on peut le comprendre.

\- Pas faux.

\- Il vient de rentrer. Dit Rudol.

Lea fronça les sourcils alors que le manipulateur de temps se levait et sortait du champ de vision. Le méché se contenta d'un sourire à l'adresse du blond avant de regarder l'ancien numéro huit.

\- Je vais couper et je lui parle de tout ça. Fait attention à toi.

\- Ouais, toi aussi… avec Xehanort…

\- Oui. Bye.

Lea fit un signe de la main avant que la communication ne se coupe. Il posa alors le poste avant de se lever pour voir où en était l'état de Sora. Celui-ci souriait simplement, comme avant.

\- C'est bizarre…

\- Je te l'accorde. Répondit Riku.

\- Oui mais non… pendant une fraction de seconde… il m'a fait penser à quelqu'un…

Le roux fronça les sourcils alors que le brun les regardait l'un et l'autre sans comprendre non plus ce qu'il se passait mais s'efforçant d'avoir l'air heureux, ne voulant pas les inquiéter plus que ça.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Comme au temps jadis

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Réponse dà Ookami : J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

Ouh la… Chaud d'expliquer comment faire (sur une réponse de rewiew) ça se joue sur « Manage stories » puis « Content/Chapter » pour un nouveau chapitre…

Et je crois que je n'ai pas trop compris ta question… Si Saïx attend que Xeha' lui dise qu'il l'aime ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Comme au temps jadis._

Un jour entier était passé. Emyd n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, bien trop terrifié non seulement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi par Xemnas lui-même. Il avait ainsi préféré rester en lieu sûr. Il jouait avec Minie-Saïx ou s'entraînait selon son humeur.

Saïx venait le voir de temps en temps. Lors d'une visite, le châtain avait saisi l'occasion pour apprendre un peu à son « grand-frère » à manier l'eau. Ce qui s'était soldé par un grand échec du commandant en second.

Et, en ce jour, Saïx vint le rejoindre une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul et il devait avouer qu'il avait lui-même une excuse pour ne pas avoir à rester auprès du Supérieur.

Il entra alors dans la pièce et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Le châtain vint se rapprocher de lui et il posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se colla à lui. Le devin lunaire ne put refreiner un sourire et il posa sa main devant sa bouche. Le sitariste lui prit prudemment la main et l'éloigna. Il sourit d'autant plus en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Xiggy a dit que quand tu faisais ça, tu souriais. C'est dommage que tu le caches… tu as un si beau sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas un beau sourire. J'ai un sourire d'abruti.

\- Tu as un beau sourire d'abruti. Sourit Emyd.

\- J'essaierais de menacer encore un peu ce Seigneur.

\- C'est ton Seigneur qui me fait le plus peur. Chuchota le châtain.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

Le sitariste sourit tristement. Le bleu appuya son front contre le sien, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi jusqu'à ce que Braig ne rentre dans la pièce. Il eut un très léger sourire avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

\- Xehanort te cherche partout. Il commencerait presque à crier.

\- Ah ? Je vais y aller…

\- Serre les fesses. Sourit Braig.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Finalement, c'est toi que je préfère. Fit le bleu en embrassant le front de son « petit frère ».

\- Héhé, tu as entendu ? Sourit le châtain.

\- Je boude. Répliqua le bicolore.

Le bleu eut un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner pour sortir.

\- Moony… oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu veux un truc…

\- Et si il ne veut pas ?

\- Libre à toi de jouer un peu de ton charme. Lança le bicolore.

Saïx hocha la tête, un peu perdu avant de sortir pour de bon. Il chercha alors après son supérieur. Celui-ci était dans le salon. Il s'approcha de lui en le voyant. Le remarquant, le manipulateur de néant se tourna vers lui.

\- Voilà une demi-heure que je te cherche.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

L'ancien numéro un le saisi par le bras et il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à leur chambre. Arrivé là-bas, l'argenté le colla contre la porte et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le commandant en second se laissa faire mais répondit à peine au baiser.

Le plus âgé passa ses doigts sur la joue de Saïx et il lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- Tes excuses sont acceptées.

\- Merci. Tu avais besoin de moi pour quoi ?

\- Nouveaux ordres. Viens.

L'argenté s'éloigna de lui et il s'assit à son bureau. Saïx s'approcha de lui et il resta près du bureau.

\- Comme la lumière se fortifie nous devons en faire autant. Il est temps, je pense, de revenir à nos missions d'avant. Trésorerie, espionnage, reconnaissance et…

Xehanort vérifia sur un papier ce qui fit sourire, intérieurement, Saïx.

\- Infiltration.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

L'argenté leva les yeux.

\- Excusez… excuse-moi ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je dois…

\- En privé, comme ici, tu me tutoies, que nous parlions travail ou pas.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Le supérieur lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. Le bleu détourna légèrement le regard, troublé.

\- Je te laisse choisir qui s'occupera des recherches de trésors et des diverses reconnaissances de nombreux mondes. Que l'on sache si certaines personnes ont déjà vu les héros de la lumière ou si leur venue est… prévue on va dire.

\- Oui. Répondit le bleu en se disant que c'était l'occasion de faire partir Facilier et d'éloigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'Emyd.

\- Quant à l'espionnage… il s'agit de voir ce que font les membres de la lumière.

\- J'aimerais m'en occuper. Dit le commandant en second.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui. Je t'en prie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te détourner de moi ?

\- Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne quitterais ton côté. Murmura Saïx en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

D'un côté, il avait l'impression de se souiller mais de l'autre, il était obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas comme s'il avait seulement le choix.

\- C'est une promesse ?

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il sentit les doigts de l'argenté sur ses joues.

\- Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je sais que tu tiens tes promesses. Si tu veux, tu peux y aller.

\- Tu sais… où il e… sont… où ils sont ?

Les doigts se resserrèrent un peu sur sa joue. Ils glissèrent lentement avant que l'argenté n'attrape une carte. Il la déploya sur son bureau et il posa son doigt sur les bois sereins.

\- Ils étaient là aux dernières nouvelles… Ca signifie qu'ils sont probablement soit à la Forêt Indienne soit au Royaume du Soleil. Peut-être au Jardin Radieux mais j'en doute.

\- Merci beaucoup, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

L'argenté se leva et il passa ses mains sur la gorge de Saïx avant de l'embrasser. Le bleu se laissa faire mais se força à répondre au baiser. Dès qu'il put, il s'éloigna de son supérieur et il sortit de la pièce.

Il se rendit dans le salon où il appela Facilier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que Kansan et Ultimécia pour les envoyer en mission. Il leur expliqua avec un grand soin le travail que chacun devait faire, comme on lui avait jadis fait et comme il avait déjà dû le faire.

\- C'est quoi ces « missions » ? Demanda Facilier.

\- Un ordre de votre chef. Vous partez en mission. C'est tout. Exécution.

Il ouvrit quatre portails et les désigna à chaque personne. Tous s'y rendirent finalement après une petite hésitation.

Saïx repartit alors dans la chambre d'Emyd où ce dernier était toujours, discutant avec Braig. Ce dernier sourit en voyant son meilleur ami et il se détourna du châtain pour pouvoir s'adresser au bleu.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu as raison. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être une allumeuse…

\- Mais non, chéri… c'est pas qu'une impression.

Saïx retira sa chaussure et il la lança sur le bicolore. Ce dernier l'évita en rigolant. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu n'es pas une allumeuse… tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Merci. Soupira le bleu en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- De rien.

\- Saïx…

Le commandant en second se tourna vers son meilleur ami, surpris. Il ne l'appelait presque jamais par son prénom. Ou plutôt, son faux nom.

\- Tu te souviens… ça commence à remonter maintenant… presqu'un an.

\- Accouche. Soupira le devin lunaire en appuyant sa tête contre celle d'Emyd.

\- Je t'ai dit « Si les gens voient avec leur cœur, tu es le plus aveugle de nous ».

\- Ah. Grinça le bleu. Oui, je m'en souviens… néanmoins, c'est grâce à ça que je t'ai enfin dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, finalement, c'était une bonne chose. Sourit le bicolore. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je t'ai pas dit ça de gaîté de cœur. Je l'ai même jamais pensé, je te l'ai dit.

\- Oui…

\- C'est lui Xehanort… ou plutôt « Xemnas »… il m'a ordonné de faire ça. Pour… pouvoir te contrôler. Il… aurait tout fait pour t'avoir, tu te rends compte ?

\- Je sais. Je m'en rend compte. C'est pour ça que je l'évite autant que je peux. C'est mon supérieur, j'ai un grand respect pour lui, je tiens à le protéger… parce que c'est mon travail, entre autre.

\- Grand-frère… j'ai toujours peur pour toi… il est dangereux.

Le bleu eut un sourire amer avant de se serrer contre son cadet. Ce dernier se resserra contre lui, caressa les poils du chaton sur ses cuisses.

\- Je sais qu'il est dangereux… je le sais bien.

\- Il m'effraie. Murmura le châtain.

\- Je suis là. Je te protège.

Le sitariste ouvrit la bouche avant de secouer la tête, préférant ne rien dire. Il embrassa sa joue et le remercia avant de serrer sa main.

Le commandant en second le serra contre lui à son tour. Braig les regarda, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais il préféra se lever. Il leur fit un signe de main en disant qu'il allait s'occuper d'Hyolith.

Les deux autres répondirent au signe de main avant que la porte ne claque, un peu brutalement.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Réalité froissée

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : ( Mais j'aime collectionner les notes ! Laissez-moi collectionner les notes T-T) Votre attention : Après discussions avec Mikukearu nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il y avait un truc qui « clochait » dans le langage pour les mondes (et que je réfléchissais trop) donc… certains points qui vont suivre sont totalement inventer et probablement incohérent…

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : Réalité froissée._

Le vaisseau Gummi se posait dans le monde de la Forêt Indienne. Il avait fallu deux jours entiers pour qu'ils arrivent là. Lea avait passé son temps à discuter avec Ienzo grâce au téléviseur. Et comme ils arrivaient, Riku attendit qu'ils soient bien posés pour rejoindre le roux et lui demander le moniteur.

L'assassin releva la tête vers lui, un peu surpris. Certes le moniteur était à Sora à la base mais, en général, c'était plutôt lui qui l'utilisait et non les autres. Certainement car leur contact de prédilection étaient Ienzo et Ventus et que Lea connaissait ces deux derniers. De temps en temps, Riku ou Sora prenait l'objet pour pouvoir parler avec Kairi mais vu qu'elle s'entraînait souvent avec Dilan, c'était plus difficile de la joindre.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux avoir le moniteur ?

\- Kairi s'entraîne. Dit Lea.

\- C'est pour parler avec Ienzo.

\- Mais on est en discussion passionnante. Charia un peu le roux en lui donnant l'objet.

L'adolescent le remercia et il s'adressa au méché pour savoir ce qu'il en était des recherches à propos de l'état de Sora.

L'assassin en profita alors pour venir rejoindre Donald. Celui-ci lui sourit en le voyant.

\- Pas de transformation cette fois.

\- Non. Aucune. Assura le canard.

\- Tant mieux !

Donald lui sourit pour toute réponse. Le roux se rapprocha de Sora avec qui il discuta quelques instants avant que Dingo ne se lève pour ouvrir la porte du vaisseau. Le voyant faire, Riku termina la discussion, remercia son aîné, de très peu, avant de couper le poste et de se lever.

Le chien fut le premier à sortir suivit de prêt par Donald. Riku descendit et il se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami en faire autant alors que Lea fermait la marche.

Le capitaine de la garde secoua la tête avant de lever la tête vers la végétation dense autour d'eux. Végétation qui aidait également à cacher le vaisseau aux autochtones.

\- Il fait chaud ici. Remarqua le capitaine de la garde.

\- Moi je ne trouve pas. Sourit Lea.

\- On est pas tous affilié au feu ! Protesta Donald.

\- Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Il fait frais ici la nuit. Répondit le roux.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ? Demanda Riku.

\- Ouais… pour des missions de…

Lea se tut mais il eut un sourire presque carnassier. Dingo et Sora penchèrent la tête sur le côté alors que l'argenté opinait pour dire qu'il avait bien compris.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te vanter de ça ! Cria le magicien.

Mais l'assassin ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait commencé à essayer de mettre un nom sur chaque ténèbres et un en question l'intéressait grandement.

\- Lea ? Couaqua Donald.

Pas de réponse alors qu'un léger sourire naissait sur le visage de Lea. Sora s'éloigna légèrement, prétextant qu'il voulait vérifier qu'on ne voyait pas le vaisseau.

\- Axel !

\- C'est Lea ! Répliqua le roux.

\- Bien joué, Donald. Sourit Dingo.

L'assassin désigna l'endroit d'où il sentait les ténèbres. Ils lui semblaient assez proches. Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne. A présent, il pourrait lui parler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, l'embrasser.

Il savait que Saïx en avait autant besoin que lui.

\- Rik… Commença le roux.

\- Sora ? Appela Donald, le coupant.

L'assassin serra les dents, se demandant ce qui le retenait, exactement, de faire du canard rôti ce soir.

L'argenté jeta un regard autour d'eux et il prit un air navré en posant ses yeux sur son aîné.

\- Moi je ne connais pas ce monde, je retrouve Sora d'abord.

\- Non mais je comprends… moi je me barre.

\- On a besoin de toi. Répondit Riku.

\- Et moi de retrouver…

\- A l'aide ! Cria le magicien.

\- Je vais le cramer. Grinça Lea avant de suivre le maître de la Keyblade.

Son instinct avait eu bien raison de le pousser à suivre l'argenté puisque, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir Sora, sur une haute branche. Un serpent s'enroulait autour de lui, chantant une chanson que Lea pouvait parfaitement comprendre en dépit des normes qui semblaient vouloir le contraire.

\- Il faut qu'on… Dit Donald.

\- Oui, on a compris. Coupa le roux.

Il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres pour arriver sur la branche en question. Alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied dans la tête du serpent, il sentit ses ténèbres si agréables s'éloigner brutalement.

Troublé par ce fait, il manqua de peu de ne pas rattraper Sora qui était attiré par le poids du serpent qui tombait, malgré que les anneaux se soient desserrés. Néanmoins, il se rattrapa à temps et il souleva le brun avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- L… Lea ? Gémit Sora.

\- Quoi ? Encore surpris ? Je ramènerais toujours mes amis. Tu t'en souviendras ?

\- N… Non… comment on est arrivé ici ? Questionna le brun, perdu.

\- Ah… Fit le roux, presque déçu.

\- Sora ?! Ca va ?! Appela Riku alors que Donald tapait son bâton contre la tête du python.

\- L… Laisssssssssssssse-moi. Protesta l'animal.

\- Je vais bien. Cria le brun.

Le serpent continuait de protester et les sifflements répétitifs commençaient à sérieusement mettre les nerfs de Lea à vif.

\- Donald arrête de frapper ça !

\- Mais il a voulu manger Sora.

\- Vu ce qu'il chantait, j'aurais juré autre chose. Marmonna Lea en ouvrant un autre portail.

Il y entra avec le brun et il en ressortit juste à côté de Riku. Ce dernier attrapa son ami d'enfance pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien tandis que le serpent s'éloignait aussi vite que possible.

\- Sa voix était agaçante… et sa chanson étrange. Tu as quel âge encore, Sora ?

\- Je vais avoir seize ans, bientôt. Répondit le brun, surpris.

\- Ouais, c'est encore un « pédo-snake ».

\- Pardon ? Couaqua Donald.

\- Rien… une émission que j'ai vu à la télévision avant qu'on parte… c'est surprenant ce bidule. Je sais pas qui a inventé ça mais… S'extasia le roux.

\- Tiens… Vous deux non plus, vous ne connaissiez pas ? Demanda Dingo à l'adresse des deux amis d'enfances.

\- Oui. On a découvert grâce à vous. Mais je suis surpris. Remarqua l'argenté.

\- Oui ? Dit Donald alors que Sora, somnolant, s'appuyait contre le maître.

\- Lea… tu ne connaissais pas ? Malgré l'ordinateur d'Ansem ?

\- Je l'ai vu que dernièrement. Et c'est « innovant ». Xehanort l'avait probablement ramené d'ailleurs.

Riku hocha la tête avant de jeter un regard à son meilleur ami. Il regarda ensuite autour d'eux.

\- On devrait s'installer quelque part pour la nuit.

\- Venez. Proposa Dingo qui avait remarqué un endroit un peu dégagé.

Les autres le suivirent. Riku aida Sora à marcher et également à s'asseoir quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit désiré. Il alla ensuite chercher du bois mort avec l'aide de Dingo. Ils revinrent assez vite et installèrent le tout alors que Donald surveillait Sora qui s'était endormi.

\- Voilà. Il faudrait un peu de feu. Décréta l'argenté.

\- Oui. Sourit Lea.

\- Ah non, c'est moi qui le fait ! S'écria Donald en levant son bâton.

Le roux sursauta, ayant failli se prendre la magie de feu sur lui. Il serra les dents.

\- Tu veux ma mort ?

\- Mais non, c'est un accident !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer. Gémit Dingo.

\- Ca suffit. Donald vient ici à côté de moi. Dingo à côté de Donald, s'il te plaît. Et toi, Lea entre Dingo et Sora et tâchez de rester calme. Merci pour le feu, Donald.

\- C'est fou. Dit le chien en s'installant. C'est toi le plus mature, Riku.

\- Il a fallut que je grandisse. Répondit l'argenté en regardant Sora.

\- Et… au risque de me répéter. Dit Lea, en remarquant le regard du magicien sur lui. Je suis un grand enfant hors travail. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai une maman qui m'attends dans notre nouveau chez nous.

\- Et… ça ne le gêne pas que tu l'appelles « maman » ? Interrogea le capitaine de la garde.

\- Non. Et si ça le gênait, il me l'aurait fait comprendre. Soit en sûr. Lança le roux avec un rire nerveux.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Riku.

\- Sous ses airs d'anges, Ienzo est très dangereux… d'ailleurs… ne lui donnez jamais… jamais l'occasion de découvrir une de vos pires peurs. On prend vite à la légère le pouvoir des illusions mais…

Lea eut un sourire amer. Riku hocha la tête, se souvenant bien de la fois où Zexion, à ce moment-là, avait usé d'illusion sur lui. Il l'avait déjà bien cerné à l'époque.

Donald décréta qu'il était l'heure de dormir, peu après. Dingo ne se fit pas prier mais Lea bougonna un peu plus avant de se chercher une position plus ou moins confortable sur cette terre rêche parsemée de petit branchage ou de petit caillou.

µµµ

Lea somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait. Il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il remarqua une ombre sur lui et sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Douces, tendres et légèrement sucrées. Il papillonna des paupières et il essaya de voir la personne.

Néanmoins, quand il leva la main, projetant une lumière plus vive grâce à son feu, il ne restait plus que des fumerolles noires signes que des ténèbres avaient été là quelques secondes avant.

Il se redressa et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ne doutait pas de la personne qui avait été là il y avait quelques secondes : Saïx.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua, à l'intersection de la lueur de ses flammes et de celles du feu, des provisions. Il roula sur le flanc et passa la source de lumière dans une de ses mains pour tendre l'autre vers les aliments. Il récupéra ainsi une banane. Il eut un sourire.

\- T'es con… Isa… Souffla-t-il avant de lever la main et chercher autour de lui.

Il ne le voyait pas. Il ressentait ses ténèbres. Ils étaient proches sans l'être.

La fatigue de ce corps humain, faisant, il n'arrivait pas à les identifier clairement. Il aurait voulu se lever, le rejoindre. Mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Et en cet instant précis, il haïssait au plus haut point son humanité.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Impression d'appartenance

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : ( Mais j'aime collectionner les notes ! Laissez-moi collectionner les notes T-T) Votre attention : Après discussions avec Mikukearu nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il y avait un truc qui « clochait » dans le langage pour les mondes (et que je réfléchissait trop) donc… certains points qui vont suivre sont totalement inventer et probablement incohérent…

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 : Une impression d'appartenance._

Se réveiller dans ces draps mettait toujours mal à l'aise Saïx. Plus les nuits passaient, plus il avait la sensation d'être enfermé dans une cage dorée. Il avait, sur le papier, tout ce qu'un être pouvait désirer. Mais au prix de quoi ?

Certes, il n'avait plus de vertu depuis longtemps, depuis que Xehanort, à l'époque où il s'appelait encore Xemnas, l'avait poussé à s'abandonner aux ténèbres.

Mais ça n'empêchait qu'il avait l'impression de se souiller un peu plus chaque matinée. Lui qui avait vécu quatorze ans en ne comptant jamais pour personnes, il avait l'envie que ça recommence. Qu'on l'ignore. Il préférait encore ça aux attentions de son supérieur.

Ainsi, comme tous les matins, il essaya de s'extirper des draps et, ce matin, il réussit. Il retint alors un soupir rassuré. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain dans le plus grand silence possible.

Il se déshabilla et regarda la cicatrice sur son flanc. Il se demandait si un jour, il n'y toucherait plus, s'il arrêterait son autodestruction. Il se regarda dans le miroir et passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice sur son front.

Il eut un sourire amer à son propre égard. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir mais il était convaincu de sa stupidité. Un jour, peut-être, il saurait retrouver tout ce qu'il avait perdu. En l'occurrence : Lea. Mais il souhaitait ne jamais avoir à perdre Braig et Emyd pour se faire.

Eux seulement puisque son affection pour Xehanort ne cessait plus de se désagréger, ne laissant plus qu'une servitude qu'on pourrait affiler à la fidélité d'un chien.

Saïx termina de se préparer avant de sortir de la pièce. Il put ainsi voir son supérieur. Ce dernier vint vers lui et ne manqua pas de remarquer que le bleu avait déjà enfilé un manteau de l'Organisation.

\- Tu comptes partir dès maintenant ?

\- Dès que j'aurais fait le travail qui m'incombe. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il ne faudrait pas que je perte du temps… je pourrais passer à côté d'informations importantes…

\- Bonne argumentation.

Xehanort eut un sourire que le bleu ne réussit pas à identifier.

\- Tu peux y aller, je demanderais à Braig de faire ton travail. De toute façon, il faudra que je m'occupe de sa gamine.

\- Ne… lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais attaché à cette gamine. Remarqua l'argenté.

Le bleu ne réagit pas. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'elle, au contraire, il aurait plutôt été tenté de vouloir qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Mais elle rendait Braig heureux. Ce n'était pas comme Roxas qui ne l'avait pas aidé à essayer de penser au bonheur de son partenaire plutôt qu'à sa jalousie.

\- S'il te plaît. Répéta le commandant en second, avec toujours cette horrible impression qui bouillonnait dans son ventre.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux.

Xehanort sourit avant de passer ses mains autour de son corps pour le resserrer contre lui.

\- Avant que tu partes… une dernière chose.

\- Ou… oui ?

L'argenté le resserra encore contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres à la base de son cou. La première réaction que le commandant en second eut fut de vouloir le repousser. Mais il se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait : un suçon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était pourtant normal que Xehanort ne l'aurait pas laissé voir Lea « sans mesure adéquate ». En effet, il aurait bien plus de mal à se présenter à celui qu'il aimait avec la marque de la bouche sur son corps.

Il l'achevait d'un côté. Mais Saïx avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il ne se laissait plus faire comme avant. Du moins pas une fois qu'il était loin des yeux de son supérieur.

µµµ

Saïx sortit des fumerolles ténébreuses dans le Royaume du Soleil. Quelque chose lui disait qu'à tous les coups, il s'était trompé d'endroit et il devrait en changer pour retrouver l'être aimer.

Mais de l'autre, il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer à côté en pensant au fait qu'il devait aller de l'autre côté.

Qu'il soit ici ou là-bas, une seule chose comptait pour l'instant : il n'était plus dans les bras de Xehanort. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau pour regarder son cou. Il fit la grimace en voyant la marque rougeâtre qui apparaissait.

Le commandant en second ôta le manteau de l'Organisation et le jeta dans des fougères. Il passerait probablement plus inaperçu ainsi. Il s'éloigna pour chercher après quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner des informations. Il mit dix minutes avant d'arriver dans un village. Il put ainsi voir un homme, assez imposant, portant un poncho vert sur sa tunique.

\- Excusez-moi ? Appela Saïx en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre langue. Répondit la personne en question, en espagnol.

Le commandant en second soupira et se dit qu'au moins, s'être noyé dans les études pour oublier sa solitude avait été une bonne chose. Ca plus les longues nuits d'ennui quand Axel n'était pas là et celles où il évitait à présent Xehanort autant que faire se pouvait.

\- Je cherche un homme... euh… grand comme ça avec des cheveux roux… et euh… _bon sang_ … des yeux verts. Dit le bleu en mimant la taille et ensuite en montrant ses cheveux puis ses yeux.

\- C'est peu commun par ici… et ça ne me dit absolument rien. Mais si je vois quelqu'un comme ça, je lui dirais que vous le chercher.

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il ne ressentait pas les ténèbres de Lea. Soit ils étaient déjà partis, mais ça lui semblait anormal connaissant le cœur bien trop bon de Sora, même parasité par la conscience de Roxas.

Il était probablement dans la Forêt Indienne. Il soupira fortement et il s'éloigna de la personne qui lui demandait son nom pour le donner à la personne recherchée.

Le commandant en second retourna à l'endroit où il était arrivé. Il se pencha pour récupérer son manteau. Il vérifia qu'aucune bestiole n'en avait profité pour y élire domicile et il l'enfila avant d'ouvrir un nouveau portail.

En arrivant à la Forêt Indienne, l'évidence frappa immédiatement Saïx. Lea n'était pas ici. Il ne ressentait pas ses ténèbres. Le problème était maintenant de savoir s'il était ici ou de l'autre côté.

Il se décida à rester dans cet endroit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il serait toujours temps de changer à ce moment. Même s'il serait passé à côté d'informations importantes. Après tout, ce qu'il désirait surtout, c'était quitter la Cité du Crépuscule.

Il s'installa alors sur une branche et il leva les yeux au ciel, attendant tout simplement que le temps passe.

µµµ

Le soleil se couchait. Saïx se leva et se prépara à ouvrir un passage mais à cet instant, il sentit les ténèbres de l'être aimer. Il soupira de contentement avant de se rapprocher de l'endroit où était concentré cette énergie si agréable.

Elle-même soulignée par les ténèbres assez présents de Riku. C'était presque comique de voir sur quoi reposait les espoirs de Yen Sid. Un ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII, une personne qui s'était jadis pleinement plongé dans les ténèbres, un Roi dont les mœurs ne semblaient pas très fiable. Une maître de la Keyblade coupée du monde pendant quelques années, à en croire Xehanort, deux garçons bien trop gentil et… il ignorait qui était la dernière personne.

Saïx se rapprocha encore. Il vit Lea tourner la tête vers l'endroit où il était et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il pencha légèrement la tête, donnant l'impression de vouloir voir son cou et il porta ses mains sur les bords de sa capuche, prêt à la remonter sur son visage pour être sûr de pouvoir cacher sa gorge marquée.

Mais au moment où il pensait que Lea allait venir le voir, il se détourna pour aller rechercher Sora qui s'était mis dans de sales draps.

Saïx sentit toute la colère monter en lui et il ouvrit un portail pour s'y engouffrer. Il en ressortit à plus de deux kilomètres de là. Il sortit sa claymore et leva les yeux vers sa chère amie qui se faisait voir maintenant que le soleil s'éclipsait.

\- Lune… brille pour moi. Siffla le bleu.

Toute la rage qu'il contenait explosa et son arme s'entrechoqua avec le bois. Faisant un brouhaha incroyable à plus de deux-cent mètres à la ronde. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, les animaux protestèrent.

Lorsque toute sa rage retomba, la claymore tomba sur le sol avant que le bleu ne laisse ses genoux s'entrechoquer avec la terre dure.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours le choisir avant moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?

Braig aurait été là, il lui aurait dit de ne pas se comparer avec Roxas. Néanmoins, Saïx, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ça. Il se disait que si Lea préférait Sora, pour ce qu'il y avait en lui, c'était pour une raison.

La raison devait être ici que celui qu'il aimait, préférait de loin le numéro treize de l'ancienne Organisation.

Il pensait qu'ils étaient passés au-delà de ça. Il s'était encore trompé ?

Le pire était que malgré tout, il sentait toujours son cœur battre pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. C'était probablement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Lea, malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait. Qu'ils se faisaient.

Il lança un regard vers l'endroit qu'il avait quitté avant de faire apparaître du feu dans le creux de sa main pour l'utiliser comme une sorte de lampe poche. Il serra les dents en sentant l'énergie lécher sa main.

Lui, à la différence de celui qui avait capturé son cœur, n'avait pas « le sang-chaud ». Ni cette résistance que celui qu'il aimait avait.

Il commença à rassembler de la nourriture avant de faire cesser les flammes pour ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. Il apparut à quelques mètres des voyageurs. Il s'approcha et il posa les victuailles sur le sol avant de se tourner vers Sora.

Il sentit son sang bouillonné mais il se retint, difficilement, d'aller lui planter les piques de sa claymore dans le corps.

Il se rapprocha de l'élu de son cœur et se mit à genou à côté de lui. Il tendit la main vers lui avant de se raviser. Il se savait jaloux et possessif. Il savait que dans leur première vie humaine, il avait forcé Lea à se détacher de tous ses amis. Il en avait de même, certes. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché le roux de trouver amitié dans la présence d'autre personnes. Si ça s'était renforcé à présent, il s'en était bien rendu compte à la confrontation, il était devenu proche avec Zexion.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait tant désiré sa mort.

Mais cette jalousie n'émergeait pas d'un manque de confiance en Lea. Seulement d'un manque de confiance en lui. Chaque personne que le roux aimait l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il avait les entrailles qui se tordaient à l'idée que celui qui le faisait vivre puisse préférer quelqu'un de plus passionnant, amusant, gentil, etc.

\- Je t'aime, mon Cœur. Chuchota le bleu en se penchant vers lui.

Il eut un sourire amer.

\- C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Lea.

Le contact dut le réveiller car il vit les paupières s'ouvrir. L'amertume de son sourire se transforma en tristesse et il fit apparaître les ténèbres autour de lui. Ténèbres qui l'engloutirent à l'instant où un feu bien vif naissait au creux de la main de l'ancien numéro huit.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Des bâtons dans les pieds

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : ( Mais j'aime collectionner les notes ! Laissez-moi collectionner les notes T-T) Votre attention : Après discussions avec Mikukearu nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il y avait un truc qui « clochait » dans le langage pour les mondes (et que je réfléchissait trop) donc… certains points qui vont suivre sont totalement inventer et probablement incohérent…

* * *

 _Chapitre 23 : Des bâtons dans les pieds._

Lea se réveilla à cause des cris de Donald. Il agita la main vers lui mais, comme il s'en doutait, ça ne servit à rien. Il se redressa pour voir que tout le monde s'était déjà levé. Cependant, lui, avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. Il avait longtemps cherché après Saïx en vain.

Il avait mis plus de trois heures avant de se décider à se recoucher. Forcément, étant humain, il était beaucoup plus fatigué. Sans compter que le sol était vraiment loin d'être confortable.

Il se leva et s'éloigna quelques instants pour gérer les divers problèmes matinaux. Il revint ensuite pour apprendre que les autres s'étaient fait une toilette dans la rivière, à son instar.

\- A propos des ténèbres ? Demanda Sora en souriant.

\- Il y a des ténèbres assez fort ici. Remarqua Riku avant de se tourner vers Lea. Tu les connais mieux que nous, toi.

Le roux hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il identifia encore les ténèbres. Là-bas, assez loin, il reconnaissait ces ténèbres qui étaient loin d'être repoussant. Mais pas que.

\- Il n'y a pas ceux de Braig ni ceux de Xehanort. Ceux-là, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Fais attention, on pourrait croire que c'est pas de la haine. Taquina Riku.

Le roux eut un léger sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Mon Isa est ici… Mais c'est le seul. Il doit être en mission. Où en train de m'espionner.

L'assassin regarda autour de lui, ils étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il tente un geste fou ou inconsidéré. Mais il en aurait bien eu envie. Appeler celui qu'il aimait, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

Il voulait juste pouvoir retrouver cette relation qu'ils avaient. Bien avant qu'il n'agisse comme un abruti et le perde.

\- Nous devrions partir ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les ténèbres sont forts et nous éradiquons les ténèbres. Remarqua Riku.

\- Oui. Alors restons ici et trouvons comment arranger ça. Proposa le brun.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Le plus jeune porteur de la Keyblade regarda autour de lui. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent comment se repérer.

\- Il doit y avoir un village, non ? Vu qu'on ne s'est pas transformé.

\- Pas forcément. Dit Sora avant de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécu à la Jungle Profonde.

Lea écouta l'histoire avant d'hocher la tête.

Mais un bruit soudain les tira de ce non-mouvement. Riku fronça les sourcils alors que l'assassin se saisit de Donald, le plus léger d'entre eux, pour le soulever assez haut pour qu'il puisse voir malgré la dense végétation.

\- Il y a… des éléphants !

\- Oh ? Je veux aller les voir ! S'écria le brun avant de filer sans plus attendre.

Riku l'appela mais son meilleur ami avait déjà disparu. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller le rejoindre à son tour. L'assassin reposa Donald en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à attirer les ennuis. Mais Sora semblait vraiment les collectionner.

Il suivit les deux animaux pour rejoindre l'argenté qui maintenait Sora suffisamment loin des éléphants pour qu'il ne risque rien. Mais suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse admirer sans problème.

Lea retint un léger soupir et il leva les yeux. Il faisait déjà fort chaud en cette matinée. Il se sentait à l'aise mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- Dites… je n'entends pas ses éléphants… chanter ?

\- On avait la même chose avec le serpent d'hier. Remarqua Riku.

\- Je pensais juste avoir pris un mauvais coup. Soupira Lea.

\- On entend rien. Remarqua Dingo en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas utile. Sourit Donald. Ce ne sont jamais que des animaux. Alors je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie. Pareil pour quand on avait été à la jungle profonde.

\- Mais… dans ce cas, comment on peut comprendre ? S'étonna l'assassin.

\- La Keyblade. Informa le canard.

\- Ah…

Donald couaqua en remarquant une panthère noire. Il se cacha derrière Lea. Ce dernier lui lança un regard avec un sourire un brin goguenard mais la panthère n'en avait rien à faire d'eux et préféra directement aller voir les éléphants.

Riku, par instinct, mit sa main sur les yeux de Sora pour lui empêcher de voir un carnage. Mais il soupira en voyant que le félin voulait seulement récupérer un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

\- On devrait s'éloigner. Dit l'argenté.

\- Et ceux-là, Bagheera, ils sont aussi à toi ? Questionna l'éléphant en boitant la branche, qu'il avait en trompe, vers le petit groupe.

\- Non. Dommage que je ne puisse leur parler. Répondit la panthère en lançant un regard vers le gamin.

\- On peut vous aider si vous voulez. Sourit Sora, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux au félin.

\- Riku ? Tu ne veux pas le tenir en laisse ? Questionna Lea.

\- Non.

Donald couaqua une nouvelle fois avant de préparer un sort pour que Dingo et lui-même puisse parler et comprendre la langue. Le roux enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la boîte du bracelet et il eut du mal à ne pas avoir un sourire amer.

\- Et bien merci. Dit la panthère, une fois remise de sa surprise. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Sora n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le faire, ce qui poussa les autres à suivre Bagheera qui poussait le gamin devant lui. Ils s'éloignèrent assez avant que le félin ne fasse les présentations.

\- Merci de votre aide. Répéta encore le félin. Je dois ramener Mowgli dans un village d'homme.

\- On va aider. Certifia Sora.

\- Mais je refuse d'y aller. Protesta le gamin en s'accrochant à un arbre.

\- Tu vas venir !

\- Non ! Cria Mowgli.

\- Si on en profitait pour s'enfuir. Murmura Lea.

\- J'en ai assez de lui ! Décréta Bagheera en désignant l'enfant. Occupez-vous de lui !

La panthère partit. Riku regarda successivement la panthère puis Mowgli alors que Sora opinait en souriant.

\- Mais… c'était un piège ! S'écria le roux.

\- On dirait. L'assassin prit au piège. Se moqua Donald.

\- Je peux régler les choses de cette façon-là, oui…

\- Non. Répondit Sora.

Le roux soupira et il regarda le gamin qui s'assit contre une pierre. Il détourna la tête et évita autant que faire ce peu de les regarder.

\- On doit aider Mowgli. Bagheera a dit qu'il était en danger ici. C'est notre problème. Dit le brun.

\- Certes mais je crois pas qu'on soit franchement plus utile que Bagheera. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin écouterait des étrangers comme nous, hein ? Et il l'a complétement abandonné. Dit le roux en désignant l'endroit vers où était partit le félin.

\- Mais… Lea, on fait partie de la lumière.

\- Je comprends bien et je ne suis pas contre d'aider tout le monde mais… il faut penser à Xehanort.

Il disait implicitement qu'il continuait d'avoir peur pour Saïx. Après tout, aujourd'hui, il était loin de son Némésis, mais ça ne durait qu'un temps. Il le savait bien.

\- Mais…

Le brun voulut encore protester mais tout à coup une nuée d'oiseau s'envola, leur bouchant la vue alors que d'autres animaux prenaient leurs jambes, ou plutôt leurs pattes, à leur cou.

Riku attrapa Sora et Dingo alors que le roux s'occupait de Donald, s'éloignant de cette cohue qui n'était pas rassurante. Les branchages se mirent à craquer.

\- Il faut aider Mowgli. Protesta le brun, la main devant la bouche pour ne pas avaler poils et plumes.

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, la masse se faisait de plus en plus compact et les petits animaux faisaient places à des animaux un peu plus imposants. Sora se resserra contre l'argenté alors qu'ils purent voir Bagheera bondit, attraper Mowgli par le slip et s'enfuir.

Lea n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire apparaître des ténèbres autour d'eux, les éloignant assez de la cohue. Il relâche Donald avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Plus de peur que de mal… Quant à Bagheera, il se débrouillera sans nous, je pense. Remarqua Riku.

\- C'est pas plus mal. Souffla l'assassin.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Murmura Sora.

Lea comptait répondre mais il se tourna vivement vers un endroit précis. Des fumerolles ténébreuses apparurent. Riku fit apparaître sa Keyblade et Sora l'imita. Le roux tendit la main.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le canard.

Les ténèbres disparurent laissant voir une certaine personne : Saïx. Ce dernier avait la main sur la gorge.

\- Bonjour !

\- Dingo, tu peux arrêter de faire ami-ami avec l'ennemi ? Protesta Donald.

\- Mais c'est l'ami de Lea et…

\- Taisez-vous, vous me faites mal à la tête. Grinça le bleu.

\- Isa ! … Enfin Saïx, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le roux en désignant son propre cou.

\- Une piqure de moustique. Mentit le commandant en second.

\- Viens avec nous. Quémanda Lea en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas.

Saïx détourna légèrement le regard. Le magicien serra ses mains sur son bâton, juste derrière le roux. Ce dernier continuait de regarder celui qu'il aimait. Il s'approcha de lui de quelques pas. Le bleu ne fit rien pour s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne viendrais pas ?

L'assassin se tut face à la question et il serra les poings une fraction de seconde. Il se permit un regard, furtif, vers les autres avant de fixer à nouveau celui qu'il aimait.

\- … Es-tu attaché à Xehanort à ce point ? Chuchota le roux.

Le commandant en second se força à hocher la tête. Il ne savait plus s'il pensait ses mots ou pas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il baissa un peu la tête.

\- Dans ce cas… c'est notre ennemi ! Cria Donald avant de projeter une attaque de glace.

Saïx fit un bond en arrière mais fut quand même toucher par l'attaque. Le choc lui fit abaisser sa main alors qu'il mettait l'autre sur son flanc avec un rire nerveux.

\- Merci. Franchement.

\- Bon sang ! Cria Lea à l'adresse de Donald. Comment tu as osé le blesser !

\- Mais… Fit le canard.

Le chien préféra se mettre devant son ami alors que le roux se rapprochait de Saïx et le prenait dans ses bras, le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

\- Je vais bien… Répondit le bleu en remettant la main sur sa gorge.

Le roux eut un sourire amer. Il avait bien vu ce qu'il y avait. Il resserra le commandant en second contre lui.

\- Tu dois me lâcher. Je dois partir. Dit le devin lunaire.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Je te ferais mal, s'il le faut.

Lea resserra ses mains sur le corps de Saïx, geler à l'idée même que celui qu'il avait dans ses bras puisse ne plus l'aimer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, abruti.

Le roux releva la tête vers lui. Il serra les dents avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit la boîte et il la mit dans la poche de Saïx avant de l'embrasser. Ce dernier se tendit en le sentant mettre quelque chose dans son pantalon mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser.

\- Je… je ne suis pas capable… de t'abandonner. Souffla le roux contre ses lèvres.

\- Pardonne-moi. Souffla le bleu.

L'assassin voulut demander quoi mais il reçut un violent coup entre les jambes et il lâcha sa prise, tombant à genou au sol.

\- J'avais juste envie de te voir. Excuse-moi. Souffla le bleu alors que les fumerolles l'enveloppaient.

\- Isa ! Grinça le roux.

Il tendit la main dans un geste futile alors que les ténèbres disparaissaient. Sora s'empressa de venir à genoux à côté de l'assassin et il lui fit un pâle sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? Questionna Donald.

\- Quelque chose… qu'il… compren… dra… Mais… maintenant… partons… on doit trouver où est… Xehanort.

Les autres hochèrent la tête alors que des flammes de colère naissaient dans les yeux de Lea. Il avait bien compris que Xehanort utilisait quelque chose pour garder Saïx et, pire, lui faire des choses sexuelles. Il se doutait que c'était sa vie à lui qui était dans la balance, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il gardait son Saïx en otage et il ne le tolérait pas. Il trouverait le manipulateur de néant et il prendrait un malin plaisir à enfoncer ses chakrams dans le corps de cet homme. Il lui ferait payer le mal qu'il avait fait à son âme sœur.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Présents

_Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 : Présents._

Saïx s'était téléporté dans un autre coin de la Forêt Indienne avant d'ouvrir un nouveau couloir pour rentrer à la Cité du Crépuscule. Mesure de précaution pour être sûr que Lea, ou un de ses affreux camarades, ne le suivrait pas et ne trouverait pas leur repaire.

Il avait toujours sa main serrée sur son flanc qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Il sentait encore la morsure du froid dessus et il sentait que le manteau de l'Organisation, qu'il avait enfilé sur son haut déchiré, plaquait. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une traînée rouge qui s'était faite sur son pantalon blanc.

Mais il se souvint alors que Lea avait mis quelque chose dans son pantalon. Son instinct de survie lui disait de rentrer dans la demeure pour avoir l'aide d'Emyd mais son amour débordant pour le roux le poussait à vouloir le contraire.

Il prit alors, de sa main libre, l'objet. Il regarda l'écrin avant de l'ouvrir tant bien que mal avec une seule main. Il faillit d'ailleurs faire tomber l'objet qui était dedans. Mais il se figea en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été chez les parents de Lea pendant les cinq ans où leur couple avait coïncidé avec le Jardin Radieux ? Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu cette histoire ?

Il aurait pu la répéter par cœur, avec les mêmes intonations qu'Abigail.

Elijah était pauvre et il n'avait pas pu s'offrir de bague pour demander en mariage la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait alors fait ce bracelet qui donnait un aspect de menotte, représentant ainsi l'attachement d'une personne l'une à l'autre. Elle avait toujours dit que c'était son présent le plus cher mais qu'elle comptait bien l'offrir à Lea pour qu'il puisse lui-même l'offrir à quelqu'un à l'instar d'une demande. Elle faisait toujours un clin d'œil vers lui à cet instant-là.

\- Abruti. Souffla le bleu en refermant l'écrin.

Il le remit dans sa poche et s'approcha du manoir pour l'ouvrir. Entrer dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit, vu les deux jeunes Tremaine qui entouraient Emyd. Ce dernier jouait du sitar et les deux filles s'extasiait devant.

\- Demyx… j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Hein ? Fit le châtain.

\- Je ne m'écorcherais pas la bouche une seconde fois. Viens.

\- Tu sais… on le protège du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit Anastasie alors que le sitariste se levait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le bleu suspicieux.

\- Parce qu'il en a peur, tiens ! Fit Javotte d'un ton moqueur.

\- Merci. Je ne suis pas stupide. Prononça le commandant en second. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- On l'adore. Sourit la rousse.

Le balafré la dévisagea avant d'ouvrir un portail de sa main libre. Son cadet y entra avant lui. Ils ressortirent tous deux dans la chambre de Braig qui semblait absent.

Le devin lunaire sembla ne pas s'en soucier et il ouvrit le manteau de l'Organisation qu'il retira avant de le jeter sur le sol.

\- Tu es…

\- Tu peux ?

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Demanda le châtain en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Saïx s'exécuta et il fixa la plaie silencieusement quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il fallut à Emyd pour la couvrir de ses mains.

\- Je n'arrive pas à contrôler l'eau.

\- Pourquoi ne pas cautériser ?

\- Je refuse… j'ai besoin de cette cicatrice… le jour où je pourrais enfin être heureux avec Lea… peut-être.

\- Je vois. Répondit l'ancien numéro neuf en terminant de faire coaguler le sang.

Il se redressa et il fit apparaître de l'eau entre ses deux mains. Saïx ne le regardait pas et il frotta le sang séché le long de son flanc, songeant que le canard ne l'avait vraiment pas raté.

Ca devait être un ordre de Yen Sid ou quelque chose dans le genre. Après tout, il était quand même du côté des « méchants ». Même si Lea tenait à lui malgré tout.

\- Grand-frère ?

\- Oui ?

\- Regarde.

Le bleu leva les yeux et il fronça les sourcils face à la bulle d'eau qui stagnait « entre » les mains de son petit-frère.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es la lune. Elle influe sur les marées. Tu dois commencer par faire comme si tu étais la lune, la faire bougée d'avant en arrière, comme une marée.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête et il se leva. Il regarda la masse aqueuse et se concentra, essayant de la faire bouger. Emyd se permit quelques conseils. Saïx s'essaya dix minutes, ne réussissant qu'au bout de ce temps à faire bouger le flot de quelques millimètres.

Mais Braig rentra à ce moment, faisant sursauter Emyd qui relâcha toute l'eau. Le bicolore fronça les sourcils.

\- En effet… faudrait que je lave ma chambre.

Il s'approcha et prit le châtain par les épaules en souriant.

\- On fait réunion tupperware sans moi ?

\- Un peu. Je voulais te voir.

\- Dis-moi ?

Saïx récupéra l'écrin dans sa poche et il l'ouvrit pour en sortir le bracelet. Le manipulateur d'espace le regarda, interrogateur, tout comme le châtain.

\- C'est Lea…

\- Et ben Lea, t'es devenu un bracelet ? Pas cool comme changement de statut. Lança le borgne, faisant rire, légèrement, le manipulateur d'eau.

\- Sois pas stupide. Soupira Saïx.

\- Tu sais que ça va être dur. Railla Braig.

\- C'est Lea qui me l'a donné. Mais dans sa famille c'est presqu'une demande en mariage. Expliqua le bleu.

\- Fait gaffe le coin de tes lèvres se relèvent.

Le commandant en second mit immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche. Il savait que ce présent lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose mais il ne tenait pas à le montrer.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

\- Pour commencer… Fit Saïx en bougeant sa main de devant sa bouche.

\- Oui ?

\- Si je le portes, c'est fini. Je lui dis clairement que je n'attends plus que lui et c'est dangereux à cause de Seigneur Xehanort.

\- Mais vous vous aimez. Je trouve ça triste que vous ne puissiez pas être ensemble. Souffla Emyd.

Il tendit la main pour prendre le bracelet que le commandant en second tendait toujours. Ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de le lâcher dans la paume de son petit frère. Il savait que le châtain ferait attention.

Il aurait eu un peu plus peur avec Braig. Pas qu'il l'aurait volontairement cassé mais il était si peu doué quand il voulait.

\- La star en herbe à raison.

\- Je sais. Mais la vie n'est pas faite pour être belle. Elle est semée d'embûche et je me suis juré que je protégerais Lea.

\- Ce n'est plus le gamin insouciant que tu as rencontré. C'est un assassin qui ferait pâlir des durs à cuire. Il sait se défendre. Et si c'était à lui d'endosser ce rôle ? De te protéger de Xehanort ? Proposa le bicolore.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être.

Le châtain prit le poignet de Saïx et il lui attacha prudemment le bracelet. Ce dernier le remercia avant de lever la main pour s'assurer que le bijou ne le gênerait pas en cas de combat ou de maîtrise.

\- Et si il le brisait ? Réalisa le bleu en faisant apparaître une flamme dans le creux de sa main.

\- Qui ? Xehanort ? Demanda Braig qui s'était déplace pour pouvoir avoir accès à sa table de chevet.

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui diras que ça vient de moi. Ca lui donnera déjà moins envie de le casser.

\- Merci. Chuchota le bleu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je retourne là-bas.

Il fit un pas vers la porte avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier venait de retirer quelque chose de sa table de chevet et le cachait derrière lui. Il ouvrit un œil surpris en voyant le devin lunaire, toujours présent.

\- Tiens… je m'attendais à devoir t'appeler.

\- Non. Enfin… j'ai besoin de vêtements. Vu l'état de ceux-ci.

\- Je suis plus fin que toi.

\- Je vais te passer les miens. Sourit Emyd.

Il posa une bise sur la joue de son grand-frère avant de partir hors de la pièce. Braig en profita pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami et de lui tendre un bracelet en cuir à deux bandes qui s'attachait avec une sorte de boucle comme pour les ceintures.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une façon de lui répondre. Emmalee m'a offert ça à notre dernier anniversaire de mariage. Ou devrais-je dire : trois jours avant sa mort. Je ne l'ai jamais porté et j'aime autant que ce soit ton Lea qui l'ait.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Je lui offrirais moi-même en ton nom si tu insistes.

Le bleu serra les lèvres et se força à prendre le bracelet au moment même où Emyd revenait. Le devin lunaire le remercia et il prit les vêtements et alla se changer dans la salle de bain de son meilleur ami sans plus de cérémonie.

Il en ressortit en jeans bleu clair et en t-shirt noire à manche longue à large encolure, un peu court pour lui. Il soupira mais roula ses vêtements en boules.

\- Merci vous deux. Je viens vous rejoindre sous peu.

\- Je vais continuer d'entraîner la star en herbe et… je sais que ça vient de toi si Hyolith a pas subi trop de problèmes dans son « développement des ténèbres »… merci.

Le commandant en second lui jeta un regard.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve. Murmura-t-il.

\- Pour moi, ça, ça en est une. Sourit le bicolore alors que le devin lunaire sortait.

Saïx se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Xehanort. Ce dernier se leva en le voyant. Il vint jusqu'à lui et il l'embrassa, presque tendrement. Le bleu se força à répondre au baiser mais il leva les vêtements en s'éloignant rapidement.

\- Vieux vêtements boueux, faut que je les mette au sale.

\- D'accord. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Je te la montre après.

Le bleu hocha la tête et il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il jeta le pantalon dans le bac de linge sale, mit le t-shirt dans la poubelle et le bracelet de Braig dans le jeans d'Emyd.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Glacée. Pour se remettre de ses émotions et pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la surprise de Xehanort. Il s'attendait d'ailleurs à quelque chose de plus ou moins sexuel.

Il se remit un peu d'eau sur le visage et se l'essuya avant de se forcer à quitter la salle de bain.

Xehanort l'attendait près de la fenêtre. Il avait sorti de sous son bureau une boîte rectangulaire, très haute et assez large, recouverte d'un linge.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. L'argenté lui désigna la chose, l'incitant ainsi à en retirer le drap. Le devin lunaire était obligé de remarquer qu'il était surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il s'avança et tira sur le tissu pour voir une cage avec deux oiseaux dans les tons verts sauf la tête qui était tantôt jaunes, tantôt oranges. Les becs étaient rouges et les yeux noirs.

Des inséparables.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Hors du commun

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 25 : Hors du commun._

Le vaisseau Gummi, après une journée de voyage s'approchait d'un monde. Ils cherchaient à rejoindre le Colisée de l'Olympe pour rendre une petite visite à Hercules, Megara et Philoctète. Mais ils s'étaient complètement perdu et ça faisait monter une petite tension entre Donald, et son caractère de cochon, et Sora qui voulait en profiter pour voir si personnes n'avaient besoin d'eux dans ce monde-là.

Evidemment, Lea, moniteur à la main, n'aidait pas. Peut-être que le Quartier Général de la nouvelle Organisation se trouvait dans ce nouveau monde qui s'appelait ironiquement Nouveau Monde.

\- On atterrit. S'écria Sora.

\- Non ! Fit Donald.

\- Faisons un vote à main levée. Décréta l'argenté.

\- Oui, et vite, s'il vous plaît. Dirent Tic et Tac.

\- Qui veut atterrir ? Demanda le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- Moi. Fit Sora.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Lea.

\- Et… moi aussi. Dit Riku.

Donald se mit à grommeler qu'il était évident que l'argenté se mettrait sur le choix de Sora. Il bougonna alors qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que le vaisseau atterrisse.

\- S'il aurait fallu, j'aurais voté pour atterrir aussi. On doit encore retrouver Marluxia, Larxene et Demyx.

\- Ah merci. Sourit Lea.

\- Tu peux me passer à Donald ?

Le roux fronça les sourcils avant de tendre le moniteur au canard. Ce dernier l'accepta alors qu'ils se posaient dans une grotte cachée par la verdure. C'était toujours ça le plus compliqué : se cacher avec le vaisseau Gummi. Car il n'y avait que peu d'endroit où on savait qu'il existait d'autres mondes.

Et celui-ci n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

\- Oui euh… Ienzo ?

\- Merci de te souvenir de mon nom après presqu'un mois… Non. J'ai un message de la part de Merlin pour toi. Pour réduire le moniteur en taille. Il y a une formule.

Donald regarda le bleu-gris avec un air très intéressé.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas c'est « Higitus Figitus ». Et le reste… t'es un magicien.

\- Tu es un magicien aussi non ?

\- Je ne suis pas ce _genre_ de magicien. Répondit Ienzo avec un sourire mystérieux avant que la conversation ne se coupe.

Le canard lança un regard vers le roux qui lui répondit par un autre sourire énigmatique. L'assassin se dirigea vers l'ouverture du vaisseau. Il le descendit et regarda l'environnement avec un léger sourire.

Il fut aussi rassuré que Donald ne l'ait pas rattrapé car ça voulait dire « pas de transformation ». Ainsi, s'il voyait Saïx, il serait toujours pareil à lui-même et pourrait lui parler plus amplement.

Pour l'instant, il gardait cette idée en tête. Retrouver Saïx et lui parler. C'était tellement son moteur de fonctionnement qu'il ne pensait même plus à faire payer le magicien pour la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé.

Mais ça viendrait sans doute un jour.

Donald sortit du vaisseau, tout heureux d'avoir su faire rétrécir le poste qui était à présent dans sa poche.

Les trois autres ne tardèrent à sortir. Dingo regarda partout autour d'eux avant de montrer un endroit où il y avait de l'agitation. Les autres hochèrent la tête. Pour une fois, le premier à se diriger vers l'endroit fut le chien.

Lea ferma la marche en jetant un œil à ses vêtements. Il était encore une fois surpris que dans des cas comme celui-ci et la Forêt Indienne on ne relève pas leurs vêtements atypiques. C'était un peu l'inverse de ce qu'il avait appris au sein de l'Organisation XIII.

Mais il était prêt à s'adapter, surtout que toutes ces nouvelles mesures le rapprochaient de Saïx.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un campement mais ils ne furent pas accueillis avec chaleur comme Sora en avait l'habitude. Au contraire, des fusils furent braqués sur eux. Le brun déglutit et se rapprocha de Riku alors que Donald cherchait un sort qui pourrait le protéger de la fureur des armes à feu.

\- Lever les mains. Dit Dingo.

Les autres s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Pour Riku et Lea, il n'était pas dur de sentir d'où venait tous les ténèbres qui se faisaient fort ici. Cet homme rondouillard aux cheveux noirs avec des nœuds rouges dedans et habillé en mauve.

Le roux se dit qu'il manquait sérieusement de goût vestimentaire. Un petit chien apparut alors d'une démarche impérieuse. Lea retint un rire moqueur. Décidemment. Dingo, lui, plus gentil, agita légèrement sa main pour saluer son « confrère ».

Le chien aboya alors à son égard ce qui fit que l'homme en mauve fronçait les sourcils.

\- Vous surveillerez cet individu qu'il ne touche pas à mon petit Percy !

\- Oui Monsieur. Répondit l'un d'entre eux.

\- D'abord cet homme en noir et maintenant ça… Remarqua un homme dans la foule.

L'assassin tendit immédiatement l'oreille, intéressé.

\- Reste calme. Murmure l'argenté.

\- Je suis calme. Certifia Lea qui avait en fait failli sautiller sur place.

Ca devait être Saïx. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour chercher à trouver son énergie. Elle ne pouvait que se remarquer par rapport à ses ténèbres insipides qu'avait cet homme aux goûts douteux.

\- Que fait-on d'eux, gouverneur Ratcliffe ? Demanda un autre homme.

Le chien, dit Percy, s'approcha de Donald et le renifla. Le canard éloigna sa patte juste avant que le canidé ne le morde.

\- Et bien… ils m'ont l'air d'hommes forts. Ils pourraient nous aider.

\- Riku… ?

\- Attends. Chuchota l'argenté.

\- Cessez vos messes-basses. Fit le gouverneur en prenant un fusil pour le mettre sous le menton de Riku qui, malgré son jeune âge, semblait être le chef.

Le brun glapit immédiatement en voyant ça.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à nous aider ?

\- Bien évidemment. Répondit l'argenté qui n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Mettez-les aux fers jusqu'à demain.

Des hommes vinrent les menottés. Leur enfilant d'étrange bout d'acier qui s'escamotait. Les mailles de fer reliant les deux menottes rudimentaires étaient étonnement courtes.

On poussa les cinq dans une tente reculée, on les attacha par des cordages à une structure métallique et on les laissa là. Sora se rapprocha de Riku, autant que les liens le lui permettaient, inquiet.

La nuit ne tarda à tomber et il ne fut pas compliqué pour eux de comprendre qu'on ne comptait vraiment pas venir les voir avant le petit matin. Et ce sans aucune considération pour les quatre ventres sur cinq qui criaient famines.

\- Lea ?

\- Hm ? Fit le roux en se redressant.

\- Tu sais sortir de ça, toi ?

\- Et toi ? Demanda l'assassin.

\- Mais ! Couaqua Donald.

Lea haussa les épaules. Le canard s'insurgea alors que la chaleur montait progressivement au niveau des poignets de l'assassin. Ce dernier restait on ne peut plus concentrés et, bientôt, du fer liquide et chaud s'écoula de ses poignets et tomba sur le sol.

Le roux porta alors ses lèvres aux blessures et il aspira toute la chaleur avec une grimace de douleur. Il détestait ça quand c'était son feu qui le blessait. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi ou trop faibles.

Il regarda ses poignets où il y avait une ou deux cloques qui avaient eu le temps de se former. Il eut un rire amer avant d'appliquer à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais pour son cas, c'était trop tard.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les cordages qu'il fit légèrement s'enflammer. Assez pour que tous soient libéré.

\- Ah mais tu as réussi ! S'écria Donald.

\- Chut. Fit le chien.

\- Pour qui tu me prenais ? Lança Lea avec un sourire dévastateur avant de s'approcher de Riku.

Il posa ses mains sur les fers, la partie la moins proche de la peau possible. Les menottes tombèrent alors et Lea aspira la chaleur avant de s'occuper de Sora et Dingo. Riku en profita pour se lever et aller discrètement voir par l'ouverture pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

L'assassin s'approcha du canard. Il eut un sourire glacial en posant ses mains sur les menottes. Le magicien couaqua en gémissant.

\- Sora ?!

\- Il ne va rien te faire. Certifia le brun.

\- Non. Tu devrais t'inquiéter. Tu as blessé mon Isa et je devrais te faire brûler.

\- Lea. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît… ça ne me plaît pas mais on a besoin de toi.

Le roux fit tomber les fers comme pour les autres mais au lieu d'aspirer la chaleur, il le laissa tel quel. Il se leva ensuite et s'approcha pour regarder à son tour. Le Maître de la Keyblade lui désigna les rondes de gardes.

\- Tu… ouvres un portail ?

Lea sourit de toutes ses dents et il fit apparaître un couloir. Ils ressortirent quelques mètres plus loin que le campement. L'argenté soupira doucement avant de remercier le roux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons partir d'ici. Il faut qu'on ne s'approche plus jamais de ce campement. En plus… ils vont peut-être nous chercher.

\- Ca me fait bizarre. D'habitude, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider. Murmura Sora.

\- Mais ici on va devoir s'en sortir seul. Dit Dingo.

\- Enfonçons-nous dans la végétation. Ca avait l'air d'être des citadins. Expliqua Lea.

Les autres hochèrent la tête face à cette initiative et ils s'exécutèrent. Ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure, éclairé par une flamme de Lea, avant de trouver un endroit où ils purent s'installer pour passer la nuit.

Dingo et Sora allèrent immédiatement chercher du bois mort alors que Riku faisait en sorte que le terrain ne soit pas trop inconfortable. Donald chercha après des provisions. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le poste qui leur servait de contact avec Jardin Radieux.

Lorsque le brun revint avec son camarade canin, ils mirent tout en place et Lea y mit le feu.

\- Quand même. C'est plus pratique que si Even nous avait accompagné. Remarqua Donald malgré que ses poignets lui faisait encore mal.

Il avait usé d'un sort de glace mais n'avait pas pu le faire assez tôt. Du coup, il devait certainement avoir des cloques comme Lea.

\- C'est surtout pour Sora que j'aurais eu peur. Répondit le roux en serrant le brun contre lui, le faisant rire.

\- Je vois. Répondit le magicien.

\- Mais de toute façon, tu sais faire des feux. Maudit canard.

\- Ca suffit. Dit Riku avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- Désolé mais je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à Isa.

\- Je comprends. Certifia l'argenté. Mais nous devons dormir et demain… trouver de l'aide et/ou cet être en noir.

\- Si c'était Isa, je ne sens pas son énergie.

\- Je sens… une énergie familière pour ma part.

\- Rien de familier pour moi. Répondit Lea.

\- Voyons… arrêtez-moi quand l'un de vous ne le connait pas. Dit Dingo. Maléfique, Hadès, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, le Capitaine Crochet… Shan Yu ?

Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ursula, Scar. Continua Sora.

\- Xaldin ? Proposa Donald.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- Non. Pas Xaldin…

\- Frollo ? Proposa Sora.

\- Inconnu au bataillon. Répondit Lea.

\- Ca doit être lui. Fit le canard.

\- Non… il est mort. Remarqua le brun.

\- Seulement une personnification de lui en rêve. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait rejoint Xehanort. Dit l'argenté.

Lea hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Les rares discussions qu'il avait eue avec Saïx ne lui permettrais pas de se prononcer à ce sujet.

Mais il se sentait déçu. S'il n'était pas là, qui savait quand il le reverrait seulement ? Peut-être pas avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur le nouveau Quartier Général de l'Organisation XIII.

Il prit ainsi comme un soulagement le fait qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Dans ses rêves, au moins, Isa était là.


	27. Chapitre 6 : Pyrame et Thisbé

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 26 : Pyrame et Thisbé._

Saïx était assis au bureau de Xehanort, ce dernier était parti. La cage des inséparables était toujours dessus n'ayant pas trouvé de place propre. Le bleu avait la tête entre ses bras, écoutant d'une oreille le chant qui l'apaisait quelque peu.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était toujours troublé du fait que ces oiseaux étaient en cage. Il n'aimait pas ça mais n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Ca faisait déjà une journée entière qu'il y réfléchissait. Il s'était enfermé ici, ne recevant que la visite de Xehanort qui, évidemment, ne se gênait pas pour le toucher et l'embrasser.

Il avait juste envie de solitude.

Chose qui ne lui était visiblement pas permise. Il aurait été bien plus tranquille entre Emyd et Braig. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il trouvait son « partenaire » bien trop oppressant.

Le devin lunaire entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'attendait, étrangement, à voir Xehanort malgré le fait qu'il n'avait encore jamais frappé à sa propre chambre.

Mais ce fut Braig qui rentra dans la pièce. Il soupira doucement en le voyant et il se leva puis vint le rejoindre.

Le bicolore rangea une mèche bleue avant de soulevé le visage de son meilleur ami. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux, il savait que le commandant en second avait passé une nuit blanche dans les draps de ce lit.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il m'a offert ces oiseaux.

Le borgne leva la tête et vu les inséparables. Il eut alors un rire narquois avant de regarder à nouveau son meilleur ami qui s'était soustrait à ses mains et n'avait mis que quelques centimètre de plus entre eux.

\- Surpris que tu ne les ais pas encore relâché.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'étais persuadé que Seigneur Xehanort en avait rien à faire de moi dans le fond. Mais savoir ça… je veux dire c'est pas un hasard ces oiseaux-là.

\- Ouais… surtout que tu donnes plus l'impression d'aimer les chiens. Répliqua le bicolore.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. S'il m'aime… j'aurais encore moins envie d'être en sa présence.

\- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Dit Braig en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non ?

\- Tu retournes avec Lea.

\- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, tu le sais. Répondit le bleu en jetant un furtif regard vers le bracelet.

\- Mais ? Je cache ses parents en lieux sûr. On déserte.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Je dois penser à Lea. Répondit le bleu.

\- Mais Lea est un combattant de la lumière, ses parents en sûreté… pourquoi tu ne veux pas être heureux ?

\- Mon bonheur ne compte pas… pas à côté de celui de Lea.

\- Il compte ! Et tu le sais !

Le devin lunaire secoua la tête. Il lança un regard vers les oiseaux. D'un certain côté, lui aussi était en cage. Pas exactement de la même façon mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir le choix.

Saïx ouvrit sa main pour regarder une nouvelle flamme y naître.

\- De toute façon, toi et Demyx êtes là. Je n'ai pas encore tout perdu et je peux être… heureux.

Le borgne serra les lèvres avant de le serrer contre lui. Le devin lunaire accepta le câlin mais n'y répondit pas.

\- Mais… je vais vraiment avoir besoin de l'éviter je crois. Maintenant que j'ai un cœur… il ne revient qu'à Lea et je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il peut me l'arracher.

Le bicolore le relâcha et lui offrit un large sourire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire une chose : t'entraîner. En plus s'il te demande pourquoi tu l'évites tout le temps, tu pourras lui dire que tu veux devenir plus fort pour lui, tout ça, tout ça.

\- Ca marcherait, tu crois ?

\- Oui. Mais pour ça… tu devras bien faire attention de t'entraîner.

\- Je compte bien le faire.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire. Dit le bicolore.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils avant de frapper dans ses mains, à l'instar d'une gamine.

\- Oh chouette, une histoire. Fit-il sans entrain.

Braig sourit et l'attrapa par la taille pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit « conjugal ».

\- Ca fait pervers. Grogna le bleu.

\- A ton service.

Le devin lunaire eut un léger soupir à cette remarquer.

\- Dans la Grèce Antique, deux personnes se sont aimés comme jamais. Malheureusement, les familles n'étaient pas trop d'accord.

\- Pyrame et Thisbé ? Je connais, merci.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Les familles n'étaient pas d'accord, donc. Mais Pyrame, la fille, et Thisbé, le mec.

\- L'inverse.

\- Hyolith ne m'interromps pas quand je raconte des histoires. Dit le bicolore.

Le bleu leva les mains l'air de dire qu'il rendait les armes.

\- Thisbé, alors, la fille, décide en pleine nuit de rentre visite à son amoureux. Malheureusement, un violeur est là et il s'en prend à elle.

Saïx haussa un sourcil.

\- Heureusement pour elle, elle arrive à s'enfuir mais un bout de son vêtement tombe sur le sol et le violeur, énervé, jette son dévolu sur une autre fille qu'il tue.

Le commandant en second croisa les bras, se forçant de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- Pyrame passe par là et reconnait le bout du vêtement, parce qu'il y a qu'elle qui a ça hein et il veut se suicider. Néanmoins, Thisbé arrive à temps et lui empêche de se donner la mort. Tout est bien qui fini bien.

\- Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. C'est une lionne et… Pyrame se suicide alors Thisbé fait la même chose.

\- Mon histoire est plus amusante… et elle colle mieux à la situation présente. Parce que ce qui en découle c'est que… se sacrifier pour un autre alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison de le faire, c'est stupide.

Saïx appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le bleu ne s'échappe de l'étreinte. Il s'approcha lentement de la cage où les oiseaux se faisaient des bisous.

\- C'est décidé… Je vais les appeler Pyrame et Thisbé. Je les libérais à la Jungle Profonde le jour où Lea et moi…

Il eut un sourire froid à cette dernière partie de sa dernière phrase. Le borgne se leva et il le prit dans ses bras. Le commandant en second se laissa à nouveau faire. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute mais il avait horriblement besoin de câlin et d'attention en ce moment.

Lea, humain ou simili, lui avait donné trop d'affection et aujourd'hui, il en souffrait. Il avait besoin d'une certaine dose d'affection sans qu'elle soit non plus dépassée. Sinon, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Lea bien sûr, il se braquait.

Il se trouvait stupide. Horriblement stupide.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Inversions

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 27 : Inversions._

Les oiseaux chantaient dans les environs. Le soleil se levait. Ca aurait pu être presque paradisiaque s'ils n'étaient pas techniquement en fuite par rapport à ce dénommé Ratcliffe qui les avait fait prisonniers la veille.

Lea fut réveillé en entendant Riku discuter avec Donald. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, l'argenté avait besoin du poste. Le roux roula sur le flanc et il se mit la main devant les yeux.

Il était loin le confort de l'Organisation XIII. Mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait presqu'une demi-année qu'il avait abandonné ce dit confort. Néanmoins, pendant presque deux mois, il avait pu dormir à nouveau dans des lits.

La seule chose qu'il se disait c'était qu'il regrettait l'Organisation pour une seule chose : le confort. Mais il n'était pas non plus stupide. Il savait qu'on pouvait être en danger, mal dans sa peau, emprisonné ou autres dans des beaux atours.

Il préférait vivre de camping mais être relativement plus heureux.

Lea finit par se lever quand Sora entra dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier lui sourit. Le roux lui ébouriffa les cheveux encore plus que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Il se leva ensuite et s'éloigna un peu. Lorsqu'il revint, Riku était là également.

\- Il faudra trouver un truc pour le poste. Maintenant qu'il y a des sexuellement actifs qui l'utilisent…

\- Maman ? S'étonna Lea.

\- Non.

\- Je me disais aussi… il a personne. Tant mieux en quelques sortes.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Grand-père ? On a tendance à dire « il a réussi à mettre un sac sur la tête de quelqu'un »… mais bon.

\- Non.

\- Qui alors ? Demanda Donald.

\- Dilan et… Kairi…

\- Quoi ?! Souffla Lea.

\- Ils se connaissent depuis moins d'un mois.

\- Un peu plus, hein… ils l'avaient quand même kidnappé… enfin à cause de moi. Avoua le roux.

\- Ca ne me plaît pas. Souffla l'argenté.

L'assassin voulu dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de gens qu'il connaissait et à qui il pourrait souhaiter de ne pas coucher. C'est vrai que lui-même avait attendu ses dix-huit ans, soit d'être un simili. Il avait ressenti un panel d'émotions ce jour-là. C'était ce qui le rendait le plus joyeux.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'un simili n'avait que des émotions sources des souvenirs. Mais pour lui, ça avait été de nouvelles émotions. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais aujourd'hui, il y repensait. Il ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- On devrait se remettre en route. Dit Lea en se levant, ne voulant pas que son sourire puisse être mal interprété.

\- Oui.

Riku aida Donald à se relever. Dingo en fit de même pour Sora et ils rassemblèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient.

Ils se mirent alors en marche. Il fallut quinze minutes de marche avant qu'ils n'arrivent près d'un point d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On recherche le vaisseau ou on cherche cet homme en noir ?

\- On ne perd rien à chercher cet homme. Murmura Lea.

\- On se concentre, et on le piste. Proposa l'argenté.

Le roux hocha la tête alors que le brun soupirait. Attitude peu habituelle mais pouvant tout aussi bien être due à autre chose. Il s'attira néanmoins un regard alors que Riku fermait les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Ils rouvrirent les yeux quand un bruit les attira. Il y avait là un homme, qui vu son accoutrement faisait partie de ceux qui les avaient capturés, et une femme.

\- Je surveille ça. Continue de chercher, tu le reconnais, toi. Fit Lea.

\- Oui. Répondit l'argenté avant de s'éloigner.

Donald s'approcha prudemment, ne tenant pas à aviver la colère de Lea. Dingo s'approcha à son tour, regardant la scène.

\- Celui-ci n'a pas l'air méchant. Chuchota Dingo.

Le roux hocha la tête alors que Sora s'éloignait silencieusement. L'assassin ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à surveiller les deux personnes. Il savait que ses « camarades » aimaient à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Ainsi, il se sentait un peu obligé de le faire aussi.

Tout comme il savait que si ça le gênait vraiment, il ne le ferait pas. Son intérêt passait avant tout, après tout. C'était son mot d'ordre.

Il se passa un long moment avant que Riku ne revienne en poussant Sora devant lui. Il lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Ils discutent.

\- Il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure. Murmura l'argenté.

\- D'accord. Répondit Lea, les sourcils froncés.

Un bruit de tam-tam se fit tout à coup entendre. La femme, qui s'appelait Pocahontas selon le canard, s'en alla alors aussi vite que possible.

\- On la suit elle ? Demanda Dingo.

\- On a déjà risquer d'un côté. Pourquoi pas risquer de l'autre. Répondit Lea.

Riku hocha la tête et il recommença à pousser Sora dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Ce geste surpris les deux animaux alors que Lea se demandait si c'était une nouvelle mesure de protection.

Elle lui semblait un peu étrange mais pourquoi pas après tout ?

Ils marchèrent un long moment, la suivant silencieusement. Ils ne tardèrent à arriver en lisière d'un campement et au vu de l'attroupement de personne qui avaient soit déjà l'arme au poing soit semblait des guerriers, ils n'étaient pas dans un bon endroit pour autant.

\- On va encore dormir à la belle étoile ? Chuchota le canard.

\- C'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Le problème c'est…

L'argenté secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement quel était le problème. Peut-être que cet endroit était sûr. Néanmoins, la discussion leur informa que « les hommes blancs pouvaient être dangereux ».

Lea regarda alors sa peau.

\- On est plutôt pâle.

\- Eloigne-nous… on essaiera de lui parler à elle. Elle est plus ouverte.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils s'exécutèrent, s'enfonçant un peu dans la végétation. Ils attendirent d'être suffisamment loin pour que Riku ne propose à Sora et ses deux amis de s'installer.

Il profita du fait qu'ils acceptent pour entraîner Lea plus loin. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- A propos de l'homme en noir ?

\- Oui et non. Plus important, à mon sens.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi j'ai mes intérêts.

\- Tu n'as que ça. Fit Riku, goguenard.

\- Vrai.

\- C'est à propos de Sora… quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Il m'a… dragué.

\- Et alors ? Ca ne devrait pas te gêner. Tu es gay non ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Répondit l'argenté en s'éloignant d'un pas, surpris.

\- Ah ? Je croyais. Bon, en tout cas, il te plaît Sora.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard. L'assassin eut un large sourire en le voyant faire ça, sachant clairement que ça voulait dire que oui. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il les considérait déjà comme des amis, vu qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de vite se lier d'amitié, et il était content pour eux.

Même si c'était loin d'être ce qu'il voulait dans l'immédiat et qu'il avait la sensation que s'il les voyait ensemble, ça le rendrait triste.

\- Non seulement ce n'est pas le genre de Sora mais sa façon de parler ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Tu penses qu'il fait une… appelons ça une crise… ?

\- Oui.

\- Il ne revient pas à lui ?

\- Visiblement non. Soupira l'argenté.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et il retourna au campement avec le Maître de la Keyblade. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et l'un et l'autre regardèrent Sora. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer il se leva avant de s'asseoir entre les deux. Il les regarda tous les deux avant de se rapprocher de Riku et de se coller à son bras.

Lea éclata alors de rire, à la surprise générale.

\- Rien… j'ai pensé à une blague.

Les animaux hochèrent la tête en premier alors que Sora commençait à parler avec l'argenté. Le roux les observa discrètement. Il attendit cinq longues minutes où l'argenté se trouva dans une gêne folle, le faisant se tendre de tout son être.

\- Au fait, Riku… à propos de cet homme en noir ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Isa ?

L'argenté sembla surpris par cette question qui lui semblait déjà bien établie alors que Sora tournait la tête vers Lea et affichait un air peu content.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de lui ? C'est vrai… il fait partie de nos ennemis !

\- Sora… Souffla Dingo.

Lea se leva et s'approcha du brun ce qui lui fallut un regard méfiant de la part du Maître. En effet, il semblait lui dire que même si son ami d'enfance n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne comptait pas non plus le laisser lui faire du mal.

Mais le roux se contenta de se mettre accroupi et d'attraper le menton du brunb dans sa main. Il fixa alors ses prunelles vertes dans les orbes bleues foncées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Sora avec un ton voulu adorable.

\- Roxas, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

\- Roxas ? S'étonnèrent les animaux alors que l'argenté tâchait de récupérer son bras.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne suis pas Roxas, je suis So…

\- Tu me collais de la même façon. Et suffit de voir ta réaction quand j'ai mentionné Isa.

Le visage de Sora s'assombrit à nouveau.

\- Arrête ce que tu fais de suite !

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?! Protesta le brun.

\- J'ai tout perdu pour toi, Roxas… c'est comme ça que tu me le rends ? En t'empressant d'aller draguer un autre ? Je suis content de ne pas t'avoir aimé plus que je t'aime.

Les yeux bleus se rétrécirent alors que les lèvres se pinçaient, rendant le visage du brun presqu'abominable.

\- Tu cours bien après cet abruti de Saïx.

\- Tu étais au courant que je l'aimais plus que toi. Et tu sais que moi, à ton inverse, je me sens vraiment mal de t'avoir fait ce mal. Parce que moi je peux prétendre d'avoir aimé.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Rends son corps à Sora !

Durant cet échange, Donald et Dingo étaient de plus en plus surpris alors que Riku semblait on ne peut plus troublé.

\- Très bien. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu laisses tomber ! Je suis cent fois mieux que Saïx. Et toi-même tu le sais.

Lea lui offrit un sourire triste. Sora eut une expression prétentieuse avant qu'il ne reprenne un air qui lui était propre. L'argenté s'approcha de son ami d'enfance.

\- Sora ?

\- Riku… on est où ?

\- On a dû s'éloigner. On attends Pocahontas, c'est une indienne. Expliqua l'argenté.

Les animaux étaient toujours aussi surpris l'un que l'autre alors que le roux relâchait le brun. Pour être sûr, il murmura le nom de celui qu'il aimait. Sora ne sembla pas réagir ce qui rassura les deux autres humanoïdes.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Au bout des fils

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 28: Au bout des fils._

Saïx était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de son temps qu'attendre que celui-ci passe. Le seul bruit qui cassait la quiétude de la pièce était le bruit de Pyrame et Thisbé qui se parlaient.

La seule occupation du bleu était d'ailleurs ces deux petits oiseaux. Ca s'arrêtait à très peu. Il s'essayait à les apprivoiser une demi-heure par jour et il avait déjà dispersé les séquences aujourd'hui. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort mais Xehanort ne lui donnait plus de travail et comme il ne s'entraînait que quand il devait éviter l'argenté, ça s'arrêtait à peu.

En ce moment, Xehanort était si occupé par des plans par rapport à son « vieil ami Yen Sid » qu'ils se voyaient uniquement le soir et le matin. Ce qui était un réel soulagement pour Saïx mais ne calmait pas son ennui.

Quant à Braig, soit il était avec Hyolith, soit il était avec Emyd pour lui apprendre à s'entraîner. Ce qui ajoutait au fait que lui ne pouvait le faire.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il ferma d'autant plus les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se fendre les paupières.

Il sentit la personne s'approcher et il eut définitivement l'impression qu'il s'agissait de Xehanort. Il ne pensa même pas à vérifier en se calquant sur les ténèbres.

Il se tendit d'un coup en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes. Il redressa alors d'un coup et envoya violemment son genou dans le ventre de la personne avant de se redresser, furibond, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

\- Espèce d'inverti ! Maraud ! Portfaix !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Moony. Fais-moi un beau sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais avoir des maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

\- C'était un petit bisou. Répondit le bicolore.

\- Te connaissant, c'est suffisant.

Le borgne éclata de rire et il lui mit les pouces sur le coin des lèvres pour les lui soulever. Le bleu se laissa faire et il se força même à sourire. Lorsque le bicolore fut satisfait, il le relâcha et il sortit une photographie de sa poche.

Il la tendit alors à Saïx qui la prit, surpris. Il l'ouvrit et put voir une photo assez ancienne avec Demyx, Axel, Roxas et une personne encapuchonnée, au vu des manteaux. A voir l'expression du roux et du blond vénitien, il pouvait estimer qu'elle avait été faite peu après leur pseudo-rupture.

La joie perfide dans les prunelles bleues contre une peine mal dissimulée.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- En fait… C'est pour l'image de Roxas… On va aller faire son réceptacle, si tu te sens prêt.

\- Je ne serais jamais aussi heureux que le jour où cette immonde puterelle mangera les pissenlits par la racine. Ce qu'il a fait à Axel…

\- Et à toi aussi. Souffla le borgne.

\- Pour moi… c'est pas imp…

\- Chut. Allons-y.

\- Où ?

\- La paradis des garnements. Tu viens ? Demanda Braig en tendant la main.

\- Je dois prévenir Seigneur Xehanort.

\- Tu es obligé ?

\- Il me l'a demandé. Je suis son chien. Tu l'as dis toi-même. Il me dit « couche-toi et faisons-le » je me laisse faire comme une poupée. Répondit le bleu en commençant à faire le mot.

\- Est-ce que… tu aimes au moins ? Demanda le bicolore en ouvrant un portail.

\- Mon corps apprécie relativement. Mon cerveau pas. Répondit le bleu avant de poser le mot bien en vue.

Il regarda ses oiseaux et leur fit un petit signe de main. Le borgne éclata de rire avant de le faire passer par les ténèbres, sans même qu'ils aient mis un manteau de l'Organisation. Ce qui fit que, arrivé au Paradis des Garnements, ils étaient un peu essoufflés.

Braig entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son meilleur ami avant de le traîner à sa suite. Le bleu regarda leurs mains, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait bien senti que depuis qu'il était avec Xehanort, il se détachait de tout, sans doute par dépit, par douleur. Mais à l'inverse, personne ne l'abandonnait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter. D'être trop mauvais pour qu'on lui accorde de l'attention.

Il y avait un mois, il disait au bicolore qu'il serait perdu sans lui, aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à lui accorder du temps.

Il serra alors sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami et s'arrêta. Braig le sentit et il tourna la tête pour voir le devin lunaire, la tête basse.

\- Eh ?

\- Je suis désolé… de t'ignorer, de pas avoir le temps pour toi.

\- T'es pas aussi désolé que je peux l'être. Y a pas que toi, y a moi aussi, je me détache… sans compter la star en herbe qui fait dans son froc dès que…

\- Je me dois de vous accorder du temps ! Et pas rien que parce que je veux fuir Seigneur Xehanort.

Braig lui releva le visage de sa main libre et il lui sourit doucement.

\- Ca me touche. Vraiment. On se trouvera du temps l'un pour l'autre.

Saïx hocha la tête. Le borgne sourit d'autant plus.

\- Sourit ?

\- Non…

\- Allez.

Le devin lunaire regarda autour d'eux avant de se forcer à sourire faiblement et presque timidement. L'ancien numéro deux sourit alors une nouvelle fois.

\- Allons-y maintenant.

\- Oui.

Ils se remirent alors en marche. Saïx sentit une pression sur sa main et il se rapprocha pour se mettre à la hauteur de Braig qui afficha un énième sourire.

\- Je vous consacrerais une soirée par semaine. Le vendredi.

\- Là, c'est toi qui évite. Rit le bicolore.

\- J'avoue. Répondit le bleu alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une boutique.

Braig frappa alors à la porte et il attendit alors qu'il ressortait la photographie qui leur serait utile.

On ne tarda à venir leur ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme voûté aux cheveux blancs qui cachait ses yeux bleus derrière de petites lunettes.

Il afficha un sourire bienveillant en les voyants.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- On vient vous passer une commande.

\- Entrez, entrez.

Le borgne le remercia et ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Le vieil homme leur montra diverses poupées de tailles différentes, expliquant certaines méthodes alors qu'un petit chat venait se frotter contre les jambes de Braig.

Ce dernier sourit alors que le bleu s'éloignait stratégiquement, récupérant par la même occasion sa main.

\- C'est pour un évènement spécial ?

\- La vengeance. Sourit le bicolore en mettant une chaise devant la porte.

Saïx tourna la tête vers le vieil homme alors que le borgne s'était déjà rapproché du blanc et tendait la photo et désignait bien Roxas.

\- On veut une marionnette, grandeur réelle, de ce type. Et qu'elle sente la douleur.

\- Qu… quoi ? Gémit le vieillard.

Non seulement l'homme se voyait face à deux fous, visiblement, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de faire ça. Même s'il aurait pu, il aurait refusé. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait impensable pour lui.

Mais s'ils avaient entendu parler de son cher petit pantin de bois, ils ne le croiraient jamais incapable d'une telle prouesse contre-nature. Il allait devoir rusé. Et espérer qu'ils seraient quand même satisfait du travail du bois. Mais il devait jouer le jeu jusque là.

\- Tu seras payé pour ça, équitablement. Certifia le bicolore.

\- Blesser quelqu'un même une marionnette ne vaut rien ! Protesta le vieil homme.

\- Je vais vous expliquer autrement.

Le bicolore fit sortir un fusil laser qu'il pointa vers le blanc. Saïx tourna la tête vers eux, se désintéressant une fraction de secondes du travail du bois pour oiseaux.

\- On veut une marionnette qui ressemble à ce type et qui peut souffrir. Si vous ne le faites pas, ce sera la manière forte. On vous attache à une chaise et… Ou, mieux ! Moony ?

Le bleu tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui. Le borgne lui offrit un large sourire.

\- Tu fais sortir du feu ?

Le commandant en second regarda l'atelier autour de lui et il fit jaillir une de ses flammes aux couleurs si étranges.

\- Vous n'allez pas détruire ma boutique ! Chacune de ses œuvres à une valeur sentimentale. Une âme ! S'écria le vieillard.

\- Une contre toute, c'est équitable, non ? Fit Braig avec un large sourire froid.

\- Bon… d'a… d'accord…

Saïx fit disparaître la flamme et il s'approcha enfin des deux autres, prenant la photographie avant que le bicolore n'ait pu la donner. Ce dernier sembla surpris et il le regarda. Est-ce que son meilleur ami se débinait ?

Ca lui semblait improbable mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Vu que Lea tenait sans doute toujours à Roxas.

\- Demyx veut récupérer cette photo ?

\- Non. Pour ça qu'il a accepté de me la donner.

Saïx déchira alors la photographie, récupérant l'image de son petit frère et de son ex-partenaire. Il la mit dans sa poche avant de tendre l'autre partie au vieillard qui hocha la tête, troublé.

\- On viendra souvent voir si vous travaillez bien. Dit-il, telle une menace.

Il prit alors la main de Saïx dans la sienne et il se rendit jusqu'à la porte où il bougea la chaise pour leur libérer l'accès.

\- Une dernière chose.

\- Quoi ? Glapit l'artiste de bois alors que Saïx haussait un sourcil.

\- Où est-ce qu'on peut acheter des glaces ?

L'homme le fixa avec un air surpris avant de lui donner une adresse avec un rire nerveux. Braig le remercia et il traîna le bleu derrière lui. Il l'y emmena et se prit une glace avec cinq boules, du coulis de chocolat et crème fraîche alors qu'il réussit à peine à faire prendre une boule à son meilleur ami.

Le commandant en second fixa sa glace, alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique. D'un côté, il était content que ce ne soit pas de la glace à l'eau de mer. Il n'en aurait pas eu « la force » aujourd'hui.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre vite quand même.

\- D'accord. Tu as du temps pour moi, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir.

\- Saïx…

\- Hu ? S'étonna le bleu.

\- On ne change jamais vraiment. On peut étouffer autant qu'on veut ce qu'on était avant, notre perversité, notre côté niais, ce que tu veux… il est toujours là, ensommeillé. Et ce côté, il n'attend qu'une chose : une contrariété qui le fasse enfin sortir.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonna le commandant en second.

\- Tu changes, tu te renfermes… en croyant que ça te protégera. Tu as commencé la première fois que tu as cru perdre Lea. C'est pas Saïx qui agit comme ça, c'est Isa… il t'appelle. Il n'attend qu'une chose : que tu le libères.

\- On dirait que tu parles à un schizophrène… enfin une personne à double personnalité.

\- Vu que je ne peux pas empêcher Isa d'agir en toi, autant le faire revenir complètement, non ?

\- Sauf que je te détestais dans ma première vie humaine.

\- On ne se connaissait pas. Tu ne me détesteras pas à nouveau.

\- Tu sais… je crois que je l'ai trop enfermé. Répondit le bleu en commençant à manger sa glace qui coulait sur ses mains.

\- On sait toi et moi qu'une seule personne à la clé… c'est ça ? Maintenant que tu as à nouveau des sentiments et lui aussi…

Saïx hocha la tête.

\- Bien qu'en théorie… Il est plus tout seul à avoir une clé. Ca grouille, ça grouille.

\- T'es con. Soupira le bleu.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Le plus jeune fut bien forcé d'hocher la tête. Un très léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'entendait pas Isa crier en lui mais peut-être bien parce que cette facette de lui ne réagissait qu'à une seule personne.

Avant, quand il n'avait plus que les souvenirs de ses sentiments, il avait enfermé toujours un peu plus Isa. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'en effet, à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Lea, il se sentait plus joyeux, libéré. Saïx était alors la facette de sa personnalité qui était mis sous verrou.

Et il sentait au plus profond de son cœur que c'était encore une preuve que le roux était ce que la plupart des gens appelaient « l'âme sœur ».


	30. Chapitre 29 : Ligne ennemies

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 29 : Lignes « ennemies »._

Le matin, tout le monde fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil bien plus fort que le feu qui brûlait. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Lea se réveilla le premier. Il s'éloigna pour tous les problèmes matinaux avant de s'approcher de Donald.

Il se mit assis à côté de lui et il tendit la main pour l'engouffrer dans la poche du canard mais ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut en sentant le contact. Il s'éloigna précipitamment en couaquant, faisant se redresser d'un bond Riku qui sortit sa Point du Jour. Il soupira en voyant que ce n'était « que » Lea.

\- Bon dieu… veux-tu bien essayer de le tuer à un autre moment que tôt le matin ?

\- Promis. Rit le roux.

Le canard protesta alors que l'argenté s'éloignait à son tour. L'assassin lança un regard ambigu au magicien.

Le réveil se fit doucement mais sûrement. Après une demi-heure tous étaient enfin levés. Lea avait profité du lever des autres pour « chasser ». Il avait ainsi pu ramener deux lapins. Il les avait déjà dépecés et ouvert loin des autres mais, revenu au campement avec la nourriture, Dingo vint le rejoindre.

\- Je vais les préparer.

\- Non ! S'écrièrent les quatre autres.

\- Mais ? Gémit le chien.

\- Je m'en occupe. Proposa gentiment Riku.

Le capitaine de la garde hocha la tête. L'argenté prépara alors le tout et il embrocha les deux lapins qu'il mit au-dessus du feu. Sora se mit dos au feu et il commença à dessiner sur le sol.

Lea eut un léger sourire. C'était sûr que pour le coup, ce n'était pas Roxas. Ca ne l'étonnait pas que l'adolescent ne veuille pas voir ce spectacle.

Ils discutèrent un peu pendant que le feu crépitait et que l'odeur du lapin se propageait dans l'air.

\- On ne risque pas d'attirer des gens comme ça ? Murmura Donald malgré qu'il salivait devant les lapins que Riku faisait régulièrement tourné.

\- Peut-être. On leur proposera un bout. Sourit Dingo.

\- Pourquoi pas. Fit le roux avec un léger sourire.

Dès qu'ils purent, ils se mirent à manger en discutant encore, essayant de trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire et comment entrer en contact avec cette Pocahontas.

Mais, le repas fini, Sora en profita pour s'éloigner un peu. Les autres se levèrent alors pour le suivre. Ils ne connaissaient pas assez le lieu pour se permettre de se disperser et à l'inverse de Riku ou Lea, il n'y avait pas moyen de le « pister » de la même façon.

Ils marchèrent une petite heure, ou plus, avant d'arriver en bordure de rivière. Sora s'assit sur le sol et retira ses chaussures pour pouvoir tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Lea en profita pour chercher d'où venaient tous les ténèbres qu'il sentait en ce moment.

Rien n'avait changé pour l'instant.

\- Ne nous attardons pas trop quand même. Dit Dingo.

\- Au fait, Lea ? fit Donald en s'approchant de lui.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le roux avant de baisser les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce matin ?

\- Eh ben, t'es lent ! Ca fait un moment quand même que ça s'est passé. Se moqua l'assassin.

Le canard fit la moue alors que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, semblait-il.

\- Fait gaffe, on sentirait presque des ténèbres se déployé de toi.

\- D'ailleurs. Les ténèbres en toi sont grands comment ? Demanda Sora en regardant Lea.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et se mit accroupi pour être approximativement à son hauteur.

\- Pourquoi tu aimerais savoir ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à vos ténèbres. Je pensais mais… tu dis qu'être une part des ténèbres ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais… c'est vrai que toi et Riku, vous ne l'êtes pas mais…

\- Ne pense qu'à la personnalité, on s'occupe du reste. Répondit l'argenté.

\- C'est vrai. Le stratège de la lumière est quand même un membre des ténèbres. Dit Lea, presque fier.

Sora hocha la tête. Le roux se redressa alors. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait proposer qu'ils repartent, le brun sauta brutalement à l'eau.

\- Avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi… mets-lui une laisse ! Il va encore nous mettre dans les ennuis. Soupira l'assassin.

\- Il est trop impulsif. Approuva Donald.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Lea s'avança un peu et il remarqua alors que l'adolescent avait sauté à l'eau pour une raison précise : attrapez un enfant qui était balloté par les flots.

Il grimpa sur la rive et les deux humains vinrent le rejoindre pour l'aider à remonter. Ils purent entendre des cris peu de temps après, l'affaire d'une poignée de seconde. Sora relâcha l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant. Le brun le surveilla un instant avant de se tourner vers Riku qui s'assura immédiatement qu'il n'avait rien.

Une multitude de personnes vinrent alors à leur rencontre, typé comme cette Pocahontas. La première réaction de l'argenté fut immédiatement de mettre Sora en protection derrière lui ce qui fallut un petit regard goguenard de la part du roux.

Donald et Dingo s'empressèrent de les rejoindre alors que dans son dos, Lea faisait apparaître sa Keyblade. Moins large, elle lui serait bien plus utile sur le coup.

\- C'est lui ? Demanda une femme. Celui aux cheveux bruns ?

\- Oui. Chuchota l'enfant.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon fils. Vous ferriez-vous l'honneur de venir avec nous voir notre chef pour avoir des remerciements digne de ce nom ?

\- Ce… ce n'est pas u… Commença Sora, souriant, sa tête passant difficilement par au-dessus de l'épaule de Riku malgré qu'il était sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Volontiers. Coupa Lea.

Les personnes sourirent et se tournèrent, les invitant à les suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Couaqua Donald.

\- On ne sait pas qui sont nos alliés et nos ennemis ici. Acceptions toute aide potentielle.

\- Vrai. Approuva Riku.

Ce simple mot força les animaux à suivre le mouvement. Ils arrivent dans le village après très peu de temps, n'en étant en fait pas très loin. Néanmoins, la verdure l'avait plus ou moins caché.

La femme qui avait l'enfant les mena jusqu'à une maison en particulier. Elle fit un doux sourire aux cinq personnes. Elle rentra dans la maison, leur faisant signe de rester là.

Le roux lança un regard aux autres. L'argenté prit Sora par les épaules pour le protéger au cas où il le faudrait. Même si c'était peut-être bien le brun qui était le plus en sûreté ici.

Lea, lui, attrapa Donald que certains regardaient avec envie, et il le serra contre lui. Le canard sembla surpris mais il se força à se laisser faire.

Un homme ne tarda à sortir de la tente, rasé sur le côté. Il avait une certaine prestance. Il regarda les trois humanoïdes puis tourna la tête vers la femme avec qui il parla comme si ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. C'était sans compter sur les Keyblades et les pouvoirs de Donald.

Le roux serra légèrement les dents sous le couvert de ses lèvres.

\- Comprenez-vous notre langue ?

\- Oui. Répondit l'argenté.

L'homme sembla quelques peu surpris, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais il hocha la tête, reprenant son calme.

\- Nous tenons à vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un des nôtres. Nous vous sommes redevables et souhaitons que vous restiez ici si vous en avez le besoin.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Sora. En fait… nous avons vu une jeune femme qui s'appelle Pocaho…

La main de Riku et de Lea s'abattirent en même temps sur sa bouche. Le brun gémit sous le regard étrange du chef du village. Il semblait avoir compris le nom et les fixait un peu plus suspicieusement à présent.

\- En fait… j'aurais peut-être un service à vous demander si vous le voulez bien ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Sora qui avait récupérer sa bouche.

Lea remit sa main sur la bouche du jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- C'est comme ça que je reste dorénavant. Soupira l'assassin.

Riku lui fit un pâle sourire avant de se forcer à hocher la tête. De toute façon, l'homme semblait prendre les paroles de Sora pour mot d'ordre vu que c'était lui qui avait sauver l'enfant de leur tribu.

\- Vous avez peut-être vu les visages pâles qui sont en bordure de rivières.

\- Oui. Répondit Dingo.

\- Nous craignons qu'ils soient un danger pour nous mais nous ne pouvons concevoir à nous montrer à eux.

\- Et comme nous avons plus ou moins le même aspect, c'est ça ? Demanda Riku.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je ne suis pas doué en infiltration. C'était le travail de Larxene, chez nous… Informa l'assassin.

\- Oui, on sait pour quoi tu es doué. Fit Donald.

Le roux se pencha à son « oreille ».

\- Je peux encore te brûler si tu insistes. Lui dit l'ancien numéro huit avec un large sourire glacial.

Le canard couaqua et il hocha simplement la tête alors que Sora regardait Riku avec un air suppliant, sachant que dans leur petit groupe, c'était soit l'argenté, soit le roux qui prenaient les décisions. Et s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il avait un moyen de pression exceptionnel sur son ami d'enfance.

\- Le problème, monsieur, c'est qu'ils nous ont emprisonnés et que nous avons fuis…

\- Nous vous donnons l'accord de nous utiliser comme explication si besoin en est. Que nous avons voulu vous porter secours par exemple.

Le maître de la Keyblade se tourna vers le roux qui enserrait toujours deux de leurs compagnons. Il sembla surpris par le geste de l'argenté.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi qui risque de mettre le plus « d'objection » à cette requête. Pour la lumière, c'est évident de faire tout ça mais vu que tu recherches…

\- Non… allons-y. Faisons ça. On a déjà perdu du temps alors autant continuer. Fit l'assassin.

\- Bien. Répondit Riku.

\- Un grand merci. Et si vous en avez le besoin, vous pourrez nous rejoindre, en vous assurant ne pas être vu, pour un peu de repos.

\- C'est très aimable à vous. Fit l'argenté.

L'homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Sora fit un signe d'au revoir au gamin, et il se força à suivre le mouvement. De toute façon, Lea le tenant, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Ils s'éloignèrent assez et Dingo frappa son poing dans sa paume alors que le brun cherchait après ses chaussures, laissées sur le côté.

\- On aurait dû leur demander de la nourriture.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir cette idée de génie plus tôt. Grommela Donald alors que Sora filait jusqu'à la rive où il se saisit de ses chaussures qu'il enfila.

\- Le mal est fait et avec de la chance, on en aura là-bas… j'utilise un portail ? Interrogea Lea avec un large sourire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas très… Commença le canard.

\- C'est plus rapide. Coupa le roux.

Non pas à l'adresse du magicien qui avait la même doctrine que Yen Sid mais à celle de Riku qui semblait plus hésitant tandis que Sora utilisait son poignet pour se redresser.

\- D'accord. Vas-y.

L'assassin sourit avant d'ouvrir un portail. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et ressortirent peu loin du campement. Lea lança alors un regard à Riku espérant que ce dernier avait un plan. Celui-ci hocha la tête et expliqua ce qui était le mieux.

Il s'assura que tout le monde avait bien compris avant qu'ils n'entrent en terre ennemie. Ici, les deux humanoïdes plus âgés purent sentir à plein nez les ténèbres de ce Ratcliffe qui semblaient augmenter de secondes en secondes, sans doute appâter par l'or.

\- D'habitude, on vit un peu moins durement. Remarqua Sora à voix basse qui semblait quand même un peu fatigué par les conditions.

Lea sourit et s'accroupit, lui faisant signe de grimper sur son dos. Le brun sembla surpris mais il finit par accepter. L'assassin se redressa et eut un léger sourire. Son cadet était plus lourd qu'il lui semblait mais il s'en occupa peu.

Il se rendait compte, en cet instant, que ce qu'il aimait tant chez Sora c'était ce qu'il avait aimé chez Roxas. Ce qu'il avait aimé mais c'était avéré faux. Non pas les similitudes avec Saïx, ou Isa, mais le reste.

Il réalisait, également, avec un sourire amer qu'il ne semblait plus être capable d'aimer les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient mais pour l'ombre d'autrui. Ici Sora pour Roxas. Roxas pour l'être aimer.

Les seules personnes avec qui ça ne fonctionnait pas, c'était ceux qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps.

Il se haïssait pour ça.

Le roux dut s'arrêter en manquant de donnant un coup dans ce petit chien à l'air impérieux. Ce dernier leva la tête et il se mit alors à aboyer. Riku serra les dents alors que Donald ne se gênait pas pour se cacher derrière l'assassin qui dû se retenir pour ne pas donner un coup dedans.

\- C'est vous ! Vous vous étiez enfui et vous osez revenir ! Les mains en l'air !

\- Ca va pas être possible. Souffla Lea, les mains sous les cuisses de Sora.

\- Ecoutez. Fit Riku en levant les mains. Nous voulions sincèrement vous aider. Mais ces … peaux-rouges nous ont crus en danger et nous ont emmenés loin de votre campement. Nous sommes revenus car nous serions comblés de joies de pouvoir vous aider.

\- C'est un bon acteur. Marmonna l'assassin.

\- Oui.

\- Nous allons en parler au gouverneur Ratcliffe, ne bougez pas.

Le petit chien se plaça devant eux, semblant les surveiller. Dingo sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Riku avait soupire légèrement rassuré. La première étape était passée.

Lea se rapprocha de l'argenté et il sentit le canard le suivre. Le chien tourna la tête vers l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII, confus.

\- Il a dit « pas bouger ».

\- Oui et tu as bien écouté l'ordre. Bon chien.

\- Lea…

\- Oui, pardon. Fit l'assassin sans le penser.

L'homme qui empestait les ténèbres ne tarda à arriver, accompagné d'un blond à l'air impétueux, celui qui avait été avec Pocahontas. Le petit chien vint alors se poster à côté du premier, les jugeant tous du regard.

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez fui les sauvages pour venir travailler avec nous ?

\- Oui, monsieur… ce serait un honneur. Dit Riku.

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenu parmi nous. Comment vous prénommez-vous ?

\- Voici Dingo, Donald, Sora et Lea. Je me prénomme Riku.

\- Pour ma part, je me prénomme John Ratcliffe et voici John Smith.

Lea se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se retenant de lancer une remarque plus ou moins cinglante et il jeta un regard au chien qui semblait se montrer de la patte. Il afficha un air presqu'outré en remarquant qu'on ne l'avait pas présenté.

Le roux sourit un peu plus alors que les deux John s'éloignaient. Le gouverneur les laissa avec un quartier-maître qui leur expliqua où ils pouvaient se retirer et quel travail on attendait d'eux tous.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Entraînements

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 30 : Entraînements._

Saïx était assis sur une chaise. C'était le seul meuble dans cette grande salle. Les autres choses qu'il y avait c'était un tas de terre dans un coin, une espèce de cuve creusée dans le béton remplie d'eau. Il y avait également une chose spéciale : un foyer où un feu crépitait malgré les encochent et les trous où l'air passait. Froid, glacial presque gênant.

Il était là depuis une demi-heure, attendant encore et encore.

Finalement, la « porte » s'ouvrit. Il put alors voir Briag, portant Hyolith ainsi qu'Emyd. Ce dernier fit des signes de main alors que le bleu se levait de sa chaise. Il croisa les bras et il posa ses yeux sur son meilleur ami, l'air de lui en vouloir.

\- Une demi-heure que je t'attends.

\- Oui. Mais on a mangé un hot dog sur la route. Sourit Emyd.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… moi, j'en ai pas le droit ?

\- Pas de chance. Fit Braig en haussant les épaules.

\- Alburostre.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Le châtain sourit doucement et il tendit les bras pour accepter la gamine. Le bicolore lui mit alors Hyolith dans ses bras. La petite se blottit contre le sitariste alors que Braig rejoignait son meilleur ami.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue avant de lui sourire. Il aimait l'embêter. Mais, à vrai dire, il savait que Saïx n'aurait pas apprécié. Tout comme il savait que de toute façon, les plats de choix à la nouvelle Organisation étaient pour Xehanort et Saïx, malgré le fait que les autres ne savaient toujours pas que c'était l'argenté le chef.

\- Commençons.

Le bicolore regarda autour d'eux avant d'entraîner Saïx jusqu'au lopin de terre. Il l'aida même à grimper dessus. Le bleu fronça les sourcils, à présent il était largement plus grand que lui mais ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Il voulait s'entraîner, il voulait avoir dans ses mains les capacités pour protéger non seulement son supérieur mais aussi Lea, Emyd, Braig et… ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Bien… tu sais comment Lexaeus faisait ? Tu l'as déjà vu faire ?

\- Oui et non…

\- Inspire de l'air, aie confiance. Sent l'élément.

\- Je…

\- Ferme-les yeux. Ordonna Braig.

Le bleu sursauta avant de s'exécuter. Le bicolore hocha la tête et il commença à faire l'aller-retour. Il marchait jusqu'au mur puis se tournait avant de repartir. Il était silencieux, son unique œil surveillant Saïx, seul sur la terre, les yeux fermés, la respiration calme. Presque trop calme.

\- Tu vis toujours ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as un élément en toi aussi. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne. C'est naturel. Mais toi, tu es spécial. Quatre éléments découlent de toi, du tien. Et tu faires en sorte de les diriger. Soit avec l'aide de ton élément soit en les domptant comme tu l'as fait avec les ténèbres. Expliqua Braig d'un ton posé.

Saïx hocha la tête et il essaya encore, que ça lui semble naturel. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout semblait… l'inverse. C'était trop compliqué.

Le feu jaillissait pourtant de lui si aisément. Il se demandait comment une telle différence était possible. Il n'avait pas espéré ne pas avoir à faire d'effort. Mais que ce soit bien plus naturel.

\- Grand-frère ?

\- Je suis toujours en vie.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé à contrôler le feu ?

\- Hm. C'est à cause d'Axel, je suppose. Le fait qu'il m'en parle, qu'il me montre et…

Le bleu secoua la tête. Le bicolore eut un large sourire intéressé.

\- Raconte !

\- Ta fille et mon petit frère sont là.

\- C'est parce que c'était torride et que tu devais contrôler ça ?

\- Arrête !

Les yeux fermés, Saïx ne put pas voir que Braig avait fait signe à Emyd de mettre ses mains sur les oreilles de la petite.

En effet, il serra son visage contre son torse, cachant une oreille, et la main aidante était ainsi posée sur son oreille.

\- Il s'enflammait, tu sentais ta peau brûlée et son souffle te consumer.

\- La ferme ! Grinça Saïx, serrant les poings, se forçant à garder les yeux fermés.

Il savait ce que son meilleur ami essayait de faire. Il voulait le mettre en colère pour une raison ou l'autre. Un esprit normal aurait cependant déjà explosé. D'un autre côté, en temps normal, lui, n'aurait pas réagi du tout. Mais il y avait un an et demi, Roxas avait commencé à effriter ses défenses.

Il y avait un an et demi, sans le savoir, Roxas avait commencé à casser son masque de fer. Et, il l'ignorait à l'époque, tout comme Saïx l'ignorait encore mais que Braig l'avait déjà remarqué : Roxas avait aidé à faire revenir Isa.

C'était pour ça que maintenant, Isa déjà de retour et les émotions recouvrées, que les mots du bicolore commençaient à l'énerver. Plus que ça n'aurait dû.

\- C'est ça, hein ? Toute cette chaleur, tu devais la contenir. C'est devenu naturel comme ça ? J'ai cependant une question.

\- Tais-toi.

Emyd serra les lèvres et resserra un peu la petite contre lui.

\- Ca faisait la même chose quand il se tapait Roxas ?!

\- La ferme ! Hurla le bleu.

Des rochers enflammés furent projeté vers Braig. Le sitariste leva un mur d'eau grâce à l'humidité ambiante alors que le bicolore ouvrait un simple portail.

\- Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Pas de triche mon beau ?

Saïx ouvrit les yeux et sauta à bas du talus de terre. Il se saisit du bicolore et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'eau. Il le fit tomber sur le sol et lui colla le visage juste au-dessus de la cuve. Le borgne ne fit rien pour se débattre.

\- Grand-frère. Je t'en prie ! S'écria Emyd en collant le visage de la petite contre son torse.

\- Ne dit jamais ça. Jamais. Ne parle jamais d'eux ensemble ! Jamais !

\- J'ai été trop loin, je sais. Mais tu sais que je suis pas doué pour faire dans la dentelle.

\- Je pourrais te montrer comment je manipule l'eau. Je pourrais te noyer ! Lea… Lea est à moi.

\- Je sais. J'ai été trop loin. Excuse-moi.

\- Plus jamais. Je pourrais te tuer… de mes propres mains. Amitié ou pas.

\- M'effrayer. Mais je crois que tu ne me tueras pas.

Le bleu le relâcha. Il se leva et il vint vers son frère et la gamine.

\- Tu es doué. En colère, tu es très doué. Certifia le châtain.

\- Faut qu'il le soit sans se mettre en colère et il nous reste encore l'air et l'eau. Dit Braig en se redressant.

Le commandant en second se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard peu engageant. Le bicolore le prit dans ses bras.

\- Chut… je ne le referais plus.

\- D'accord. Continue alors.

Le borgne le relâcha mais il positionna son meilleur ami entre deux courants d'air avant de lui donner un élastique.

\- Tiens ce sera plus pratique.

Le bleu grommela et il le prit pour se faire une queue de cheval ce qui fit que ses cheveux cessaient de voler dans tous les sens, de le déranger.

\- Voilà. Inspire profondément, sent l'élément, ferme les yeux.

\- D'accord. Mais rien pour m'énerver. Tu ne mentionnes pas Lea, ni Axel, tu ne penses même pas à lui.

\- Promis. Sourit Braig.

Le devin lunaire lui jeta un regard peu avenant puis ferma les yeux avant de respirer profondément. Il se passa une vingtaine de minute avant de lever une paupière ce qui lui fallut un doigt sur son nez.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Oui.

Il s'exécuta mais encore vingt minutes après, il avait la sensation que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Silence et fait ! Ne fait pas l'enfant. Concentre-toi.

\- Oui. Soupira le commandant en second.

\- Tu es un peu dur. Souffla Emyd.

\- Je pensais à une jolie fille avant qu'il me déran…

Braig fut stoppé dans sa phrase par un coup de pied entre ses cuisses. Il tomba à genou et grogna.

\- Merci. Je sens les flux d'air.

\- C'est… bien… tu… progre…sses…

\- J'ai pas compris. Murmura Emyd.

\- Tant mieux. Dit Saïx.

Le châtain hocha la tête, ce qui était en soi stupide vu que le commandant en second ne voyait rien.

Il se passa encore de longues minutes avant que Braig ne décrète que pour cet élément ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Il vint prendre sa gamine dans ses bras et Emyd s'approcha de Saïx à qui il fit un câlin en souriant.

\- Avant qu'on ne passe aux choses sérieuses… une question. Dit le bleu.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Tu as été Demyx aussi.

\- Et bien… je suis un espion. A force de fouiner partout, j'ai fini par glaner toutes sortes d'informations. Quelles soient utiles ou inutiles.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on lui a pris un œil ? Demanda le châtain.

Le bicolore éclata de rire avant de tapoter la tête du plus jeune des hommes.

\- Non.

\- Hum, d'accord… on y va grand-frère ?

\- Oui.

Emyd sourit et ils se mirent alors à s'entraîner. Ca dura une heure avant que Braig ne le fasse repasser un peu à l'élément terre avant de finir par un petit entraînement au feu.

Ces entraînements durèrent encore. Tout en sachant qu'ils se reproduiraient souvent. Ils purent alors se rendre chez un vendeur ambulant pour terminer leur journée dans un calme retrouvé.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Une certaine similitude

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 31 : Une certaine similitude._

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient « infiltrés » le camp des visages pâles. Non comptant de devoir suivre un maître tyrannique, manger de la nourriture de basse catégorie et détruire la nature pour « créer une forteresse », ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ici ils étaient dans un niveau de vie assez reculés.

Il était ainsi hors de question d'utiliser le poste de radio pour appeler Yen Sid, Ienzo ou Kairi. Ca aurait été trop risqué, même en s'éloignant pour le faire. Mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Riku qui avait « proposé » cela. C'était plutôt Sora.

C'était ainsi que sept jours plus tard, Lea venait rejoindre Riku sous la pluie, abandonnant sans honte les deux animaux qu'il était pourtant censé « surveiller ».

Ce dernier continuait de scier pour donner former à un bout de bois alors que ses mains en devenaient un peu plus calleuses puisque plus habitué aux travaux des mains depuis presque deux ans.

\- Riku…

L'argenté sursauta.

\- Je ne t'ai pas senti arrivé. Les ténèbres de ce Ratcliffe sont vraiment insoutenables.

\- Novice. Se moqua, gentiment, le roux.

En effet, lui avait vécu très longtemps entouré de ténèbres et il aurait pu pister Riku même dans les ténèbres eux-mêmes lui semblait-il. Mais, surtout, ceux de Ratcliffe n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ceux de Marluxia.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de pouvoir utiliser le poste de Sora. Je n'ai pas parlé à maman depuis huit jours et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'il s'inquiète ? Supposa l'argenté en terminant de scier le bout de bois.

\- Exactement. Donc… je me prends une poêle à frire en pleine tronche quand on rentre.

\- Si tu rentres. Sourit Sora en venant les rejoindre, des victuailles dans les bras.

\- Bonne idée. La fuite. Dit le roux.

\- Tu le préviendras dès qu'on aura fini ici. On a promis qu'on les aidait… on ne peut plus se désister. Ils ont besoins de nous.

\- Faire partie des ténèbres est plus sympas. On peut éviter les gens quand on le veut. Soupira Lea avant de prendre Sora dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, visiblement en manque d'affection.

L'argenté força un sourire et il tourna la tête pour voir John Smith ouvrir l'espèce de porte dans la forteresse qu'ils terminaient de monter. Le Maître de la Keyblade le désigna alors à ses camarades.

Lea hocha la tête et appela les deux bestiaux alors que Riku laissait un de leur « collègues » s'occuper du morceau de tronc taillé. Sora, quant à lui, donna le peu de nourriture trouvé à un autre avec un large sourire.

Ils s'assurèrent que tous étaient partis pour s'éloigner discrètement. Mais ce qui devait arriver quand Sora était dans les parages, arriva. Il glissa dans une flaque d'eau et tomba, se couvrant de boue.

Riku aida son ami d'enfance à se relever et ils se remirent en marche alors que le brun pestait un peu. Donald, lui, rigolait dans son coin mais un seul regard de l'argenté le fit se calmer.

Ils le suivirent moins d'une heure, assez de temps pour que les nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel et faisaient pleuvoir s'effacent.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans des champs de maïs que le petit groupe connaissait pour les avoir empruntés deux fois déjà. C'était grâce au chef Powhatan qu'ils n'étaient pas morts de faim non plus.

Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils purent voir Nakoma qui semblait un peu rassurée. Ils n'en comprenaient pas le sens purs mais ils purent voir que John et Pocahontas, avec qui ils s'étaient déjà liés d'une certaine amitié, les fixaient.

\- Euh… Sora devait aller aux toilettes et on s'est perdu. Dit Lea en désignant celui couvert de boue.

\- Pocahontas ? Appela une voix.

La nommée attrapa John et le traîna derrière elle. Les cinq amis n'eurent pas le temps de la suivre que Kocoum arrivait déjà. Il salua froidement leurs alliés avant de se tourner vers la jeune indienne.

\- Où est Pocahontas ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Dis-lui que la forêt est dangereuse… elle grouille de créature étranges.

Sora se tendit. Les sans-cœurs. Il en avait aperçu beaucoup aux alentours du camp. Il allait de temps en temps en tuer mais selon Lea, ça ne servait à rien. C'était Ratcliffe et ça soif de l'or qui les créait.

Nakoma, l'indienne, attendit que Kocoum s'éloigne avant de se tourner vers les cinq amis.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez la surveiller ? Je vous en prie.

\- Evidemment. Certifia Lea.

Sora tourna la tête vers le roux avec un large sourire.

\- Te fait pas d'idées. Je m'ennuie.

La brune les remercia, malgré l'étrange phrase de Lea et les cinq purent alors chercher après Pocahontas. Mais ni elle, ni John ne semblaient happé par des ténèbres suffisant pour qu'ils soient pistés.

Ils se mirent alors en marche, suivant des traces de pas. Mais ce fut certainement le hasard qui les mena près d'un grand arbre. Ils purent entendre Pocahontas, John et une troisième voix parler mais alors qu'ils voulaient s'approcher, deux amis de Smith arrivèrent.

\- Ils ne doivent pas les voir ensemble. Gémit Sora.

\- Cachez-vous, je m'en occupe ! Décréta le canard.

Sur ces paroles, il courut rejoindre les deux autres. Ceux-ci braquèrent leurs fusils sur lui avant de le reconnaître.

\- Donald ?!

\- Dites… j'ai été coursé par ces petites créatures noires et je me suis perdu. Vous pouvez me ramener au campement ?

\- Mais on doit retrouver Smith. Répondit le brun.

\- On peut pas le ramener. S'il y avait ces sauvages… Souffla le brun-roux barbu.

\- Je vous en prie. J'ai pas d'armes. Dit Donald.

\- L'endroit n'est pas rassurant. Certifia le deuxième.

\- Oui… rentrons. Céda le brun.

Ils s'éloignèrent et le canard envoya un clin d'œil aux autres. Les autres sortirent alors de leur cachette, rassurer. Peu de temps après, John préféra s'éloigner pour ne pas causer de risque à l'indienne.

Celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer les amis et elle vint les rejoindre, s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Retournez au campement, vous aussi. Ils pourraient s'inquiéter.

\- Ah, tu nous avais remarqué ? Fit Dingo.

\- C'est Sora le moins visible. Sourit gentiment Pocahontas.

Elle s'en alla peu après. L'argenté la regarda faire avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Tout va se passer ici… restons. C'est notre devoir. Souffla Sora.

\- Très bien. Il a dit ce soir. Nous avons le temps. Releva Lea.

\- Mais Donald ? Souffla Dingo.

\- Va le chercher. Lui conseilla Riku.

µµµ

Dingo était revenu avec Donald depuis un moment. Sora somnolait sur le sol, sa tête près des cuisses de Riku, assis sur le sol. Ils s'étaient tous couverts de boue pour ne pas être reconnu. Avant de le faire pour sa part, Lea avait été détruire tous les sans-cœurs des environs mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils risquaient de revenir.

Le canard suivait la romance de John et Pocahontas d'un œil intéressé. Dingo, lui, ne regardait que Percy, en souriant.

\- Ils s'embrassent. Sourit le magicien.

\- Laisse-leur de l'intimité. Dit Lea, allongé sur le sol.

\- Bon…

Le canard voulu se rallonger aussi, pour être moins visible mais un cri de guerre si fit alors entendre, faisant se réveiller Sora en sursaut. Il se redressa pour voir Kocoum se jeter sur John, séparant dès lors le petit couple.

Lea se redressa et fixa la scène. Il sentit des ténèbres, léger, émané de cet être et, d'un côté, il le comprenait. Dans son cas, il aurait réagi de la même façon. S'il voyait un autre embrassé Saïx ou Saïx embrassé un autre.

\- Il… il va arrêter, hein ? Murmura le brun.

L'argenté se redressa. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit. Une balle fusa et Kocoum se figea dans sa dernière position. Lea regarda sur le côté et vit ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, trop occupé à penser à Saïx : Thomas avec un fusil.

Sora se leva pour intervenir. Riku l'attrapa et le colla contre lui.

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux et… si Powhatan estime que nous aurions dû réagir.

\- Mais… Gémit le brun alors que Pocahontas criait contre Thomas.

Remarquant des indiens arriver, aux cris, Lea mit sa main sur la bouche de Sora. Thomas, lui, courait pour sa vie sous ordre de John. Le jeune brun semblait vouloir encore intervenir mais les hommes capturaient Smith.

Les indiens, Pocahontas y compris, ne tardèrent à partir. Les deux autres humains relâchèrent alors Sora. Ce dernier avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Lea se leva prudemment alors que les animaux s'en allaient.

L'assassin s'approcha de l'eau et il ôta toute la boue de son corps qui, dans son cas, avait déjà séché. Il dégageait bien trop de chaleur.

Il se tourna alors vers l'arbre. Il allait dire quelque chose pour voir s'il s'animait mais il se figea. Il pouvait à présent sentir les ténèbres augmenter d'un côté de la forêt et de l'autre. Il y avait des bruits qui se faisaient dans les alentours. Des sans-cœurs. Il eut un sourire avant de regarder ses amis.

\- Restez ici… je vais chercher Pocahontas. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui peut faire quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Fit Sora, se frottant les joues.

\- Préparez-vous à accueillir quelques petites bêtes. Souligna le roux avant d'ouvrir un portail.

Il en ressortit près du village de Pocahontas. Il s'y engouffra et avança, furtif. Il ne doutait pas que les autres auraient pu en faire autant mais il tenait à sa réputation. L'assassin, c'était lui. Aller et venir dans un endroit sans qu'on le remarque, c'était devenu sa marque de fabrique.

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver l'endroit où était Pocahontas, guider par les paroles des indiens. Il trouva alors la tente en question et il put surprendre la fin d'une conversation entre Pocahontas et John.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive… je serais toujours une flamme dans ton cœur. Souffla Smith.

Lea eut un léger sourire. Il s'éloigna un peu et attendit de voir la brune pour lui faire signe. Celle-ci regarda son amie. Nakoma hocha tristement la tête. Pocahontas vint alors le rejoindre.

Le roux lui tendit la main. L'indienne mit sa main dans la sienne et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle fut entraînée dans les ténèbres.

\- Lea ? Que ?

\- Tu viens de subir l'expérience des ténèbres. S'amusa l'assassin avant de rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient tous plus ou moins lavés.

Pocahontas le suivit et elle grimpa sur le tronc où elle avait l'habitude de s'installer. Sora vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que l'esprit de l'arbre apparaissait. La brune, chamboulée, s'entretint avec, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Lea eut un sourire amer en l'entendant parler. Décidemment, cet endroit ne lui faisait aucun bien, lui rappelant trop ce qu'il vivait lui-même.

Le brun se tourna alors vers le raton laveur alors que Percy se blottissait contre la jeune femme.

\- Meeko… si je ne me trompe pas tu as volé sa boussole à John… ça ressemble à un biscuit.

Le raton laveur hocha la tête et il fila chercher l'objet en question alors que Pocahontas lançait un regard au brun. Ce dernier récupéra l'objet et le donna à l'indienne en souriant.

\- Regarde.

\- Mais… la… la flèche me dirige vers lui.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard. Lui dit Riku.

\- Cours-y vite. Dit grand-mère feuillage.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se mit à courir, suivie par Flit, Meeko et Percy. L'arbre tourna ses yeux vers Sora.

\- Bien joué.

\- Merci, madame.

Lea ferma les yeux. Il sentit les ténèbres augmenter encore et encore avant qu'ils ne diminuent brutalement. Il sourit.

\- Tout est bien qui fini bien.

\- Je le sens, moi aussi. Nous pouvons rentrer à présent, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir le dénouement de cette histoire ? Demanda grand-mère feuillage.

\- Non. Nous devons continuer notre route. Sourit Sora.

\- L'un d'entre nous… cherche encore la flèche qui le mènera à ce qu'il cherche. Sourit Riku.

\- Eyh. Fit, gentiment, Lea.

\- Nous rentrons mais nous essayerons de revenir vous voir. Asura Sora.

Grand-mère feuillage agita ses feuilles pour leur dire au revoir alors que Lea ouvrait un portail pour qu'ils puissent repartir plus vite. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, entre autre regagner le Colisée de l'Olympe, en espérant que cette fois-ci, ils n'auraient pas les mêmes embûches que la dernière fois.

Cette histoire leur avait fait quand même perdre plus d'une semaine. Mais, d'un côté, Lea était plus content qu'il ne l'admettait. D'un certain côté, il voyait que l'amour pouvait triompher. C'était les ténèbres qui s'étaient dissipés qui le lui affirmait.

Si tout c'était arrangé entre Pocahontas et John Smith, peut-être que ça ne tarderait plus trop pour lui-même et Saïx.

En espérant que la mort de Kocoum rimerait à celle de Xehanort et non celle de Sora, Riku ou Dingo. Ou même le canard qu'il ne détestait pas tant que ça, malgré tout.

* * *

Note de fin : Powhatan dit à John Smith qu'il est son frère. Bon ben… Pocahontas se met à l'inceste ?! Sinon Kocoum est mon personnage préféré dans Pocahontas avec Meeko et Percy, j'aurais bien voulu ne pas le tuer mais…


	33. Chapitre 32 : Briser les habitudes

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 32 : Briser les habitudes._

Saïx sortit de la salle de bain tôt le matin. Comme il passait souvent après Xehanort, ce dernier avait déjà ouvert les volets et retirer la couverture qu'ils mettaient sur le cage de Pyrame et Thisbé pour quand l'argenté voulait coucher avec le bleu.

Ce dernier exigeait cette dernière chose pour ne « pas traumatiser » ses oiseaux. Chose qui n'était pas forcément utile vu que, de toute façon, le bruit, lui persistait.

Le commandant en second s'approcha de la cage et il salua les deux oiseaux avec l'ombre d'un sourire avant de vérifier qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait.

Xehanort avait acheté une commode peu haute où ils avaient installés la cage. Dans ladite commode, ils avaient mis le matériel pour les volatiles.

Saïx continuait de s'entraîner tous les jours et il faisait quelques progrès. L'élément qui lui était le plus difficile était le vent et le plus facile l'eau, sans compter le feu puisque celui-ci n'était pas vraiment dans le même bateau du fait que le bleu y était déjà habitué.

Quant au plan de Braig, ce dernier avait été voir Geppeto hier et il était loin d'avoir fini. Il avait à peine commencé selon le bicolore.

\- Saïx ?

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête et il se tourna vers son supérieur avant de s'approcher de lui. L'argenté lui prit la main et l'attira de tel sorte qu'il fut assis sur ses genoux. Le bleu en fut plus que gêné mais il se força à ne rien dire.

\- Nous avons quelques missions. J'aimerais que quelqu'un aille voir où en est Yen Sid… et ces traîtres qui ont choisis la lumière. Il serait bon aussi que nous montions la trésorerie. Surtout que cette Organisation-ci demande à être payer.

\- Envoie quelqu'un d'autre dans le néant pour les inciter à ne plus te demander d'argent. Souffla le devin lunaire.

Xehanort eut un sourire avant de lui prendre le menton pour le maintenir en place et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Saïx se força à répondre au baiser mais, comme d'habitude, il fut soulager que ce soit fini.

Le bleu savait également que c'était Braig qui avait dû rapporter ces mots puisque l'Organisation croyait toujours que celui-ci était le chef.

\- J'aurais besoin de Braig pour aller… au Royaume du Soleil. Je pense que les héros de la lumière seront là-bas. Ils n'iront probablement pas au Colisée de l'Olympe car ils connaissent l'endroit. Il emmènera Hyolith et montera lui-même ses ténèbres.

\- Bien. Ce sera tout pour te faire plaisir ? Souffla le balafré.

Xehanort sourit et passa ses doigts sur la gorge de son commandant en second. Il approcha son visage de son cou.

\- J'adore quand tu dis ça. Souffla-t-il avant d'apposer un autre suçon sur son corps, pour remplacer l'ancien qui s'effaçait.

Saïx serra le poing, contenant sa rage et l'espèce de pseudo-dégoût qui l'animait. Il retint avec peine un soupir quand la bouche de son supérieur s'éloigna de sa peau. Il se força à embrasser l'argenté avant de se lever.

\- Je vais faire mon travail. Prétexta-t-il avant de s'éloigner vivement.

Il sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans le salon. Il désigna Cruella qui fumait en lisant un magazine.

\- Toi. Va voir Yen Sid et rapporte des informations pour ton supérieur.

Il désigna ensuite Mey qui lisait un manga.

\- Toi, va surveiller Dilan, Even, Aeleus et Ienzo à Jardin Radieux. Nous désirons à nouveau des informations… et… Non. Mey, tu vas chercher des richesses et toi, Kansan, tu vas surveiller les autres.

Il regarda les trois nommés alors que Javotte le regardait, semblant espérer qu'il dirait bientôt qu'Emyd arriverait.

\- Compris ?

\- Oui. Répondirent les trois.

Le bleu hocha la tête et il repartit pour regagner la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il frappa à la porte et entra quand on lui dit qu'il put le faire.

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui terminait de faire sa queue de cheval.

\- Ca me plait de te voir de si bon matin. Mais si je disais ça à mes conquêtes. Rit le bicolore.

\- Pourquoi tu couches autant ? Demanda le bleu.

Non pas par intérêt mais pour repousser le moment où il serait plus ou moins seul. Pas qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul avec Emyd ou que ce dernier se préoccupait plus de Minie-Saïx. Non, bien au contraire, c'était plutôt que le châtain ne pourrait pas le tirer des griffes de Xehanort en cas de besoin.

Parce que le sitariste continuait d'avoir diablement peu de l'argenté, sans jamais expliquer la réelle question. Le commandant en second ne voulait pas insister mais il était quand même inquiet.

De plus, il se sentait impuissant pour son petit-frère. Déjà qu'à croire les Tremaine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait du mal à se calmer. Et ce n'était pas les menaces journalières qui le faisaient arrêter.

\- Ca ? Le sexe, en réel, magazine ou autre, ça me fait oublier pendant un instant mon ancienne vie… comme toi tu te taillades pour l'oublier, mais moi c'est plus sain… ça fait combien de jour d'ailleurs pour toi.

\- Trois.

\- Je vois… au moins on à quatre jours devant nous.

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il croisa les bras et fixa le réveil de son meilleur ami.

\- Quelque chose à l'air de te tracasser. Dis-moi quoi.

\- Tu as une mission. Avec Hyolith… au Royaume du Soleil…

\- Ne te tracasse pas, je rentrerais dès que possible. Evite-le comme tu fais d'habitude… Ok ?

\- Oui.

Le bicolore lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Soit fort.

Le bleu hocha encore la tête et il le regarda partir. Il savait que même Braig et son effronterie ne pouvaient aller contre les ordres. Il quitta la chambre aussi et il entra, prudemment, dans la chambre d'Emyd. Il sourit légèrement en voyant que le châtain dormait encore, Minie-Saïx juste à côté de lui, un peu sur l'oreiller.

Il s'approcha lentement et il lui remit correctement la couverture avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Il sortit de la pièce et attendit d'être dehors pour que son expression devienne triste.

\- Désolé que mon égoïsme t'entraîne encore dans de sales histoires.

Il s'éloigna et retourna vers la chambre. Juste devant la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit. Le bleu eut un mouvement de recul mais il s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiet.

\- Je dois sortir en ville puis je reviendrais pour préparer d'autres plans. Informa Xehanort en mettant sa main sur sa joue.

Le bleu hocha la tête. L'argenté se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Saïx répondit au baiser par habitude. Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas s'il préférait quand l'argenté était doux ou brusque.

Quand il était doux, il le sentait amoureux et avait plus de mal à le détester mais quand il était brusque, il se sentait oppresser et souhaitait presque sa mort ce qui faisait contradiction avec l'enseignement que Xemnas, à cet époque, lui avait mis en tête.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- Oui. Bonne journée.

Xehanort sourit et l'embrassa encore.

\- Je…

La main sur la joue du bleu se crispa avant que l'argenté ne secoue la tête et s'éloigne, le laissant là. Le commandant en second soupira doucement et il marcha, à reculons, jusqu'à la chambre.

Il ferma la porte et il s'approcha alors de ses oiseaux. Il leur offrit à nouveau l'ombre d'un sourire, puisque ces sourires étaient un peu moins spontané à nouveau. D'un certain côté, il préférait. Mais de l'autre, il savait ce que Lea attendait de lui.

\- Je suis désolé de vous maintenir en cage… Leur murmura-t-il, comme à chaque fois.

Il vérifia que tout était bien fermé, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils se perdent dans ce monde qui leur serait hostile entre chat et climat. Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et il y prit du millet spécial pour oiseau puis ouvrit la cage et entra prudemment sa main dedans.

Un des « exercices » qu'il faisait avec ces oiseaux. Il les avait depuis plus d'une semaine et les inséparables, sans doute jeune, commençait à ne plus trop avoir peur de lui. Hier, les oiseaux avaient picorer les graines assez éloignées de ses doigts alors que d'habitude, ils refusaient la friandise et qu'il la leur mettait néanmoins en fin de journée, ne tenait pas à avoir des volatiles obèses.

Il attendit cinq minutes ainsi avant que Thisbé ne s'approche timidement de sa main. Elle monta dessus presque prudemment. Le visage jusqu'à alors presque fermer de Saïx s'illumina et un large sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Thisbé se mit à picorer mais il fallut deux minutes pour que son partenaire, plus couard, ne vienne la rejoindre.

\- Quand je raconterais ça à Lea. Murmura, sans réfléchir, le bleu, conquis.

Il réalisa alors et son sourire s'attrista. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours le voir ? Il savait que ça ne faisait que lui faire du mal. Dans le fond, il ne voulait plus le voir. Plus se rappeler la joie intense qu'il ressentait en sa présence, plus se rappeler la douleur plus forte de son absence. Il voulait pouvoir oublier tout ça, à jamais.

Il ne rêvait que de le voir mais c'était tellement horrible qu'il avait l'impression qu'il finirait par associer l'être aimer à la douleur.

Pourtant, il avait toujours dans une poche de son pantalon le bracelet que Braig lui avait donné. Comme s'il espérait pouvoir lui donner un jour.

Il se traitait d'imbécile alors qu'il sentait les oiseaux bouger sur ses mains. Il avait pensé être pareil à eux, ne pas pouvoir vivre sans Lea et pourtant, il n'avait plus essayé de se donner la mort depuis qu'il était redevenu humain.

S'était-il habitué à l'absence de Lea ou le fait de le savoir en vie lui laissait l'espoir qu'un jour, on le libérait de sa cage dorée ?

Il entendit du bruit en bas et ressentit les ténèbres de Xehanort. Il bougea doucement sa main, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux et il leur déposa le millet avant de refermer la cage avec soin. Il s'éloigna de deux pas et laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.

Il réapparut dans l'entrepôt où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner. La première chose qu'il fit fut ses entraînements pour l'air. Sentir l'élément.

Il resta une demi-heure à faire ça et il s'essaya à son nouvel exercice, souffler assez pour créer un courant d'air agglutiné visible. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne réussissait qu'à une seule chose : vider ses poumons de tout air.

Après cinq nouvelles minutes, il réussit à faire jaillir de sa bouche un léger filet d'air qui avait une apparence bleutée étrange. Pas plus grand qu'un fil mais c'était déjà ça. Saïx hocha la tête.

Il voulut commencer un nouvel entraînement mais la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit sur Braig, le souffle court.

\- Quand j'ai senti l'énergie de Xehanort… j'ai su que tu étais là. Il faut que tu m'aides ! C'est urgent !

Saïx ouvrit des grands yeux surpris mais il hocha la tête. L'air paniqué de son meilleur ami lui indiquait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon qui s'était passé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait eu lieu ?!


	34. Chapitre 33 : Crime d'innocence

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 33 : Crime d'innocence._

Donald était aux commandes du vaisseau Gummi. Lea attendait en soupirant. Ils voyageaient depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures déjà et il semblait que le canard ne trouvait pas la route vers le Colisée de l'Olympe ce qui commençait à sérieusement lassé le roux.

Il avait déjà appelé Ienzo pour le rassurer et ce dernier lui avait cependant promis qu'il goûterait à sa poêle à frire, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. Mais Lea n'oubliait pas sa mission annexe : retrouver Demyx, Marluxia et Larxene. Pour l'instant, il n'avait encore rien trouvé.

Il ne perdait pas espoir mais ce n'était pas forcément réjouissant. Ils étaient censés être une énième arme contre Xehanort. Mais peut-être étaient-ils déjà du côté de ce dernier.

\- Donald ?! Fini par grogner le roux, à bout.

\- Je me suis perdu. Je cherche notre chemin. Répondit le magicien.

\- Le prochain monde qu'on voit, on s'y arrête. Décréta Riku.

\- Mais on doit retrouver Isa, on perd du temps. Protesta l'assassin.

\- Et si ça se met, il est dans ce monde en question ! On a besoin de provision.

En effet, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévus, ils n'avaient pas pu en récupérer au Nouveau Monde à cause de la guerre entre les deux camps qui faisait rage.

Lea soupira et s'affaissa dans son siège. Il croisa les bras en grommelant qu'ils ne faisaient que perdre du temps.

\- Tu agis comme un enfant. Dit Donald.

L'assassin leva le poste. Riku le lui prit des mains et retourna s'asseoir dans son siège. L'ancien membre de l'Organisation soupira et croisa les bras.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, Dingo avait relayé le canard aux commandes mais ils étaient encore dans l'espace intersidéral. Mais comme il était encore tôt et que le chien n'avait pas dormi, il commençait à somnoler. Il fallait dire qu'il avait proposé à son camarade de prendre les opérations en patte sans penser à dormir.

\- Là. Un monde. Tu veux bien atterrir qu'on récupère de la bouffe et qu'on puisse _enfin_ aller chercher mon Isa ?

\- Hein ? Oui… oui… Dit Dingo.

Il bailla et actionna une des manettes. Néanmoins, groggy par le manque de sommeil, il se trompa et envoya l'engin en piqué. Ceux debout tombèrent sur le sol alors que les autres étaient enfoncés dans leurs sièges.

Dingo essaya de redresser l'engin mais en vain. Ils foncèrent droit devant eux et le vaisseau Gummi s'écrasa en plein milieu d'un attroupement de lama. Riku se frotta la tête et veilla à ce que Sora allait bien alors que Lea donna une tape, relativement gentille, derrière la tête du chien avant d'ouvrir le sas pour sortir et voir les dégâts.

Il put voir tous les lamas s'enfuir mais il regarda le vaisseau. Ce dernier ne semblait pas trop mal en point. Il donna quelques coups sur l'engin et Donald sortit la tête.

\- Décolle et va cacher le vaisseau, je vous attends ici.

Le canard hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieure. Le roux s'éloigna assez et il regarda la navette se lever et s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour sentir les ténèbres.

Son corps se tendit alors d'un coup et un sourire con passa sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait que la sentir : l'énergie de Saïx. Et ce n'était pas tout : ceux de Braig aussi. Ca voulait dire qu'ils avaient peut-être trouver l'endroit où était le lieu où se terrait Xehanort ? Lea sourit un peu plus.

Il tourna la tête et il remarqua alors ses amis. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre et il attrapa Riku pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Donald.

\- Isa est ici ! Et Braig aussi ! D'accord je ne sens pas Xehanort mais il suffit qu'il soit absent en ce moment. Et il y a d'autres ténèbres que je connais pas mais… mais je m'en fiche ! Isa et Braig sont ici, ça veut dire que…

\- Que tu te calmes. Dit gentiment Riku.

\- Oui, pardon l'émotion.

\- Allons voir là-bas. Proposa Sora en montrant une maison pas trop loin d'où ils étaient tombés.

C'était abrupte mais cette maison était de loin la plus proche. Donald se rapprocha de Lea et il agita son aile pour attirer l'attention du roux. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard pour voir le magicien.

\- Oui ?

\- Et si tu ouvrais un portail ?

\- Mais je croyais que je faisais partie de la lumière et que c'était mal de les utiliser. Fit Lea avec un sourire.

\- Oui mais… c'est dur à monter et…

\- Ne te moque plus de ma part des ténèbres. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Oui. Dit Donald.

Le roux ouvrit un portail et il laissa tout le monde y passer. Il entra en dernier et ils ressortirent près de la maison. Riku se tourna vers l'assassin.

\- Et bien ? Vous êtes un peu flemmard, non ?

\- Oui. Très. Avec Saïx on a déjà utilisé un couloir pour faire ce qui équivaut à cinq pas. Rit Lea.

Riku hocha la tête avant de tourner la tête pour voir un homme avec un poncho vert. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers eux, les voyants grâce à la lueur de la lune. Il les regarda d'un œil suspicieux avant de s'approcher de sa charrette.

Sora n'hésita pas une seconde et il regagna l'endroit où était l'homme. Riku serra les dents et rejoignit de suite son camarade alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à ouvrir le sac.

\- Nous aurions besoin d'aide. Sourit le brun alors que les autres se rapprochaient.

L'homme en poncho hocha la tête et leur offrit un sourire avant de monter une lampe pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

\- Vous vous êtes perdu ?

\- En quelques sortes. Répondit Sora.

\- Si je peux vous aider. Oh… vous êtes roux aux yeux verts.

\- A moins que ça ait changé entre temps. Fit Lea, surpris.

\- Quelqu'un vous cherchais. Il est un peu plus grand que vous il a des oreilles en pointe, comme un elfe.

Lea sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- De long cheveux bleus et des yeux oranges.

\- Et un X sur le visage, hein ?

\- Oui. Certifia l'homme.

\- C'est Isa ! Isa me cherche ! Quand ? Où est-il parti ? Mon Isa !

\- Il y a deux semaines, là en bas. Répondit celui au poncho.

\- Deux semaines… Lea, pas de conclusion hâtive… c'était quand on était à la Forêt In… la forêt quoi. Il devait te chercher mais rien ne dit que… Commença Riku.

\- Tu le sens son énergie ! Et celle de Braig.

\- Oui ! Oui, Lea… mais il ne faut pas que tu t'impatientes trop. Pas d'espoir tant qu'on est pas sûr. D'accord ?

\- Ok…

\- Euh… Je m'appelle Pacha.

\- Bonjour. Sourit Sora. Voici mon ami d'enfance Riku, mes deux compagnons de voyages Donald et Dingo et pour finir… Lea.

\- Merci. Soupira le roux.

\- De rien. Sourit, sincèrement, le brun. Et moi, c'est Sora.

L'autochtone hocha la tête et il ouvrit le sac et sursauta en voyant un lama. Le brun se pencha surpris que l'homme ait ainsi réagi.

La créature parla, ce qui fit avoir un second mouvement de recule à Pacha qui tomba sur le sol. Les autres ne réagirent pas. Mais en réalité, ils avaient déjà vu tant de choses abracadabrantes dans leur vie et leurs voyages que celle-ci n'était pas plus surprenante qu'une autre.

Néanmoins, tous sursautèrent en entendant que le lama n'était autre qu'un empereur. Le roux agita le doigt vers l'animal.

\- Ca… Ca me semble plus surprenant !

\- Ca reste un sale égoïste et je ne veux pas l'aider. Dit Pacha.

\- Je partirais seul. Répliqua Kuzco avant de partir vers la forêt où le vaisseau Gummi avait été caché.

\- Non ! Votre altesse ! C'est dangereux !

\- Je n'entends rien ! Cria le lama en s'en allant et en chantonnant.

\- Si c'est dangereux, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser y aller tout seul. Gémit Sora.

\- Je… oui… oui, je vais aller…

Pacha s'éloigna et rentra dans sa maison mais il en ressortit deux minutes plus tard pour partir en courant.

\- On les suit ? Proposa Sora.

\- Oui. Il a vu Isa !

\- Pour une fois que c'est Lea qui est partant. Sourit Riku.

Ils suivirent alors le mouvement, mais le temps d'arriver, les deux autochtones semblaient en bien mauvaise posture.

\- On prend le vaisseau Gummi.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Répondit Sora à l'adresse de Donald.

Dingo suivit rapidement. Le vaisseau ne tarda à décoller. Sora s'approcha du bord de la falaise, tendu. Il espérait vraiment que ses deux camarades sauveraient la mise des autres.

Le brun remarqua alors une jeune fille de huit ans aux cheveux noirs qui était recroquevillée en pleurant. Sora gémit et il vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il vint rejoindre Riku et Lea avec la petite dans ses bras.

\- Regardez… elle était toute seule… ses vêtements sont déchirés.

\- Méfie-toi Sora. Souffla Lea.

\- Pourquoi ? Gémit le brun.

\- Il y a des ténèbres en elle… méfie-toi.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Décréta Sora.

\- Bon… d'accord. Céda Riku. Mais on la surveillera.

Le roux hocha la tête et il regarda la petite qui sanglotait d'un mauvais œil. Il préféra alors voir où en était les deux autres dont le vaisseau devrait sauver celui qui avait les éléments pour l'aider à retrouver Saïx. Son espoir.

Sa raison de vivre.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Des bribes flétries

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 34 : Des bribes flétries._

Saïx se leva du sol et essuya la boue sur son pantalon blanc avant d'essayer d'arranger ses cheveux avec ses doigts, retirant des brindilles et des herbes de ses mèches bleues. Il se mit ensuite à genou à côté de Braig qui dormait sur le sol, heureusement, habillé.

Ce dernier ouvrit pâteusement son œil. Il lança un regard au devin lunaire avant de se redresser à son tour.

\- Bon… ça fait presqu'une journée… toujours merci hein.

\- De rien… Remettons-nous au travail. Dit Saïx.

\- On ne mange pas ?

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir des provisions sur moi ? Soupira le bleu.

\- Non. Allons-y.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête et il se mit à marcher. Le bicolore le suivit immédiatement. Il attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami avant de lui prendre la main. Comme pour être sûr qu'ils ne se perdraient pas.

Mais vu qu'ils pouvaient ressentir leurs ténèbres, ça ne risquait pas pour autant d'arriver.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant de trouver la voie pour sortir de la forêt où ils avaient finis par bivouaquer épuisé par la marche, eux qui avaient tendance à plus user des ténèbres pour se mouvoir que leurs propre jambes.

\- Subspace…

\- Hm ? Fit l'intéressé.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me l'as dit comme ça ?

\- Pour être sûr que tu m'aides.

Le bleu s'arrêta, forçant Braig à en faire autant. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami. Il se rapprocha de lui et ne manqua pas de voir que le bleu le tuait du regard.

Il aurait dû s'en douter que Saïx lui en voudrait. Il avait utilisé l'argument « Xehanort me tuera » pour faire se déplacer le commandant en second. Et celui-ci détestait cet argument. Non pas car il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son seigneur et maître mais parce que son meilleur ami était bien trop important.

Et qu'il détestait l'idée qu'il puisse mourir.

Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas cet argument qu'il détestait qui le mettait dans cet état. C'était…

\- C'est à ça que se résume notre amitié pour toi ? De la manipulation pour que je t'aide ?! Tu crois que je suis incapable de te rendre service par pure envie ?! Ou parce que je tiens à toi ?!

\- Moony…

\- Non. I pas de « Moony » qui compte ! Non ! Je tiens à toi, tu le sais ça ?!

\- Evidemment. Répondit Braig en lui relâchant la main.

\- Alors dis-moi « pourquoi ». Pourquoi tu dois me mentir ? Toucher à la corde sensible ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu la déteste !

\- Je ne la déteste pas. Répliqua le devin lunaire en croissant les bras.

\- Non… tu l'ignores, tu l'évites, t'es froid avec elle.

\- Je ne la déteste pas. Je déteste Ventus. Je hais Roxas mais elle…

\- Quoi alors ? Demanda le borgne.

\- Je suis jaloux.

Le bleu fixa le sol. La jalousie était un de ses grands moteur mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en était particulièrement fier. Bien au contraire. Il trouvait sa jalousie excessive pathétique.

Le bicolore lui prit le visage entre les mains et il le lui souleva doucement avant de lui sourire.

\- J'ai oublié ce petit… détail.

\- Fripon.

\- C'est un peu bas, non ?

\- Maroufle ! Continua Saïx.

\- Bon.

\- Notre amitié est importante pour moi ! Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… que ça me plaise ou pas.

\- Désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

\- Maintenant je veux la vraie raison.

\- Premièrement, Xehanort me tuerait vraiment. Dit Braig.

Le bleu plissa les yeux, l'air de juger ce qu'il disait. Le bicolore leva les mains disant ainsi qu'il était innocent. Et prouvant, ainsi, que ses intentions étaient louables, qu'il ne mentait pas.

\- Secondement parce qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas seule ici. C'est une gamine. Et finalement… parce que je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

\- Allons-y.

\- Merci.

Ils se remirent en marche mais Saïx ne laissa pas son meilleur ami lui reprendre la main cette fois. Ils cherchèrent autour d'eux, guettant la moindre source de ténèbres mais en général, il ne s'agissait que d'un sans-cœur que Braig détruisait d'un coup de fusil laser.

Ils ne tardèrent à arriver près d'une montagne. Le bleu se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres et il en ressortit juste au sommet, il regarda partout et ferma les yeux pour sentir les moindres fluctuations des ténèbres.

Il se figea alors en sentant ce qu'il avait inconsciemment refoulé. Il chassa cette énergie si exquise et chercha encore. Mais il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il redescendit alors auprès de Braig.

Il secoua la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvée.

\- Tu en as mis quand même du temps avant de réagir et de te lâcher. Lâcha le bicolore pour penser à autre chose.

L'esprit ailleurs, le bleu se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le borgne agita sa main sous ses yeux. Saïx sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu penses à tes oiseaux ?

\- Non… Il y a… Lea…

\- Plus perturbant que tes oiseaux ça. Mais ma question.

Saïx ferma un œil avant d'hocher la tête. Là encore, Braig cherchait à lui détourner l'esprit, comme il le faisait avec lui-même. Mais le bleu savait aussi que c'était parce que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui. Il le pousserait sans doute dans les bras de Lea juste après.

\- Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les sentiments… faut que j'en aille le courage.

\- Pas faux.

\- On continue ?

\- Je t'en prie.

Saïx se remit en route, continuant des chercher les ténèbres autour d'eux. Braig le suivit, les fusils lasers toujours sortis. Le bleu servait ainsi de détecteur alors que son meilleur ami faisait « le ménage » faisant progressivement descendre le niveau des ténèbres.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le bleu d'être très peu concentré. Il devait sans cesse se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder vers ses ténèbres. C'était d'autant plus difficile que les ténèbres d'Hyolith ne valait guère plus qu'un gros sans-cœur.

\- Je m'inquiète pour la star en herbe. On l'a pas prévenu.

Saïx se dit que le borgne ne l'aidait pas en lui parlant. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'il le faisait. Ca devait être dur pour lui et il essayait de se changer les idées comme il pouvait.

\- Ca va aller. Il sait se débrouiller sans nous.

\- Et ton boss ?

\- Il me forcera à faire des trucs immonde… je suis habitué… puis vu que j'ai toujours un suçon, c'est bon il apprécie. Un X sur le visage, un suçon dans le cou, un X dans mon nom.

\- Ca ne me plaît pas que tu t'habitues…

Saïx haussa les épaules. Il se remit à chercher autour d'eux et désigna un endroit dans les fougères. Braig alla vérifier mais comme toujours, il n'y trouva qu'un sans-cœur qu'il désintégra immédiatement.

\- Spacey… ça ne va pas te plaire…

\- Tu ne la sens pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ses ténèbres disons. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Ta fille… elle s'est perdue dans la forêt… il y a pas vraiment de forêt à Jardin Radieux mais, tu me comprends…

\- Non… on l'a tuée… et ma femme aussi. Mais dans les deux cas, j'ai été impuissant.

\- Je suis désolé…

Braig haussa les épaules, donnant l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire bien que c'était l'inverse.

\- Tu sais, Blue Moon… dans certains cas, il faut savoir faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

\- Je dois me sentir visé ? Souffla le bleu en se rapprochant de lui.

Il sembla hésiter avant de lui prendre la main. Le geste fit plaisir au bicolore qui sourit en réponse à cet acte qui semblait peu naturel de la part de son meilleur ami.

\- Non. Juste que dans mon cas, je sais qui a fait ça et je me suis promis qu'un jour, je lui ferais payer… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange congelé.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il meurt entre temps ?

\- Ben…

\- Ca me ferait mal que quelqu'un arrive à tuer Roxas avant qu'on mette fin à ses jours. Ca me retirait mon plaisir.

\- Certes. Mais dans mon cas, je ne pense pas à la mort… ce serait trop doux. Il faut savoir viser haut. Je veux le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir.

Saïx hocha la tête. Le bicolore lui offrit un sourire avant de se remettre à marcher. Le bleu le suivit en se disant qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir aider son meilleur ami. Mais il n'osait pas en demander plus. Pas raviver d'autres blessures.

Puis, il comprenait que c'était quelque chose que Braig voudrait sans doute faire seul. Lui avait besoin de lui car il tenait à respecter sa promesse : ne pas salir ses mains de rouges. Ainsi il comptait sur le bicolore pour achever Roxas comme il avait achevé toutes les personnes qui avaient fait un jour du mal à Axel ou Lea.

Il se sentait presque pitoyable de lui demander d'achever les gens mais il ne pouvait revenir contre des promesses.

Mais ça devait être une des raisons pour laquelle il voulait aider Braig. Parce qu'il voulait lui rendre service à son tour.


	36. Chapitre 35 : De fracas en déboire

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 35 : De fracas en déboire._

Sora se réveilla au petit matin, la gamine blottit contre lui. Pendant la nuit tous, sauf une personne en particulier, avaient eu froid et ils avaient dû faire comme ils pouvaient pour résister à cette fraîcheur.

Ils avaient pu sauver Pacha et Kuzco sans problème mais ça avait fallu un prix en particulier. En effet, le vaisseau Gummi avait déjà mal apprécié le crash mais les opérations rapides avaient finis d'achever le vaisseau qui avait grand besoin de réparation ne fus que sommaire.

Donald et Dingo avaient alors décidé de rester sur place et d'utiliser le poste de radio pour travailler là-dessus avec l'aide de Cid. Mais, bien sûr, ça devait se faire loin des deux autochtones. Ils en avaient déjà vu bien assez avec le vaisseau Gummi et ça aurait été dur de leur expliquer si Kuzco n'en avait pas à faire que de sa petite personne et si Pacha n'était pas trop occupé à se disputer avec lui.

Pacha fut le premier à se lever et il se rendit vers un petit étang où Kuzco, qui avait reçu son poncho, ne tarda à venir le rejoindre.

Sora se redressa et se frotta un œil. Il désigna le lama et l'humain à Riku qui émergeait difficilement à son tour.

\- Ils ont l'air de mieux s'entendre.

\- C'est vrai. Approuva Riku en les voyants se serrer la main.

Ou plutôt, patte et mains. Lea, lui, s'étira avant de se relever. Il se frotta les cheveux puis haussa les épaules.

\- Ce sera ça de fait plus vite. Plus vite le lama retourne chez lui et plus vite Pacha peut nous aider à trouver Isa.

\- Tu sens toujours son énergie ? Demanda Sora en peignant les cheveux de la gamine de ses doigts.

\- Oui. Sourit Lea.

\- Sora, Donald, Dingo, Lea, Riku, nous y allons. Informa l'homme en venant un peu vers eux.

\- Donald et Dingo restent ici. Sourit le brun en prenant la petite, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée, dans ses bras.

\- Tant mieux. Dit Kuzco. Parce que lui, il était vraiiiiment moche ! Commenta-t-il en regardant Donald.

Ce dernier se mit à hurler et à couaquer alors que Dingo était forcé de le retenir dans l'espoir qu'il ne fasse rien au lama. Celui-ci même lança un regard au canard avant de partir à la suite de Pacha.

\- Restez ici ou allez près de chez Pacha, mais nulle part ailleurs, qu'on puisse vous retrouver. Dit l'argenté à l'adresse des animaux.

\- D'accord. On se mettra au travail dès que Donald sera calmé. Jura le capitaine de la garde.

Sora agita la main pour leur dire au revoir avant de suivre les deux autochtones. Riku fronça les sourcils et il échangea un regard avec Lea. Ce dernier hocha la tête et le suivit dès qu'il se mit en marche.

Cette gamine ne leur inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Non seulement elle ne parlait pas, mais elle avait des ténèbres en elle et, selon Riku elle était « trop adorable pour être innocente ». Si ça n'avait été que lui, il l'aurait tuée mais il devait aussi penser à Sora.

Et il ne pouvait même pas se dire que Lea serait la solution. La tristesse du brun resterait pareille.

µµµ

Ils marchaient depuis un long moment quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'un pont. Pacha sourit à tout le monde.

\- On passe ce pont et on est plus qu'à une heure de marche du palais.

\- Génial ! Sourit Lea qui avait sa Keyblade de sortie.

En effet, il s'occupait de détruire tous les sans-cœur qui se mettaient sur leur route. Par fierté, d'un côté, et de l'autre car il devait encore s'entraîner à manier son arme et à ne pas sortir ses chakrams. Mais ceux-ci restaient de loin ses armes de prédilections.

Pacha et Kuzco furent les premiers à s'engager sur le pont, continuant de discuter ou plutôt de se lancer des pics. Sora voulut grimper sur le pont à son tour mais Riku l'en empêcha, voyant celui au poncho passer à travers.

\- Il faut l'aider ! S'écria alors le brun.

\- Laissez-le là. Dit Kuzco. Je comptais l'emprisonner à vie, de toute façon.

\- Mais tu avais l'air si gentil ! Protesta Sora.

\- J'ai menti. Sourit le lama avant de se remettre tranquillement à marcher.

Riku poussa gentiment son ami d'enfance en arrière et il fit un pas pour s'engager sur le ponton et pouvoir aider Pacha. Mais au moment où il comptait le faire, l'emprisonné hurla :

\- Et notre poignée de main ?!

Kuzco se rapprocha en souriant toujours. L'argenté se recula. Le pont était déjà en assez mauvais état pour qu'il rajoute du poids inutile.

\- L'ennui c'est que pour une poignée de main… il faut des mains !

Le lama fut fier de sa réplique mais il se trouva dans la même posture embêtante que leur guide.

\- Tu l'as mérité ! Répliqua Sora.

Les deux autochtones se mirent alors à se battre en s'insultant. Le brun serra les lèvres et regarda l'un et l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- On doit faire quelque chose !

\- Tu me surprends Lea. Souffla Riku.

\- J'ai besoin de Pacha pour savoir où est Isa. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

\- Ca m'est sorti de l'esprit quelques instants, autant pour moi.

Un cri de Sora leur fit braquer à nouveau leur attention sur le pont. Ce dernier se craquait sous le poids des deux combattants qui tombèrent. Le roux s'approcha du bord de la falaise pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils s'en sortaient indemne.

\- Je vous ouvre un portail, empruntez-le !

Lea s'exécuta, créant une forme étrange sur le pan de la falaise. La gamine couina en le voyant faire. Pensant qu'elle en avait peur, Sora s'éloigna quelque peu alors que des fumerolles noires se faisaient voir sur la falaise, pareille à une grotte.

\- C'est trop haut ! Cria Pacha.

\- Désolé de pas m'être jeté dans le vide pour pouvoir l'ouvrir correctement ! Je vais pas faire TOUT le boulot ! S'écria l'assassin.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès. « Sanglota » Kuzco.

\- Mais ouais bien sûr, c'est mon petit plai… empruntez le portail !

\- J'y vais. Dit Riku.

Lea hocha la tête et il s'éloigna pour s'assurer que Sora ne ferait rien de stupide. L'argenté emprunta alors le portail et tendit la main à Pacha. Ce qui les força quand même à s'arranger pour monter environ cinq mètres.

En quelques mots : un enfer. Riku ne put être que rassuré quand il entraina les deux dans le portail. Arriver sur la terre ferme, il soupira de soulagement.

Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise et le pan de terre s'affaissa brutalement, entraînant Riku dans la chute. Mais avant que n'importe qui d'autre n'ait put réagir, Kuzco l'attrapa par les vêtements et l'envoya voler aux pieds de Sora. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour voir comment allait son ami d'enfance alors que Kuzco commençait une petite danse sous le regard de Lea et Pacha.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Remarqua le roux.

\- Et alors ? Fit Kuzco.

\- Je le savais qu'il y avait un soupçon de bonté en vous. Sourit Pacha.

Les deux se disputèrent alors jusqu'à ce que le lama finisse par admettre que personne n'était assez cruel pour faire ça. L'homme sourit alors doucement.

\- Allez, partons. Nous avons encore quatre jours de marche.

\- Tu comptes l'aider ? S'étonna Riku en se redressant enfin.

\- Oui. J'ai confiance. Sourit Pacha.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lea.

\- Et après, j'essaierais de t'aider pour « Isa » mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Bon. Soupira le roux.

Celui au poncho sourit de toutes ses dents et ils se remirent alors en marche. La gamine se resserrant contre Sora mais ne cessant de fixer Lea. Celui-ci se sentit gêné, surtout qu'il savait quelle énergie sommeillait en elle, et il se mit de l'autre côté de Pacha, sortant sa Keyblade une nouvelle fois pour chasser les sans-cœurs.

µµµ

Ils marchaient depuis deux heures à présent. Kuzco avait singé une hypoglycémie pour que Pacha le porte mais les autres commençaient à avoir le ventre qui gargouillait. Riku gardait sa prestance habituelle mais Sora se plaignait de temps en temps.

Ils ne tardèrent à arriver devant un restaurant, le seul à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Pour voir qu'ils avaient un petit problème devant eux : c'était interdit au lama.

\- Comment va-t-on faire ? Demanda Pacha.

\- On fait passer Kuzco pour une femme… Proposa Sora en souriant.

\- Pas si con… Répondit Riku.

\- Mais oui. Vous avez quelque chose ?

Tous fouillèrent leur poche. Pacha fini par donner son poncho qui servit d'habit à Kuzco. Riku prêta son peigne, qu'il se jura de laver après, Lea passa deux élastique et la gamine donna une fleur qu'elle venait de cueillir.

On enfonça le chapeau de Pacha sur le crâne de Kuzco mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Lea sortit alors de l'eye-liner, du crayon bleu et du rose.

\- Lea ? S'étonna Sora.

\- Oh chut hein ! L'eye-liner c'est pour me donner un effet assassin et les crayons c'est pour me faire mes larmes si je veux. Le premier qui dit quoique ce soit…

\- Merci. Sourit Pacha avant d'appliquer le maquillage.

L'homme voulu le rendre à Lea mais ce dernier mis la main en avant et secoua la tête. Il n'avait plus envie de les utiliser tout à coup. Le grand brun les enfonça alors dans sa poche avant de les inviter à le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table. Une femme vint rapidement les voir. Pacha sourit et essaya de faire bonne figure :

\- Que veux-tu ma chérie ?

\- Tu connais mes goûts. Roucoula Kuzco.

\- On est en lune de miel. Et… eux ce sont mes témoins, sa petite sœur et son témoin. Dit-il en désignant Riku et Sora puis la gamine puis enfin Lea.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble. Répondit la femme avant de regarder encore Kuzco.

Pacha passa alors les commandes et la serveuse s'éloigna. Les deux autochtones se disputèrent un peu mais gentiment. La femme vint les servir sous peu. Sora fit la moue tout comme Kuzco alors que Riku, lui, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire même s'il n'était pas aussi enjoué que Pacha.

\- Voilà. _Maintenant_ , je regrette de ne plus être un simili. Soupira Lea.

Sora rit gentiment alors que l'empereur se levait.

\- Moi, je vais voir en cuisine après quelque chose de… comestible. Fit le lama.

\- Tu peux ramener quelque chose pour la petite ?

\- Aie l'obligeance de me vouvoyer, Sora. Répondit Kuzco avant de s'éloigner en roulant des hanches.

Lea repoussa son assiette et soupira. Il sentait les ténèbres de Saïx et de Braig et ça ne le calmait pas. Mais il se tendit en sentant des ténèbres comme les frôler. Il les suivit du coin de l'œil et pu remarquer que Riku en faisant autant.

\- Pacha. Souffla l'argenté.

\- Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier qui dégustait l'espèce de mille-pattes avec plaisir.

\- Ces gens ne sont pas fiables. Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Pas fiable ? Répéta le grand brun.

\- Riku et moi sommes capables de sentir quand des gens ont de mauvaises intentions. Expliqua l'assassin.

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête pour voir les personnes en questions du coin de l'œil.

\- … J'aurais dû me débarrasser de Kuzco moi-même. Siffla la femme accompagner d'un grand dadais.

\- Merci de ne pas nous croire. Grinça Lea.

\- Sortez déjà, je vais le chercher. Souffla Pacha.

\- On doit t'assister. Répondit Sora, troublé.

\- Non, ce ne serait pas assez discret.

Le roux hocha la tête et il sortit de table avant de quitter l'endroit, accompagné de ses camarades. Ils se mirent un peu éloignés et tâchèrent de rester naturel. Ce qui n'était pas forcément facile pour Lea qui restait perturbé par les ténèbres de Saïx et de la gamine.

Sora s'approcha en les voyants sortir, Pacha avait Kuzco sous le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passent ? Demanda l'empereur.

\- Riku et Lea on senti des ténèbres. Et il y avait deux personnes qui te… vous cherchaient.

\- Qui ?

\- Une femme et un homme. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Répondit Pacha.

\- La femme… faisait-elle… peur sans le vouloir ? Demanda le lama.

\- Ouais. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des choses effrayantes. Grommela Lea.

\- C'est Yzma et Kronk ! Je vais les rejoindre !

\- Ils veulent vous tuer. Protesta Riku.

\- Mais non. Dit Kuzco en partant.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas. Répondit Pacha.

Malheureusement, c'était le mot de trop et les deux autochtones se mirent à se disputer. Avant même que les deux ne purent comprendre, ceux qui s'entendaient encore bien il y avait une poignée de minute, décidèrent de se séparer.

\- On se sépare. Notre travail est de rétablir la lumière. Dit Riku. Lea, reste avec Sora.

\- Moi ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Oui. Sourit l'argenté. Avec un assassin de renom comme toi, je n'ai pas peur pour lui. De plus, Sora est plus en danger avec Kuzco s'ils le veulent mort ! On se piste !

\- D'accord.

Le maître de la Keyblade agita la main et suivit Kuzco. Les deux autres, Sora ayant toujours la gamine dans les bras, se mirent à rattraper Pacha.

Lea se dit que d'un autre côté, lui préférait être avec le grand brun pour une raison précise : les informations sur Saïx.


	37. Chapitre 36 : Une relaiton non-fussionel

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

 _Chapitre 36 : Une relation non-fusionnelle._

Minuit était passé depuis un moment mais ça n'empêchait pas Braig et Saïx d'avancer dans les fougères. Le bicolore avait acheté une lampe et Saïx y avait mis une flamme blanc-bleue pour qu'ils puissent voir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour dormir. En effet, ils continuaient de chercher Hyolith. Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que la petite avait disparu et le manipulateur d'espace stressait de plus en plus.

C'était sans compter sur le fait que Saïx était de plus en plus troublé par les ténèbres de Lea mais il s'efforçait de ne pas trop s'y braquer et de chercher aussi tous les ténèbres bien plus faibles.

Ils continuèrent leurs marches et arrivèrent près d'une pente un peu raide. Le bleu soupira et se rapprocha de Braig, l'air de lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas tomber sans lui. Au moins, si c'était le cas, ils seraient tous les deux dans un sale état.

\- Je me sens horriblement sale et la seule chose que je veux c'est prendre un bain ou une douche, tranquille. Dit tout à coup Saïx.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda le bicolore en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ca marche comme excuse pour quand on rentrera ?

\- Hm… t'es encore un peu pro…

Braig glissa sur une pierre et il roula boula. Ce qui fit que Saïx fut entraîné dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent à bas de la pente et atterrirent sur un terrain plus ou moins plat. Saïx grogna, lâcha la main du bicolore et se redressa.

Il mit la main sur son flanc mais ne sentit pas que la plaie c'était rouverte. Dommage.

\- Maintenant c'est bon. Rit le borgne en retirant des brindilles dans les cheveux de Saïx.

\- Merci.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une femme très maigre, et moche, qui discutait avec un homme musclé. Ceux-ci parlaient visiblement d'un couple rencontré au restaurant quelques heures plus tôt. Braig soupira et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Saïx avant de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Ils le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre langue. Dit la femme.

Le bleu s'approcha immédiatement. Il soupira doucement puis croisa les bras face à ces deux individus.

\- Il attirait… votre attention.

Saïx devait parler plus lentement pour pouvoir correctement formuler les choses lui qui n'était pas fort habituer à cette langue.

\- Oui. Je cherche une gamine haute comme ça. Les yeux noisette avec des reflets dorés et des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent là.

Saïx fit la traduction alors que la femme regardait Braig.

\- Ca ne nous dit rien. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous accompagner. Nous avons-nous-même besoin… d'aide. Répondit la femme.

Le bleu donna la réponse et le bicolore hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Ce langage étant quasi universel, la femme sourit, un sourire machiavélique.

\- Nous cherchons un village. Nous savons plus ou moins où il est mais nous aurions besoin… d'escorte. Sourit la femme.

Une nouvelle fois, le devin lunaire fit l'interprète.

\- A leur ténèbres, je sens qu'on peut pas forcément leur faire confiance mais… on a rien d'autre. Il faut qu'on retrouve Hyolith.

\- Bien. On vous aide. Dit Saïx en espagnol.

\- Parfait, en route !

Le bleu soupira alors que le bicolore lui arrangeait les cheveux. Le commandant en second le tua du regard et ils se mirent en route, suivant la femme qui grimpa, en quelque sortes, sur le dos de l'homme.

\- Je m'appelle Kronk et ma patronne c'est Yzma. Dit le brun.

\- Voici Braig et je suis Saïx. Répondit celui-ci.

Le grand dadais sourit et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Le bicolore attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi… la salle de bain, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. On peut y faire plein de chose.

\- C'est vrai. Soupira Saïx.

µµµ

Quelques heures de marches plus tard, ils arrivèrent au village. Braig s'empressa d'aller voir dans toutes les maisons après sa « fille » alors qu'Yzma et Kronk se rendaient dans une maison précise.

Saïx en profita pour essayer de pister encore la gamine et il finit par remarquer le vaisseau Gummi. Il serra les lèvres et se cacha contre la paroi, attendant que le bicolore eut fini. Il ignorait combien de temps ça lui prendrait par ailleurs.

Mais il sentait ses ténèbres aller et finir. Cependant, tout à coup, il sentit ceux de Lea et il se tassa d'autant plus, se retenant d'aller lui sauter au cou. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir être avec lui.

Il avait vécu trois jours horribles et il était tout doucement à bout. Il voulut s'ouvrir sa plaie. Surtout qu'il prévoyait déjà ce qu'il aurait à subir de la part de Xehanort.

Il soupira en sentant les ténèbres du roux se stopper un instant, stagnant en cet endroit environ dix minutes puis s'éloigner. Il sortit de sa cachette et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier vint le rejoindre en soupirant.

\- Elle n'est pas ici… j'ai eu l'impression de la sentir un instant… J'ai regardé et… des hallus'…

\- Peut-être. Souffla le bleu avant de lui prendre la main pour le soutenir.

Ils virent tout à coup Yzma passer à toute vitesse.

\- Tu pourrais nous attendre ! Cria Saïx en espagnol.

\- Je crois qu'elle avait mal.

\- Oui mais… quand même. Fit le bleu, de mauvaise foi.

Braig sourit et il lui prit la main. Ils attendirent Kronk et ils descendirent la montagne ensemble.

\- Nous devons les rattraper ! Ils doivent être au palais !

Yzma n'en attendit pas plus pour grimper dans l'espèce de cabine que Kronk mit sur ses épaules avant de se mettre à courir.

\- On va pas courir quand même. Soupira Braig.

\- Non. Aidons-les à finir ça plus vite. Moins je resterais ici, mieux ce sera.

\- A cause de Lea… hein ?

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas le revoir.

\- Oui et non. Répondit le bicolore.

Il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et il attrapa Saïx par le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils atterrirent devant Kronk, ce dernier pila net surpris par la masse noire informe qui avait surgit devant lui. Yzma ouvrit la tente et elle les tua du regard.

\- Vous voulez nous empêcher de réussir ou quoi ?

\- Non. Vous aidez.

Saïx ouvrit un portail. La femme fut hébétée par cette apparition alors que son larbin, lui semblait s'en remettre. Braig poussa Kronk à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent alors dans le laboratoire. Celle qui faisait peur sans le vouloir regarda autour d'elle, la bouche entrouverte, semblant se demander comment ils étaient arrivés là.

\- C'est bien ici ? Demanda le bleu, lassé de son inactivité.

\- Oui, merci. Dit Yzma.

\- Nous… on sort un moment.

Le commandant en second rouvrit un portail et il entraîna son meilleur ami avec lui. Il s'assit alors sur une infrastructure dehors et il soupira. Braig se mit accroupi et il regarda le précipice en bas.

Le devin lunaire leva le regard vers lui. Mais il sentait les ténèbres de celui qu'il aimait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Chose qui le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ferma les yeux et chercha après Hyolith.

\- Toujours rien.

Braig se redressa et il s'appuya contre la paroi, fermant son œil. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, assez pour que les nuages de pluies commencent à s'abattre sur le palais et pour qu'ils s'en aillent après, laissant place à un soleil cuissant.

Saïx réalisait alors que en plus, dans ce monde, Hyolith pouvait facilement passer inaperçu, à part ses yeux un peu plus surprenant, elle n'avait rien qui pouvait permettre qu'on la reconnaissait.

Elle était peut-être perdue à vie. Mais ça, le bleu ne comptait pas le dire. Il savait que trop ce que ça faisait de perdre une personne aimée. Il préférait de loin nourrir son meilleur ami d'espoir.

Saïx se leva en voyant que de l'eau tombait tout à coup. Il put voir deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais quatre autres formes un peu vague mais qu'il connaissait bien. Il allait réagir mais il remarqua de l'autre côté Yzma.

\- Quel chance pour qu'on vous revoie. Fit Saïx avant de tourner la tête vers les formes.

\- Hyolith ! S'écria Braig.

\- Papa ! Hurla la petite, dans les bras de Sora, tendant ses mains le bicolore.

\- Isa ! Sourit Lea dont de la vapeur d'eau émanait du corps.

\- Lea. Souffla le bleu mi ravi, mi triste.

\- Saïx ! Siffla Sora.

\- Oh Roxas. Lâchèrent le bleu et le borgne d'une même voix.

\- Et Riku. Sourit le roux en désignant l'argenté.

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça. Fit le Maître de la Keyblade.

L'assassin ouvrit un portail des ténèbres pour rejoindre Saïx. Les autres le suivirent, laissant Pacha et Kuzco aux prises avec Yzma. Le bleu et le bicolore s'éloignèrent. La place commençait à manquer.

\- Roxas ! Donne-moi ma fille. Siffla Baig en tendant les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Sourit Sora, une expression digne du blond vénitien sur le visage.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous savez que Roxas à tendance à prendre le corps de Sora ? Questionna l'argenté, regardant souvent vers son ami d'enfance, inquiet.

\- Parce que Roxas est un faquin. Il a suffit de lui tendre un piège pour qu'il fasse ce qu'on veut. Et on compte l'extraire de Sora. Tout le monde y gagne. Fit Saïx avec un sourire méprisant.

\- Enfoiré ! Hurla le brun.

\- Pas devant ma fille ! Siffla Braig.

Il fit sortir ses fusils lasers et les pointa sur le jeune porteur de Keyblade qui se mit à trembler. Hyolith souriait de toutes ses dents, tendant les mains vers le borgne.

\- Lea, laisse-moi passer que je protège Sora même si Roxas le mériterait pas. Fit l'argenté.

\- Toi, la ferme. Répliqua le brun.

\- Roxas ! Souffla le roux.

\- On ne compte pas faire de mal à Sora. S'il rend Hyolith, on lui fera pas de mal. Informa le devin lunaire.

L'argenté serra les dents et il contourna, difficilement, le roux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au bleu. Riku attrapa alors la gamine qu'il arracha aux bras de Sora et il la tendit à Saïx vu que le borgne avait toujours ses armes de sorties.

Le bleu l'attrapa dans ses bras alors que le manipulateur d'espace le remerciait. L'argenté se tourna alors vers Sora pour demander à Roxas de bien vouloir laisser le corps de son ami d'enfance à celui à qui il appartenait.

Lea usa des ténèbres pour passer les deux et ainsi se rapprocher de Saïx il lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Lea ! Tu veux pas reprendre Saïx dans tes bagages ? Sourit Braig.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Grinça le bleu.

Tous sursautèrent en voyant subitement un chat voler. Sora fronça les sourcils alors que le bicolore penchait la tête sur le côté.

\- Saïx... tu as pas quelque chose à donner à Lea ? Fit le borgne, qui gardait ses armes sorties.

\- Moi ? Sourit le roux.

Le bleu serra les lèvres et hocha la tête. Mais il regarda quand même son meilleur ami alors qu'il mettait sa main dans sa poche de derrière.

\- Tu es… sûr de toi ?

\- Fais-le ou je le fais moi-même.

Saïx sortit le bracelet et le tendit au roux. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'emballer. Non seulement parce qu'il comprenait que ce bijou était un retour au sien mais aussi parce qu'il venait de voir que le bleu portait celui qu'il lui avait offert.

Il prit alors le bracelet mais ne put résister à la tentation et lui prit la main. Le bleu ne fit rien pour récupérer sa main mais il fit la moue alors qu'Hyolith avait un petit gloussement.

\- Tu… tu sais, j'ai des inséparables maintenant. Lâcha, bêtement, Saïx.

\- Et il pleut des chats mauve clair. Marmonna le bicolore.

\- Toi ? Qui est le malade qui t'en as offert ? Fit le roux, ignorant l'ancien numéro deux.

\- Tiens ? Il sait pas que… Commença Braig.

\- Isa ne supporte pas qu'on…

\- Saïx. Coupa le bleu, la tête basse.

\- D'accord, pardon… Saïx ne supporte pas qu'on mette des inséparables en cage. J'ai voulu lui en offrir une bonne dizaine de fois. Sourit le roux.

\- Je l'ignorais. Commenta le bicolore.

\- Sora, Riku, Lea !

Les deux derniers nommés tournèrent la tête pour voir Kuzco qui était humain sous le poncho de Pacha. Il affichait un large sourire.

\- Félicitations ! S'écria Lea.

\- Et à toi aussi ! Lança Pacha, un chaton dans les bras. Tu as retrouvé Isa !

\- Oui ! Je le ramène avec moi !

\- J'aimerais bien. Répondit Braig.

\- Moi pas. Lea ! Je ne veux pas revenir avec toi.

Le roux tourna la tête vers le bleu et il l'attira vers lui. Saïx se laissa faire, son corps et son cerveau complètement esclave de l'assassin. Il se détestait pour ça. Tout en sachant que Lea devait souffrir du fait qu'il le repoussait ainsi. Même si c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

Déjà parce que le roux, lui, n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Arrête. Murmura le bleu.

\- Toi aussi. Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas. Je ne peux vivre sans toi.

\- Lea, je…

\- Axel ! Hurla Sora.

Le roux grinça des dents et se força à tourner la tête. Le commandant en second serra les dents et baissa la tête. Sa jalousie le prenait encore aux intestins.

\- Parle-lui encore une seule fois, et je me suicide ! Cria le brun, les talons dans le vide.

Il y avait des éclairs autour de lui qui empêchaient Riku de le rattraper. L'assassin regarda successivement le brun, l'argenté et le bleu.

Il devait peser dans la balance un ami, la souffrance d'un autre contre l'être qu'il aimait. Et ce n'était même pas comme si les évènements de ce monde lui avait prouvé qu'il contrôlait les portails comme il voulait. Au contraire.

\- Saute. Ordonna Saïx, persuadé qu'il ne le ferait pas au contraire.

\- A tes ordres. Fit le brun, mesquin.

Il recula encore et, juste au bord, Sora revint à lui. Mais il était tellement surpris qu'il tomba, les éclairs se stoppant. Riku et Lea tendirent la main en même temps mais le brun tomba quand même.

\- Soraaaaaaaaa ! Hurla l'argenté.

Les ténèbres commencèrent à englober Lea mais Braig avait déjà disparu. Il attrapa l'adolescent et resta en suspens dans les airs quelques secondes, à l'envers, avant de revenir auprès de l'argenté. Il poussa, gentiment, le brun dans les bras de Riku.

\- Ca c'est pour vous être occupé de ma chérie.

Braig disparu encore, revenant à côté de Saïx. Il prit sa main et les ténèbres les enveloppèrent. Lea fit un nouveau geste mais trop tard. Il eut un sourire triste mais il se tourna vers le brun pour voir qu'il s'était blottit contre l'argenté, tremblotant.

\- Ton Roxas… quand ils l'auront extrait, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Siffla Riku.

\- T'inquiète… je commence à me demander ce qui a pu me plaire chez lui…

Le roux se pencha vers le brun.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ou… Oui…

L'assassin soupira et il ouvrit un portail qui devait se rouvrir de l'autre côté près du vaisseau Gummi où Donald et Dingo étaient encore.

Le brun se tourna pour faire signe à Kuzco et Pacha.

\- Merci pour toi. On va revenir vous voir de temps en temps.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit l'empereur.

Le brun sourit faiblement et il emprunta le portail. Riku entra à son tour. Lea fit un signe de main aux deux puis il regarda la sienne. Il sourit tendrement et se mit le bracelet à la main qu'il utilisait le moins pour ne pas l'abîmer avant de rentrer à son tour dans les ténèbres.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Quand les chats s'en vont

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

 _Chapitre 37 : Quand les chats s'en vont..._

Braig et Saïx entrèrent dans le manoir de la nouvelle Organisation, le premier tenant la petite dans ses mains. Mais si leur humeur était relativement bonne jusqu'alors, ils purent immédiatement sentir un silence de mort en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Frollo se leva et il vint à eux, désignant les étages, un petit sourire presque perfide sur les lèvres.

\- Ton Seigneur veut te voir, Saïx.

Le bleu serra les lèvres mais hocha la tête. Braig lui lança un regard, l'air de dire « courage ». Saïx haussa les épaules, donnant l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait peu et il monta les marches.

\- Tu ne risques rien, toi.

Le commandant en second tourna la tête vers lui avant d'opiner. Il grimpa les marches et arriva devant sa chambre. Il inspira de l'air et rentra.

Xehanort, présent, leva directement la tête vers lui.

\- Où étais-tu passer ?

\- Xigbar avait besoin de moi.

L'argenté se leva et l'attrapa par la gorge pour le coller contre le mur.

\- Je t'ai déjà ordonné de me dire ou tu allais. Et il serait temps que tu cesses de te tromper dans les noms ! En particulier quand tu les as connus dans ta première humanité.

Saïx mit ses mains sur celle de son supérieur, tâchant de le faire lâcher mais, au contraire, la poigne se fit plus forte encore, lui coupant l'air par instant. Le bleu ferma les yeux et essaya de formuler des mots mais son cerveau s'embrouillait.

Il était différent de créer une phrase devant Xehanort ou pas. Ici, il n'était plus lui-même, il était l'esclave de cet homme qui par instant l'effrayait. C'était même sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais su dire « non » quand l'argenté voulait faire la chose.

Ce dernier le relâcha alors, ses doigts caressant la marque rouge sur sa gorge.

\- Ne me désobéis plus jamais, Saïx. J'ai toujours été capable de te faire de te punir si c'était nécessaire.

Le commandant en second hocha simplement la tête. Il regarda ensuite vers les oiseaux. Hasard ou pas, son supérieur lui caressa la gorge en disant :

\- Je me suis occupé de tes inséparables.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Je peux aller me doucher ? Je me sens sale et… j'ai besoin… d'être un peu… seul…

\- Pour penser à Lea ? C'est ça ?

\- Non… Non. Je t'en prie.

\- Bon… va. Céda l'argenté avant de l'embrasser de façon possessive, le collant contre lui.

Il le relâcha et le bleu en profita pour rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement mais il prit une lame de rasoir avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il avait besoin de faire sortir ses craintes, son dégoût, son énervement et, surtout, sa haine de Roxas.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Saïx profita du fait que la nuit avec été rude et que Xehanort ne l'avait pas serré contre lui pour sortir du lit. Il ne passa pas par la salle de bain et se rendit directement dans le couloir, peignant vaguement ses cheveux de ses mains.

Il releva les mèches qui lui revenaient sans cesse dans les yeux et il se dirigea vers la chambre de son cher petit frère. Il hésita devant la porte avant d'y frapper et d'entrer. Il sourit faiblement mais il se figea en voyant l'état d'Emyd.

En effet, il avait un cocard mais quelques bleus sur les bras. Le bleu laissa la porte se refermer, plutôt violemment, et il rejoignit le châtain. Ce dernier resserra le chat contre lui alors qu'il se forçait à afficher un large sourire.

\- Tu es revenu ! Enfin, j'ai vu Xiggy hier mais… je pensais que tu viendrais pas me voir.

\- J'ai dû régler un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ca ? Rien de grave. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Sourit Emyd.

\- Je ne suis pas débile. Je sais comment ça marche. Qui que je le tue ?

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, ni plus, ni moins.

\- Demyx !

Le châtain secoua la tête. Saïx se releva du lit et quitta la pièce. Il tâcha une nouvelle fois de tenir ses cheveux en place et il ouvrit la porte d'une pièce au hasard. Il s'agissait de celle de Kuja.

Il s'approcha du lit et donna un coup de pied dans le bras du gris-argenté. Ce dernier se frotta l'œil avant de regarder qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Siffla-t-il.

\- Qui a frappé Emyd ?!

\- Ca t'intéresse ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un truc du genre…

\- Bien.

Saïx s'éloigna de Kuja et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il fit sortir sa claymore et il usa des ténèbres pour atterrir devant la chambre de la personne en question. Il serra l'arme dans sa main et il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte devant laquelle il venait d'arriver.

L'être squelettique tourna la tête vers lui et eut un sourire glacial.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que je ne dormais jamais. Il suffisait de rentrer.

\- Ferme ta bouche, raclure !

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda le Seigneur en se levant tranquillement.

\- Comment as-tu osé toucher à mon petit frère ?!

Saïx envoya sa claymore dans l'être qui vola contre le mur mais se mit à rire comme toute réponse. Le bleu le tua du regard alors qu'il faisait sortir les piques de son arme.

\- Tu veux protéger ce petit mais j'ai les ordres de notre chef ! Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Répliqua le Seigneur avant de rire encore.

Le commandant en second lui envoya une nouvelle fois sa claymore dans l'être face à lui.

Il usa ensuite de fumerolles pour atterrir à côté de Xehanort. Visiblement, son apparition brusque réveilla l'argenté vu que ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Tu as ordonné au Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'en prendre à Demyx !?

\- Emyd. Répondit Xehanort en sortant du lit.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Oui. Je voulais savoir où tu étais et j'étais sûr qu'il le savait.

\- Il ne le savait pas ! S'écria Saïx.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte après. Remarqua l'argenté comme si ce n'était pas grave.

Il tourna la tête et eut un sourire presque malsain en voyant l'expression de son bras-droit. En effet, ses yeux semblaient lancé des éclairs, ils avaient foncés sous la colère, ses lèvres étaient serrées et sa main empoignait sa claymore comme jamais.

\- Vas-y… essaie de me frapper.

Saïx serra les dents mais sa main, elle se relâcha.

\- Tu n'en es pas capable. A quoi sert-il que ta bouche se rebelle, que tes yeux veuillent me tuer si tu n'en es pas capable. Tu aboies, mais tu ne mordras pas. Titilla Xehanort avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le devin lunaire se laissa faire comme un pantin. Au point qu'il réalisa à peine que l'argenté l'avait relâché. Il lâcha sa claymore qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Il contourna le lit tel un pantin et il retira le drap sur la cage des oiseaux.

Ceux-ci, guidé par la lumière, se mirent à chanter. Saïx jeta un regard vers la salle de bain avant de remettre une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en place. Il ouvrit ensuite la cage et s'occupa des petits volatiles un moment.

Il les laissa sans même essayer de les avoir en main puis il sortit de la pièce, toujours vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de jogging et d'un vieux t-shirt qui lui faisait lieu de pyjama. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche d'escaliers et il laissa le temps défilé, pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il put voir une multitude de personne passée mais ni Emyd, ni Braig, Ni Hyolith ni même son supérieur et bourreau. La plupart ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lancé un regard narquois.

Néanmoins, une personne, elle s'arrêta à côté de Saïx.

\- Eh bien, bébé a été puni ? Se moqua la voix du Docteur Facilier.

\- Ferme ta bouche. Répliqua le bleu.

\- Et il boude en plus.

Saïx sentit une ombre glisser sur sa peau et il activa son pouvoir pour les empêcher de continuer. Il entendit clairement Facilier grogner. Le basané l'attrapa par le menton et il lui offrit un sourire mesquin.

Il sortit de son autre main un couteau. Le commandant en second lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes ombres pour te faire souffrir. Et si je te gravais un sourire dans la peau.

Le devin lunaire haussa les épaules. Cela désarçonna le maître des ombres mais il brandit quand même son couteau qu'il approcha de la peau du bleu. Ce dernier regarda le couteau et essaya de faire jaillir de la chaleur de son corps, en vain.

Le couteau se rapprocha encore un peu. Saïx mit sa main de telle sorte à faire apparaître sa claymore.

\- Facilier. Siffla une voix.

Le bleu ferma les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Lâche-le ou je t'envoie dans le néant. Souffla la voix sur un ton posé.

Le « docteur » relâcha sa proie et il s'éloigna sans plus attendre. Le commandant en second entendit l'autre l'appeler et il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'on lui tendait la main.

Le bleu détourna la tête.

\- Tu agis comme un enfant.

\- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu il y a peu. Répondit le commandant en second.

\- Ne me force pas à t'ordonner.

Le devin lunaire, sans le regarder, mis sa main dans la sienne et il se laissa relever puis entraîner dans la chambre. Il se donnait à nouveau l'effet d'être une marionnette dans les mains de son supérieur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était mieux, être son objet ou son chien ?

Il se sentait vide de volonté en sa présence et ça ne l'aidait pas. Emyd avait besoin de sa protection et non de le voir asservi par Xehanort.

\- Saïx…

Le bleu posa ses yeux sur lui une fraction de seconde. L'argenté lui prit alors le visage entre les mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime ?

L'ancien numéro sept ne répondit pas. Tous les actes qui émanaient de lui ne ressemblaient pas à de l'amour. Là était le problème.

Tout comme Xehanort n'aurait jamais que de lui des gestes affectifs uniquement intéressé. Destinés à protéger Lea et non pas à servir d'amour.

Leur relation était tout simplement horriblement malsaine que les sentiments de l'argentés soient vrais ou pas.

Et savoir que son supérieur avait ordonné qu'on s'en prenne à son petit frère ne l'aidait certainement pas à faire des efforts pour avoir des ébauches de vrais sentiments. Après tout, Xehanort lui-même savait à quel point Emyd était important pour lui.

Il était certes frigide mais il n'avait jamais refusé de jouer au jeu de son supérieur même si ça avait été pour sauver la vie de Lea puis de ses parents. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus aucune volonté de la part du commandant en second.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Un sur deux

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Remettons du frais avec les persos qui s'amusent : Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) avec du Akusai par intermittence, une base d'Akuroku et du DilanXKairi ^-^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 38 : Un sur deux._

Lea, ayant dû prêter le poste à Riku pour qu'il parle avec Kairi, attendait en jouant avec ses doigts. Ca faisait presqu'une heure que Donald répétait en boucle qu'ils allaient arriver sans que le roux ne voit arrivé le monde du Colisée de l'Olympe.

Ainsi, l'assassin s'était juré que si le canard le répétait une seule fois inutilement, il lui ferait regretter.

Il cessa de jouer avec ses doigts et regarda la carte étendue sur le sol. Sora l'avait agrémenté, ce matin, de quelques annotations au crayon, y notant par exemple les zones à éviter ou leurs alliés.

\- On arrive ! S'écria le magicien.

Le roux se leva immédiatement et il contourna la carte. Il fit sortir sa Keyblade.

\- Regarde !

Lea tourna la tête et il sourit en voyant ce monde qu'il cherchait depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Sora se leva d'un bond et vint coller son nez contre la vitre alors que Riku coupait la conversation.

\- Mais bravo pour la Keyblade. Sourit Dingo.

\- Merci. Répondit le roux en la faisant disparaître.

Il retourna s'asseoir. Les autres l'imitèrent et ils s'attachèrent. L'assassin tourna alors la tête vers le jeune brun. Ce dernier s'était largement remis des émotions en presque dix-huit heures et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ca rassurait de loin Riku mais il continuait d'en vouloir à Roxas et Lea continuait de revoir encore et encore son amitié avec cet être qui lui avait été si important et qu'il avait cru pouvoir tout pardonner jusqu'ici.

\- On vient ici pour quoi ?

\- On ne les as plus vu depuis presque trois mois. La dernière fois, ils avaient des problèmes avec leur colisée. On vient voir ça. Expliqua le brun.

\- Riku ?

\- Je subis autant que toi… Soupira l'argenté.

\- Bon alors… je vote pour aller à la Cité du Crépuscule ! Dit Lea.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Donald alors qu'ils atterrissaient.

\- Je veux de la glace à l'eau de mer…

\- Mais… Il y en a à Jardin Radieux. Répondit Dingo.

\- C'est vrai. Je dévote pour la Cité du Crépuscule.

Les autres rirent à ce revirement de situation.

Ils se détachèrent et Donald s'empressa d'ouvrir le vaisseau. Tous sortirent et l'assassin sortit en dernier, fermant le vaisseau.

Il regarda l'endroit pour voir qu'un grand colisée s'élevait majestueusement. Il y avait quelques combattants qui étaient là, attendant de pouvoir participer aux différents combats.

Sora attrapa la main de Riku et celle de Lea et il les tira derrière lui sans vergogne. Il demanda gentiment à ce qu'on les laisse passer, soulignant qu'il connaissait Philoctète. Néanmoins, personne ne semblant vouloir leur accorder cette faveur.

Riku joua des coudes et il prit la tête. Il ouvrit la petite bâtisse d'un coup de coude.

\- Attendez, attendez. Lança une voix que Sora connaissait bien.

\- Phil ! S'écria alors le brun.

\- Sora ! Et Donald et Dingo qui se cachent ! Rit le satyre.

Lea réalisa alors qu'au milieu de toutes ses énergies, il en reconnaissait certaines. Il regarda autour de lui. Il les connaissait même très bien ses énergies là. Même trop bien. Il était surpris qu'il y en ait deux. Mais puisque lui était capable de faire des portails pourquoi pas eux. Ils avaient dû déjà se retrouver.

\- Et qui sont ceux-là ?

\- C'est Riku, mon ami d'enfance, tu sais celui que je cherchais toujours.

\- Et bien, enchanté, je suis Philoctète. Dit celui-ci en tendant la main.

L'argenté se pencha et lui serra la main.

\- Et voici Lea. Un nouvel ami.

\- Bonjour.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Ca ne préoccupa pas l'entraîneur qui regardait déjà Sora et les deux animaux à nouveau.

\- Vous savez que vous trois, vous pouvez venir vous entraînez quand vous voulez ! Par contre vos deux amis, il va falloir vérifier…

\- Mais Riku est super fort ! S'écria Sora.

\- Désolé, mais ils ne seront même apprentis héros tant qu'ils ne se seront pas entraînés. Sous mes yeux.

\- Mais…

\- Riku, je dois y aller. Informa Lea.

\- Ah ?

\- Ils ne sont ici que pour une escale… moi maman voulait que je cherche des gens et je les ais trouvés.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit l'argenté. Ramène-les et nous partirons quand vous reviendrez. On retournera à Jardin Radieux alors.

\- Bien chef. Lança Lea.

Il dit rapidement au revoir aux trois autres puis il quitta l'endroit. Il s'éloigna des personnes qui s'attroupaient. Le roux en profita alors pour fermer les yeux. Il se concentra pour trouver exactement l'endroit où étaient ses anciens collègues. Il sourit en trouvant la zone.

Ils étaient ensemble en plus. Décidemment, ils lui facilitaient la tâche. C'était presque pas marrant.

Lea marcha alors dix minutes, il commença à s'enfoncer dans une forêt. Là, il dut s'arrêter plus souvent pour correctement pister ses anciens collègues.

Il sourit, amuser de ne pas trouver si vite. Mais il fut quand même soulagé de sentir les ténèbres fort présent après encore dix minutes.

Il arriva dans une zone fortement dégagée et il regarda autour de lui. Il sentait une personne sur la gauche et une en haut.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas Axel ? Minauda une voix.

\- « Larxene » ?! C'est Lea maintenant.

\- Alors voilà ton vrai nom.

Cette voix, c'était la voix de Marluxia. Le roux put alors voir la tête de la blonde qui était allongée sur la branche haute d'un arbre alors que le rose était derrière un buisson. Si la manipulatrice d'électricité ne semblait pas avoir changé, le manieur de faux avait des fleurs dans les cheveux et était torse nu.

\- On a besoin de vous… en fait, je suis du côté de la lumière maintenant. Avec Sora, Riku, Dingo et le canard. On se bat contre Xehanort… qui est Xemnas. Il veut détruire les mondes. Il a Saïx avec lui et « Xigbar ». On travaille avec Yen Sid… et Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion et Xaldin sont avec nous. Luxord aussi. On a besoin de vous pour pouvoir renverser Xehanort. Toute information est la bienvenue. Il n'y a plus d'Organisation… plus comme on l'entend. Il en a recréée une… Essaya d'expliquer Lea.

\- Hum… je pense avoir plus ou moins compris. Dit « Marluxia ».

\- Vous voulez bien venir nous rejoindre ? On doit retourner à Jardin Radieux sous peu et on s'arrangerait pour que vous puissiez faire n'importe quoi. Non ?

\- C'est pensable. Répondit « Larxene ».

\- Je peux savoir, juste… vos anciens noms ?

\- Lauriam pour lui et Relena pour moi. Répondit la blonde.

\- Vous êtes d'ici ?

\- Oui. Répondit Lauriam.

\- Je vois…

Le roux les regarda l'un et l'autre. Il voulait vraiment que les deux autres acceptent de l'aider. Toutes informations étaient utiles.

Il aurait voulu retrouver Demyx aussi mais il savait que ce n'était pas à Larxene qu'il fallait le demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Organisation ?

\- C'est long… je vous raconterais tout ça si vous venez, sans faute…

La blonde grinça des dents et elle se redressa dans son arbre alors que Lauriam croissait les bras.

\- Vous me connaissez. Vous savez que je suis pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Et là, je vous la demande.

\- C'est intéressant comme demande. Et j'avoue que tu n'as jamais réussi à me tuer. Fit le rose en remettant ses cheveux en arrières.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que ton chéri ne soit pas avec toi. Minauda Relena.

Lea ferma les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Ca lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa trahison envers Saïx qui l'avait poussé à les éloigner l'un de l'autre et qui, aujourd'hui, faisait bien trop de mal à l'être aimer.

\- Il a finalement compris que Xemnas l'aimait ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il est long à la détente sur ce point. Tout le monde le savait. Rit Lauriam.

\- Il a du mal avec les senti… mais pourquoi j'argumente là-dessus moi ?!

\- Alors ? Demanda Relena.

\- Je te donne un potin et tu viens avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, chéri ? Fit la blonde.

\- Euh… je viens de…

\- Pas toi. Rit le rose. Moi.

\- Vous êtes… ensemble ? Félicitations. Dit le roux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Merci. D'accord, donne le potin, on t'accompagne et tu nous briefes. Décréta le manipulateur de plante.

\- Je suis sorti avec Roxas…

\- Ce truc ? Pourquoi ?! S'esclaffa la blonde.

\- Je ne sais plus. Ce qui compte c'est que même si on est séparé, Saïx et moi, on veut se remettre ensemble mais à cause de Xehanort… bref, ça te va comme potin ?

\- Oui ! Je vais m'amuser moi.

La manipulatrice d'éclair sauta au sol et le roux sursauta. En effet, sous ses yeux se tenait non pas une humaine mais une harpie. Les plumes sur les bras de Relena étaient orange-doré et elle avait des serres à la place des mains et des pieds.

\- Tu es…

\- Oui. Quand on devient simili, l'apparence de base ne compte pas vraiment. Après tout, tu aurais pu être un reflet. Répondit Lauriam, sortant à son tour.

Il offrit une autre surprise. Il avait le bas de son corps pareil à celui d'un bouc. Il sourit et se montra.

\- Satyre pour ma part.

\- Mieux que ce Philoctète. Souffla Lea.

\- Pas vrai ? Sourit le manieur de faux.

\- Que de surprise en tout cas. Lâcha l'assassin.

\- Comme toi. Dit Relena en passant deux ergots sur les joues du roux.

Ce dernier y passa la main pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas mais non. Il soupira et regarda les deux. Lauriam prit la blonde contre lui et il l'embrassa doucement avant de se tourner vers le roux.

\- Cette fois, nous te suivons. Dit le rose.

L'assassin les remercia du regard et il se mit en marche. Il entendit clairement les deux autres le suivre. Le bruit de leur pas était étrange mais Lea ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, de toute façon, ils étaient habitués aux choses un peu folle.

Et il pourrait les surprendre peut-être un peu avec sa nouvelle famille ou avec la chose qu'il avait trop tendance à oublier : sa Keyblade.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Les souris ne dansent pas

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 39 : … Les souris ne dansent pas._

Saïx entendit ses inséparables piailler. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'un mince rayon de lumière filtrait par les rideaux. Il se redressa pour sortir du lit mais il sentit le bras de Xehanort se resserrer.

L'argenté l'attira à lui. Le bleu roula sur le dos et lui lança un regard presque blasé. Son supérieur se redressa et l'embrassa. Il était presque doux, ça changeait de ces deux derniers jours où il avait été froid et possessif.

Néanmoins, ça n'affectait plus le devin lunaire qui, jusqu'à présent, craquait un peu devant ces gestes tendres. Il se détendait un peu mais rien ne changeait réellement. Il lui en voulait et il savait que ça ne changerait pas.

\- Reste encore un peu avec moi.

\- J'ai du travail. Répondit Saïx.

\- Ton travail dépend de moi. Dit l'argenté avant de l'embrasser encore.

Le commandant en second se força à répondre au baiser. Il sentit les doigts sur sa joue puis sa gorge. Il se laissa faire, sans aucune protestation. Dès que le baiser fut fini, le devin lunaire s'extirpa du lit et il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il prit quinze minutes pour se préparer mais lorsqu'il sortit, la première chose à laquelle il eut droit c'était un baiser assez possessif. Saïx s'éloigna et le mit sur le compte de la surprise avant de laisser la salle de bain à son supérieur.

Ce dernier entra alors dans la salle d'eau. Le bleu se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre dont il ouvrit les volets. Il s'assura ensuite que les oiseaux avaient tous ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il prit ensuite du millet dans l'armoire et il ouvrit la cage pour le tendre à ses oiseaux. Les volatiles s'approchèrent timidement. Ils grimpèrent lentement sur sa main et ils commencèrent à picorer les graines.

Le bleu eut un léger sourire. Il regarda les oiseaux et il les laissa picorer et se déplacer sur sa main sans rien essayer de faire, ne voulant pas les effrayés. Il les observa jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Il bougea alors la main, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux. Il déposa le millet puis sortit sa main et ferma la cage. Il tourna la tête vers son supérieur qui s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou.

Saïx se laissa faire, comme d'habitude avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Il y a-t-il des ordres de missions ?

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu du temps dans mes projets. A cause de ton absence.

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il avait la même sensation de honte qu'avant. Il aurait voulu ne pas en éprouver pour si peu. Il se disait qu'il avait encore sa propre liberté et qu'il ne voulait pas vivre au crochet de Xehanort mais son esprit n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec son cerveau.

Il souhaitait de plus en plus que Braig réussisse à faire revenir Isa. Il ne souhaitait plus que ça. Il devait se battre, à présent, pour réussir à retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Malgré ses attaches qui l'enchaînaient avec dégoût.

Le commandant en second s'éloigna de son supérieur et il sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Il descendit les escaliers et il regagna le salon où il y avait Lady Tremaine qui, comme souvent, lisait un roman. Cruella à côté d'elle, dégageait une flopée de fumée en lisant un magazine.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils face à cette fumée odorante. Il la regarda bouger dans l'air et il eut soudainement une idée.

Il suivit la forme des yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Pensant à son pouvoir qui pouvait avoir effet sur l'air. S'il arrivait à faire bouger cette fumée, à voir ce qu'il maîtrisait. C'était ce qui le gênait le plus avec cet élément : l'invisibilité.

Mais l'odeur de tabac le gênait fortement et il décida finalement de laisser les deux femmes. Il grimpa les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Braig à laquelle il frappa. Il entra, entendant des bruits de voix.

Il put alors voir Hyolith qui regardait la télévision. Le bleu se figea et montra le poste à son meilleur ami qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- C'est elle…

\- Oui, Moony, c'est Dora l'exploratrice.

\- C'est une sociopathe. Tu devrais pas laisser ta fille regarder ça. Répliqua le bleu.

\- Elle l'est moins que toi, pourtant je la laisse te côtoyé. Répondit le bicolore.

\- Quand elle sortira de la télévision.

\- Ca risque pas. Rit le borgne avant de s'asseoir à côté de la gamine qui répondait à Dora avec un large sourire.

\- J'ai trouvé un truc. Pour l'air ?

\- Ah ?

\- Avec de la fumée. Ou de bombes aérosols colorées… mais ça me permettrait de visualiser.

\- D'accord mais si tu inhales ?

\- Ca me fera moins de temps à passer avec Seigneur Xehanort.

Braig répondit à cette réplique et il hocha la tête en arrangeant les cheveux de sa gamine.

\- Si tu veux. Je t'accompagnerais alors… au cas où.

\- Merci.

\- Dis… tu te souviens que quand Demyx est mort tu as dis que… tu ferais payer à la personne qui l'avait tué ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens assez. Ca continue de me travailler, même aujourd'hui… des fois, je fais des cauchemars…

Le bicolore hocha la tête avant de regarder sa petite. Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le sol avant de lui offrir un large sourire rassurant.

\- Ma chérie, tu vas dans la cuisine prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Oui. Répondit la petite en souriant.

Elle dit au revoir à Braig puis à Saïx avec un large sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Le manipulateur d'espace se leva et verrouilla la porte pour être sûr que personne ne rentre.

Saïx le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas me dire une chose que je n'aimerais pas.

\- Certainement… Assied-toi.

Le bleu le fixa encore un moment avant de s'exécuter. Le bicolore vint s'asseoir près de lui ce qui ne rassura pas le commandant en second, loin de là.

\- J'avais juré que je ne dirais rien… mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et, contrairement à toi, je suis sans foi ni loi, ça ne me dérange pas de briser des promesses. Surtout si c'est nécessaire.

\- Viens en aux faits…

\- Tu te souviens comment ça s'est fait que Demyx a été envoyé à la Forteresse Oubliée ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! C'est moi qui l'ai ordonné. Siffla le bleu.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas se souvenir et il n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami le lui rappelle. Il se demandait à quel jeu ce dernier pouvait encore jouer, lui qui s'amusait tant de la discorde, du malheur. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de Braig.

C'était rare qu'il soit la personne directement visé par les jeux malsains du borgne.

\- Et… tu te souviens comment Demyx a agi quand tu lui as donné la mission ?

\- Enjoué… jusqu'à ce que tu lui parles… il était très triste cette nuit-là et le matin… je me suis rendu compte après coup qu'il avait dû réalisé qu'il… mourrait certainement.

\- Bingo. Demyx _savait_ qu'il allait mourir.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas ! Tu devais le protéger. Et il est fort. D'accord, tu as eu une mission de dernières minutes mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette mission ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, tu te souviens ?

\- J'ai eu ordre… de rester à la citadelle et de ne pas intervenir.

\- Pardon ? Murmura le bleu.

\- Ordre de la part de ton Seigneur…

Saïx le fixa, la bouche sèche. Si, même avec tous les éléments en main, il n'était pas capable de comprendre que Xehanort puisse l'aimer, ça, c'était différent.

Il avait _peur_ de comprendre.

\- Xemnas… s'est arrangé pour que tu envoies Demyx à la mort. Et s'il avait survécu… il l'aurait probablement tué de ses propres mains.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un ait ton attention.

\- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

Braig put immédiatement remarquer que le visage de son meilleur ami s'était fermé depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé que c'était un ordre de Xemnas. Il lui était à présent incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus suffisamment expressifs pour qu'il puisse lire dedans. Lea y aurait réussi mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

\- Parce que visiblement Xehanort s'est pas calmé. Moi il risque pas de me faire grand-chose car je suis utile à son plan et que je sais me défendre… s'il me bat, je peux quand même résister… mais Emyd…

\- Je vois. Répondit le bleu avant de se lever.

Il s'approcha de la porte et la déverrouilla.

\- Blue Moon ?! C'est la seule réaction que tu as « je vois » ? Il a tué Demyx ! Il bat Emyd ! Il va certainement le faire tuer ! Et cette fois ce sera pour de bon ! Ton petit frère !

\- Et alors ? Répondit le bleu en ouvrant la porte.

Il sortit de la pièce et la porte claqua, laissant un borgne pantois. Il ne reconnaissait pas Saïx. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit : qu'est-ce que Xehanort lui avait fait pour qu'il devienne insensible à ce point ? Surtout par rapport à Emyd et en ce jour.

Il lui semblait que le bleu n'avait jamais été insensible à ce point. Non seulement pour le sitariste mais pour chaque membre de l'Organisation. Ce n'était pas d'étrangers dont il n'avait que faire qu'il s'agissait. Ni même de personne dont il souhaitait la mort plus que tout. C'était des proches.

Qu'est-ce que Xehanort avait fait à son Blue Moon ?!


	41. Chapitre 40 : Aversion et Prédilection

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 40 : Aversion et prédilection._

Lea sauta au bas du vaisseau Gummi avant d'écarter les bras et de s'écrier « home sweet home ». Ils avaient atterrit sur la poterne et s'il était vrai que ce n'était pas très discret, il fallait avouer que tout le monde ici, était au courant du fait qu'il y avait d'autres mondes et que Sora et ses compagnons voyageaient de l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était ainsi pas un problème qu'ils soient si voyant.

Sora sortit peu après le roux et il lui sourit alors que la porte de l'entrée secrète s'ouvrait, brisant une des illusions de Ienzo. Le roux s'approcha et il écarta les bras en remarquant la personne. Celle-ci sauta sur les infrastructures pour monter plus vite. Il se jeta alors dans les bras de Lea qui le fit voler dans les airs.

\- Tu as fini avec cette copie fâdasse de moi ? Grinça Sora, subitement.

Riku s'avança et il regarda le brun en croissant les bras.

\- Si tu n'avais pas le corps de Sora, je te tuerais.

\- Je sais. Répliqua le brun avec un air glacial.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ça, je vais voir Kairi. Dit l'argenté avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ouais. Dit Lea en serrant Ventus dans ses bras.

Sora soupira avant de se tourner vers le vaisseau. Donald et Dingo en sortirent les premiers et ils se rendirent dans le bâtiment. Le roux déposa le blond vénitien sur le sol et se tourna également, voulant surveiller ce que Roxas pouvait faire avec le corps du brun.

Lauriam descendit du vaisseau puis il tendit la main à sa compagne qui y mit sa serre. Il l'aida galamment à sortir de l'engin.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon. Vous êtes en couple !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sora ? Grogna Relena.

\- Une dernière chose que j'ai oublié de dire : Roxas a tendance à prendre le corps de Sora. On l'ignore maintenant. Informa Lea.

Ventus décréta qu'il rentrait et il fit une bise au roux avant de filer. Evitant de ce fait de justesse la Keyblade de Sora qui volait en sa direction. L'assassin soupira fortement et il attrapa le brun par la taille et il le porta à sa suite.

\- Tu l'ignores pas beaucoup là. Releva Lauriam.

\- Mais c'est un danger public.

\- Axel ? Tu n'as pas envie de dépuceler Sora ?

Lea s'étouffa avec de l'air en entendant ça. Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- T'es pas sérieux, Roxas ?

\- Tu m'aimes, non ? Moi, je t'aime.

\- Lau' 'Lena, vous pouvez rentrer ? Demanda le roux.

\- D'accord. Où est Vexen ? Interrogea le rose.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu trouveras vite quelqu'un je pense. Répondit Lea.

La blonde usa de ses ailes pour sauter sur les structures et redescendre de l'autre côté alors que le rose faisait le tour. Le roux s'assura qu'ils étaient bien partis pour coller Sora contre le mur.

\- Tu veux le faire ici ? C'est la première fois pour Sora, tu devrais être plus discret. Charia le brun.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu ne m'aimes pas et je le sais. J'ai été amené à lire ton cahier !

\- Non… tu ne sais pas. La vérité…

Sora baissa la tête, les yeux mouillés de larme.

\- La… la vérité… Je... Je n'ai jamais été sûr de mes sentiments envers toi, Axel…

\- Tu espères que je te croie ?

\- C'est la vérité. Gémit le brun.

\- Alors si tu tiens vraiment à moi… rend son corps à Sora.

\- Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?! Un cœur ?!

\- C'est son corps !

\- Si tu tiens à moi… embrasse-moi. Souffla le brun.

Le roux posa un baiser sur sa joue. Sora le fixa avec des grands yeux surpris.

\- Tu n'as pas dit « où ». Relâche-le.

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade grogna avant qu'il glisse jusqu'au sol. L'assassin s'accroupit et regarda l'adolescent.

\- Ca va ?

\- Roxas a encore pris mon corps ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh.

Le brun se frotta les cheveux avant d'utiliser l'épaule du roux pour se relever. Ce dernier s'assura qu'il était bien debout avant de se lever à son tour. Il le ramena jusqu'à l'intérieur et il lui désigna où devait être Riku avant de suivre les ténèbres de Ienzo, ayant envie de voir sa « maman ».

Il monta les trois escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte du méché, sans même penser à frapper. L'illusionniste sursauta mais Lea ne le remarqua pas, ayant vu une forme jaune dans un coin, comme un gros chien.

\- Tu as un animal ?

\- Non, non… Depuis quand tu ne frappes plus aux portes ? Comment je t'ai élevé.

\- Très mal. Sourit Lea avant de lui tendre les bras.

Ienzo sourit et vint dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Le roux répondit au geste et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu m'as manqué 'man.

\- Moi aussi. Viens on rejoint les autres.

L'assassin hocha la tête et il sortit de la pièce avec lui. Ils se rendirent dans le salon où ils purent voir Lauriam qui dévisageait Even. Ce dernier le fixait sous toutes les coutures un carnet dans les mains alors que Kairi discutait avec Aqua.

Dilan n'était pas là mais il devait être quelque part avec Aeleus vu les ténèbres.

\- Au moins, ils ne se disputent pas. Soupira Ienzo.

Lea fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire un signe de main dans son dos. Even se mit à prendre des notes, tournant autour des deux habitants du Colisée de l'Olympe comme s'il était un vautour.

\- Pas très… rassurant tout ça.

\- A propos de Sora ? Demanda le bleu-gris.

\- Alors, pour commencer… on a décrété avec Riku que grand-père n'avait pas le droit de trifouiller dans son corps.

\- Dommage. Lança le blond.

\- Oui. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Dit le roux.

\- Maître Yen Sid a demandé à te voir Lea. Toi, surtout mais aussi Sora et Riku. Pour faire le point. Expliqua Aqua.

\- Merci. Sourit l'assassin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rudol qui tendit une tasse de frappuccino à Ienzo. Ce dernier l'accepta en souriant.

\- Traînée ! Fit Even en toussant dans sa main.

\- J'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas une traînée. Grogna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lea. Je t'accompagnerais, on doit parler plan. Surtout maintenant que nous avons deux nouvelles personnes.

\- On doit se déplacer ? Demanda Relena.

\- Non, pas obligé. Dit Ienzo.

\- Tant mieux. Alors… Demyx n'est pas ici. Tant mieux. Dit la blonde en remettant une mèche en place.

Lea pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant comment elle arrivait à ne pas se blesser. Lauriam remarqua le regard du roux et il prit sa compagne contre lui. L'assassin sourit doucement, se disant qu'il avait ce genre de geste envers Saïx quand on le regardait trop, lui aussi.

\- Marluxia, pour une fois, tu pourrais bien être utile, vu tes attributs animaliers !

\- Je peux te donner des coups de pattes, justement, Vexen ! Axel t'a déjà tué une fois, il pourrait recommencer. Tu te souviens Axel.

\- Non mais Lau'… je l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je devais le tuer parce qu'on me l'avait demandé.

\- Qui ? Demanda le scientifique. Je n'ai jamais été un traître.

Ienzo sourit avant de boire à sa tasse.

Le roux se tendit tout à coup avant de sourire et de regarder un peu autour de lui, voulant voir si ses anciens collègues, au sens large, avaient ressenti ça aussi.

\- Oh non… Demyx ! Gémit la blonde.

\- Avec Saïx… Releva Even.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant même.

\- Ah salut, Lea, bonjour… Marluxia et Larxene ?

\- Bonjour, Xaldin. Répondit le rose.

Kairi se leva et vint dans les bras de son partenaire. Celui-ci la serra contre lui, doucement et tendrement.

\- On a senti Saïx avec Aeleus.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Lea.

\- N'espères pas trop…

\- J'espère si je veux, tatie ! Répliqua l'assassin.

\- Ni va pas seul… Souffla Ienzo.

\- Il veut peut-être nous rejoindre.

\- Tu espères déjà de trop. Soupira le bleu-gris.

\- Je vais avec lui. Dit Even.

\- Aitaxto… tu vas te mettre ton petit-fils à dos.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Murmura Lauriam.

\- Je vais avec. Proposa Dilan.

\- D'accord.

Kairi se blottit un peu plus contre le manipulateur de vent. Ce dernier la serra avant de l'embrasser et de la relâcher pour suivre le roux qui s'en allait déjà, impatient. Il passa néanmoins dans la salle à manger/cuisine où il sentait Riku.

Il put voir ce dernier discuter avec Sora et Ventus alors que tous trois mangeaient un morceau de gâteau.

\- Riku ?

Le nommé tourna la tête pour voir son camarade qui l'avait appelé.

\- Yen Sid veut nous voir, je sais pas pour quand c'est mais je sors un instant.

\- Bonne glace à l'eau de mer. Sourit Sora.

\- Reviens vite ! Je veux qu'on joue ensemble, ok ?! Fit le blond vénitien.

\- Promis.

Il fit un signe de main avant de ressortir de la pièce puis du château. Il avait hâte de revoir encore une fois Saïx. Ca faisait deux jours, déjà trop longtemps. Il espérait vraiment que celui qu'il aimait voulait revenir avec eux. Avec lui.

Mais il réalisait quelque chose. Si c'était vraiment ça… Braig aurait dû être là.


	42. Chapitre 41 : À vif

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 41 : A vif._

Saïx s'était montré très distant envers Emyd. Ce dernier lui tenait le poignet mais il n'arrivait pas à dérider son « grand-frère ». Il était pourtant très doué pour ça. Mais cette journée avait été très étrange.

Non seulement personne n'avait vu le bleu de toute la journée, même en allant voir à l'entrepôt, mais la première chose qu'il avait fait en rentrant, ce fut de venir chercher le châtain, lui ordonnant de prendre son sitar.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient senti l'énergie de Lea, le commandant en second avait été triste. Il avait baissé la tête et était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'énergie commence à se rapprocher. Ce n'était pas compliqué vu qu'ils savaient se pister l'un l'autre.

C'était pour ça que Saïx avait choisi cet endroit. Peu de personne y venait. C'était l'endroit même où il avait appris la mort de Demyx, à peu près cinq mois plus tôt.

Le bleu serra tout à coup le poing. Le châtain put s'en rendre compte puisque lui tenant toujours le poignet.

\- Grand-frère, ça ne va pas ? Souffla le châtain.

Le commandant en second sentit l'énergie proche, trop proche. Il eut un sourire amer et il baissa d'autant plus la tête.

\- Lâche-moi… tu m'énerves.

\- Que… ? S'étonna le sitariste.

Le devin lunaire releva tout à coup la tête et il posa ses yeux orange sur son « petit frère », ses prunelles le tuant du regard.

\- Lâche-moi ! J'en ai marre de toi ! J'en peux plus ! Je t'ai supporté pendant trop longtemps ! Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vue !

\- Tu… tu dis ça pour rire hein. Souffla le manipulateur d'eau.

Lea, Dilan et Even arrivèrent à l'instant où un rire froid sortait de la bouche du bleu. Le roux voulut appeler celui qu'il aimait mais il se figea, surpris par cette réaction.

\- Tu trouves ça marrant ? Mais t'es encore plus stupide que je le pensais ! Lâche-moi !

\- Grand-frère… Souffla le châtain en le lâchant.

\- Et arrête avec ça ! Je ne suis pas ton grand-frère, je l'ai supporté car Mon Seigneur Xehanort pensait avoir besoin de toi ! Finalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je peux enfin arrêter ce petit jeu. Dire que je t'ai supporté si longtemps.

\- Tu… c'est pas marrant… je sais que tu m'aimes…

\- T'aimer ? Je ne suis capable de n'aimer qu'une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas toi.

Lea sembla troublé par cette phrase, se doutant que ça voulait dire que c'était sa faute. Mais, d'un autre côté, il savait comment Saïx agissait avec Demyx et il savait que ce n'était pas faux. Tout comme il savait que les sentiments de Saïx pour Braig étaient également vrai.

Ainsi, il ne comprenait vraiment pas à quel jeu pouvait bien jouer celui qu'il aimait.

\- C'est f…

\- Ta bouche. Tu n'as servi à rien. À part nous pomper ! Mais vas-y, va avec eux ! Tu seras utile aux ténèbres pour une fois, vu à quel point tu es handicapant !

\- Je…

Saïx poussa violemment le châtain. Ce dernier tomba aux pieds de Dilan. Celui-ci se pencha et l'aida à se relever.

\- Si tu m'approches encore une fois, je demanderais à Xigbar de te tuer. Siffla le commandant en second.

Le châtain sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux alors que le regard du bleu se durcissait encore.

\- Saïx, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Souffla le roux.

\- Il me prend que je ne veux plus à supporter cet individu. Les ténèbres font parties de moi et je me suis entièrement adonné à eux, Lea.

\- Mais…

\- Eloignez cette chose de ma vue. Ce serait… gentil. Fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Saïx !

Le bleu haussa les épaules alors que les fumerolles des ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

\- Isa.

\- Oublie ce que tu as vu. Lâcha l'ancien numéro sept.

Il disparut alors complètement. Lea fixa l'endroit où il y avait eu le bleu, quelques secondes auparavant, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son partenaire dans cet être. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir.

Il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, qu'Even prenait des notes avec un sourire fou, comme à son habitude. L'assassin serra le poing. Le blond le vit et cessa d'écrire sur son carnet, tendu. Lea lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'approcher d'Emyd pour enfin voir qu'il avait un cocard et un bleu près de la clavicule.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, du côté où il n'y avait pas de cocard, et il s'efforça de lui offrir un sourire doux.

\- Ca va aller. On va te ramener chez nous.

\- C'est pas la même chose.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Xehanort… c'est lui. Il supportait pas que… que je sois proche avec Saïx… Il trouvait des excuses pour me martyriser et…

\- C'est tant mieux que toi soit ici alors. Décréta Dilan.

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être. Répondit le châtain, tristement.

Le brun le prit par l'épaule et il le poussa face à eux. Lea regarda à nouveau à l'endroit où Saïx avait été. Il sentait encore ses ténèbres, pas si loin que ça.

\- Sari-Semea, tu viens ?

\- Oui. Dit le roux avant de lancer un dernier regard vers le lieu où Saïx avait été.

Il sourit tristement puis emboîta le pas des autres. Ceux-ci ramenèrent Emyd jusqu'au manoir. Pendant le voyage, le châtain donna son nom humain puis Even fit le briefing pour que le châtain ne se trompe pas et sache comment appeler qui comment.

Il lui parla du « problème » avec Sora bien que, techniquement, le châtain savait déjà tout cela. Le scientifique mentionna aussi la nouvelle apparence de Lauriam et Relena, ou plutôt l'ancienne. Et il termina par bien souligner que son cher « fiston » était une vraie traînée.

Partant de ce point, Dilan en profita pour lui parler des nouveaux « liens familiaux », des relations sentimentales et il lui expliqua qui était Aqua et Ventus.

Emyd accueilli toutes ses explications avec de simples hochement de tête. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, ne s'occupant de rien si ce n'était d'avancer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le château d'Ansem, le châtain sembla troublé par les illusions. Even lui prit la main et le fit rentrer à travers l'illusion.

Emyd eut un petit gémissement en serrant son autre main sur son sitar. Le manipulateur d'eau essayait encore de comprendre. Il savait, de par Braig, que Saïx avait longtemps eu besoin de son sitar pour tenir.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que le commandant en second le haïsse vraiment. Mais il avait cependant peur d'une chose : qu'il se fasse des illusions parce qu'il était trop doux, trop gentil et, surtout, trop optimiste.

Even le poussa jusqu'au salon où il y avait encore les trois seules filles et Lauriam. Relena discutait avec les deux autres alors que le rose jouait distraitement avec une rose qu'il avait trouvé dans un vase.

\- Demyx. Siffla Larxene.

\- Emyd… je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux de te voir, moi aussi. Souffla le châtain.

\- Si on avait pu éviter de t'avoir.

\- Oui. Je préférais être du côté des ténèbres…

\- Arrête de prendre des notes. Soupira Lea à l'adresse de son grand-père.

\- Ils t'ont repoussés ? Demanda Lauriam.

\- Ca m'étonne pas !

\- Chuuuut, ma douce. Dit le satyre avant de venir embrasser la serre de la blonde.

Celle-ci se calma alors mais elle dévisagea froidement le châtain quand même. Le rose lui embrassa les lèvres avant de s'approcher du sitariste et lui tendre la rose. Le manipulateur d'eau fixa la fleur et l'accepta sans grande envie.

Le rose retourna près de sa compagne et il l'a pris par la taille pour repartir dans la chambre que Ienzo leur avait attribuée et que ce dernier avait préparée pour remplacer son père qui n'avait pas pu le faire à cause de son absence.

\- Ca va aller. Certifia Lea.

\- Ca va, pour toi, quand tu es loin de lui ? Souffla le châtain.

\- Non. Souffla, tristement, le roux. Mais je reste fort. Je le connais mieux que personne. Il tient à toi. Il t'a écarté pour une raison que j'ignore…

Emyd regarda le sol et sa main se serra sur la rose. Il sentit les épines lui piquer les doigts et des gouttes de sang mêlées d'eaux s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

µµµ

Saïx était recroquevillé contre le mur du bout d'une impasse lugubre. Il serrait ses mains dans ses cuisses, à peine au-dessus des genoux. Son visage était d'ailleurs enfoui contre celui-ci. Il avait si peu bougé que les rongeurs avaient recommencé à bouger autour de lui.

Il n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa respiration un peu hachée. Ca faisait bien une heure qu'il était ici. Il s'était trouvé odieux. Tant de mot qu'il n'avait pas pensé en affichant une expression froide ou détachée.

Emyd avait déjà subi plus de trois mois auprès de son bourreau pour lui et Saïx savait qu'il aurait recommencé sans peur. C'était ce qu'il voulait éviter plus que tout. Il ne pouvait tolérer une telle chose. Il ne pouvait concevoir que son petit-frère souffre à cause de lui.

Il n'avait pas su voir sa souffrance, pas su le protéger. Il se détestait pour ça. Il était sa seule famille. Lui qui haïssait la sienne au plus haut point. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été prêt à tout leur pardonné, à mettre sa rancœur de côté mais ils n'en avaient que faire de lui. Ca avait toujours été le cas. Pourquoi avait-il seulement voulu leur pardonner ? Il les connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et serra un peu plus ses mains. Il se disait que si quelqu'un voulait lui ôter la vie, ce ne serait pas une « grosse perte ». Il se disait qu'il l'avait peut-être mérité.

Il sentit le vent bouger et il le releva légèrement la tête. Il put alors voir qu'on lui tendait la main. Il leva un peu plus la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Braig qui lui offrait un sourire, probablement voulu rassurant.

\- Toute la journée, je me suis demandé ce qui te prenait… toute la journée, je me demandais ce que Xehanort a pu te faire… avant de réaliser que tu voulais être sûr que la star en herbe ne puisse pas savoir que tu tenais à lui. Que tout le monde croit que tu le haïssais vraiment…

Saïx détourna le regard en réponse à cette tirade.

\- Tu as été très courageux. Viens… rentrons Saïx.

\- Je…

\- Viens, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Je suppose.

Le bleu mit sa main dans celle du bicolore. Ce dernier l'aida à se lever puis il essuya les joues mouillées de son meilleur ami.

Il le serra contre lui et ils furent enveloppés par les fumerolles des ténèbres. Ils réapparurent dans la chambre de Braig où la télévision servait de baby-sitter pour Hyolith. Celle-ci avait Minie-Saïx sur les genoux.

\- Je l'avais oubliée elle… Souffla le bleu.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'adopter. Xehanort ne peut rien te refuser, tu te souviens ? Et si ça peut lui pourrir la vie.

Le commandant en second se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le borgne prit sa gamine dans les bras avant de se tourner vers le devin lunaire.

\- Retire tes chaussures et allonge-toi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu le demandes d'habitude ? Fit l'ancien numéro sept sans grand entrain en ôtant ses chaussures.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit le manipulateur d'espace.

Il posa sa gamine et aida Saïx à se coucher dans le lit. Il s'accroupit pour être à son hauteur. Il lui fit un pâle sourire.

Le bicolore se releva ensuite. La petite s'approcha de lui avec un beau sourire innocent.

\- Je peux faire un truc pour toi ?

\- Disparait. Siffla le bleu.

Hyolith gémit et vint se cacher derrière son « père ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je sais que tu as du mal avec les enfants mais quand même !

\- Je préfère éviter de m'attacher à une personne de trop et que toi, tu perdes encore ta fille.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour elle, Xehanort la touchera jamais. Répondit le borgne avec un sourire.

Saïx mit sa tête sous un oreiller et il resta sans bouger à ressasser une nouvelle fois ses idées noires.

Est-ce qu'Emyd allait bien ? Était-il en sûreté ?


	43. Chapitre 42: Stratégiquement stratégique

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 42 : Stratégiquement stratégique._

Lea n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, repensant sans cesse au comportement de l'être qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est ainsi qu'il passa toute la nuit à fixer le plafond qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

Il n'arrivait même pas à voir l'image pourtant si agréable de Saïx. Dès qu'il fut sept heures, il se leva d'un bond et il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle où Emyd avait été mis. Il y avait seulement trois chambres entre eux, ainsi il y arriva en quelques secondes et il frappa à la porte avant de rentrer.

Il savait que c'était presqu'un manque de respect mais il avait du mal avec ce mot là après tout.

Le châtain se redressa dans son lit et il se frotta les yeux. Néanmoins, à ses cernes, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, lui aussi.

\- Demyx… enfin Emyd, autant pour moi, tu sais pourquoi Saïx a agi ainsi ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si grand-frère n'est plus celui que tu aimes ? Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus Xiggy essaie de faire revenir « Isa »… le faire souffrir, le faire se détacher de Xehanort. Expliqua le châtain.

Le roux serra les lèvres avant de s'approcher de lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui et le fixa.

\- Je pense que ça peut être… soit un ordre de Xehanort… soit qu'il a pas aimé que je parlais de toi aux filles Tremaine… ce sont mes amies et…

\- Je ne pense pas que Isa, oui je l'appelle Isa, t'en veuille pour ça.

\- Xehanort voulait te tuer.

\- On ne me tue pas si facilement. Sourit le roux. Tu penses que Xehanort aurait ordonné de te faire partir ? Tu as pourtant des informations importantes sur lui. D'ailleurs 'man tiens à ce que tu viennes avec nous chez Yen Sid.

\- Maman c'est…

\- Ienzo, ou Zexion, comme tu as plus simple.

\- D'accord.

\- Peut-être que Xehanort a ordonné de te faire tuer.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Souffla le châtain. Mais s'il voulait me protéger, il aurait pu me le dire… je l'aurais écouté. J'écoute toujours mon grand frère…

\- Tu le connais. Répondit le roux.

\- C'est vrai… Axel…

Lea voulu le reprendre mais il se retint car l'ancien numéro neuf avait vécu des choses difficiles et, qu'en plus, c'était le protégé de celui qu'il aimait. Lui qui pouvait inverser les noms autant qu'il le désirait.

\- Je vais me battre auprès de vous. Pour délivrer grand-frère.

\- Parfait. On va voir Yen Sid dans deux heures.

\- Ok.

Le roux se leva et il se rendit dans la salle de bain ou il se changea avant de descendre dans la salle à manger.

µµµ

Il était neuf heures et le repas s'était déroulé sans aucune anicroche. Sans surprise, Even avait passé tout le repas à fixer Sora, guettant le moindre changement qui pourrait être dû à Roxas. Il avait ainsi fini après les autres mais mécontent. En effet, c'était lui qui s'occupait du ménage et, en ce cas, de la vaisselle et avec treize personnes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Ienzo rassemblait les personnes qui devaient venir voir Yen Sid. Lea, Sora, Riku et Emyd. L'illusionniste avait un peu hésité quant à Kairi mais celle-ci le voyait tous les jours, ou presque, et elle avait demandé à être un peu au calme avec Dilan.

Lea l'aurait bien raillé sur le sujet mais le regard du manipulateur de vent lui avait clairement signifié qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Et, visiblement, ça ne le gênait pas que lui utilisait que trop peu sa Keyblade. Kairi devait d'ailleurs être plus douée que lui.

Depuis la fin du repas, Rudol, lui, était porté disparu. Even était suspicieux mais puisqu'il ne tournait pas autour de son fils adoptif, ça lui convenait.

Le méché ouvrit un portail et laissa passer tout le monde avant de fermer la marche. Lea eut un sourire un peu froid en se disant qu'ils étaient ici. Mais il voyait le côté positif des choses : Yen Sid devait vouloir les voir pour leur donner des informations sur l'endroit où se terrait Xehanort.

S'il ignorait, le roux se faisait objectif de protéger Emyd. Il savait que ce dernier ne dirait rien sur le lien précis où ils étaient à cause d'une seule chose : l'attaque serait massive et directe et bien trop risquée pour Saïx et aussi Braig. Et il savait aussi que, malgré les apparences, le châtain savait être une tombe.

L'assassin mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Emyd et il le guida jusqu'au bureau de Yen Sid. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent le vieil homme se leva avant de froncer les sourcils face au châtain.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Emyd, le neuvième membre de l'Organisation. Dit Ienzo en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi. Fit le châtain.

\- Nous devons parler. Avez-vous trouvez l'endroit où se tient Xehanort ?

\- Non. J'ai trouvé « Marluxia », « Larxene » et « Demyx » est venu à nous par contre. Dit Lea, l'air embêté.

Il était plutôt « énerver », en effet il avait vraiment espérer que Yen Sid saurait quelque chose.

\- Venu à vous ?

\- Il était avec…

Lea mit sa main sur la bouche de Sora, ne voulant pas risquer trop gros pour Emyd.

\- De Xehanort. Dit Yen Sid.

\- Oui. Mais je ne dirais rien. Rien du tout. Répondit le sitariste en croissant les bras. Mais j'accepte de me battre avec vous.

\- Parfait. Quels sont vos pouvoirs ?

\- L'eau… et le sang.

\- Le sang, toi ? Souffla le roux, surpris.

\- J'apprends encore. Mais… c'est très utile. Pour soigner les blessures de grand-frère, par exemple. Expliqua le châtain en souriant.

\- Il se blesse… souvent ? Murmura Lea.

\- Non… il… se… il le fait lui-même… dans la blessure de Roxas. Chuchota le manipulateur d'eau.

\- Revenons-en à nos moutons. Trancha Yen Sid alors que l'assassin ouvrait grand la bouche.

\- Attendez, j'ai besoin de savoir…

\- Doucement. Attends qu'on ait fini. Souffla Ienzo en lui prenant la main.

\- D'accord. Grinça le roux en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Vous pouvez encore développer votre pouvoir et je vous y aiderais.

\- Avec le sang ? Demanda le châtain, se désignant.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas ces pratiques. Plutôt…

L'homme appela ses amies les fées. Il discuta avec elles avant qu'elles ne fassent apparaître des plantes. Yen Sid prit un coupe papier et il trancha une rose sur la longueur. De l'eau s'en écoula alors.

Le châtain battit des paupières et il regarda le liquide. Pimprenelle fit apparaître une plante dans la main d'Emyd, ce dernier la fixa mais rien ne se passa. Il remercia cependant les fées et Yen Sid.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Isa ? J'ai eu le malheur de connaître Braig dans sa première vie humaine et je sais de quoi il en retourne.

\- Une fâcheuse affaire. Commenta Flora en secoua la tête.

\- Isa ? C'est la lune. Sourit Lea.

Ienzo et Emyd hochèrent la tête. Ce dernier plus timidement. Yen Sid regarda l'assassin, essayant de voir s'il était sérieux ou pas. Il avait la bouche sèche alors que le roux continuait de sourire.

\- La… la lune ? Est-il… Lea, c'est très important… est-il capable d'utiliser les éléments primordiaux. Le feu ? Tu auras certainement déteint sur lui… C'est important, Lea.

Le roux s'apprêta à répondre que oui mais le ton de Yen Sid le stressa. Il voyait en lui qu'il était prêt à faire du mal à Saïx si c'était le cas. De plus, il avait mentionné les éléments primordiaux. Eau, terre, vent, feu.

Lea avait bien compris que l'eau aidait à manier le sang et les plantes mais il savait aussi que l'eau pouvait faire manier la glace. Quand on avait les quatre éléments en mains, on était très fort.

Il savait également que Yen Sid avait peur des ténèbres, ou s'en méfiait très fort en tout cas. Il eut peur pour Saïx et il secoua la tête.

\- Je le saurais. Il ne manie pas le feu.

\- Ienzo, Emyd ?

\- Ca me dit rien. Dit le méché.

\- Les pouvoirs de grand-frère ne lui servent qu'à se mettre en colère. Chuchota le manipulateur d'eau.

\- Je vois. C'est une chance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Xehanort ait une telle puissance entre ses mains et ne l'ait pas utilisé…

\- Avec combien de S ? Demanda Lea, essayant de ne pas penser mal avec « entre ses mains » surtout qu'il s'agissait de Saïx.

\- Pardon ? Fit le vieil homme.

\- Rien.

\- Bon… Sora, Riku, Lea vous repartirez demain.

\- Déjà ? Bon, d'accord. Répondit le brun.

\- Ca doit te soulager, Lea. Fit l'argenté.

\- Très. Désolé, maman.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit Ienzo. Mais… tu auras intérêt à me contacter tous les jours.

\- Ienzo.

\- Oui ? Fit l'intéressé en se tournant vers Yen Sid.

\- Qu'en est-il des habitants de Jardin Radieux ?

\- Leon nous aide et il rassemble de plus en plus de personne. Nos forces se rassemblent. Nous devrions tenir contre Xehanort. Expliqua le méché.

\- Tenir… Releva Riku.

\- Oui. Fit Ienzo.

\- Nous devons monter nos forces, nous entraîner. Je m'occupe de tous ceux qui sont à Jardin Radieux ponctuellement, même Aqua. Expliqua Yen Sid.

\- D'accord. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Mais il faudrait que tu entraînes Lea. C'est important.

\- Je le ferais, Maître Yen Sid. Certifia l'intéressé.

\- Bien. Je vous joindrais avec l'aide de Ienzo si nous avons des informations.

\- D'accord. Dire les trois futurs-voyageurs.

Lea sourit et il prit Emyd par les épaules. Néanmoins, Yen Sid exigea de voir un peu leur avancée et il les invita dans une autre pièce et il les suivit. Avec l'aide de Riku, il vérifia un peu les compétences mais surtout celles de Lea alors que les fées entraînaient le sitariste à manier les plantes.


	44. Chapitre 43 : Les ficelles d'un pantin

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 43 : Les ficelles d'un pantin._

Saïx se réveilla et gémit en n'entendant pas le bruit de ses oiseaux. Il se redressa avant de soupirer. Il se souvenait « enfin » qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre de Braig cette nuit, ayant eu besoin de réconfort.

Il se releva et il sortit du lit sans bruit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de contourner le chaton qui dormait sur le sol. Le commandant en second se dirigea vers la porte, se disant que Xehanort devait déjà le chercher partout. Il était huit heures passées.

\- Reviens ici, voleur. Fit le bicolore.

Le bleu se rapprocha de lui et il se mit à genou au sol, près de lui. Le borgne ouvrit son œil.

\- Arrête, je vais avoir des sales idées, moi qui m'étais bien tenu cette nuit.

\- Ah… désolé.

Le devin lunaire se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Braig, en pantalon, se releva. Il le serra contre lui avant de lui sourire doucement.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre. Tu es fort. Plus fort que tu ne te l'imagines.

\- Je ne veux pas être fort.

\- Pas le choix. Répondit le bicolore avant de lui mettre le doigt sur le nez.

Il se leva du lit et s'étira. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers le petit tas de poil bleuté. Il s'en approcha et le prit sur le sol avant de le confier à Saïx ce dernier le serra contre lui en levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

\- Garde-la.

\- D'accord…

Le bleu se leva du lit et il remercia son meilleur ami avant de quitter la chambre. Il passa dans la chambre d'Emyd où il récupéra le panier que le chaton n'utilisait jamais, la litière et la gamelle tout ça avec difficulté. Au point qu'il usa des ténèbres pour arriver devant sa chambre et de son coude pour ouvrir.

Il souffla sur ses mèches pour essayer de voir et il poussa la porte avec son flanc, blessé, qui lui fit agréablement mal.

Il entra et il put immédiatement voir Xehanort, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Les oiseaux piaillèrent gaiement en voyant Saïx ce dernier leur fit un baiser de loin avant de se tourner vers l'argenté qui eut un air agacé.

\- Je t'ai dit de me prévenir quand tu partais.

\- J'ai pensé que comme vous pouviez sentir mon énergie… Souffla Saïx.

Le chaton miaula dans ses bras alors qu'il déposait le tout, sauf l'animal, sur le sol. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose : il mentait à Xehanort, sans problème. Ca le laissait lui-même pantois.

\- Que faisais-tu avec Braig alors que tu es à moi ?!

\- J'avais besoin de soutien. De réconfort.

\- Je peux t'en donner moi. Répondit l'argenté en s'approchant de lui. Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Emyd… a déserté.

Nouveau mensonge qui passait trop bien ses lèvres. Ca chatouillait dans le ventre de Saïx. Qu'était-ce ? La honte ou l'exaltation ?

\- Je vais le faire tu…

Xehanort s'arrêta dans sa phrase et il passa ses doigts sur la joue de Saïx qui avait baissé la tête. L'argenté lui releva doucement la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Mais il faudra le surveiller, qu'il ne donne pas d'informations importantes. Et nous devons vous renforcer.

\- Merci. Souffla le bleu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le Supérieur en remarquant le chaton.

\- Un bébé chat.

L'argenté l'embrassa encore tendrement.

\- Je sais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il était à Dem… Emyd. J'aimerais la garder.

\- Nous avons déjà tes oiseaux. Ce n'est pas une ménagerie ici.

\- Oui mais… J'aimerais vraiment la garder.

\- Je ne tolérais déjà pas que Emyd ait cette chose, ce n'est pas pour que tu en aies un.

\- Mais elle est habituée aux humains.

\- D'autres peuvent être allergique.

\- Si c'est ce faquin de Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ce fils de sodome de Facilier, tant mieux. Marmonna Saïx.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Rien.

Le bleu serra le chat contre lui avant d'embrasser Xehanort. Ce dernier passa sa main sur sa nuque et répondit à son baiser. Lorsque le baisser ce stoppa, le devin lunaire hésita avant de lâcher :

\- Je t'appartiens de tout mon être.

\- Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur. Souffla l'argenté contre ses lèvres.

Le commandant en second laissa faire mais tendu. Il se disait que Xehanort l'avait « grillé ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer de plus ?

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ce soir.

Xehanort lui releva la mèche qui barrait son front et ses yeux. Il lui posa plusieurs baiser sur les lèvres avant de regarder l'animal.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Minie-Saïx.

\- Pas aussi adorable que l'original. Répondit Xehanort avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il s'éloigna alors du bleu et se dirigea vers son bureau. Le commandant en second ferma la porte et déposa l'animal sur le sol.

\- Une dernière chose… cet animal ne quitte pas la chambre. Et je ne suis pas responsable si elle s'en prend à tes oiseaux.

\- Pas de soucis. Certifia Saïx avant de déposer tout à des endroits stratégique.

Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain où il se changea et arrangea ses cheveux. Il sortit de la salle d'eau après une grosse demi-heure et il vint s'occuper de ses oiseaux, après avoir vérifié que Minie-Saïx n'était pas dans les parages.

Il sentit le regard de Xehanort sur son fessier tout le long dont il changea les graines et fit l'exercice avec le millet. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'argenté avait tant apprécié cet endroit précis pour la cage.

Saïx referma tout avec précaution. Il savait que plus il était proche de « l'amoureux » plus ça plaisait à Xehanort et plus il lui cédait.

Vu ce qu'il avait fait à Emyd, le bleu comptait bien lui faire payer et Braig lui avait certifié que voir son docile petit partenaire se retourner contre lui, ferait vraiment mal à l'argenté.

Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'il devait se sacrifier pour commencer.

\- _Pardonne-moi Lea._ Pensa le bleu avant de se détourner de la cage.

Il s'approcha de Xehanort qui le regarda faire. Le commandant en second se pencha, vu que l'argenté était assis à son bureau, et il l'embrassa. Le supérieur sourit contre ses lèvres et il l'attira pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de répondre au baiser.


	45. Chapitre 44 : Lapereaux

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 44 : Lapereaux._

Ils étaient partis à sept heures précises, ayant à peine eu le temps de dire au revoir aux autres, ce pourquoi ils les avaient déjà fait le soir avant. Ventus et Sora avaient alors organisé une fête. Lea y avait très peu participé, n'étant pas d'une humeur particulièrement joviale. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Saïx, à ce qu'il vivait, à ce qui l'amenait à changer.

Et d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas déprimer mais se battre d'autant plus. Il fallait que Saïx sache qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Et s'il ne savait pas comment lui montrer, il savait comment se le montrer.

Ainsi, ça faisait presque dix heures qu'ils voyageaient dans l'espace intersidéral et comme Yen Sid l'avait demandé, Riku entraînait Lea, n'en avant que faire du peu d'espace qu'il y avait pour eux. Il disait que ça relevait le challenge.

Donald couaquait souvent, jurant que Lea essayait de le tuer avec des flammes. Riku s'efforçait de rappeler à son élève qu'il devait se concentrer sur la Keyblade mais c'était dur pour un assassin de s'handicaper en choisissant d'utiliser uniquement la chose dans laquelle il était le moins doué.

\- Attachez-vous, on arrive. Commenta Dingo.

Les deux qui s'entraînaient cessèrent de se battre et ils vinrent s'installer alors que le vaisseau amorçait les manœuvres.

\- Où est-ce qu'on atterrit ? Demanda Riku en terminant de s'attacher.

\- Dans un endroit qu'on connait bien. Sourit Donald.

\- Un lieu. Répliqua le roux.

\- La ville d'Halloween.

\- Ah. Fit simplement l'argenté.

Le vaisseau se rapprocha encore du monde avant de s'y poser tout naturellement. Donald se mit devant la porte de sortie. Le roux se détacha en grognant. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire : transformation.

Il connaissait la ville d'Halloween, à l'inverse de la plupart des mondes à transformations dans lesquels ils avaient été. Il se doutait donc du genre de chose que ça pouvait être. Et s'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être un animal et donc de ne pas savoir parler à Saïx s'il le voyait, il se demandait à quel point il allait être horrible.

Il se laissa transformer par le canard tout comme les autres. Il regarda celui-ci pour voir que c'était une momie. Il regarda les deux autres en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un loup-garou. Sourit Dingo.

\- On dirait pas. Releva Riku en regardant sa tenue.

\- Et moi je suis un vampire. Lança Sora.

\- Adorable comme d'habitude. Fit Lea en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le brun rit avant qu'ils ne se tournent exactement en même temps vers Riku. Ce dernier portait un débardeur moulant noir sans manche. Il avait un pantalon en cuir parsemé de ceinture dans tous les sens. Il avait des ongles noirs affiliés et des bottines sans talon.

Lea tâcha alors de se regarder pendant que Donald annonçait que l'argenté était un incube. Ce suivit d'un cours explicatif. Si son haut n'avait pas changé, ses bras étaient couverts de ceinture. Il avait un pantalon presque similaire à celui de Riku sauf que c'était des fermetures éclairs qui le parsemaient. Il n'avait pas de chaussure. Il sentait un léger gêne, ainsi, il regarda pour voir des ailes noires semi-rétractées dans son dos.

\- Bon dieu ! Donald !

\- Tu es un démon ! Répliqua le canard en se cachant derrière Sora.

\- Bon.

\- En plus ça te va bien. Grommela le magicien.

\- Tu dis ?!

\- C'est le côté feu. Sourit Dingo.

\- Mouais…

\- Sortons. Proposa Riku.

Sora acquiesça et ils s'exécutèrent. Soucieux de faciliter la vie de ses amis, le brun commença à expliquer rapidement le monde. Riku l'écouta avec attention alors que le roux regardait autour de lui.

Il était venu quelques fois ici, entre autre pour accompagner Roxas. Ca lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Un temps qu'il ne voulait plus connaître.

Le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade entraîna ensuite tout le monde vers un endroit précis, au-dessus d'une flopée d'escaliers. Lea connaissait bien la zone et cette bâtisse en particulier sans jamais avoir pu y mettre les pieds.

Il eut alors un sourire en s'imaginant pouvoir y entrer. Mais alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches, un squelette sortit du bâtiment et s'approcha de Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est vous ! Sora, Donald, Dingo !

\- Jack ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Sourit Sora.

\- On est venu voir si vous n'aviez pas de problème. Expliqua le magicien.

\- Aucun soucis. Ni sans-cœur, ni rien. Répondit Jack.

Riku fronçait les sourcils en regardant cette personne. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Lea et il sourit légèrement en le voyant les yeux fermés.

\- Pas d'Isa ?

\- Rien. Pas de ténèbres du tout. Souligna l'assassin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un passage éclair alors. Dit Riku. Tant mieux, j'ai l'impression de porter les mêmes habits que quand Ansem me possédait.

\- Manipulait…

\- Tu m'avais compris. Répondit l'argenté.

\- La jupette ?

\- Un pagne. C'était un pagne. Répliqua le Maître de la Keyblade.

\- Jupette. C'est bon, c'est retenu. Fit-il avec un air malicieux.

\- Abruti.

\- Alors ? Fit Jack. Vous recherchez quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

\- Pas nous. Mais Lea bien. Expliqua Sora.

\- Il n'y a rien, on s'en va ?

\- Attendez ! J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose avant. Dit le squelette.

Le brun se tourna vers les deux plus âgé et il leur fit sa tête la plus adorable. Riku baissa la tête, se couvrant les yeux des mains, alors que Lea croissait les bras avec un air narquois.

\- Finalement, je vois la ressemblance entre Roxas et Sora.

\- C'est plus rare chez Sora. Souligna l'argenté.

\- On peut y aller. Gémit le brun.

\- Oui. Céda Riku.

Le plus jeune regarda ensuite le roux. Ce dernier eut un faible sourire avant de se frotter les cheveux.

\- D'accord. Mais vite.

\- Ouaiiiis ! S'écria le brun avant de suivre le squelette.

Dingo et Donald suivirent le mouvement. Riku et Lea échangèrent un regard avant de suivre à leur tour. Si les trois autres semblaient savoir où ils allaient, les deux humanoïdes plus âgés étaient perdus.

Ils passèrent par un cimetière avant d'arriver dans un bois. Là, les trois habitués se turent. L'ambiance se fit plus tendue mais ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Jack les mena jusqu'à un tronc où il était dessiné un grand œuf. Il en ouvrit la porte en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Jack ! Tu fais encore des bêtises ! Dit Donald.

\- Venez voir, je ne me mêle de rien. C'est juste pour voir. Sourit le squelette avant de rentrer dans le tronc.

\- On doit aller surveiller qu'il fasse pas de bêtise… Dit le brun avant de rentrer.

Ses compagnons habituels le suivirent immédiatement. Le roux et l'argenté se lancèrent un énième regard avant d'entrer à leur tour.

Ils arrivèrent dans une superbe prairie d'un vert foncé avec de temps à autres des touffes d'herbes vertes-noires. Il y avait aussi des buissons ou des arbres. Plus loin, on voyait des montagnes s'élever mais, aussi, des terriers un peu partout. Il y en avait un bien plus grand à moins de quinze mètres de là.

Jack s'accroupit et prit quelque chose derrière un buisson. Il se redressa et le montra à ses amis. Il s'agissait d'un œuf en chocolat emballé dans un papier orange.

\- Des œufs en chocolats ! C'est Pâques ! Regarde les œufs en chocolat, Riku ! Tu te souviens quand on les chassait ensemble ?

\- Oui. Sourit l'argenté.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents. Jack les invita encore à le suivre. Il les mena jusqu'aux grands terriers où il y avait des boutiques tenues par des lapins aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Sora s'extasia devant alors que Dingo et Donald allèrent voir s'il n'y avait pas un équipement intéressant. Lea regarda autour de lui, captant les ténèbres. Il n'en sentait que très peu et pas de personnes qu'il connaissait.

Le brun s'approcha d'un autre étal alors que Riku, après un coup d'œil, sortait du terrier. Le roux se rapprocha de son cadet qui, tout sourire, lui montra sa trouvaille : un costume de lapin.

Sans hésiter, le brun s'en prit un blanc et il en acheta un noir à Lea, souriant d'autant plus. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et il accepta le déguisement. Il l'enfila tout comme son cadet avant qu'ils ne viennent rejoindre les deux animaux. Ceux-ci furent surpris mais ils sourirent et sortirent pour rejoindre Jack et Riku.

Sentant ses amis se rapproché, celui-ci se tourna mais pour avoir une tête affligée en voyant les deux autres en costume de lapins.

\- Qu'est-ce que dirait Isa en te voyant comme ça ?

\- Que je suis un nodocéphale mais que c'est pour ça qu'il est avec moi. A comprendre : qu'il m'aime.

Riku allait ouvrir la bouche mais un énorme lapin arriva en sautillant. Il avait un sac emplit d'œuf passer autour de son corps à l'aide d'une sangle.

Alors qu'il courrait, le temps se refroidissait de plus en plus Lea réchauffa intensément son corps. Dingo et Donald se frottèrent les bras et Riku prit Sora contre lui pour lui passer de sa chaleur.

\- S'il vous plaît… on a besoin d'aide. Souffla le lapin.

Il tomba sur le sol et les œufs roulèrent dans l'herbe, venant frapper contre les pieds de Sora.


	46. Chapitre 45 : Mortuaire

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 45: Mortuaire._

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Saïx sentit non seulement sa propre nudité, mais aussi la douleur issue de la nuit. Il put aussi sentir que Xehanort, nu, était collé à lui et que cette nuit n'avait pas calmé ses envies.

Il leva les yeux pour voir que le tissu était sur la cage des oiseaux. Il pouvait entendre Minie-Saïx qui miaulait et grattait à la porte de la salle de bain, là où Xehanort l'avait mise hier avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Saïx attendit alors que les chiffres bougent sur le réveil numérique que le dix-neuf fasse place au trente et que le réveil sonne enfin. Il subirait alors les attouchements de son supérieur puis pourrait s'extraire à tout cela pendant un temps indéterminé. Deux heures certainement mais peut-être huit ou dix.

Il comptait alors les secondes, remettant régulièrement ses cheveux en place. Il sentit du mouvement après cinq minutes et il remit encore une fois les mèches rebelles en place. Il sentit alors des doigts se glisser dans les mèches, les retenant, alors que des baisers se déposaient sur sa gorge.

\- Tu es réveillé. Chuchota le bleu.

\- Toi aussi.

Saïx serra les lèvres avant de se tourner pour faire face à son supérieur. Celui-ci lui remit à nouveau les cheveux en place et il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

\- Merci d'être resté pour moi. Sourit l'argenté.

\- Je t'appartiens de tout mon être…

Xehanort sourit et l'embrassa encore. Le bleu répondit à son baiser et il resta quelques instants dans le lit avant d'en sortir et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et, surtout, maintenir ses cheveux en place.

Le chaton en profita pour en sortir et aller boire et manger dans sa gamelle.

Il sortit de la salle de bain dès qu'il eut fini. Comme à son habitude, Xehanort l'attendait, ayant enfilé un pantalon. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement avant de prendre sa place dans la salle d'eau.

Saïx s'occupa du chat, vérifiant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait puis il en fit de même avec les inséparables avant de prendre du millet. Les inséparables sautèrent sur sa main dès qu'ils virent sa main, conquérant le bleu qui eut un léger sourire.

Il les regarda et les laissa jouer, bouger sur ses mains et picorer ses doigts. Néanmoins, ils s'envolèrent dès que Xehanort sortit de la salle de bain. Le commandant en second déposa le millet, ferma la cage puis s'approcha de son supérieur.

Ce dernier l'embrassa avant de lui prendre le poignet et de l'emmener jusqu'au bureau. L'argenté lui donna les différents ordres de mission.

Saïx se força à l'embrasser avant de sortir de la pièce. Il attribua les missions comme il le faisait toujours avant, avec calme et parcimonie puis il chercha après son meilleur ami. Il le trouva dans les escaliers.

\- Eyh Moony. Tu as réussi à garder le chaton ?

\- Oui, au prix d'un sale goût dans la bouche. Souffla le bleu.

\- Ah ? Tu peux le dire de façon détournée, pour être sûr ? Fit le bicolore en montrant sa gamine dans ses bras d'un mouvement de menton.

\- En français ?

\- Ce serait mieux.

\- Euh… banane. Lâcha le devin lunaire en descendant les escaliers à sa suite.

\- Ba… ah ouais… je vois ouais.

\- Tant mieux.

De toute façon, il ne doutait pas que c'était son meilleure ami qui avait l'esprit le plus pervers entre eux deux. Ainsi, si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre avec si peu, ça ne pouvait être que Braig.

\- Moi, j'adore les bananes. Sourit Hyolith.

Le bicolore s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que le bleu ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ah ben bravo, en plus tu l'as fait rire.

\- C'est la fin du monde. Souffla la petite.

\- Eyh. Protesta le bleu, se remettant de son rire.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai appris. Sourit Braig.

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête en regardant la gamine qui lui souriait doucement.

\- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Je vais aller à Jardin Radieux avec Hyolith. Et toi ?

\- Entraînement, puis je verrais.

\- D'accord, bonne journée.

Braig sourit et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

µµµ

Saïx revint après trois heures, il s'était beaucoup entraîné et il avait envie de se reposer devant un livre qui lui apprendrait une nouvelle langue.

Il poussa la porte du manoir de la nouvelle Organisation et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il trébucha alors sur le vide. Il grogna et déploya son pouvoir avant de se redresser pour voir Facilier qui rigolait. Il était en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il a vraiment du mal à tenir sur ses jambes celui-là. Se moqua le maître des ombres.

\- Il est aussi pitoyable que le gamin qui lui servait de petit frère. Surenchérit le Seigneur.

\- Je te conseille sérieusement de fermer ta bouche.

\- Tu m'as menacé bon nombre de fois sans rien me faire, crois-tu vraiment que je vais avoir peur de toi ?

\- Il arrive toujours un moment où la soupape explose et mon asservissement ne te protègera plus.

\- Je demande à voir. Se moqua l'espèce de squelette vivant.

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Tu te crois fort parce que tu arrêtes mes ombres. Pourtant tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre ce qui est physique. Dit Facilier en sortant un couteau de sa manche.

\- Encore ton petit tour de passe-passe ? Tu sais que tu ne me fais absolument pas peur ? Il faut plus que ça pour m'effrayer.

Le basané sourit et il s'approcha avec son couteau sortit. Saïx fit immédiatement apparaître sa claymore et il la projeta dans le Maître des Ombres qui vola contre le mur, lâchant l'arme. Le bleu se pencha et la récupéra.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à proposer ?

\- Quel est ton pouvoir ? Siffla le basané.

\- Ce ne serait pas amusant si je te le révélais. Répliqua le devin lunaire avant de faire apparaître une flamme dans sa main.

Le Seigneur s'approcha, un couteau à la main. Le commandant eut un air blasé et il lui envoya également la claymore dans le visage, le faisant tomber au sol. Mais à la différence de Facilier, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu devrais être content que mon petit frère ne soit plus là. Ca te laisse un sursis… mais le temps passe vite. Ma rage ne sera que pire quand il sera venu le jour où je m'occuperais de toi. Quant à toi…

Saïx planta sa claymore juste à côté du flanc du Seigneur avant de s'approcher de Facilier qui se relevait.

Il le tua du regard alors que le bleu affichait un large sourire sadique et que ses prunelles s'illuminaient d'une lueur folle.

\- Ton temps à toi est trèèès court.

\- Tu ne me feras rien car ça te fait peur !

\- Peur ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. Souffla Saïx avec un air encore plus sadique.

\- Si tu me touches, peu importe ce qu'à dit le chef, je tuerais ton rouquin.

Le bleu lui enfonça le genou entre les deux jambes. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas alors que le maître des ombres tombait sur le sol en gémissant.

\- Essaye seulement.

Le devin lunaire s'éloigna et il jeta le couteau, qui tomba juste à côté de la main du basané, alors qu'il faisait disparaître la claymore.

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers et fut arrêter au premier pallier par Kuja.

\- Le chef veut te voir dans sa chambre, il dit qu'il a une surprise pour toi.

\- … Xi… Braig ?

\- Ben oui. Qui d'autre ?

Le bleu secoua la tête avant de regagner rapidement la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas voulu imaginer quelle aurait été la surprise de Xehanort.

Soit quelque chose qui ne lui aurait pas plu. Soit quelque chose de si gentil qu'il n'aurait pas aimé non plus.

Le devin lunaire s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami et il frappa. Il entendit un peu bouger avant qu'Hyolith n'entrouvre la porte. Le bleu ouvrit la bouche et on lui ferma la porte au nez.

\- Spacey… je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un… deux… tr…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le bicolore. Il lui sourit avant de le faire entrer dans la pièce. L'ancien numéro sept pu alors voir une forme humaine, sous draps, assis sur une chaise. Le bleu se passa la main sur le visage.

\- J'hésite entre « n'as-tu pas honte devant ta fille ? » ou « qu'espères-tu encore ? ».

\- Tu as l'esprit mal placé.

Braig s'approcha du tissu et il le retira d'un geste sec. Les lèvres de Saïx se déformèrent en un sourire sadique. Devant-lui se tenait une poupée de Roxas qui avait l'air presque réelle.

\- Merveilleux travail…

\- Je sens que tu vas t'amuser.

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne à ce jour qui n'a jamais payé pour avoir fait du mal à mon Lea.

\- C'est moi. Sourit Braig. Enfin… tu m'as quand même pourri la vie pendant quatre ans…

\- Il n'y aucune personne à ce jour… Se rectifia Saïx.

Le bicolore éclata de rire alors que Hyolith, sagement assise sur le lit, regardait la marionnette, se demandant certainement à quoi ça servirait.

Le borgne s'approcha de son meilleur ami et il le prit par les mains en souriant d'autant plus.

\- Tu me laisseras m'amuser aussi, hein ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait !

Le manipulateur d'espace sourit puis relâcha le bleu pour prendre la gamine dans ses bras. Le devin lunaire fixa la marionnette et il sourit une nouvelle fois. Il avait tant gardé contenance. S'il y avait une personne qu'il voulait détruire c'était bien Roxas, suivit par le Seigneur des Ténèbres puis Facilier.

Il y en avait au moins une à qui il pourrait enfin mettre fin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter.


	47. Chapitre 46 : Easter

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 46 : Easter._

Lea et les autres venaient d'être interpellés par un étrange gros lapin. Jack s'en approcha, conquis. Il le regarda sous toutes ses coutures comme s'il n'était moins qu'une bête de foire.

Sora prit le poignet de son ami avant de sourire pour espérer le distraire de ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant même.

Le lapin regarda les autres et il se tourna vers Riku, probablement car c'était lui qui était le plus respectable. En effet entre les deux animaux et les deux humanoïdes déguisés en lapin, Riku sortait du lot.

\- J'ai un problème. J'ai besoin d'aide. The Old Man Winter… il veut gâcher Pâques.

\- Le… Répéta Lea.

\- The Old Man Winter. Il force le froid à s'installer. Regardez.

Les visiteurs s'exécutèrent pour voir que l'herbe gelait. En effet, le temps s'était rafraichi. Sora vint dans les bras de Lea, espérant avoir de la chaleur. Mais le roux et l'argenté eurent la même réaction : éloigner Sora de l'assassin.

Le brun battit des paupières, surpris alors que Riku regardait les yeux de son ami d'enfance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla le plus jeune.

\- On a cru que tu étais Roxas. Dit Lea avant d'écarter les bras.

Sora sourit et il vint se blottir dans les bras du roux qui laissa la chaleur se propager. Riku se tourna vers le grand lapin qui les regardait avec espoir.

\- On va venir. Où est-il ? Demanda alors Donald.

Les autres regardèrent le canard mais acquiescèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit le magicien qui prenne les devants mais il était nécessaire que ça se fasse vite. En effet, ils devaient aider le lapin qui semblait vraiment dans le tracas.

\- Il faut suivre la source du froid mais… même avec nos fourrures, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

\- On a pas de fourrure, nous. Remarqua Donald alors que le brun se blottissait d'autant plus dans les bras de Lea.

\- Non. Mais dans les mondes des fêtes, nous parlons de vous comme des héros.

\- C'est vrai. Sourit Jack. C'est le maire de notre ville qui a fait ça avec l'aide du Père Noël.

Le lapin fouilla dans son sac rempli d'œuf puis il en sortit une affichette où on pouvait y voir Sora, Dingo et Donald. Le brun sourit, tout heureux alors que Dingo penchait la tête sur le côté. Le canard lui se frottait les mains, se disant qu'ils pourraient se faire plein d'argent ainsi.

\- Vous nous offrez quelque chose ? Demanda le magicien.

\- Donald ! Protesta Dingo.

\- On vous a dit qu'on va venir. On va venir. On doit se diriger vers la zone la plus froide alors ? Questionna l'argenté.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je vous accompagne, puisque cette histoire est digne de vous glacer les os. Sourit Jack.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents à son tour. Il regarda ses camarades. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre en marche. L'assassin serra le brun contre lui. Celui-ci fit passer un peu plus de chaleur pour le réchauffer.

\- Il faudra qu'on trouve du temps pour s'entraîner, Lea. Dit Riku.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais là faut qu'on avance.

\- Je sais. Quand on bivouaquera je suppose. Fit l'argenté.

\- Je pense oui… surtout que la nuit commence déjà à tomber.

Le Maître de la Keyblade hocha la tête avant de fixer Sora, voulant s'assurant que ce n'était pas Roxas qui était de sortie, n'aimant probablement pas qu'il soit si proche de Lea.

Ils marchèrent pendant encore un peu plus d'une heure avant que le roux ne fronce les sourcils. Ils se dirigeaient toujours vers l'endroit le plus froid, Donald les guidant car étant le plus sensible au froid.

Néanmoins, l'assassin sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête vers Riku qui pestait intérieurement contre ses vêtements qui laissaient passer le froid.

\- Tu ressens aussi ce que je ressens ? Demanda le roux.

\- Non ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais ressentir ?

\- On ne se dirige pas vers les ténèbres.

\- Tu penses qu'on se trompe de chemin ? Demanda Dingo.

\- Je pense que… pour la première fois, peut-être, ce n'est pas une chose emplie de ténèbres que nous devons combattre. Répondit l'assassin.

\- Pardon ? On doit se battre contre quelqu'un qui s'amuse à gâcher Pâques ! S'écria Donald.

\- C'est vrai ! Il s'en prend à Pâques !

\- Je comprends ce que veut dire Lea… ça doit seulement être… son travail. Expliqua l'argenté.

\- Oh. Firent les deux animaux d'une même voix.

\- Arrêtons nous là pour cette nuit. Décréta l'argenté en désignant une zone qui ne semblait pas trop gelée.

Lea relâcha Sora et il se mit au milieu de la place désignée par Riku. Il laissa sa chaleur se disperser partout. Rapidement, le givre se mit à fondre et l'eau s'évapora. Donald et Jack partirent à la recherche de bois que le roux dut faire sécher avant qu'ils ne le mettent hors de l'herbe, pour ne pas provoquer d'incendie, et que l'assassin alluma encore.

Dingo et Riku s'en rapprochèrent alors. Sora cessa de coller l'ancien numéro huit et il vint rejoindre l'argenté qui lui sourit.

\- On a quand même de la chance que c'est Lea qu'on a avec nous et pas Even. Dit Donald en s'approchant du feu.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous dites ça à chaque fois. Soupira le roux en s'asseyant sur le sol.

\- C'est parce que c'est vrai. Sourit le brun.

Lea répondit au sourire et ils sortirent les provisions. Ils mangèrent ensemble alors que Jack racontaient des histoires d'horreur. Ca ne manqua pas : Dingo claqua des dents toute la nuit, Sora resta blottit contre son ami d'enfance jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et Donald mit trois heures avant de s'endormir.

Ayant moins besoin de dormir que les autres, Jack surveilla tout le monde.

Le lendemain, Sora prépara le déjeuner pendant que Riku et Lea s'entraînaient à la Keyblade. Les conditions désavantageaient le Maître vu que le froid lui gelait les os et les muscles.

\- Tu peux éviter de réchauffer ton corps ? Demanda Riku.

\- Je suppose mais ça ne va pas être facile. C'est comme te demander de ne plus respirer.

\- Oui, mais tu seras dans des conditions plus difficiles et ça te permettra de mieux t'entraîner encore.

Lea soupira et se concentra pour cesser de réguler sa température. Il sentit le froid venir progressivement. Il grogna, n'aimant vraiment pas ça. Il se mit alors en posture face à Riku qui en fit de même.

Ils se battirent pendant une demi-heure. Lea essayait de tenir face à Riku mais il se voyait on ne peut plus désavantager puisqu'il ne supportait vraiment pas le froid et avait une arme qu'il ne maîtrisait pas entre les mains.

Il fut on ne peut plus content de pouvoir faire remonter la température et de venir manger, cessant d'être dans une position désagréable.

\- Comment a été votre nuit ? Sourit Jack.

\- Agréable. Murmura Riku en venant s'asseoir près du feu.

\- Horrible. Commentèrent d'une même voix Dingo, Donald et Sora.

Le squelette s'esclaffa et ils se mirent à manger. Dès que le repas fut fini, ils coupèrent le feu, rangèrent le tout et ils se remirent à suivre Donald qui les entraînait dans une zone toujours plus froide.

Ca faisait deux heures de marche et tous avaient commencé à ralentir à cause de l'air glacé. Donald avait fait du feu qu'il avait mis dans une sorte de lanterne pour qu'ils puissent se passer de la chaleur plus facilement.

Lea lui-même dégageait de son corps autant de chaleur qu'il pouvait sans faire brûler ses vêtements. Ca rendait l'air déjà plus supportable mais il restait fort froid.

\- On doit encore se rapprocher ? Soupira Donald.

\- Oui ! Répondit Sora.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, soupirant. Tout à coup, dans ce paysage de glace, un être se détachait. Une masse grise, une sorte de nuage vivant avec un visage. Ce dernier soufflait de l'air frais partout.

Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et il s'avança en serrant ses mains sur ses bras. L'être continua de souffler et il repoussa ainsi Sora avant de le remarquer et de cesser alors que le jeune porteur de Keyblade secouait la tête en se passant les mains, enveloppée dans le costume, sur le visage.

\- Je ne vous avais pas vu. Dit le nuage informe.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est un gros lapin qui nous envoie ici.

\- Le lapin de Pâques ?

\- Je pense oui. Répondit Sora. Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de tout geler… vous mettez Pâques en danger.

\- Est-ce que je lui demande d'arrêter sa fête quand je travaille ?! S'écria le nuage, jetant un froid sur tout le monde.

Le brun, plus proche, se mit à grelotter. Riku s'approcha et il prit son ami d'enfance dans ses bras.

\- Mais… vous ne voulez pas…

\- Il vit pour ses œufs qui empestent sitôt sa fête passer, je vis pour faire le froid. C'est mon travail, ma raison d'être. Répliqua le nuage.

\- Vous êtes bien « The Old Man Winter » ? Demanda Riku.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes obligé de faire le froid ici ? Vous ne voulez pas aller dans un endroit où les gens veulent le froid ? Proposa l'argenté.

\- C'est envisageable.

\- Youpie ! S'écria Donald.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui. Grinça le Old Man Winter. Où est cet endroit ?

\- La ville de Noël. Sourit Sora.

\- C'est envisageable. Répéta l'espèce de nuage.

Ils regardèrent à cette réponse. Pour une fois, ils pourraient s'en sortir sans combat et surtout rapidement. Ils continuaient de greloter, pour la plupart, mais ce serait bientôt fini. Riku ne pouvait qu'en être soulagé, continuant de détester ces vêtements bien trop moulant à son goût.

\- Ce serait bien que vous acceptiez. Vous seriez bien là-bas et puis… de ses problèmes, il risque d'avoir de la violence et la violence est inutile… quand on peut l'éviter, c'est ce qu'on devrait faire. Dit le brun avec un large sourire.

\- C'est exact. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Je vais bientôt avoir seize ans. Sourit le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

\- Vous êtes sage.

\- Sora ? Sage ?! S'esclaffa Donald.

\- Il est surtout mignon. Dit Riku en serrant Sora contre lui.

\- Et le canard va finir en broche ce soir. Murmura le roux.

\- Bon. Dit l'espèce de nuage.

Les autres cessèrent de se disputer et ils levèrent la tête vers l'autochtone, attendant d'avoir la réponse.

\- J'accepte. Je sais par où il faut aller. Merci à vous pour votre sagesse. Dit le Old Man Winter avant de s'élever dans les cieux et filer vers l'endroit qui menait à tous les mondes.

\- Il nous a laissé là ! S'écria Donald.

\- Mais l'air se réchauffe déjà. Sourit Dingo.

Lea sourit et il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Jack sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement du roux, se « cachant » derrière Sora.

\- Ce sont ceux que vous n'aimez pas qui utilisent ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lea est un ami et sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Oui, viens. Dit Dingo.

Celui-ci et Donald lui prirent la main avant de l'entraîner dans le portail. Riku et Sora y entrèrent ensuite et le roux ferma la marche. Ils en ressortirent près du grand terrier ou le lapin sortit avec des paniers rempli de confiserie digne de Pâques.

Ici, le givre commençait déjà à fondre, preuve que tout se réchauffait d'ores et déjà. Il devait être midi passer depuis un petit moment.

\- J'avais eu raison de vous dire de venir. Releva Jack.

\- C'est vrai. Sourit Sora alors que le lapin donnait un panier à tout le monde.

\- Merci à vous. Vous avez sauvé Pâques.

\- C'était tout à fait normal. Jura Riku en se forçant à accepter le panier.

Ils restèrent un instant, le lapin les remerciant encore et encore. Ils purent partirent après une demi-heure, rentrant à la Ville d'Halloween. Ils restèrent encore une heure ou deux pour discuter avec Jack avant de regagner le vaisseau Gummi.

A l'intérieur, Donald défit son sort. Riku soupira et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en gémissant « enfin ». Sora rit et il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Lea vint prendre le poste de radio et il l'alluma.

Il dut attendre cinq minutes avant qu'Even ne vienne le chercher. Le vaisseau avait déjà décollé et ils étaient dans l'espace intersidéral.

\- Sari-Semea… Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ?

Lea rit et il retira la capuche de son costume de lapin. Il arrangea ses cheveux puis regarda le scientifique.

\- Tu viens de manquer ta « mère ». Yen Sid l'a appelé en urgence.

\- Oh d'accord… je recontacterais bientôt…

\- Oui mais attends !

\- Ah ?

\- Nous en savons plus sur l'état de Sora.

Le roux appela alors Riku. Ce dernier se leva du siège sur lequel il était avant de venir près de lui pour pouvoir entendre.

\- La seule chose qui peut arrêter Roxas… c'est l'extraction. Il faut le sortir du corps de Sora. Bientôt, il devrait vouloir le faire de lui-même… la seule chose qu'il faut c'est un réceptacle.

\- D'accord… on va travailler là-dessus. Certifia Riku. Merci beaucoup.

Lea hocha la tête, souriant. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit bizarre.

\- C'est un double appel. La seule autre personne qui a un poste adéquat… c'est Yen Sid.

Le roux et l'argenté échangèrent un regard. Le second hocha la tête. L'assassin n'avait aucune envie de parler au vieillard, avec qui il avait du mal à s'entendre, mais il dit au revoir à son « grand-père » avant d'appuyer sur un bouton qui fit se changer la conversation.


	48. Chapitre 47 : Actes impardonnables

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 47 : Des actes impardonnables._

Lorsque Saïx se réveilla, il sentit des doigts contre sa joue, dans sa chevelure, sur sa gorge. Il remua légèrement. Il appréciait les gestes mais lorsqu'il se réveilla complétement et qu'il réalisa qui le touchait, il se tendit légèrement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Xehanort qui l'embrassa tendrement. Le bleu se força à répondre au baiser de bon matin mais il s'éloigna rapidement, prétextant avoir besoin de la salle de bain.

Il y perdu une grosse demi-heure avant de revenir dans la chambre et réaliser ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus les affaires de Xehanort et le fait que celui-ci se soit réveillé avant lui était plutôt rare.

Le bleu s'approcha du réveil pour voir qu'il était déjà dix heures passées. Il se tourna vers l'argenté, assis dans le lit.

\- Je suis nav…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'argenté l'attirait à lui et l'embrassait pour le faire taire.

\- Tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Je suis convaincu que j'ai des traitements de faveurs parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Evidemment. Sourit Xehanort avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le bleu se força à répondre au baiser bien que toujours gêné. Être sûr que le fait qu'il se donnait à lui, lui conférait bien plus d'avantage qu'un autre lui donnait presque l'impression d'être un gigolo.

Bien que quand il forçait un peu Xehanort, il en avait déjà bien moins l'impression. Peut-être parce qu'il le faisait de son propre chef.

\- Braig a donné les ordres de mission à ta place. Vous en avez une particulière, lui et toi.

\- D'accord. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Vous devez aller chez Yen Sid, je tiens à savoir où ils en sont. Ils reconnaitront peut-être vos ténèbres alors soyez prudent.

\- Oui. Répondit le bleu.

\- Va. Lui dit l'argenté avant de l'embrasser.

Le commandant en second se redressa. Il lança un regard vers ses oiseaux puis vers la gamelle du chat pour voir s'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait. Voyant que oui, il sortit sans plus attendre.

Il regagna la chambre de son meilleur, d'où il sentait les ténèbres. Il frappa à la porte et il y entra sans crainte. Vu l'heure, il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

En entrant, il put voir Braig qui lisait un livre d'un air lasse.

\- Salut. Fit Saïx.

\- Eyh. Sourit le manipulateur d'espace. Tu es au courant pour la mission ?

\- Oui… Je ne suis pas sûr que Yen Sid ne fasse pas attention aux informations. A deux c'est…

\- On peut le mener à bout pour qu'il lâche des infos. Proposa le borgne en faisant apparaître ses fusils lasers.

Saïx ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres avant de faire apparaître sa claymore. Le bicolore sourit et attrapa son meilleur ami par les épaules. Le bleu ferma les yeux quand leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent.

\- Et je t'avoue que j'ai un peu envie de pourrir la vie de Yen Sid. J'aime pas ce type.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Surprise. Répondit le borgne avant de le pousser doucement vers les ténèbres.

Le bleu ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, ne connaissant que trop bien son meilleur ami, et il entra dans les ténèbres. Il en ressortit de l'autre côté dans le Monde de la Tour Mystérieuse. Il dut attendre une trentaine de seconde avant que Braig le rejoigne.

Il lui sourit en le voyant d'ailleurs. Il le serra à nouveau contre lui avant de dire :

\- Tu me rends service et tu l'attire ici. Je chercherais un peu des infos à l'intérieur.

\- Je déploie mes ténèbres alors.

Le bicolore hocha la tête alors qu'il disparaissait dans des fumerolles noires. Saïx renversa la tête et il regarda vers la lune qui se faisait timide cette fois-ci. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la lumière et la force de la lune venir en lui.

Il sentait de plus en plus cette énergie en lui. Il pouvait sentir les éléments qu'il apprenait commencer à se faire plus malléable à lui. Il lui aurait fallut pouvoir s'entraîner de nuit pour avoir plus facile mais il se doutait que jamais Xehanort ne le laisserait faire. Et il aurait lui-même des problèmes à se donner l'air du parfait partenaire. Même si, honnêtement, il ne l'avait jamais été, même pour Lea, ou Axel, qu'il aimait pourtant.

\- Lune… brille pour moi. Chuchota le bleu, voulant que les ténèbres l'emplissent.

Il sentit l'énergie de l'astre l'irradié et ses ténèbres se décupler. Il tâcha malgré tout de garder son calme mais l'énergie bouillonnait en lui et ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Il resta seul encore une minute avant que les trois fées ne sortent de la fenêtre. Le bleu retint un soupir et il s'appuya sur la claymore, leur indiquant clairement qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas.

Mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à leur faire comprendre que l'intérêt n'était pas là car les fées se mirent à parler entre elle.

\- Yen Sid prend du bon temps ?

\- Jamais avec des monstres comme vous. S'écria Pimprenelle en agitant sa baguette vers lui.

\- Oh, j'ai peur. Prononça le bleu sans aucun état d'âmes.

\- Oooooh ! S'écria la fée bleue en remontant ses manches.

La fée rouge l'attrapa par sa robe et la força à rester près d'elles. Elle parla alors avec la verte. Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le bleu.

\- Excusez-moi c'est… Isa, c'est cela ?

\- Saïx.

\- Merci. Fit la verte avant de partir vers la fenêtre.

Saïx fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers les deux autres restantes. Les fées se remettaient à parler. Le bleu, lassé, leva la main et lança une boule de feu vers la rouge. Celle-ci l'évita de justesse alors que Pimprenelle se mettait à hurler.

Yen Sid sortit de sa tour et il s'approcha des fées qui voletaient près du sol. Il regarda Saïx qui avait refermé la main et qui s'était redressé pour prendre sa claymore en main. Il put alors sentir l'énergie de Braig dans la tour. Celui-ci devait certainement faire ses diverses recherches qui leur était si importante.

\- Yen Sid, il a utilisé du feu !

Le vieillard fronça les sourcils avant de faire apparaître une bulle d'eau qu'il projeta sur le bleu. Celui-ci la renvoya simplement vers l'homme en bleu. Il se retint de laisser passer sa satisfaction d'avoir réussi tout en sachant également qu'il le devait à la force de la lune qui allait et venait en lui.

\- Vous les maitrisez tous, n'est-ce pas, Isa ?

\- Saïx ! Je m'appelle Saïx ! Notez-le quelque part !

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu.

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez moi ?

Le bleu savait qu'il lui fallait une excuse et il lâcha la seule qui lui passait par la tête et qui était probable.

\- Je voulais voir Lea.

\- Il n'est pas là. Répondit Pâquerette qui avait suivi le vieux maître.

\- Dommage. Vous lui direz que je suis venu ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement rejoindre la lumière ? Vous le verrez quand vous voudriez.

\- Pas vous aussi. Soupira Saïx.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien. Bien… si vous n'avez plus besoin de…

Saïx ne put finir sa phrase car il dû éviter une nouvelle vague d'eau. Le bleu se tourna vers lui et il resserra sa main sur sa claymore.

\- J'étais venu en paix !

\- Malheureusement, non seulement je ne peux vous laisser partir d'ici mais en plus, je me méfie des ténèbres.

\- Je me demande si Lea est au courant de ça. Répliqua le commandant en second.

\- Non.

\- Et c'est _ça_ la lumière ? Siffla le bleu.

Du feu se propagea à ses pieds. Yen Sid projeta de l'eau pour éteindre le feu alors que les fées sortaient leur baguette.

Des fumerolles des ténèbres apparurent juste à côté de Saïx. La personne qui en sortit ne fut autre que Braig qui lança un regard noir au Maître en le voyant.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut. Sourit le bicolore.

\- Oui ? Bien. Fit le bleu.

Il fit un geste pour ouvrir un portail des ténèbres mais il reçut une baguette dans le bras. Le borgne rit et il récupéra le bâtonnet de bois.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez pour vous battre ?

\- Vous ne partirez pas.

\- Là quand ça vous intéresse, vous êtes capable de faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Yen Sid ?

\- Tu n'y es pas, Braig.

\- La ferme. Moony, soulève ça un peu. Fit le bicolore en donnant un coup sur le sol.

\- Barrage ? Demanda le bleu en lui tendant sa claymore.

Le borgne hocha la tête et prit l'arme, faisant disparaître un de ses fusils lasers. Saïx inspira l'air et souleva les mains. Un peu de terre se leva. Yen Sid projeta de l'eau sur le bleu. Ce dernier souleva un mur de terre qui, à cause du peu de force de Saïx, disparu en boue.

Le devin lunaire serra les lèvres puis laissa la lune prendre entièrement possession de lui, déjà bien énervé par le vieux maître. Deux murs de terre se levèrent, destiné à seulement bloquer Yen Sid. Néanmoins, Pâquerette se jeta sur l'homme en bleu voulant sans doute le protéger.

Le geste surpris le bleu qui fit un mouvement de ses mains. Mouvement qui, fit se rapprocher les deux murs de terre.

Un hurlement puis plus rien. Seulement du sang qui volait. Le seul mouvement instinctif que le bleu fit fut de coller ses mains contre son corps, sous ses bras, alors que ses pouvoirs cessaient.

Lui et Yen Sid furent entièrement aspergés de sang. Le devin lunaire battit des paupières, sentant le liquide couler le long de sa peau. Il retira ses mains et les regarda. Les deux fées hurlaient en se rapprochant de la montagne de terre.

Le vieillard s'approcha d'eux, ses yeux indiquant clairement qu'il était en colère. Le bicolore, un peu aspergé de sang, se mit devant le manieur de claymore.

\- Tu es un être abject. La lumière devrait s'inquiéter avec un être aussi égoïste que toi.

\- Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de parler de ça quand tu revendiquais avoir des sentiments.

\- Si ta fée ne s'était pas interposée, rien ne se serait passé.

Braig ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et il y poussa Saïx.

\- Dis-toi que c'est la loi du talion.

\- Monstre ! Hurla Pimprenelle.

\- La ferme !

Saïx continuait de fixer ses mains, se laissant pousser par le manipulateur d'espace. Avant même de réaliser tout ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et il tomba à genou sur le sol.

Braig sortit du couloir et il s'accroupit à côté de lui, lâchant enfin la claymore. Il força Saïx à relever son visage.

\- Blue Moon…

\- Lea… Lea va me haïr… je lui avais promis… que jamais…

\- C'est pas de ta faute. Elle a bougé, ça t'a surpris… Lea ne t'en voudra jamais, il t'aime trop. Et… vu les promesses qu'il a brisée, il n'a pas le droit de te haïr pour ça.

\- J'ai… mes mains… elles sont propres… tu as vu ? Fit le bleu en lui tendant les mains.

\- Moony…

\- Mes mains ne sont pas salies par le sang. Tout… tout va bien…

\- Tu délires. Chuchota le bicolore.

\- Mes mains sont…

Le borgne le força à se relever. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se déshabiller. Il agissait avec lui sans aucuns arrières pensés. Il ressemblait plus à un père qui s'occupait de son enfant qu'autre chose.

Encore sous le choc, le devin lunaire se laissa faire, pantois. Il ressemblait vraiment à une poupée sur le coup.

\- Par contre… toi t'es trop lourd pour moi. A la flotte. Dit Braig en allumant l'eau.

Le bleu baissa le regard et il battit des paupières avant de rentrer dans la baignoire qui lui tenait lieu d'endroit de mutilation.

Le bicolore s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami comme ça. Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était ailleurs pour l'instant mais qu'il serait bientôt à nouveau lui-même. Qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps.

Mais tant qu'il avait besoin de lui, il se devait d'être là.

\- Je vais te laver les cheveux… cache tes mains. Dit Braig, vu que Saïx prenait, pour l'heure, l'expression « avoir les mains tâchées de sang » au sens propre.

Le commandant en second s'exécuta, laissant son meilleur ami s'occuper de lui. Il ressassait en boucle les paroles d'Axel, vu que cette promesse venait de lui.

A la base, il aurait dû être l'assassin de l'Organisation XIII mais Axel l'avait supplié de lui laisser sa place. Non pas par envie mais tout simplement parce qu'il estimait que Isa, en se sacrifiant, avait déjà fait bien trop pour lui. Si celui qu'il aimait avait donné sa vie pour la sienne, il se devait de le soulager d'un poids.

C'était encore Saïx qui avait été plongé dans les ténèbres mais jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais tué personne. Ils avaient fait semblant pendant une demi-année que c'était Saïx qui tuait jusqu'à ce que Xemnas découvre la vérité. Mais il les avait laissé faire car il avait alors décidé d'offrir une promotion alléchante au bleu : faire de lui le commandant en second.

Saïx était dans cet état second car il n'avait encore jamais brisé de promesse, encore moins quand elles étaient faites à Lea ou Axel.

Il voyait ses mains non souillée mais il avait la sensation que le cœur qu'il venait de récupérer, lui, était souillé.


	49. Chapitre 48 : Fureur

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 (Collection) : Très court chapitre mais parce que j'aime bien respecté l'ordre Saïx/Lea ou Lea/Saïx sauf en cas de chapitre ou les deux interviennent (que j'appelle ironiquement double-chapitre alors qu'ils ne le sont pas…)

* * *

 _Chapitre 48 : Fureur._

Lea venait de prendre le double-appel. Il put entendre la voix de sa maman dans le fond qui semblait essayer de rassurer deux personnes. Le roux savait qu'Ienzo pouvait faire des prouesses pour remonter le moral mais seulement de personne qu'il connaissait bien. Il se demandait alors qui pouvait-il bien rassuré chez Yen Sid. Kairi ? Ventus à la rigueur ?

Mais la chose qui le frappait le plus c'était l'expression de fureur sur le visage habituellement si serein du vieux maître.

\- Yo ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « Yo » qui tienne, Lea. Je t'ai posé une question : Saïx manie-t-il le feu ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Et je l'ai vu le manipuler aujourd'hui et vu son niveau, il ne le fait pas depuis peu. Pareil pour tous les autres éléments.

\- Oui et ? Rien ne vous dit que je le savais.

\- Il utilise son feu comme toi.

\- D'accord que je le savais mais je ne lui ai rien appris. Il imite mes façons de faire parce qu'il m'aime !

\- Lea ! Saïx est dangereux.

Le roux serra sa main libre sur l'accoudoir. Sora fit le tour pour lui prendre la main et pouvoir le rassurer. Il lui fit une adorable tête de chien battu dans le but de le détendre un peu.

\- Je connais cette façon de parler. Touchez à un seul cheveu de MON Isa, et je quitte immédiatement la lumière. Je retournerais aux ténèbres et je leur donnerais tous vos plans.

\- Lea. Souffla Riku.

\- Je serais intransigeant sur ce point.

\- Il a tué quelqu'un ! S'emporta Yen Sid.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Comment…

\- Je le connais par cœur. Il m'a promis de ne jamais se salir les mains. Il ne briserait jamais une promesse.

\- Lea. Ecoute-moi bien. Saïx. Est. Dangereux.

\- Pas de chance que je suis sans foi ni loi et que seul Isa m'intéresse.

\- Je vois. Fin de la discussion.

Le poste se ferma d'un coup. Le roux regarda Sora puis Riku puis les deux animaux. Il croisa les bras et afficha un air intransigeant.

\- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire.

\- Moi non. Je sens que Roxas n'est pas d'accord mais… je te comprends. J'ai toujours eu foi en Riku et je peux tout lui pardonner.

L'argenté eut un léger sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je peux te comprendre… on est avec toi dans ce coup-là… plus ou moins. Ajouta rapidement Riku.

\- Merci.

Les deux animaux semblaient un peu moins enjoué par ça mais ils se forcèrent à hocher la tête à leur tour.

Mais Lea savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'un accident. Si Saïx pouvait se montrer froid, ignoble il ne pourrait briser une promesse et puis, il le savait, lui, qu'à l'intérieur, celui qu'il aimait était doux.

Il espérait juste une chose à présent : que Saïx ne tue pas Roxas de ses propres mains. Qu'il se préserve autant que possible. Vu qu'il n'ignorait pas que la promesse brisée, Saïx était maintenant libre de se salir les mains autant qu'il voulait.


	50. Chapitre 49 : Le liquide de véracité

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 49 : Le liquide de véracité._

Saïx était resté toute une journée dans son lit, ne bougeant pas, ne mangeant pas, ne dormant pas. Il n'avait même pas bougé quand Braig l'avait ramené chez Xehanort, ni même quand Xehanort s'était occupé de lui.

Mais en ce matin, le bleu se redressa dans le lit alors que son supérieur travaillait déjà au bureau. Néanmoins, le mouvement le fit réagir et il abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour venir s'asseoir près de lui. Le bleu se redressa un peu plus alors que les doigts de l'argenté passait sur ses joues.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Xehanort.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un. Ca m'a mis dans tous mes états…

\- Je comprends bien. Je sais que tu as du mal avec Facilier, je l'ai envoyé dans le monde dont il provient « Nouvelle-Orléans ». Tu peux te reposer. Allonge-toi.

Le bleu hocha la tête et s'exécuta car le prenant pour un ordre. Xehanort l'embrassa doucement avant de se relever.

\- Pendant ta léthargie, je me suis occupé de tes animaux.

\- Merci. Répondit le bleu, tournant la tête pour regarder ses oiseaux.

Minie-Saïx se jeta sur le lit et elle s'approcha de son éponyme. Elle s'allongea sur son ventre. Le bleu lui jeta un vague regard puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les inséparables qui piaillaient dans leur cage.

Xehanort, lui, se rassit à son bureau où il se remit à travailler. Ses yeux passaient de documents à une carte à ce qu'il faisait sur un bloc-notes. Saïx pouvait entendre le bruit du stylo qui grattait sur le papier.

Il était encore un peu dans ses pensées. Il se disait qu'il avait été bien stupide de penser que si ses mains n'étaient pas réellement souillées de sang, tout allait bien. Il se disait que c'était à cause de l'état de choc.

Il sentait ses entrailles tourbillonnées, le serrer. Il ne savait pas s'il serait seulement capable de revoir Lea en face.

Mais il y avait un avantage à tout cela : Il pourrait tuer Facilier, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, surtout, Roxas. C'était ce dernier qui lui faisait le plus envie mais il lui faudrait sans doute faire un test avant. Peut-être sur le docteur Facilier. Après tout, c'était lui qui était le plus faible face à lui. Ce à cause de son pouvoir sur la lune qui pouvait bloquer la lumière et, ainsi, empêcher les ombres de se mouvoir.

\- Je suis navré que tu sois resté dans cet état. Dit subitement Xehanort, peut-être parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'il le regardait.

\- Est-ce que cette mission a été fructueuse ?

\- Oui. Les informations de Braig me sont très utiles. D'ici une bonne semaine, nous pourrons faire une attaque. Avec de la chance, ce sera la seule nécessaire.

\- Tant mieux. Souffla le bleu.

Il remit ses cheveux en place et il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain. Il se redressa dans le lit et il montra la pièce à son supérieur.

\- Je vais me doucher.

\- D'accord.

Le bleu sortit des couvertures et il se rendit dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla une fois seul et il prit deux lames de rasoir. Une pour terminer de se préparer et une pour la douche. Il entra dans celle-ci après avoir pris deux bâtons comme chez les asiatiques et il fit couler l'eau chaude.

Il posa la lame et il se monta les cheveux en une espèce de chignon avec les baguettes. Il attendit d'être complètement mouillé avant de s'appuyer contre la paroi. Il n'avait plus su toucher à sa cicatrice depuis six jours mais ici, il enfonça la lame dans son corps.

Il serra les lèvres pour que Xehanort n'entende rien. Il savait que dans cette occasion, Braig ne le laisserait pas faire. C'était bien trop « dangereux ». Il n'était pas en état.

Saïx regarda le sang couler et il retint un rire nerveux. Il avait du sang sur les mains là. Dans tous les sens du terme, il avait à présent du sang sur les mains. Il eut un sourire triste et il posa la lame de rasoir. Il ralluma l'eau pour faire couler le sang qui était sur ses mains et son flanc. Il se lava les cheveux et le corps et gémit d'un mélange de plaisir et douleur en sentant le savon entrer dans ses plaies.

Il sortit ensuite de la douche et il s'essuya rapidement. Il mit la serviette autour de sa taille et il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux comme d'habitude avec sèche-cheveux, peigne et gel. Ce n'est qu'une fois fait qu'il se resécha le corps une dernière fois, s'habilla et s'occupa des derniers ajustements comme de se raser la barbe naissante après avoir changer la lame de son rasoir.

Il jeta la lame ensanglantée dans la poubelle, emballée dans du papier pour être sûr. Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain. Il vint rejoindre Xehanort qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Retourne t'allonger.

\- D'accord… mais avant, j'avais une question… Xig… Braig a l'air d'en vouloir à Yen Sid… tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Oui. Yen Sid est un vieil ami. Il se trouve que Braig a perdu sa famille et qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Mais il n'a rien fait car Braig était déjà bien empli de ténèbres.

\- La lumière n'est pas… elle n'est pas si bonne que ça.

\- Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, malheureusement. Faire partie des ténèbres ne rend pas nos cœurs vide d'amour, de douceur… la preuve. Dit Xehanort en se levant pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci. Chuchota, bêtement, Saïx.

\- Va t'allonger, je te prie.

Le bleu hocha la tête et il s'exécuta.

\- Facilier a quand même eu besoin de menace avant de m'écouter.

\- Je suis navré.

\- Pardon ?

\- En… en fait, ils croient… que c'est Braig le chef de l'Organisation…

\- Pardon ? Grinça l'argenté en se levant.

Le bleu se leva du lit et il suivit son supérieur qui descendit les escaliers en appelant Braig dans toute l'Organisation. Le bicolore se leva du fauteuil. Il lisait une histoire à sa gamine, qu'il posa à côté de Mey.

Il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami avant de se tourner vers l'argenté.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors que Frollo et Ultimécia levaient les yeux pour suivre la dispute.

\- Il paraît que tu te fais passer pour le chef de l'Organisation.

\- Je n'ai jamais démenti ce qu'ils croyaient, nuances. Sourit Braig alors que Saïx faisait signe qu'il était désolé.

\- Pardon ? C'est lui, le patron ? Demanda Ultimécia en désignant Xehanort.

\- Bien sûr. Comment avez-vous pu croire que c'était ce pervers ?!

\- Il a ouvert la porte. Il n'a jamais démenti ce qu'on croyait. Il a donné beaucoup d'ordre avant que Saïx ne s'en occupe. Expliqua Mey.

\- Justement, Saïx… ça se voyait qu'il n'écoutait que moi.

\- Mais j'ai un esclave à moi aussi, je n'en suis pas le chef de l'Organisation pour autant.

Le bleu contourna son supérieur et il se mit devant Braig, ne comptant laissé l'argenté faire le moindre mal à son meilleur ami.

\- En fait Xehanort… tu as juste du mal à supporter que quelqu'un te prenne quelque chose à quoi tu tiens. Fit Braig en passant ses bras autour du corps de Saïx.

Ce dernier grommela, son meilleur ami ne l'aidait vraiment pas dans ce cas-ci vu qu'il attisait la colère de leur supérieur.

\- A ce que je sache, tu n'as que deux choses : une organisation et Saïx. Et je t'ai pris les deux.

\- Saïx est à moi. Répliqua l'argenté. Tout comme l'Organisation.

Le Supérieur tourna la tête vers les seuls membres présents et il fit apparaître une boule de néant dans sa main.

\- Je suis le chef de cette organisation. Quiconque dira le contraire le paiera. Je vous conseille de prévenir vos petits camarades et d'arrêter d'écouter Braig. Et j'espère sincèrement pour vous que les filles n'ont pas couchés avec lui sous prétexte qu'il était le chef.

Ultimécia eut une tête déconfite alors que le manipulateur d'espace souriait en toute innocence, resserrant Saïx contre lui.

\- Tu auras intérêt à faire attention, Braig. Fit Xehanort avec un sourire froid. Et sache que je te ferais payer cette trahison.

\- Disons que c'est plutôt toi qui me rembourse ce que tu me dois. Fit le bicolore.

L'argenté tendit la main vers lui, la boule de néant toujours contre sa paume. Le borgne resserra un peu plus le bleu contre lui.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas.

\- Raclure. Siffla le supérieur en faisant disparaître l'énergie.

Cette dispute que Xehanort semblait perdre faisait fuser les commentaires à voix basse chez les trois adultes qui ne participaient pas. Hyolith, qui avait toujours aussi peur de l'argenté, était caché derrière le divan.

\- Je vous conseille tous de fermer vos bouches quand il s'agit de votre chef. J'ai déjà prouvé par le passé que vous aviez à avoir peur de moi. Quiconque osera me manquer de respect ou contredira mes ordres, direct ou pas, aura affaire à moi.

\- Plutôt à Saïx. Marmonna le bicolore.

\- Est-ce compris ? Siffla l'argenté.

\- Oui. Répondirent ceux présent.

Xehanort lança un regard noir à Braig avant de se rapprocher de lui. Celui-ci resserra alors son meilleur ami contre lui.

\- Tu vas m'étouffer. Protesta Saïx.

\- Braig libère-le et rend-le moi. Ordonna Xehanort en tendant la main.

Le borgne resserra un peu ses bras. L'argenté sourit froidement et il tendit l'autre main vers le fauteuil. Le bicolore relâcha immédiatement le bleu que son supérieur attrapa par la main avant de l'emmener à sa suite jusqu'à leur chambre.

Braig alla immédiatement chercher sa gamine, tuant du regard le manipulateur de néant alors que les messes-basses reprenaient de plus belle.

Xehanort, de son côté, ouvrait la porte entraînait Saïx à sa suite. Il se tourna vers celui-ci et ferma la porte.

\- Premièrement : Je t'avais dit de te coucher.

\- Je suis sincèrement navré, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.

\- Ne fait pas l'amoureux transit avec moi si tu en penses moins ! Tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour sauver Braig ! Serais-je donc toujours le dernier à tes yeux ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable. Répondit le bleu.

Xehanort posa ses yeux sur lui, le regard dur. Saïx mit un genou à terre.

\- Ta protection et ton bien-être est mon bien le plus précieux. Je te suis entièrement dévoué. Je t'appartiens de tout mon être.

Ces mots sortaient sans problèmes de sa bouche. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'était guère mieux qu'un chien. Un chien trop bien dressé. Xehanort pouvait lui faire tout le mal qu'il voulait, il reviendrait toujours vers lui-même si en son for intérieur, il désirait lui faire du mal.

Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il y arriverait, il se rebellerait. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était combien de temps est-ce que ça lui prendrait. Il ne savait pas et il se contentait d'espérer. Ne pas toujours rester toujours autant accrocher à son bourreau.

Xehanort le fit se redresser et il le colla contre son corps avant de l'embrasser de façon plus ou moins possessive.

Saïx se força, comme à chaque fois, à répondre au baiser. Mais pour une fois, ce fut l'argenté qui stoppa le baiser en premier. Probablement seulement parce que ses lèvres se mirent à courir sur sa peau avant de lui imposer un nouveau suçon.

Les lèvres remontèrent après une minute environ.

\- Je ne supporterais pas que tu me quittes. Souffla Xehanort à son oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

\- Je sais… Répondit le bleu.

C'était la chose qui pourrait le plus détruire son supérieur mais c'était ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. En sa qualité de chien et pour protéger Lea.

Il laissa Xehanort faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Ca faisait longtemps, de toute façon, qu'il n'avait plus de la volonté que par intermittence.


	51. Chapitre 50 : Un univers de magie

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 50 : Un univers de magie._

Une journée que le vaisseau Gummi naviguait dans l'espace et Donald faisait enfin se poser l'engin. Hier, il n'y avait eu que de nombreuses discussions via le poste pour ponctuer la journée. Ca et les entraînements de Lea et Riku.

Ce dernier était plutôt satisfait car l'assassin commençait à savoir maîtriser sa Keyblade. Il n'était pas encore aussi doué qu'avec ses chakrams ou son feu mais c'était déjà un gros progrès et, par conséquent, un certain avantage.

Kairi apprenait la Keyblade auprès d'Aqua et Ventus, et de temps en temps Mickey, et elle était déjà devenue très douée. A la croire, elle était déjà bien plus forte que Lea. Mais l'orgueil de ce dernier le poussait à croire que l'auburn se vantait juste de trop. Et le côté adorable de Ventus lui faisait dire que Lea s'en sortait très bien. Chose qui sonnait étrangement puisque le blond vénitien ne l'avait jamais vu se battre.

Posé dans le nouveau monde « Nouvelle Orléans », Lea se leva et s'étira alors que Sora sautillait. Donald se posta devant le sas de sortie.

\- Oh non… Soupira l'assassin.

\- Dans ce monde ci, ce n'est pas obligé mais je pressens que nous allons en avoir besoin. Mais… une petite particularité. Nous pourrons parler.

\- Génial ! Ca veut dire que si on voit Isa, je pourrais lui demander comment l'accident s'est produit. Sourit Lea.

\- Accident. Marmonna Donald.

\- Je suis un danger public pour toi peu importe mon aspect, canard !

\- Ca suffit vous deux ! Intervint Riku.

L'argenté s'approcha et il fit signe au canard de les transformés. Celui-ci s'exécuta. En une fraction de seconde, tout semblait avoir grandi. Dingo était une tortue, comme souvent, et Donald un oiseau, comme dans l'autre monde.

Sora était redevenu un adorable écureuil alors que Riku était un loup argenté. Lea se regarda sous toutes les coutures pour voir qu'il était devenu un étrange raton laveur roux. Le maître de la Keyblade s'aplatit pour laisser son ami d'enfance lui monter dessus puis il ouvrit la porte du sas avec son museau.

\- On est d'accord que maintenant, je peux utiliser mon feu ?

\- Oui. Répondit Riku.

\- Bien. Sora tu vas pas savoir utiliser ta Keyblade de nouveau…

\- C'est vrai mais je sais faire de la magie. Répondit l'écureuil, confortablement installé sur le dos de son ami d'enfance.

\- Encore heureux qu'on avait demandé que les tailles soient adaptées, hein Donald ? Ca aurait été une sacrée perte si on avait pas souligné cette demande.

\- C'est bon hein. Je dois faire avec les moyens du bord.

\- C'est sûr que ça aurait été difficile de faire de nous des loups. Riku en est un mais c'est de la chance.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter ? Soupira le Maître en fermant le sas.

Donald et Lea se fixèrent en chien de faïence avant que le roux ne se détourne du volatile et qu'il se rapproche de son entraîneur. Ce dernier le regarda avant de se mettre en route.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où ils devaient aller mais ce qu'il remarquait surtout c'était qu'ils étaient dans une succession de trottoir et qu'il y avait une multitude de personne qui marchait ci et là, faisant du bruit sans aucun respect pour les autres personnes ou créatures présentes.

C'était la loi de la jungle dans une autre version. Une version bien plus citadine. Les riches se baladaient dans de beaux atours, méprisant ceux qui étaient bien moins lotis qu'eux.

Lea se figea en reconnaissant tout à coup une énergie qui lui semblait fort familière.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Dingo, le remarquant.

\- Je connais les ténèbres les plus puissant qui résident ici.

\- Ce n'est pas Isa. Remarqua Riku qui cherchait les ténèbres en question.

\- Non. Même s'il n'y a que lui dans ma vie et mes pensées, ce n'est pas _toujours_ de lui qu'il s'agit.

Le roux s'avança et il regarda autour d'eux. Il essayait de remettre cette énergie sur un nom, un visage, un pouvoir. Il connaissait vraiment ces énergies. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois à quelques reprises.

Il sursauta en voyant une ombre se mouvoir. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remettait enfin tous les éléments bout à bout.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais ce type a déjà essayé de me tuer.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Grommela Donald.

\- Lorsque ma tête était mise à prix, probablement par Xehanort. C'est un des larbins de Xehanort.

\- Il nous faudrait l'avis de Yen Sid pour savoir ce qu'on en fait. Dit Riku.

\- J'ai pas particulièrement envie d'avoir son avis. Mais ce type est plutôt dangereux. Il fait des ombres, il les manipule… et moi je ne suis pas capable de me battre contre lui.

\- Parce que l'ombre naît de la lumière. Souffla Sora.

\- Ouais… Bon… Riku, on compte sur toi. Fit Lea avec un large sourire.

\- S'il le vaut. Peut-être qu'on devrait éviter de se diriger vers cette source de ténèbres dans ce cas ?

\- Mais notre travail, c'est de détruire les ténèbres. Releva Dingo.

\- Au prix de notre vie ? Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Répondit Lea.

Riku se mit en marche, cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient se terrer, sortir de la cohue de la ville. Les trois autres le suivirent immédiatement, vu qu'il était celui le plus à même de tous les surveiller.

L'argenté prit de nombreuses impasses et il s'assura toujours que tous pourraient passer. Ou plutôt que Dingo pourrait passer vu que c'était lui qui serait sans aucun doute le plus handicapé.

Ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'il y avait une agitation monstre dans cette ville. Il semblait que c'était la fête ou, tout du moins, les préparations de ces dernières.

\- Vous avez remarqué qu'on cherche toujours les ténèbres, jamais la lumière. Releva tout à coup Donald.

\- Mais vas-y piste ! Lâchèrent Riku et Lea d'une même voix.

\- J'ai rien dit. Bougonna le canard.

\- Tant mieux. Grinça le loup avant de se remettre en marche.

Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à arriver dans une étrange impasse. Les animaux se cachèrent alors derrière des poubelles. Le roux et l'argenté ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'ils avaient choisis le mauvais côté de la ville car les ténèbres se rapprochaient d'eux.

Donald se cacha derrière Dingo, tout tremblant. Lea, sans honte, monta sur une poubelle histoire de pouvoir voir et d'être plus ou moins au même niveau que Riku qui, oreilles rabattues pour être moins visible, regardait ce qui se passait.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et plus il le faisait, plus les ténèbres se rapprochaient.

\- On devrait partir. Souffla Donald.

\- C'est trop tard, restons cacher.

\- Et si il sent les ténèbres ? Stressa le magicien.

\- Jusqu'à présent, il n'a encore jamais réussi à le fai…

Lea se tut en voyant quelqu'un rentrer dans leur impasse. Il put alors voir cet homme qui manipulait les ombres accompagné d'un homme et de son laquais, visiblement.

Riku fronça les sourcils et il s'abaissa un peu plus derrière leur protection. Lea monta jusqu'à l'oreille de son entraineur.

\- C'est bien lui.

Le grand en habit blanc et beige semblait déjà séduit par les promesses de cet homme qui maniait les ombres. Son valet, lui, semblait bien moins naïf et pouvait dès lors débusquer les plans de celui dont les ténèbres emplissaient l'air.

Lea sursauta en voyant le docteur créer du feu tout à coup. Il s'aplatit sur sa poubelle. Alors, il n'avait même pas besoin de lumière puisqu'il pouvait la créer lui-même.

\- Bon, il chante… il n'est peut-être pas si dangereux. Releva Sora en voyant l'homme faire rentrer les deux autres dans sa boutique en chantant.

Lea regarda le nom marqué juste au-dessus. « Docteur Facilier ». Il fronça les sourcils alors que Donald répondait à Sora :

\- Ursula aussi elle chantait. Pourtant, elle était dangereuse.

\- Oui, mais on l'a battue alors tout va bien. Rétorqua le brun.

Il ne se passa guère plus de dix minutes avant que le docteur ne sorte accompagner de l'homme en blanc et beige. Mais il semblait bien moins assuré et il bégayait, un objet autour du cou.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Mais oui, faite-moi confiance. D'ici quelques jours, tout cela sera réglé. Vous serez riche et le prince Naveen ne pourra plus jamais se moquer de vous. Souffla Facilier.

Ils sortirent alors de l'impasse et les animaux sortirent de derrière les poubelles.

\- On doit lui reconnaître une chose : il est charismatique. Dit Donald.

\- Riku… on doit aller voir. Gémit Sora.

\- D'accord. Céda l'argenté sans beaucoup de résistance.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la boutique et il ouvrit la porte grâce à ses crocs. Il s'avança alors à l'intérieur de l'endroit, cherchant après un endroit en particulier. Lea, Dingo et Donald le suivirent.

L'endroit était emplit d'énergies dignes des ténèbres. Le roux n'était pas rassuré du tout par cette pièce. Sora fouilla par tout et, tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un appeler.

Il grimpa alors sur l'armoire et l'ouvrit grâce à ses petites pattes. Il entra à l'intérieur sous le regard peu rassuré de Riku.

\- Il y a une grenouille enfermée dans un bocal. Je la libère. Informa le brun.

\- Sora on ne sait pas si… Commença le roux.

Il se figea car l'écureuil avait déjà ouvert le bocal. La grenouille en sortit et il s'essuya les bras.

\- Merci, valet.

\- C'est Sora. Sourit le brun.

\- Reviens ici maintenant.

L'écureuil sauta sur la tête de Riku. La grenouille les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- Il n'y a pas une demoiselle parmi vous ?

\- Non. Répondit Donald.

\- Il faut que j'en trouve une. Ce ne sera pas compliqué après tout je suis le prince Naveen de Maldonia ! S'écria la grenouille.

\- Tu as surtout un problème avec tes chevilles. Marmonna le roux.

\- Je m'appelle Sora. Et voici mon ami d'enfance Riku, Lea notre ami, et mes deux compagnons Donald et Dingo.

\- C'est cela, oui. Je suis plein de bave et vos noms ne m'intéressent pas.

\- En fait… c'est du mucus. Expliqua Donald.

\- Bave ou mucus, j'ai autre chose à faire.

La grenouille sauta au sol et s'en alla sans plus attendre. Lea essaya de la cramer mais le prince c'était déjà enfui.

\- Il aurait au moins pu dire « merci ». Grinça le roux.

\- Oui. Répondit Donald.

\- Mais il a besoin d'aide. On doit l'aider… même si c'est un égoïste prétentieux. Murmura le brun.

\- Je suppose que… on a pas trop le choix. Répondit Riku.

\- C'est ça oui. Se moqua Lea.

L'argenté lança un regard plus ou moins mauvais au raton-laveur alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. Ils purent voir de loin la grenouille qui filait vers un endroit empli de musique, lumière et bonnes odeurs.

\- Il se dirige vers les ténèbres. Releva Lea.

\- Allons-y aussi. Répondit Riku.

\- Je pensais qu'on devait fuir les ténèbres. Gémit Donald.

Néanmoins, les deux autres ne l'écoutèrent pas et ils continuèrent de se rendre vers l'endroit recherché. Si la grenouille réussissait à passer discrètement, eux étaient moins discrets avec Riku.

Ainsi, ils suivirent les ténèbres pour regagner la fête. Ils passèrent derrière des buissons et ils essayèrent de voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Prince Naveen ?! Appela Donald.

\- Il nous prend pour des manants, je doute qu'il réponde. Fit Lea.

\- Je suis le magicien royal. Dingo est le capitaine de la garde. Sora a sauvé les mondes par deux fois déjà et est une source de lumière pure. Et Riku a le symbole de maîtrise. Et toi… tu es… un assassin ?

\- Ouais, bien rattrapé. Fit le roux.

Les autres regardèrent, cherchant encore une fois la grenouille. Sora, tout à coup, montra le balcon.

\- Là-bas… Une femme qui parle à une grenouille… ce ne doit pas être un hasard.

\- Bien vu Sora. Restons ici. J'aime pas ce type. On surveille de loin. Proposa Riku.

\- D'accord. Répondit le brun.

Ils restèrent sur place à regarder le balcon. Ils purent voir les deux rentrer puis plus rien pendant cinq à six minutes. Tout à coup, deux formes volèrent dans le ciel et la musique devin plus rythmée.

Un homme désigna les grenouilles qui venaient de tomber dans la robe d'une femme.

\- Stella ! Attrape les !

Les grenouilles s'enfuirent et se mirent à courir sur la table emplie de met divers. Sora gémit et il regarda le roux.

\- Fait quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

\- Moi ? Bon…

Lea sauta sur la table et il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Les grenouilles s'y engouffrèrent avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Le raton laveur voulu rentrer dedans mais il le referma pour éviter qu'un chien n'y entre à son tour.

Il s'enfuit et se cacha derrière Riku. Ce dernier grogna face au chien alors que le roux laissait les ténèbres les engloutirent d'une autre façon. Ils furent alors projeter dans un autre endroit de la ville.

Riku soupira et il tourna la tête vers Lea.

\- Où est-ce que tu les as envoyés ?

\- Bonne question… il va falloir qu'on les retrouve.

\- En route. Soupira le loup.

Il se mit en marche et les autres le suivirent immédiatement. Donald analysa les environs, essayant de savoir ce qui était le plus profitable pour des grenouilles, vers où le Prince Naveen et l'autre batracien pouvait bien être.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à s'en remettre au destin vu qu'il était important pour les compagnons de Lea de réinstaurer le plus de lumière possible dans chaque monde. Mais, sur le coup, l'assassin n'était pas tout à fait contre cette action.

Lui, il voulait pouvoir se venger de ce Facilier qui lui avait pourri un peu plus de deux mois de sa vie. Il ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir indemne. C'était un peu sa réputation qui en dépendait.

Et tant pis si Yen Sid pensait qu'il devait arrêter de faire couler le sang sur ses mains. C'était une partie de lui et il ne comptait pas la reniée même maintenant qu'il était humain encore.

C'était peut-être les dernières traces de l'amour qu'il avait pour Isa, dans le sens général du nom. Après tout il n'avait plus ses marques sous les yeux et dans cette apparence, il n'avait même plus le bracelet.

Ainsi, en ce monde, il serait le pire assassin qui existe au monde.


	52. Chapitre 51 : Machination

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 51 : Machination._

Saïx avait travaillé toute la matinée dans le salon, vérifiant que tout à chacun faisait le travail qui lui avait été assigné et, comme Xehanort l'avait exigé, s'assurant que tout le monde savait bien que c'était lui le chef et non Braig.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le seul au courant sinon tous les autres avaient été plus ou moins surpris. La plupart ne s'en prenait pas au bicolore seulement car honteux de cette méprise. Mais à en croire le borgne, ce n'était que temporaire, et sous peu, il aurait à avoir sérieusement peur.

Saïx lui-même semblait ne plus avoir d'état d'âme par rapport à la mort de Pâquerette. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Le bleu continuait de s'en vouloir et de regarder de temps en temps ses mains.

Néanmoins, il avait bien plus de chose à faire et penser. Il se devait de rester droit et concentré pour pouvoir assister Xehanort.

Ainsi, quand midi et demie sonna, le bleu regagna sa chambre pour partager le repas avec l'argenté, comme ils le faisaient presque tout le temps. Ou plutôt, comme ils le faisaient tous les jours sauf quand Saïx réussissait à s'éclipser.

Mais il se sentait encore un peu patraque et, par conséquent, pas réellement capable de s'entraîner. Alors, cette fois, il n'y couperait pas. Il entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise mise de l'autre côté du bureau.

La nourriture avait été emmenée par un des larbins des membres de la nouvelle Organisation, tout comme avant. La seule différence était qu'avant, Saïx passait par la case Braig pour être sûr que ce serait fait. Mais, cette fois, Xehanort l'avait fait lui-même, probablement pour vérifier que tout le monde marchait au pas.

L'argenté releva la tête en sentant les ténèbres de Saïx. Il lui donna alors plat et couvert. Le bleu le remercia et ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit.

Comme à chaque fois, le commandant en second était stressé de ses repas. Il fallait trouver des conversations pour qu'il n'y ait pas un silence de mort. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà parlé de tout et ce n'était pas vraiment l'occasion de parler boulot.

\- Elles sont bonnes ses pâtes. Lâcha bêtement Saïx après deux bouchées.

\- En effet.

Nouveau silence.

Le bleu donna un coup dans sa propre chaise. Il se disait que si Xehanort insistait pour ses repas, il pouvait au moins trouver un sujet de conversation. Il sentait le regard de son supérieur sur lui. Il savait que Lea, Axel aussi par conséquent, faisait la même chose. Il n'y voyait aucune utilité. Regarder quelqu'un manger n'avait rien de réjouissant. Lui-même fixait alors son assiette.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu m'as vraiment inquiété.

\- Pa… pardon. Balbutia le bleu, mort de honte.

\- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Je ne te réprimande pas.

\- Ah… ah oui… Réalisa le commandant en second.

Il se força à manger une autre bouchée pour avoir à ne pas répondre. Mais au lieu d'avoir d'autre question, le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je… je euh… j'aimerais pouvoir aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

\- Pour assister Facilier ? Toi ?

\- Oui… Peut-être que la lumière y est et comme il n'est pas compétant…

\- J'aime ta façon de t'impliquer. Dit Xehanort.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Sous aucun prétexte alors s'il a un geste déplacé envers toi, tu as mon autorisation pour sévir comme bon te l'entends.

\- Tu… tu acceptes que j'y aille ?

\- Evidemment. Je n'aspire qu'à ton bonheur. Répondit l'argenté avant de lui prendre la main.

Le bleu serra les lèvres, se disant qu'il s'y prenait plutôt mal en général. Xehanort sembla sentir cette hésitation car il attira la main à lui et il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Idéalement, j'aimerais que tu trouves ton bonheur auprès de moi.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête et regarda leur main. L'argenté entremêla leur doigt et l'attira un peu vers lui, forçant le devin lunaire à se pencher quelque peu. Xehanort l'embrassa alors.

L'ancien numéro sept se força à répondre au baiser. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. Le bleu en profita alors pour se remettre comme avant et à manger.

Il sentit de nouveau le regard de son supérieur sur lui. S'il avait eu les cheveux moins longs, il les aurait certainement utilisés comme rideau pour ne pas être vu.

Le silence gênant se refit mais, à la différence, le repas était presque fini. Ainsi, dès qu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée, le bleu se leva, prétextant ne vouloir que débarrasser. L'argenté lui laissa prendre son assiette.

Le commandant en second sortit alors de la chambre et il mit tout dans la cuisine. Il lava tout ce qu'il put pour rester loin de Xehanort plus longtemps mais il finit par devoir revenir dans la chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu comptes partir mais je t'y emmènerais. Lui dit Xehanort en le voyant.

\- Plait-il ? Oh… d'accord. Merci.

Le bleu se rappela des « exercices » de Braig et il se força à faire un timide sourire qui avait presque l'air naturel.

Xehanort se leva et vint jusqu'à lui avant de l'embrasser doucement, presqu'amoureusement. Le commandant en second se força à répondre au baiser même si leur proximité le gênait tout particulièrement.

\- Tu as un merveilleux sourire.

\- Il… paraît. Murmura le bleu.

L'argenté l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je tâcherais de revenir aussi vite que possible.

\- Bien. Dit Xehanort.

\- Est-ce que… en mon absence, tu veux bien t'occuper de Pyrame, Thisbé et Minie-Saïx ?

\- D'accord. Comment fais-tu ?

\- Il suffit de vérifier que Pyrame et Thisbé ont assez de graines et d'eau. Il faudrait regarder dans la mangeoire de gauche parce que Pyrame à l'habitude de remettre ses graines vides dedans… Pour Minie-Saïx, il faut juste lui remettre des croquettes et de l'eau fraîche le matin.

\- J'espère bien que tu seras de retour pour ça. Dit l'argenté en lançant un regard peu avenant au chaton qui était sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

\- Si par… malheur, les héros de la lumière sont là et qu'il faut que je reste plus d'une semaine, je reviendrais pour l'entretien des cages et litière… et pour te voir bien sûr. Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Xehanort sourit et l'incita à se rapprocher du lit. Le bleu se laissa faire et il s'assit même dessus bien que de moins en moins rassuré.

\- Tu penses pouvoir rester un peu encore ? Lui demanda l'argenté en l'allongeant sur le lit.

\- Ou… oui mais…

Saïx montra quelque chose. Le manipulateur de néant tourna la tête pour voir les inséparables. Il se redressa alors et mit le tissu sur la cage avant de se saisir du chaton qu'il envoya dans la salle de bain.

Le bleu serra légèrement les lèvres avant de se rallonger sur le lit, un peu comme une poupée attendant que son propriétaire ait fini de jouer avec.

Il se força à afficher un de ses faux sourires lorsque Xehanort revint et qu'il grimpa au-dessus de lui. L'argenté l'embrassa alors. Le commandant en second s'efforça alors à penser à autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, pour supporter cet acte qui était pourtant courant entre eux deux.

Saïx venait de sortir d'un couloir des ténèbres. Il peigna machinalement ses cheveux avec ses doigts avant de tourner la tête vers Xehanort qui sortait des ténèbres à son tour. Le bleu vit tout de suite un sourire amer sur les lèvres de son supérieur.

Il avait dû sentir la première chose que lui-même avait sentie en entrant dans ce monde ci. Non pas les ténèbres de Facilier mais ceux de Lea. Xehanort attrapa alors Saïx qu'il colla contre lui-même si les ténèbres étaient loin.

Il embrassa de façon possessive le bleu qui se laissa faire et fini par répondre au baiser.

\- Ne reste pas trop longtemps. Dit l'argenté avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa gorge où il embrassa le suçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne compte pas rester ici toute la vie.

Xehanort redressa la tête et il passa sa main sur la joue de son commandant en second, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime.

Le commandant en second se tendit une fraction de seconde, détestant quand son supérieur lui disait ces trois petits mots.

\- Je t'appartiens de tout mon être. Certifia le bleu avant de poser, furtivement, ses lèvres sur celles de l'argenté.

Il ne put retenir un soupir rassuré lorsque son supérieur disparut dans les ténèbres. Il s'assura qu'il n'était plus là en ressentant les ténèbres ambiants.

Il se détourna alors de ceux de Lea pour se diriger vers ceux de Facilier qui lui étaient bien trop familiers.

Le commandant en second suivit alors tous ces ténèbres. Il marcha le long des trottoirs, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre des gens. Il fut bientôt amené à des zones plus lugubres ou les ténèbres se mélangeaient dans une mélasse qui aurait donné la nausée à n'importe quelle personne peu habituée.

Saïx entra dans l'une des ruelle pour arriver dans une espèce de petite place avec des morceaux d'escaliers extérieurs presque détruit, un vieil arbre mort et, également, une puanteur pestilentielle.

\- Magnifique trou pour un cafard. Commenta Saïx en s'avançant vers la porte.

Néanmoins, il ne devait pas être vraiment mieux que lui en cet instant précis.

Le bleu entendit la voix de Facilier et il ne se gêna pas pour rentrer dans la pièce. Il le vit parler à un énorme crâne qui faisait deux fois, voire deux fois et demi, sa taille, suspendu au mur alors que de chaque côté, il y avait trois autres masques. Tous illuminés et semblant doté de vie.

Facilier était déchapeauté et discutait avec eux, semblant les comprendre. Il y avait des effets de scène. Comme des illusions.

Le bleu s'appuya contre le mur et attendit, silencieux. Il ne réagissait pas, même s'il pouvait à présent apprendre son plan et que les têtes semblaient plus qu'étranges.

\- Est-ce que ça vous convient mes amis ?

La plus grosse tête ouvrit la bouche et des ombres en sortirent, se mouvant sur le sol sous le rire de Facilier. Celui-ci se mit alors à leur parler.

\- Je veux que son cœur batte… pour l'instant. Aller ! Exécution ! S'écria le basané.

Les ombres se mirent à se mouvoir partout. Le maître des ombres se tourna et il put alors voir Saïx qui lui fit signe de bonjour.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?!

\- Je viens t'apporter de l'aide. Tu sens ces ténèbres ? Demanda Saïx en se relevant.

\- Non.

\- Evidemment que non. C'est la moindre des choses chez toutes personnes qui fait partie des ténèbres, mais je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Accouche ! Grinça Facilier.

Son ombre fonça sur Saïx mais elle s'arrêta brutalement. Le maître des ombres grogna et lança un regard noir à son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est un des héros de la lumière. Ils sont ici et crois-moi, ils vont te poser misère. Je suis là… pour t'aider.

\- C'est surprenant. Un ordre ?

\- Altruisme. Sourit, froidement, Saïx.

\- Un ordre, donc. Ca ne doit pas te plaire d'être tiré de ton petit cocon où Xehanort fait tout pour qu'on ne te fasse pas bobo.

\- C'est un plaisir d'être ici, sérieusement.

\- Viens. Grinça Facilier.

Le bleu consentit à le suivre. Le basané le laissa dans une chambre où il y avait une forte odeur de renfermé. Saïx se força à le remercier. La porte claque. Le commandant en second s'assit sur le lit et il entendit celui-ci couiner et il put voir la poussière se levée.

Il soupira, secoua la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Il allait devoir faire bonne figure un moment. Mais dès que le meilleur instant tomberait, il pourrait le tuer.


	53. Chapitre 52 : Un bout de votre chemin

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 52 : Un bout de votre chemin._

Sora et les autres avaient bivouaqué sur le bord du bayou. Le soleil du matin les réchauffait doucement. Lea se réveilla et il s'étira. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à manger dans leurs affaires et actuellement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbre qui étaient intéressant niveau nourriture.

Donald fut le second à se réveiller et il sortit tous les autres de leur sommeil. Il ne fallut qu'une grosse demi-heure pour qu'ils aient tous émergés et qu'ils soient tous fin prêt.

L'argenté mit son ami d'enfance sur son dos avant de se tourner vers les trois autres. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien.

Le loup se mit alors en route, se forçant à utiliser son flair pour chercher après les deux grenouilles. Lea, lui, marchait en cherchant les endroits d'où la lumière pouvait être plus forte, plus aveuglante. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir voir facilement ce prince Naveen, ayant sentit des ténèbres certains en lui, mais peut-être que sa compagne ou son compagnon serait plus efficace.

Ils marchèrent un long moment avant qu'ils n'entendent des gens chanter. Donald se mit à soupirer.

\- Ils ne font que ça : chanter.

\- Au moins, on peut les pister autrement qu'avec les ténèbres. Plaisanta Lea.

\- Pas mal. Répondit Dingo.

Le roux sourit alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher. Riku jetait souvent des regards dans le fleuve pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils avançaient alors de plus en vite, guidé par cette musique.

Il y avait deux voix masculine, ils devinaient alors que la seconde grenouille était un homme. Néanmoins, une femme se mêla aux chants. Lea lança un regard à Riku et Sora. Ce dernier lui sourit alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore.

Il fallait à présent savoir si la grenouille qui accompagnait Naveen était une femme ou s'ils avaient trouvés autre chose. D'un certain côté, ça ne les étonnait pas qu'ils aient trouvé un ami. Voyager à plusieurs était toujours plus agréable.

Sora le savait bien. Il était d'autant plus heureux depuis qu'il partageait ses voyages avec Riku et Lea même si des fois il y avait des disputes.

\- Eyh ! Appela tout à coup Sora.

Naveen tourna la tête et il fit un signe de patte à l'écureuil. Ce dernier sauta du dos de Riku et il fila vers la grenouille.

\- Tiana, Louis, je vous présente la bonne âme qui m'a libéré, Sora.

\- J'espère qu'il ne vous as rien promis en échange puisqu'il est ruiné. Dit la seconde grenouille.

\- Non. Je l'ai fait car je voulais l'aider. Sourit le brun.

\- Au moins, il n'aura pas brisé de promesse, c'est déjà ça. Releva la présence féminine.

\- Vous êtes… humain ? Demanda Sora.

\- Comment…

\- C'est ce que disait la chanson. Elle m'est rentré en tête d'ailleurs, je ne vous dis pas merci. Grinça Lea.

\- Nous deux. Louis, l'alligator, lui veut le devenir. On va voir Mama Odie. Expliqua Naveen.

Il regarda ensuite les cinq camarades suspicieux. Eux aussi était un groupe plutôt hétéroclite.

\- Vous voulez devenir humain, vous aussi ? Interrogea le prince.

Lea regarda autour d'eux, sentant des énergies dignes de sans-cœur. Il serra les lèvres et il grimpa sur une branche pour en faire part à Riku alors que Donald tâchait d'expliquer la situation.

\- Ecoutez… on a pour mission d'accompagner toutes personnes au cœur pur dans leur quête. On est là pour vous offrir notre aide. Expliqua l'argenté.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'argent. Dit Tiana.

\- En dépit de l'air de canard avare de Donald, nous le faisons gratuitement. Répondit Lea.

\- Dans ce cas… je suppose qu'on peut accepter. Répondit Naveen. Repartons. Décréta-t-il.

Il sauta sur le dos de Louis. Ce dernier se remit à naviguer dans le fleuve.

\- J'ai envie de tuer ce type.

\- Reste calme. Répondit Riku.

Sora grimpa sur son ami d'enfance et ils se remirent en marche. Peu importait pour le prince que les autres doivent marcher sur le côté du fleuve. Ce malgré le fait que c'était un endroit peu facile d'accès et que Riku se retrouvait souvent à devoir sauter ou ramper pour avancer.

µµµ

Le soir était tombé depuis un moment, la vision devenait un peu moins évidente et Naveen s'en serait probablement plaint s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Raymond, dit Ray, qui avait aidé les deux grenouilles à séparer leurs langues qui s'étaient prises en voulant chasser.

Heureusement, la luciole les guidait vers le bon endroit. Louis ne connaissait pas la maison où résidait Mama Odie et il les avait perdus. Mais grâce à la famille de Ray, ils étaient à présent sur le bon chemin.

Un bruit violent fit sursauter tout le monde. Louis venait de tomber sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Sora geignit et descendit du dos de Riku pour le rejoindre.

Naveen avait fini par comprendre que ses amis avaient besoin de la terre ferme pour avancer à même distance que lui et vu que le chemin le permettait, ils étaient tous plus ou moins côte à côte.

Sora s'approcha de lui pour l'aider alors que Lea et Riku se mettaient sur le qui-vive. Ce n'était pas fort mais ils le sentaient : les ténèbres.

Quelques secondes après, des sans-cœurs jaillissaient du sol. L'argenté fit apparaître sa Keyblade alors que du feu se développait autour du roux. Ils attaquèrent immédiatement les sans-cœur pour les éradiquer.

Profitant de l'anarchie faite par ces sans-cœurs, trois chasseurs s'approchèrent et capturèrent les grenouilles. Sora, rester avec Ray et Louis, ne manqua pas de remarquer ce dernier point.

Le brun appela Riku et Lea alors que Louis sautait dans les buissons. La luciole fonça en premier vers les trois humains. Il fut repoussé violemment par un des chasseurs. Le roux sauta dans la barque où Tiana était prise en otage. Il se tourna vers le chasseur qui avait emprisonné la grenouille.

\- T'es déjà moche de toute façon. Lança-t-il avant de s'enflammer et de sauter sur le chasseur qui bascula en hurlant.

Riku en profita alors pour ouvrir la cage. Naveen, sur son dos, tendit la patte pour attraper la grenouille. Il sauta ensuite à l'eau et nagea avec elle. L'argenté sauta à son tour, devant se jeter à l'eau également.

Lea s'enflamma une nouvelle fois et laissa la barque et ses trois passagers prendre feu avant de sauter sur la terre ferme pour les suivre.

Le loup sortit de l'eau et laissa les batraciens, qui étaient monté sur son dos, tombé sur le sol avant de s'ébrouer. Il regarda ensuite Lea qui s'était rapproché et propageait sa chaleur pour sécher Riku.

\- C'était obligé de faire brûler la barque ?

\- Désolé, je m'ennuie. Répondit l'assassin.

L'argenté soupira avant de récupérer les grenouilles, une fois sec. Ils s'éloignèrent et rejoignirent Sora qui aidait Ray à retirer des picots sur le corps de l'alligator.

\- Je vais vous faire à manger. Sourit Tiana. Tout le monde aide. Naveen, toi, tu éminces, Lea, du feu ?

Le roux hocha la tête et il s'approcha de la grenouille qui donnait des tâches à tout le monde. Ray et Donald allèrent chercher à manger, Dingo et Riku du bois mort et Sora et Louis de l'eau fraîche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était revenu et profitait un peu du feu. Mais le brun remarquait surtout les deux grenouilles qui discutaient à voix basse en cuisinant. L'écureuil sourit de toutes ses dents et il s'appuya contre Riku.

\- C'est beau l'amour.

\- Cette phrase est hors contexte ? Demanda Lea en s'allongea sur le sol.

\- Je remarque juste que Naveen et Tiana vont bien ensemble.

\- Ouais… Soupira Riku.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils mangeaient tous ensemble le repas préparé par Tiana. Celle-ci discutait toujours avec Naveen dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ils écoutaient les plaisanteries de Ray ou Louis qui ponctuaient la nuit.

Mais alors que Sora se réservait avec appétit, l'argenté se tendit. Il lança un regard à Lea qui avait tourné la tête vers un endroit précis.

\- Xehanort et… mon Isa… ce serait… ici ? Souffla le roux.

\- Ca manque de ténèbres, je crois. Peut-être… qu'il l'accompagne pour une mission.

Lea hocha la tête, bien que n'y croyait pas trop. Il resta tendu jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres de Xehanort disparaissent. Il soupira et lança un regard à Riku.

\- Au moins, tu n'as pas foncé tête baisée. Railla l'argenté, essayant de détendre le raton laveur.

Sora, installé sur la carapace de Dingo pour changer, les regarda, ayant bien remarqué leur trouble.

\- Regardez ! C'est la plus belle des lucioles ! Mon Evangeline ! S'écria Ray en s'élevant.

Lea se força à regarder. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors ça mon grand, c'est la lune et pas touche, c'est à moi. Répliqua le roux en se levant.

\- Pas la lune, elle. Souffla Raymond avant de faire un cœur autour d'une étoile.

Il se mit ensuite à chanter. La chanson étant plutôt douce, Naveen invita Tiana à danser avec lui. Sora sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Louis commençait à jouer de la trompette, rendant la chanson d'autant plus romantique.

Néanmoins, le brun avait quelques problèmes à remarquer ce genre de chose et il demanda à Lea de danser avec lui. Puisque le seul capable de se mettre plus ou moins debout contre lui.

Le roux accepta, uniquement parce qu'il savait que son cœur était pris et que la chanson ne pouvait avoir lieu d'effet. Ca n'empêcha pas qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le tuait durant toute cette pseudo-valse qui faisait rire le brun.

\- On peut continuer ou se coucher ? Demanda Riku, un peu acerbe, dès que la chanson de Ray fut finie.

Naveen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, à cet instant, une ombre attrapa la sienne et le traîna à sa suite.

\- C'est lui, Facilier ! Fit le roux.

\- On ne peut rien contre lui. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Mais rattrapons-le au moins ! S'écria Sora.

Le loup fit monter le brun sur son dos et il se mit à courir en même temps que Tiana et Louis. Néanmoins, ce sont des jets de lumière et de feu qui firent voler en éclat les ombres. Le roux sembla surpris mais il se figea d'autant plus en voyant une forme menaçante.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Louis l'avait souligné tout à l'heure : ici c'était le cœur des ténèbres du bayou. Il avait cru à une sorte de plaisanterie mais il sentait bien les ténèbres, d'autant plus provenant de cette ombre.

Pour appartenir au côté le plus sombre du monde, il savait qu'en faire partie ne faisait pas de vous un méchant forcément, même si très souvent c'était le cas. Pourtant, ici, il ne se sentait pas rassuré.

Ce fut néanmoins une vieille femme qui apparut. Ca rassura Sora, Dingo, Tiana, Louis et Donald mais pas Lea, Riku et Ray.

\- Lequel d'entre vous à jouer au malin avec le Maître des Ombres ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les trois autochtones désignèrent alors Naveen sans aucun scrupule. Riku eut un léger soupire avant de se tourner vers la vieille femme. Celle-ci les invita à la suivre dans sa maison. Bien que peu rassuré, ils s'exécutèrent. De toute façon, eux avaient Lea et étaient capable d'user de couloir des ténèbres.

Tiana expliqua la raison de leur visite à Mama Odie. Celle-ci écouta avant de demander des nouvelles à Ray de sa grand-mère. Lea essayait de suivre les informations diffuses entre les grenouilles qui tâchaient de régler leurs problèmes et les deux autres animaux qui discutaient.

Le roux releva bien vite qu'au lieu de parler magie, ils se mirent à parler cuisine et avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre, la vieille femme se mettait à chanter.

Lea se cacha les oreilles avec les mains.

\- Mon dieu… Pas encore une chanson.

\- Désolé. Fit Riku qui était dans le même état d'esprit.

Dingo et Donald se mirent à bouger la tête en rythme alors que Sora dansait un peu plus. Les deux plus emplit de ténèbres s'éloignèrent en les regardant.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas vouloir nous passer au crible… De toute façon moi, je sais ce que je veux, ce que je souhaite et ce qu'il me faut.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Charria Riku.

Le raton laveur lui tira la langue avant de se mettre dans un coin et il se cacha les yeux dans la queue. Il chercha le sommeil et fut bien content que le silence vienne bientôt. En effet, Mama Odie leur promit qu'elle regarderait demain comment leur donner ce qu'il leur fallait.

Lea, fatigué, n'eut pas le temps d'entendre les grenouilles protester sur le temps qu'il fallait entendre qu'il trouva un sommeil. Un sommeil qui ne prenait pas en compte l'éloignement qu'il y avait en cet instant entre Saïx et lui.


	54. Chapitre 53 : Choses cachées

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 53 : Les choses que l'on se cache._

Saïx ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. Il n'avait jamais fait plus que vaguement somnoler, ne s'accordant pas le sommeil. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon mais ici il était seul avec Facilier. Et non seulement celui-ci lui avait déjà montré qu'il espérait bien le tuer mais, en plus, il pourrait user de ses ombres.

Ainsi lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa presqu'immédiatement. Il put voir Facilier entrer avec un sourire digne d'une personne qui ne voulait qu'une chose : la paix.

Par ailleurs, il avait même un plateau repas. Saïx fronça les sourcils et se mit assis dans le lit. Le maître des ombres s'approcha et il fit mine de trébucher. Un œil avisé remarquerait cependant qu'il avait usé de son ombre pour jeter le plateau hors de ses mains.

Saïx poussa un gémissement en étant aspergé, sur le haut du corps, de tout le repas. Il eut un air écœuré en remarquant du porridge dans ses cheveux mais pas pour les raisons « habituelles ».

\- Oh c'est dommage, tu vas devoir aller prendre une douche et… tu n'as plus de vêtement propre. Dit Facilier avec un large sourire.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que le bleu se levait et retirait le gros de l'alimentation sur lui. Il le jetait sur le sol sans honte. En plus, il n'était pas chez lui et il doutait fort qu'il ferait le ménage ici.

En sortant de la chambre, le bleu le vit lui tendre des vêtements. Saïx les accepta, suspicieux. Il se demandait ce que le basané pouvait bien lui réservé. Le maître des ombres lui désigna alors la salle de bain.

Une nouvelle fois, le commandant en second y entra mais suspicieux. Il fit monter de la terre pour bloquer la porte et il regarda les vêtements, se demandant ce que Facilier avait pu y mettre.

Mais la surprise résidait non pas dedans mais en ce que c'était. Une robe sans manche, noire, avec un large décolleté qui était bouché par de la dentelle blanche.

\- Non seulement j'ai déjà fait pire mais tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec ça ?

Saïx fit sortir de la terre et il la solidifia, au prix de cinq minutes, puis la tailla avec son don. Il lui fallut quinze minutes avant d'avoir trois morceaux de terre qu'il posa sur le radiateur éteint.

Il se déshabilla alors et rentra dans la douche qui était, bien sûr glacé. Il se lava alors rapidement avant de sortir et ne trouva pas d'essuie.

\- Ca c'est mieux… Commenta le bleu avant de faire du feu.

Il se sécha à l'aide de celui-ci puisque n'arrivant pas à monter sa chaleur comme Lea le faisait.

Il remit alors son sous-vêtement, n'ayant pas le choix, enfila son pantalon puis prit un des bâtonnets, celui tailler en couteau, et il trancha dans la robe pour en faire un haut. Certes il était féminin mais déjà moins que ce que ce serait avec une robe.

Il remarqua alors deux barrettes à cheveux rose. Il soupira mais se força à les mettre, après le haut qui était, heureusement, noir. Il monta ses cheveux et les piqua grâce aux deux autres barres de terres.

Il se tourna alors vers ce qu'il avait mis devant la porte et il eut besoin d'une minute pour le faire redescendre.

Saïx sortit enfin de la salle de bain et il lança un regard goguenard à Facilier qui s'attendait certainement à ce que le bleu soit attifé d'une robe.

\- Tant que j'y suis… merci pour les entrainements.

\- Mais de rien… Fit Facilier d'un ton peu enjoué.

On sonna à la porte. L'ombre du basané ouvrit la porte à un être bedonnant. Celui-ci regarda Saïx qui avait les bras croisés, affichant une expression on ne peut plus neutre.

\- Vous êtes en compagnie je suis désolé de… venir… et de…

\- Non.

Facilier se tourna vers Saïx qui se passait la main sur le visage en se disant qu'il était entouré de crétin.

\- C'est Lawrence, un abruti. A Nouvelle-Orléans, un pantalon suffit à faire de vous un homme. Encore heureux que je l'ai.

\- Une chance pour toi.

Même si le bleu se disait qu'à sa place, il se serait servi de l'occasion pour tourner en ridicule son adversaire.

Il s'approcha néanmoins du maître des ombres, laissant son pouvoir irradier pour être sûr de n'avoir aucun soucis avec son adversaire. Ou plutôt, sa future victime.

\- C'est ça l'objet de ton plan ?

\- Celui pour lequel tu es censé m'aider… oui.

\- Bonne chance. Le quotient intellectuel d'une huître, presque aucun ténèbres et un aspect…

\- J'utilise le vaudou. Répondit Facilier en montrant l'amulette. Malheureusement, il a laissé s'échapper ma grenouille.

Le bleu croisa à nouveau les doigts, signifiant par là qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui racontait.

\- Ma grenouille est un prince.

\- Et ça, c'est un crapaud. Dit Saïx en désignant Lawrence.

\- Certes. Mais avec mon amulette, il ressemblera à un prince. Au prince qui est devenu une grenouille. Pour qu'il se marie avec Charlotte Leboeuf, et qu'on devienne riche.

\- Ah…

\- C'est d'ailleurs la richesse que j'aurais demandé si j'avais pu tuer Lea. Répondit Facilier en regardant Lawrence qui les regardait l'un et l'autre, perdu.

\- Une richesse dont on ne peut profiter que quelques secondes, où est l'intérêt ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit le rondouillard.

\- T'occupe. Répondirent les deux autres.

\- Mes ombres cherchent la grenouille en cet instant. Continua Facilier.

\- Bien. Je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour t'aider. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin ?

\- Vous voyez que ce jeune homme est une…

\- Ta bouche. Siffla Saïx en lui jetant un regard noir qui le fit trembler.

\- Nous devons rejoindre la maison que Lawrence a pris avec le prince. Mais si nous pouvions… éviter la foule. Dit Facilier en agitant la main comme il avait déjà vu Saïx le faire pour ouvrir des portails.

Le bleu soupira, se disant que pour avoir du mal à ouvrir des couloirs, le basané ne devait vraiment pas être un avantage pour l'Organisation. Il fit apparaître des fumerolles et poussa Lawrence dedans.

Facilier entra à sa suite et Saïx ferma la marche. Quand il en ressortir, il arriva dans un beau living où il put voir Lawrence tremblant sur le sol. Le bleu ferma les ténèbres et il se tourna vers le basané, ignorant dès lors le rondouillard.

\- Mettons un plan au point. Sourit Facilier.

Saïx répondit à son sourire, affichant le sien sadique. Mais plutôt parce qu'il était content que le maître des ombres soit assez stupide pour vraiment le prendre pour un ami.

µµµ

Saïx était assis sur une commode, attendant que le temps passe et que les ombres ramènent la grenouille. L'ombre de Facilier tremblait alors que le « docteur », lui, gardait toute sa sublime.

On frappa à la porte et l'ombre grelota d'autant plus.

\- Prince Naveeeeeen ! Hurla une voix stridente.

Saïx montra Lawrence. Son adversaire répondit par un hochement de tête alors que le rondouillard s'approchait de la porte.

\- Dépêchez-vous, très cher… ne soyez pas en retard à notre mariage, mon titi.

\- Ca a été rapide. Commenta le bleu.

Facilier lui jeta un regard tandis que Lawrence s'arrangeait pour que la demoiselle, Charlotte, l'attente dans la voiture.

\- Je suis perdu cette fois. Gémit le valet.

Le maître des ombres lui jeta un paquet de cartes dessus.

\- C'est _moi_ qui suis perdu. Grinça le basané.

Le bleu retint un sourire, se disant que peu importait s'il réussissait son plan ou pas, de toute façon, il ne vivrait probablement pas longtemps. Il avait la sensation qu'il était capable de tuer Facilier tout se vérifierait d'ici la fin de cette journée.

Ses nerfs étaient à rudes épreuves. Entre autre parce que l'énergie de Lea qui semblait voleter autour de lui ne l'aidait pas. Il devait se battre constamment contre ses pulsions, son envie de le revoir et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir loin de lui. Mais, aussi, il avait envie de revoir Pyrame et Thisbé pour avoir le réconfort d'être qui n'avaient aucune arrière-pensée.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Saïx tourna la tête pour voir des ombres sortirent et une grenouille pendant dans le vide.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal… si on aime le style. Commenta Saïx en se levant.

Facilier attrapa la grenouille et il lui prit la patte pour la tendre à Lawrence qui tenait une amulette. Celui-ci lui « mordit » le doigt avec. L'amulette se remplit de sang. Le rondouillard soupira de plaisir et il mit le gri-gri avant d'aller s'habiller.

\- Ca aussi c'est plutôt pas mal. Dit le brun.

Il mit la grenouille dans une boîte fermée à clé qu'il confia à Saïx. Ce dernier le remercia. Se méfiant visiblement de lui, Facilier lui montra qu'il avait gardé la clé.

Le bleu dut attendre un moment avant que Lawrence ne revienne enfin. Il sortit sans plus attendre et alla rejoindre la blonde.

\- Merci de nous attendre. Encore heureux que j'ai un taxi… on va où ?

Le maître des ombres lui donna l'endroit exact où il fallait se rendre. Saïx agita la main et ils entrèrent dans le portail. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit bien dissimulé. Facilier sortit alors une poupée et une aiguille.

\- Vaudou ?

\- Vaudou. Finalement… Saïx, tu es plutôt un bon partenaire. Tu n'es pas embêtant et tu m'as même aidé à peaufiner un peu ce plan. Lawrence est un abruti, il n'aurait su garder la grenouille… et je n'aurais moi-même pas pensé à le tuer… me disant qu'un simple d'esprit. C'est dommage que nous nous soyons brouillés pour des broutilles.

\- Laissez-moi sortir. Hurla Naveen.

\- Je dois te le reconnaître. Fit Saïx avec un faux sourire.

Facilier sourit à son tour alors que le « mariage » débutait. Il prit un air presque goulu. Enfin, il allait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Saïx regarda une pierre sur le sol et il la fit se lever à la force de son esprit. On était la nuit et la lune brillait, lui conférant un pouvoir plus puissant. Il récupéra la roche, quand même épuisé, et la taille en forme de clé sur le début, juste ce dont il avait besoin.

\- C'est quand même dommage… Souffla Saïx.

\- De ?

\- Que mon amour pour Lea me ferait faire n'importe quoi et que je suis rancunier.

\- Pardon ?

Facilier tourna la tête pour voir que Saïx entrait sa clé de fortune dedans. La boîte s'ouvrit et Naveen en jaillit, sautant sur le char juste en-dessous pour arracher le pendentif à Lawrence.

Saïx disparut dans les ténèbres, évitant l'aiguille que Facilier venait de lui projeter dessus.

\- Ne _jamais_ faire confiance à un ennemi. Grinça-t-il alors qu'il était dans un cimetière. Novice.

Il croisa les bras. Il put alors voir une luciole arrivé avec le pendentif dans les bras. Il le confia à une grenouille. N'ayant rien à en faire, Saïx laissa. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il remarqua les ombres, il déploya son pouvoir. La luciole se mit à voleter toute contente, semblant fière d'elle.

Facilier arriva à cet instant et il envoya l'animal volé contre une pierre tombale. L'insecte fut sonner et tomba sur le sol. Le maître des ombres en profita pour l'écraser.

\- Mon dieu que c'était méchant. Lança Saïx en venant vers lui.

\- Tu as fait capoter mon plan ! Tu me le paieras. Je dois retrouver cette amulette.

\- Désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

\- De moi ?

Saïx lui offrit un sourire lugubre. Facilier tomba à genou, la main sur la gorge. Il ouvrit la bouche, essayant visiblement de parler alors que le bleu faisait sortir sa claymore.

\- Tu aimes ? J'ai plus facile à manier l'air quand il est enfermé dans quelque chose… en l'occurrence, tes poumons.

Néanmoins, il avait encore du mal à tout gérer. Ainsi, pour transformer sa claymore en arme bien plus menaçante, il dut cesser de faire suffoquer Facilier. Ce dernier en profita, avala de l'air, prit quelque chose dans sa poche et souffla une poudre rose.

Le commandant en second fut surpris mais plus encore, c'est son apparence qui changea. Il ressemblait à Isa. Le vieux Isa, celui qui n'avait encore que seize ans quand il avait été transformé en simili peu après.

Il passa bêtement sa main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus sa cicatrice.

\- Isa… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?! Aboya Saïx.

\- Moi ? Rien… ce sont tes rêves. De quoi rêves-tu ? De la jeunesse éternelle ? Comme tout à chacun.

Le bleu tourna la tête, quand même prêt à user de ses pouvoirs ou de sa claymore. Il remarqua alors que tout changeait. On se serait cru au Jardin Radieux de son enfance. Cette ville qu'il aimait autant qu'il haïssait.

Facilier sortit une carte d'un paquet et il la montra à Saïx.

\- Le glaçon au cœur noir qui ne rêve que d'une seule chose : l'amour. C'est d'un romantique. Retrouver l'amour perdu. C'est un rêve noble. Fit Facilier en tournant autour du bleu comme un vautour.

\- C'est à peine rassurant. Siffla le devin lunaire.

\- Regarde.

Le basané désigna un endroit. Serrant sa claymore dans sa main, le bleu tourna la tête pour voir Lea comme quand ils avaient seize ans.

\- Je t'offre l'occasion d'en faire une réalité. Tu retrouveras tout.

\- Non.

\- Pense à tout ce que tu as déjà vécu. Souffla Facilier à son oreille.

\- Pas de chance pour toi. Je tiens trop à Spacey et Demyx pour les renier. Même pour Lea.

Saïx releva la main et il fracassa la pointe de sa claymore dans la gorge de Facilier. Celui-ci couaqua et il tomba sur le sol, du sang sortant de sa gorge. Le commandant en second regarda ses mains, son corps. Il avait récupéré son apparence.

Le bleu se mit accroupi près de lui et il lui offrit un sourire perfide.

\- Merci pour ton aide. Je suis capable de tuer. Et… une dernière chose : La lune. Mon élément, c'est la lune.

Il se redressa et fit jaillir du feu de ses mains, enflammant le corps de son adversaire. Le commandant en second rétracta sa claymore puis la fit disparaître. La vérité était qu'il ne regrettait rien de sa vie, des épreuves qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avec Lea, ou Axel. La seule chose qu'il espérait c'était le retrouvé, aujourd'hui, dans cet état.

Mais Facilier était tombé face à quelqu'un qui avait un problème avec ses propres sentiments. Une personne incapable de savoir à quoi elle rêvait exactement. C'était ce qui avait fait se tromper le maître des ombres.

Saïx ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres et il y entra.

Il en ressortit dans la chambre de Xehanort. Celui-ci dormait. Ce qui était peu étonnant vu qu'il était déjà minuit.

Le bleu s'approcha du lit pour s'y coucher mais il sursauta en voyant la lumière s'allumer. Sa présence avait visiblement réveillé l'argenté vu qu'il s'était redressé dans le lit et regardait son accoutrement.

\- Bienvenu à la maison.

\- Merci… Facilier est mort.

Xehanort lui prit le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa avant de l'inciter à s'allonger. Le bleu retira ses chaussures ainsi que les barrettes roses et les pics bruns. Il n'allait pas refuser une nuit de sommeil. Il était on ne peut plus faitgué.

\- Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

\- La lumière. Mentit Saïx.

\- La lumière… je vois.

Le commandant en second sembla comprendre que son supérieur avait bien saisi que ce n'était pas la lumière, et une personne en particulier, qui avait tué le maître des ombres.

Néanmoins, l'argenté le serra contre lui. Visiblement heureux de le ravoir auprès de lui. Saïx se laissa être couvert de baiser et il se surpris à se demander quelque chose : Depuis quand _exactement_ Xehanort l'aimait-il ?


	55. Chapitre 54 : Question de bonté

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 54 : Question de bonté._

Lea se réveilla auprès de ses camarades dans la maison de la vieille Mama Odie. Ray dormait sur sa tête. Ainsi, il la secoua pour le chasser. En regardant un peu il put voir que Louis, Dingo et Donald continuaient de dormir mais que Riku, réveillé surveillait Sora.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. En effet, Naveen et Tiana étaient déjà réveillé. Ils discutaient avec Mama Odie qui était au-dessus de sa baignoire remplie de l'étrange soupe dont le roux avait déjà oublié le nom.

Le roux se redressa et il vint voir au-dessus de la baignoire avec les deux grenouilles. La vieille femme mélangeait la substance presque visqueuse, montrant une image se faire dedans. La seule pensée qu'eut alors l'assassin fut : « elle va quand même manger ça ? »

Mama Odie expliqua alors qu'il fallait que Naveen embrasse Charlotte avant minuit ce soir car, officiellement, jusqu'à minuit elle était une princesse. Et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait sortir Naveen, et par conséquent Tiana leur apparence étant liée, de cet état de grenouille.

Lea retourna alors réveiller les autres, avec l'aide de Riku qui avait, bien sûr, tout entendu.

\- Quoi ? Gémit l'alligator. On va devoir traverser tout le bayou de nous-même ?

\- Oui. Répondit Naveen.

\- Non… j'ai une idée. Sourit-il. Suivez-moi !

Les autres s'exécutèrent, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Ils se mirent à suivre Louis qui avançait aussi vite que possible. Celui-ci les mena bien vite jusqu'à un embarcadère près du bayou.

Il désigna d'un coup de museau un bateau qui s'était déjà quelque peu éloigné.

\- Mais… comment Riku, Lea et moi ont fait ? Demanda Sora.

\- Les ratons laveurs, ça nage et un loup, ça peut nager aussi. Répondit Donald.

Le brun battit des paupières avant d'hocher la tête. A part le canard et la luciole, ils se mirent tous à l'eau et se dirigèrent vers l'embarcation. Ray leur fit signe de grimper et Louis fut le premier, il aida ensuite les autres.

Néanmoins, ils durent se cacher à cause des humains qui étaient dans les environs. L'alligator, trop gros, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il fut repérer par un groupe de musicien qui le prit alors pour un musicien en déguisement.

Le voyant partir faire ce qu'il aimait, Sora sourit de toutes ses dents. Il écouta vaguement Naveen discuter avec Tiana, parlant de l'aubaine de Louis.

Comme le voyage devait être long, ils se dispersèrent quelques peu, se jurant cependant qu'ils se rejoindraient sur le pont peu avant le débarquement.

µµµ

Sora se baladait seul depuis un moment lorsque Naveen l'appela. Le brun sourit et il vint le rejoindre. La grenouille avait dans ses mains une coquille de noix. Il l'ouvrit face au brun, l'air tout triste.

\- Je n'arrive pas… à dire ce que je ressens.

L'écureuil, doué pour voir l'amour chez les autres sauf quand il s'agissait de lui, sourit tristement. Il se doutait de qui voulait parler la grenouille, il l'avait bien vu.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Riku et Lea qui venaient de revenir de l'autre bout du bateau, ayant saisi l'occasion pour s'entraîner quelque peu. Ca s'était avéré particulièrement difficile puisque le roux avait du mal à tenir sa Keyblade en patte.

\- Je te conseille de te taire alors. Dit Lea, voyant l'air de l'argenté.

\- Non. Je parle de Tiana. J'essayais de… Fit Naveen avant de se taire.

\- Il faut qu'on l'aide à avouer ses sentiments à Tiana. Souffla le brun.

\- On est pas vraiment une agence d'entremetteur. Répondit le roux.

\- Mais… vous vous y connaissez… Lea ? Tu parles sans cesse de « Isa ». Elle doit être jolie, comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris ?

\- _Il_ en a marre qu'on le prenne pour une fille. Et _il_ est magnifique. Fit l'assassin.

\- D'ailleurs… toujours là, non ? Demanda Riku.

\- Toujours là. Sourit Lea.

\- Comment tu t'y es pris ? Quémanda Naveen, refermant sa boîte.

\- C'est le genre de technique qui ne marche qu'avec moi, désolé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai collé pendant deux mois, il est tombé amoureux de moi sans même sans rendre compte. Lui et moi, c'est indestructible. C'est tout. Sourit le roux.

\- Il faut… il faut que je lui dise. N'est-ce pas ?

Riku hocha la tête avant de regarder vers Sora. Il soupira avant de s'éloigner. L'écureuil lança un sourire réconfortant à Naveen et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de partir à la suite de son ami d'enfance.

Le roux serra les lèvres avant de s'approcher de la grenouille.

\- Fait comme bon te semble avec elle. Mais… un conseil… ne… ne choisis pas quelqu'un d'autre parce que tu penses que ça la rendra heureuse.

\- Il faudrait être stupide pour faire ça. S'esclaffa Naveen.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éloigner. Il chercha après ses compagnons et il put voir Sora qui était en grande discussion avec Dingo et Donald. Il leur expliquait les sentiments du prince.

Cela semblait ravir le chien, un peu moins le canard mais quand même. Ils jurèrent de ne rien dire et ils attendirent que la fin de la nuit passe.

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient dormir cette nuit. Il y avait bien trop de choses qui devaient se dérouler.

Lea se roula en boule et ils attendirent un peu plus d'une heure avant que le capitaine du bateau ne crie qu'ils allaient débarquer. Le raton laveur se redressa alors, c'était le signe pour eux.

Ils se rassemblèrent et cherchèrent après Naveen, Tiana et Ray vu que Louis restait avec les musiciens.

Ils sortirent juste avant que le bateau ne s'arrête complètement, sur les quais. Ray, comme souvent, était sur la tête du manipulateur de feu qui se retenait de le chasser.

\- Dites ? Vous avez vu Naveen ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait vous chercher.

\- Non. Répondit Riku.

\- Et alors, Tiana… la bague ? Sourit Dingo.

L'écureuil tourna la tête vers le chien, secouant la tête. Il allait tout faire tomber à l'eau en parlant de cela trop tôt. Ils auraient dû attendre de savoir ce qu'il en était avec la version des faits du prince.

\- De quelle bague tu parles ?

\- Euh… il… il veut t'épouser ! Il t'aime ! Il ne compte pas épouser Charlotte, juste avoir le baiser ! Expliqua le chien avant de se mettre les pattes sur la bouche.

\- Dingo ! S'écrièrent Sora et Donald d'une même voix.

\- Pardon mais l'amour est tellement beau. Gémit le chien.

Lea, sentant l'énergie de Saïx plus proche, regarda autour de lui. Mais il se rendait aussi compte qu'elle était à proximité de celle du maître des ombres. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Riku dut lui donner un coup de museau pour qu'il accepte de se bouger. Ils se mirent alors en marchent jusqu'à arriver sur le cortège. Tiana cherchait Charlotte avec espoir.

Mais elle se figea tout à coup en voyant Naveen sur le char, prêt à se marier avec Charlotte. Elle se mit alors à gémir et elle partit sans plus d'explication.

\- Lea, avec tous ses ténèbres, j'ai du mal… Fit Riku.

De plus, les lumières de la fête ne les aidait pas à savoir qui était bon ou pas. Ils étaient dans une sale impasse.

\- Je vais essayer mais… bon dieu, lune de mes jours, tes ténèbres me déconcentrent !

Il eut un soupir triste en les sentant tout à coup s'éloigner.

\- Merci. Lui, là, ce n'est pas Naveen. Trop de ténèbres, pas assez de lumière !

Ils sursautèrent en voyant une grenouille sauter sur le prince, tâchant de lui arracher une amulette qu'il avait autour du cou.

\- Par contre… lui est à nous. Dit Sora.

\- On y file. Décréta l'argenté.

Ils se firent un chemin dans la foule mais les premiers à arriver furent Donald et Ray. Néanmoins, seule la luciole put passer sous la porte de l'église. Sora prépara sa magie bien que peu à l'aise.

Raymond sortit de sous la porte, amulette dans les pattes, et il fonça. Lea et Sora projetèrent du feu en même temps. L'homme grinça des dents mais s'en alla en courant, pourchassant la luciole.

Louis cessa de jouer de la musique tout à coup. Il se mit à montrer les crocs avant de sauter auprès des visiteurs.

\- Aidez Naveen, je m'occupe du maître des ombres…

\- Merci. Répondit, sincèrement, Riku.

Les animaux entrèrent pour voir Naveen avec le rondouillard. Riku montra les dents, forçant Lawrence à s'éloigner. Lea s'approcha de la grenouille et il donna un coup de patte sur le batracien.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé en mariage ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux son bonheur.

\- Tu ne le vois pas mais son bonheur c'est toi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le montre pas que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu ne vas faire que la rendre triste !

\- Je suis obligé. Répondit Naveen.

\- Non ! Si tu épouses Charlotte, je t'en colle une. Puis je te brûle. Et je t'en recolle une !

Ils se fixèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Tiana n'arrive en courant, le talisman dans les pattes. Charlotte entra dans l'église à cet instant même alors que Lea se déconcentrait en sentant les ténèbres de Saïx disparaître.

C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il se tourna, il ne comprit pas comment ça se faisait qu'on mettait Lawrence en prison et que Charlotte venait d'écraser la grenouille.

\- Dans ta face. Répondit le roux.

La blonde prit la grenouille dans ses mains, souriant.

\- Vous avez dit prince ?

\- Oui… je… j'aimerais vous épouser. Pour Tiana… comprenez-moi bien, je ne veux pas vous utiliser mais vous seriez princesse et… elle aurait l'argent qu'il faut.

Lea s'enflamma, prêt à bondir sur la grenouille. Sora, lui, s'éloigna ce qui surprit Riku. Mais ce geste n'avait qu'un seul but : pousser Tiana vers eux.

\- Naveen… je… je ne veux pas que…

\- Je me dois te réaliser ton rêve. Répondit la grenouille.

\- Mais… il ne serait pas complet sans toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. Grommela Lea.

L'esprit en pelote, il s'éloigna et il se posta à côté de Donald, attendant. Il eut une expression triste en entendant l'horloge sonner. Visiblement, c'était le prix à payer quand on sacrifiait l'amour pour le bonheur de l'autre. Il ne restait alors que le malheur.

C'était la croix qu'ils devraient porter. D'un autre côté, même en étant des grenouilles, eux deux pourraient être heureux. Ils vivraient d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Lui n'avait même plus ça à offrir à Saïx.

\- Naveen, Tiana, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Lea, Riku ! Cria Louis.

Charlotte sursauta face à cet alligator courant. Mais le reptile ne se préoccupa pas d'elle et il montra ce qu'il avait dans ses mains : Raymond agonisant.

\- Ray a voulu affronter le maître des ombres. Il… il est mort.

\- Le maître des ombres ? Demanda Lea.

L'alligator hocha la tête.

\- Où ça ?

Louis, troublé, lui donna l'endroit en déposant la luciole sur une feuille.L'assassin n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il fila, n'ayant pas envie d'être confronté à la disparition de quelqu'un qui avait survécu à ses blessures immédiates.

Lui-même avait toujours pris grand soin de tuer d'un seul coup, ou presque, pour ne pas laisser les gens agoniser. Il n'aimait pas ça. Même pour son pire ennemi.

Il arriva en cinq minutes au cimetière, à l'endroit désigné. Le roux s'approcha alors du corps. Il eut un sourire amer et il fixa le trou qu'il y avait dans la gorge de Facilier.

\- Lea ! Crièrent quatre voix.

\- C'est… c'est comme ça que je tue.

\- Ca veut dire… que… c'est toi ? Questionna Dingo.

\- Non… c'est Isa… Donald, fais-moi redevenir humain !

Le canard allait protester mais il hocha timidement la tête avant de s'exécuter. En une fraction de seconde, ils reprirent un aspect humain. Le roux leva son poignet et il embrassa le bracelet.

Saïx avait tué, délibérément tué. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne respectait plus la promesse faite. Si le premier avait été un accident, le second ne pouvait l'être. Il sentait la rage lui faire bouillir les entrailles.

Qu'est-ce que Xehanort avait fait de son Isa ? Il l'avait souillé à un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à seulement imaginer.

* * *

Note de fin : Nous y voilà, ce film Disney est clôturé. Je tiens à préciser que Facilier est mon personnage préféré de « la princesse et la grenouille » (après c'est Charlotte ^-^)… il a juste eu le mauvais rôle car j'ai tiré au hasard… haha -… donc je m'excuse auprès de lui qui a dû supporter ma folie. Puisses-tu reposer en paix T-T


	56. Chapitre 55 : Extraction

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 55 : Extraction._

Saïx s'était montré assez distant durant toute la journée d'hier. Il repassait en boucle la question qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il n'avait parlé à presque personne, Braig y compris. Et il avait recommencé pour cette matinée. Pendant le repas avec Xehanort, aucun mot n'avait passé ses lèvres.

Les seules personnes avec qui il avait vraiment parlé étaient en réalité les inséparables et le chaton. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui demandait des précisions sur son ami, Facilier, mort.

Il avait avancé dans une sorte de brouillard qui le faisait répondre « oui » ou « non » à la plupart des questions qu'on lui posait.

Il devait être quatorze heures quand il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Xehanort. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui.

\- Notre treizième membre des ténèbres sera l'étrange crapaud qui accompagne toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous allons attaquer Jardin Radieux dans trois jours. Peux-tu aller prévenir tout le monde ?

\- Oui… mais… avant j'avais une question.

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Xig… Braig a dit que tu m'aimais depuis toujours mais… quand exactement ?

\- Ca va faire quatorze ans.

\- Mais… quatorze…

En entendant ces chiffres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lea. Ca devait bien faire quatorze entre eux deux également. Mais il voyait surtout le recul du temps. Quatorze ans ça voulait dire qu'il avait, justement, quatorze ans à cette époque.

Et à en croire Braig, à ce moment-là, Xehanort n'était pas tout jeune. Le bleu avait encore du mal à comprendre ce concept de « avant il était vieux mais maintenant plus » mais il faisait avec.

\- C'est exact. J'avais encore mon ancien corps, tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas dans les rêves ?

\- Oui… Mais…

\- Par malchance pour moi, tu venais de te mettre en couple avec Lea quand j'ai été mené à te rencontrer.

\- Comment ?

\- Je venais rendre visite à un ami, Braig, avec un autre ami, Yen Sid. Je t'ai vu et j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

\- D'accord mais… tu n'es plus ami avec Yen Sid ?

\- Il n'a pas apprécié mes « penchants pédophiles ». C'est stupide. J'étais et je reste hétéro mais je ne peux te résister.

\- Alors… c'était pour toi une aubaine que deux ans plus tard, Lea veuille… qu'as-tu fait ?

Xehanort se leva et il vint derrière lui. Il l'enlaça avant de pencher la tête en avant et de l'embrasser. Le bleu ne répondit pas au baiser, tremblant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il sentait son sang se glacé.

\- Seigneur Xehanort… Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Quand j'ai pu infiltrer le château d'Ansem, avec ma nouvelle apparence, j'étais à même de te plaire. Je savais que Lea voulait se perfectionner.

Le commandant en second se tourna dans ses bras et le fixa, l'air effaré.

\- Je savais que tu te sacrifierais pour lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez stupide pour se laisser consumer par les ténèbres.

Saïx sortit des bras de Xehanort et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas sous le regard devenu presqu'acide de son supérieur.

\- Pardon ? Comment… comment as-tu pu faire ça à Lea ?!

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer son nom en ma présence.

\- Venir me parler, ce n'était pas suffisant ?! Détruire sa vie ! Comment…

\- Tu penses qu'il t'aime ? Il n'a fait que geindre pendant treize ans à tes côtés et il t'a laissé tomber pour quoi ? Pour Roxas ! Tu penses sérieusement que quelqu'un qui t'aime peut te laisser tomber pour un autre ? Mourir pour un autre ? Il n'a fait que jouer de toi. Prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait chez toi pour te laisser ensuite tomber et prendre chez un autre.

\- C'est faux, il voulait me…

\- Te rendre heureux ? On ne le fait pas en rompant.

\- Si tu rompais avec moi, tu me rendrais heureux. Répliqua Saïx.

Les doigts de Xehanort se crispèrent, ses lèvres se serrèrent et ses yeux se firent plus triste.

\- …Aboie tant que tu veux.

Le bleu lui lança un regard venimeux. Son supérieur lui attrapa le menton, franchi la distance entre eux, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'ai attendu quatorze ans. Il n'a fait que pleurer pendant deux mois.

\- En détruisant ma vie ?!

\- Ta vie ? Ce n'était pas un soulagement pour toi de quitter tes parents qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour ta petite sœur ?

\- Je…

\- Ce n'était pas le cas ?! Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu voulais. Tu as eu un meilleur ami grâce à moi, un petit frère digne de ce nom.

\- Tu l'as tué !

\- Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse t'avoir. Je t'ai enfin à moi et je ne laisserais personne te détourner de moi !

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Tant qu'il y aura un X dans ton nom, tu seras à moi. Tant que ton visage sera marqué d'un X. Que tes oreilles seront pointues et que tes yeux seront orange.

\- Ca ne me retiendra pas éternellement.

\- Tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Répondit Xehanort.

\- Tu peux avoir mes lèvres, ma voix, mon corps mais tu n'auras jamais mon cœur. Il appartient à Lea !

L'argenté se saisit de lui par la gorge et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le bleu se contenta d'essayer de soutenir son regard. Mais il dut rendre les armes après moins d'une minute.

\- Je t'offrirais le monde si tu me le demandais !

\- Je n'en veux pas. Lâche-moi.

Le manipulateur de néant le relâcha. Saïx s'éloigna et il sortit de la pièce.

\- N'oublie pas que la vie des parents de Lea est entre tes mains.

Le bleu claqua la porte pour affirmer son mécontentement avant d'user des ténèbres pour arriver devant la chambre de Braig où il frappa à la porte.

Il entra dès qu'il put et il s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui sourit en le voyant mais il le perdit rapidement en voyant la colère dans les prunelles de Saïx. Il posa son livre, se leva et prit le bleu dans ses bras.

\- Fait revenir Isa… au plus vite.

Braig eut un sourire avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.


	57. Chapitre 56 : La boucle est bouclée

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 56 : La boucle est bouclée._

Lea n'avait pas été de très bonne humeur cette dernière journée. Il avait fait les entraînements avec Riku sans faille. Il s'était montré on ne peut plus déterminé, il avait même été un adversaire un peu difficile pour son maître. Mais seulement parce qu'il était devenu imprévisible, aveuglé par son gêne vis-à-vis de ce que devenait Saïx, par sa haine.

Il voulait, plus que jamais, tué Xehanort, persuadé qu'il avait fait du mal à Saïx, trop de mal. Assez de mal pour le faire être différent. Assez de mal pour que le bleu cesse d'être celui qu'il aimait. Il avait aimé Saïx autant qu'il avait aimé Isa mais maintenant Saïx se détachait trop de celui qu'il avait rencontré.

Il avait peur.

Peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimer. Il était de plus en plus à bout. Il avait envie d'hurler, de tuer. Il voulait avoir des réponses, des explications.

Il souffrait mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. C'est ainsi que ce matin, quand le vaisseau Gummi se posa, il se sentait vidé. Il n'avait pas envie de faire encore le bon samaritain.

\- Sora ! On arrive à Agrabah ! Sourit Donald.

\- Hm… très bien.

Riku tourna la tête vers son ami d'enfance alors que Lea s'affaissait dans le fauteuil. L'argenté se leva et il vint voir le brun. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire. Sourire que le Maître de la Keyblade ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il appuya sa main juste à côté de sa tête.

Le sourire de Sora se fit d'autant plus étrange. Les doigts de l'argenté se crispèrent et son regard se durcit.

\- Libère-le.

\- Non. J'ai attendu presque deux mois pour pouvoir enfin prendre son corps. J'ai laissé mon énergie emmagasiné. Maintenant son corps est à moi.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents avant de poser sa main sur celle de Riku.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'assouvir tes fantasmes ?

\- Ne souille pas le corps de Sora. Répondit l'argenté en récupérant sa main.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ouvrir le sas. Il descendit du vaisseau alors que Sora se levait et s'approchait de Lea qui broyait toujours du noir. Le brun se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres s'approchant des siennes.

\- Ne me touche pas Roxas.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tu veux bien le dire.

\- Que ce soit vrai ou pas j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je suis mieux que Saïx. Murmura le brun à son oreille.

Lea mit sa main sur sa gorge et serra. Le roux le tua du regard, une expression que Roxas n'avait jamais vue, Sora encore moins. Ni même les trois autres qui étaient déjà sorti.

\- Ne dit plus jamais ça… je suis un assassin. Je tuerais mes propres amis sans aucun scrupule. D'autant plus si on a souillé le nom de ma lune.

\- Tu… disais toi-même… que j'étais ton soleil. Articula difficilement l'adolescent.

\- Le soleil disparaît pendant la nuit. La lune, jamais.

Lea relâcha Sora avant de se lever. Il le repoussa légèrement puis il descendit du vaisseau Gummi à son tour. La première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher après les ténèbres ambiants. Il y en avait des assez puissants mais rien qui n'attire réellement son attention.

Saïx n'était pas ici. Pourtant, plus que jamais, il aurait souhaité pouvoir le voir. Il s'était coupé du monde ces derniers temps. Il voulait le voir pour s'assurer que l'être aimé sommeillait toujours en lui. L'espoir, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant de lui.

Il se sentait nauséeux. Heureusement, la chaleur ambiante le détendait. Il en était plutôt content. Il connaissait bien ce monde. Il y avait été quelques fois avec Roxas. Il se souvenait même de certaines journées où il n'y avait pas que le soleil qui était torride.

Lea tourna la tête vers Sora. Son sourire affirmait que Roxas savait à quoi il pensait ou, en tout cas, pensait la même chose que lui. Le roux se détestait d'autant plus. Bafoué l'amour de Saïx, d'Isa, pour des instants torrides et volés. Des émotions aussi fausses que les mensonges de Xehanort ?

Dans le fond, le monstre qui avait changé Saïx, ça devait être lui. Juste lui.

Il y avait du bruit, de l'agitation. Lea tourna la tête vers Riku. Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où venait le problème. Il sortit sa Keyblade et Lea l'imita. Sora s'agrippa au bras du roux.

\- Lâche-moi…

\- Non. Répondit le brun.

L'assassin soupira alors qu'ils entraient dans la ville. Il y avait un mélange d'étranges créatures et de sans-cœur. Riku fronça les sourcils alors que Dingo et Donald cherchaient après leur ami Aladdin.

Le canard ne manqua pas de remarquer où était le voleur et il le désigna à ses camarades. Sora tourna la tête pour voir, soupirant.

\- C'est lui votre ami ? S'assura Lea, désignant Aladdin.

\- Oui. Sourit Dingo.

\- La personne avec qui il parle… elle est emplie de ténèbres.

Le magicien se tourna vers le roux puis il regarda une nouvelle fois le voleur.

\- Peux-tu me faire aller là haut ?

L'assassin hocha la tête et il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Le canard s'y engouffra alors et en ressortit auprès de son ami.

\- Allons-y aussi. Dit Riku.

Sora sourit et il vint prendre le bras de l'argenté.

\- Ne me touche pas Roxas !

\- Tu n'oserais pas me faire du mal. Tu blesserais ton précieux Sora, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Venez ! Appela Donald.

Lea poussa gentiment les autres dans le portail et ils en ressortirent devant l'homme qui était en compagnie d'Aladdin.

\- Qui est ton copain ? Demanda Dingo.

\- C'est un dingue.

\- Je veux avoir vos services. Vous ne comptez pas m'aider.

\- Non. Répondit Aladdin.

Il lança un regard noir à l'être avant de repartir avec ses amis. Il les emmena alors dans sa cachette, ignorant complétement l'autre brun qui se prétendait prince.

\- Qui était-ce ? Insista Dingo.

\- Un certain « Mozenrath ». Mais peu importe, je suis content de vous revoir. Sora, Donald et Dingo.

Aladdin les laissa rentrer dans sa maison puis il voulut enlacer Sora. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant de s'extraire à ce voleur. Il tourna la tête avant de s'approcher du génie, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je suis Roxas ! Tu te souviens de moi.

\- Je me souviens de toi, Sora.

\- Pas Sora. Je ne suis pas cet abruti !

\- La ferme ! Firent Lea et Riku d'une même voix.

Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder les deux êtres. Dingo et Donald essayèrent alors d'expliquer toute la situation. Mais c'était loin d'être facile. Rien que faire comprendre qui était Riku et Lea semblait difficile ce malgré que Sora avait souvent parlé de l'argenté.

\- Dormons… c'est le mieux. Fini par décrété Aladdin.

\- Axel, Riku, qui veut dormir avec moi. Sourit Sora en écartant les bras.

\- Pas moi. Lâchèrent les deux d'une même voix.

Le brun fit la moue alors que tous se couchaient. Il se mit entre les deux et se força à fermer les yeux. Le roux rouvrit les yeux après et il soupira. Il regardait Roxas, en Sora, et à nouveau, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il avait abandonné l'amour de sa vie pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à dormir, ou tout du moins à somnoler un peu.

µµµ

Lea fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit. Il regarda autour de lui et il ne manqua pas de remarquer quelque chose. Non pas Mozenrath, dont les ténèbres l'incommodait, mais Donald n'était plus là. Tout comme la lampe.

Il put voir que tous les autres étaient déjà debout. Sora avait d'ailleurs saisi l'occasion pour se coller à Riku qui essayait de se défaire de cette prise.

\- Je vous ai demandé de l'aide… venez avec moi. Sourit Mozenrath.

Il eut un large sourire avant qu'ils ne soient tous téléportés. Le roux soupira et tendit la main pour faire un couloir des ténèbres. Il avait déjà bien trop de problèmes pour s'embêter avec un hurluberlu. Il avait accepté cette sieste forcé car il espérait pouvoir se remettre un peu des différentes émotions fortes.

Et aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin de Jardin Radieux que ça et qu'ils rentreraient certainement directement. Il ne doutait ainsi pas de la mauvaise nuit qu'ils risquaient de passer.

\- Lea. Aide-nous a récupéré Donald. Gémit Dingo.

\- Désolé, mais il est le cadet de mes soucis.

\- C'est lui qui dirige le vaisseau Gummi. Dit le chien.

\- Je sais faire des couloirs des ténèbres.

\- Il… il… a le poste de radio sur lui !

\- Ah… ouais c'est vrai que ça, j'en ai besoin. Remarqua Lea en rabaissant la main.

Il se tourna vers Mozenrath mais il remarqua bien vite que Sora était à nouveau collé à Riku. Le roux soupira et il attrapa le brun par le haut avant de le hisser comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule.

\- Arrête de l'ennuyer, Monsieur-je-suis-troooop-amoureux-de-toi-Axel.

\- Mais je t'aime ! Mais vu que tu m'as remplacé par Saïx.

\- Parle toujours, tu m'intéresses. Répondit le roux.

\- Pendant que vous vous disputiez bêtement… Dit Mozenrath.

\- On écoute. Répondit Riku.

\- Nous sommes au royaume des sables noirs, mon royaume. Si vous voulez retrouvez vos amis, le génie et le canard, vous allez devoir me rendre service : Le thirdac dévore les créatures magiques.

\- Adieu Donald. Commenta Lea.

\- Moi, je veux récupérer le Génie. Dit Aladdin. Nous allons capturer le Thirdac !

Mozenrath sourit froidement et il désigna aux autres à quoi ressemblait le collier en question.

\- Vous… allez chercher le collier. Ordonna Aladdin.

\- Bien, votre majesté. Grinça Lea.

Il suivit alors Riku. Ce dernier cherchait après le collier alors que Dingo les suivait. Le roux n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se séparent mais, à vrai dire, il préférait être loin de ce prétentieux Aladdin.

Il l'avait à peine vu qu'il lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Il ne savait pas ce que Sora lui trouvait. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de se lié d'amitié avec tout et n'importe quoi. La preuve était sur son épaule en cet instant même.

Riku les mena alors jusqu'à une salle en particulier. C'était l'instinct qui l'avait guidé et non les ténèbres ou quoi que ce puisse être d'autre. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de laboratoire étrange.

Sur une table se tenait une créature étrange. Une espèce de cloporte géant avec une longue queue un seul œil et une langue étrange.

Alors que Dingo et l'argenté fouillaient, Aladdin revint avec les autres. Le chien poussa un cri de joie et il vint prendre Donald dans ses bras.

\- Tu es vivant ! J'ai eu si peur !

\- Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Certifia le canard.

\- Maintenant que tout va mieux, Axel vu que tu me tiens comme ça… on le fait sur la table ?

\- Riku ?

\- Hm ? Fit l'argenté qui essayait de ne rien entendre.

\- Je peux le jeter sur le sol.

\- Pour Sora, non.

Lea grogna mais il laissa quand même tomber le brun. Ce dernier gémit et prit un air de madeleine. A nouveau, ça faisait si mal, si moche, sur son visage.

\- Excusez-moi. Fit le Génie. Un peu d'aide.

Les héros de la lumière, sauf Sora, hochèrent la tête et se remirent à la recherche du collier.

\- Ici. Cria Dingo après un instant.

\- Génial ! Et voilà le mode d'emploi. Sourit Aladdin.

Il montra le parchemin à tout le monde. Lea fronça les sourcils mais hoca la tête. Riku voulut prendre le collier mais un bruit les fit sursauter.

Le roux se tourna pour voir le fameux Thirdac qui essayait de manger le tapis volant.

\- Mais c'est… MOCHE ! Lâcha-t-il.

\- On a pas le temps. Lui dit Aladdin. Courons.

\- Je vais avoir le temps de te tuer. Grogna le roux.

\- Lea. Appela Riku, qui avait pris le poignet de Roxas.

A cet appel, l'assassin se força à répondre. S'il y avait une personne qu'il aimait bien dans le groupe, c'était Riku. Il avait une sorte d'amitié avec lui alors qu'avec Sora c'était plutôt le côté adorable qui lui plaisait. Qui lui rappelait que même si ses mains étaient souillées, il pouvait faire rire et sourire des innocents.

Ils se rendirent dans une pièce fermée de toute part. Lea fronça les sourcils et tendit la main.

\- Attendez. Dit le génie. Je dois le réparer.

\- Mais viiiite ! Il est après nous ! Cria Donald, paniquant.

La créature bleue hocha la tête et se mit à tricoter à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais alors qu'il faisait ça, des formes se mirent à se mouvoir sur le sol.

\- C'est pas vrai… Des sans-cœurs. Souffla Riku.

\- Lea, Riku, occupez-vous de ça. Iago et Abu faites diversion avec Dingo pendant que je passerais le collier au cou du Thirdac. Sora, aide moi. Et vous, tapis, Génie et Donald, restez en sûreté.

\- Tout à fait votre ma…

\- Lea. Répondit l'argenté. C'est l'occasion de nous montrer ce que faut ta Keyblade.

Le roux hocha la tête et il regarda les autres s'éloigner. Il resta alors dans la pièce avec les trois êtres magiques et Riku. Ils repoussèrent les sans-cœurs sans problème mais un bruit étrange leur fit lever la tête.

\- Aladdin ! Sora ! Hurlèrent le Génie et Donald d'une même voix.

\- Tu sais que Sora ne peut plus t'aider. Répliqua Lea en envoyant sa Keyblade dans la créature.

Celle-ci l'utilisa comme rebond et bondit sur les trois êtres magiques qui eurent juste le temps de s'enfuir. Mais la chose sauta en l'air et ils montèrent tous quatre sur le plafond. Aladdin usa alors d'une table pour se propulser en haut à son tour, bien décidé à les aider.

\- Sora Aide moi ! S'écria Aladdin qui allait tomber.

\- Je suis Roxas ! Et j'en ai marre qu'on me traite comme un chien. Répliqua le brun.

Le voleur s'écroula alors et il tomba avec Donald, le tapis et le génie dans des bibliothèques. Dingo se cacha les yeux alors que Riku s'approchait pour venir en aide aux autres. Lea avança vers les autres à son tour.

Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il se pencha et il aida Aladdin à sortir des décombres, seulement pour voir que celui-ci, fier comme un paon tenait le thirdac. Le roux sentit des ténèbres se rapprocher d'un coup. Il s'éloigna alors du voleur.

\- Il va m'obéir, à présent. Sourit Aladdin.

\- Ou plutôt à moi ! Lança Mozenrath en attrapant le collier-laisse et en donnant un coup de coude au voleur pour le faire lâcher prise.

Riku lança un regard vers le roux qui haussa les épaules et attrapa Donald pour revenir auprès de ses camarades. Le canard le remercia alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Mozenrath leva la main et des flammes se mirent à jaillir partout. Lea prit un air de « moi aussi je sais faire ça » avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. Il les désigna aux autres.

\- Comme tu peux le voir… nous ne doutons pas de ta puissance et de ta force et nous rentrons chez nous.

\- Parfait. Dit Mozenrath en le fixant.

\- Mais… Fit Aladdin.

\- Fait ce qu'il dit. Souffla Riku.

\- Non. Mozenrath doit renvoyer le thirdac chez lui. S'écria le voleur.

Lea envoya son pied dans le ventre du prince qui lâcha le collier dans ce geste. Le roux en profita alors pour le rattraper. Il eut un sourire froid.

\- Tu le renvoie ? Ou je le libère.

\- Je ne te connais pas mais je me doute que tu n'es pas aussi cruel que ça. Tu sais que je suis un être de magie.

Donald rentra discrètement dans le couloir des ténèbres. Dingo le suivit et Sora l'imita. Riku eut un soupir à la fois soulagé et rassurer. Il se rapprocha de son « élève ». Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire.

\- Je t'en laisse l'honneur.

\- Ah… c'est un assassin.

\- Lui ?

Lea sourit et il ouvrit le collier. Le génie et le tapis entrèrent alors dans le couloir obscur. Aladdin les imita ainsi que Riku. Le roux lança un sourire morbide à Mozenrath avant d'entrer à son tour dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, près du vaisseau Gummi, le manipulateur de flamme s'étira.

\- Bon je me suis bien distrait mais il n'y a pas les ténèbres que nous recherchons ici.

\- Rentrons à la maison. Nous pourrons alors prévenir Yen Sid…

\- Ouais… j'ai deux mots à lui dire en plus. Répondit le roux.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Aladdin.

\- Oui. Mais on viendra vous revoir quand Sora sera dans son état normal. Sourit Dingo.

Le roux attrapa le nommé par la taille et il le fit monter dans le vaisseau. Il espérait que Saïx avait réellement un plan pour extraire Roxas. Maintenant, sans ses beaux atours destinés à conquirent les foules, il n'arrivait plus à l'aimer et il le détestait un peu plus à chaque minutes qui passait.

Il ne se voyait pas du tout le supporter encore longtemps comme ça.


	58. Chapitre 57 :

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 57 : Remise à zéro._

Saïx était resté dans son entrepôt dès son travail fini. Il avait été ainsi absent de dix heures à vingt-deux heures. Il avait vaguement vu son meilleur ami qui lui certifiait, qu'il était en train de récupérer ce qu'il fallait pour faire revenir Isa… d'une façon un peu différente.

C'est ainsi que le bleu rentra dans la maison, la plupart des lumières coupées. Xehanort avait toujours préféré que les salons, que ce soit celui-ci ou la zone grise, soit vidé à dépasser une certaine heure. S'il n'y avait aucun couvre-feu, ça n'empêchait pas que les gens tâchaient de regagner leur chambre.

Le commandant en second savait parfaitement que Xehanort lui ferait toujours des traitements de faveurs. Avant il l'ignorait, maintenant il le savait et se rendait compte que ça avait toujours été le cas.

Il pouvait s'installer dans le divan et ne plus remonter avant demain, allumer toutes les lumières, débranchez les frigos, faire n'importe quoi, l'argenté ne lui offrirait sans doute rien d'autre qu'une engueulade.

Néanmoins, Saïx préférait éviter de chercher le diable.

Ca n'empêchait pas qu'il fixait les escaliers comme un ennemi. Trois étages avant qu'il ne tombe nez à nez avec cette porte qu'il commençait à haïr.

Le bleu analysa les situations. Se laisser tomber dans le divan et y passer la nuit ? Il avait caché un livre sous les coussins pour pouvoir s'y installer. D'un autre côté, il avait envie de voir Pyrame et Thisbé et puis Xehanort s'habituait aux volatiles car il en était la source mais il n'aimait pas du tout Minie-Saïx.

De l'autre côté, le commandant n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Il n'osait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il en retournerait. Des menaces ? Des suppliques ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer avec Xehanort. Pourtant, un feu bouillonnait en lui. Non pas de hargne et de colère mais d'obéissance. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas le rejoindre, faire tout pour lui plaire.

Il détestait ça.

Le devin lunaire monta les escaliers et il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'argenté en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

Xehanort se leva et il vint le rejoindre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. Saïx s'exécuta mais il détourna la tête.

\- Saïx ! Vas-tu cesser d'agir comme un enfant ?

\- Non. Je te suis entièrement dévoué, je serais ton commandant en second autant que tu en auras besoin. Je serais prêt à te conseiller si tu en as encore l'envie. Je me battrais à tes côtés. Je serais ton chien. Je te laisserais copuler avec moi. Me toucher, m'enlacer, m'embrasser mais ça restera là.

\- Tu ne vois que les mauvais côtés chez moi et tu ne vois que les bons côtés chez lui.

\- L'amour rend stupide.

\- Je sais. Je le vois bien.

Xehanort le relâcha et il se rendit jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit une boîte au milieu de sa paperasse et il l'a tendit à Saïx. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Une demande en mariage ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

Le bleu prit la boîte bien que suspicieux. Il ne l'ouvrit pas et put voir immédiatement l'expression de son supérieur se faire plus étrange. Un mélange de déception, de tristesse et d'énervement.

\- Même si je t'ai fait du mal sache que je t'aime, sincèrement. Je ne suis pas doué dans les grands discours, lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour… sache juste que tu es tout ce que je désire. Lui dit Xehanort en se rapprochant.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Le Supérieur lui prit le menton pour le forcé à le regarder. Saïx put lire la douleur dans son regard mais il y trouvait un plaisir malsain et coupable. Il avait ressassé les mots de Xehanort. Oui, lui, il y trouvait son compte à avoir été arraché à sa famille mais pas Lea.

Malheureusement pour l'argenté, Saïx faisait toujours passer le roux avant. C'était une des seules particularités d'Isa qui était inchangée. Une des seules qui ne changeraient jamais, peu importe le temps qui s'écoulait, l'endroit, et la personne qui le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Tu… tu seras obligé de m'aimer quand il ne te restera plus que moi.

Le bleu tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire glacial passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Ja-mais.

\- Apprête-toi à vivre dans une prison dorée.

\- Il est beau l'amour.

\- J'ai été trop gentil avec toi tout ce temps.

Saïx fit un pas en arrière, serrant la main sur la boîte qu'il avait toujours dans sa main. L'argenté se saisit de lui et le colla à lui, plongeant ses orbes dans les siennes.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours tout fait pour toi ? Accepter le moindre de tes caprices ?!

Le bleu voulu lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais sévi vis-à-vis de Roxas alors que ce dernier en aurait sérieusement eu besoin. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre Xehanort à dos. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fuir son regard mais l'argenté le maintenait.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Je m'en fiche, fait un peu plus semblant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Saïx ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose mais il préféra simplement taire ces idées, resserrant d'autant plus sa main sur la boîte.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Tu n'es pas enfermé, pourtant tu reviens vers moi. Si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu m'aimes…

\- Tu menaces les parents de Lea.

\- Toi et moi, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une excuse.

\- Qu… mais non.

\- Si je te dis que je ne leur ferais aucun mal. Tu pars ?

Le bleu fronça les sourcils, sentant le piège dans cette question. S'il lui répondait « oui », il craignait les retombées et s'il répondait « non », il se doutait que Xehanort lui jurait qu'il l'aimait.

\- Je ne reste pas ici pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à la fin ? Tu as besoin qu'on te traites comme si tu n'étais qu'un moins que rien ? Combien « d'amis » a-t-il fait défiler sous tes yeux ? En te sachant jaloux. Ses amis d'enfances, Demyx, « Xion », Naminé, Kairi, Riku, Sora et sans oublié… Roxas.

Comme son bras droit, Xehanort avait déjà eu l'occasion plus d'une fois de relire les anciens rapports de mission et de se raviver la mémoire sur Xion, comme la plupart des autres membres de l'ancienne Organisation, aujourd'hui.

\- Demyx est comme mon petit frère.

\- Un seul sur une dizaine. Il te fait souffrir. Il se jouait de toi, usant ton statut de commandant en second pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

\- Il n'a pas tué mon petit frère. Tu veux que je fasse semblant de t'aimer, très bien. Faisons semblant !

Saïx sentit la main sur son menton se faire plus oppressante. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait lâché ses mots. Au contraire, il aurait voulu faire le contraire. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Braig rassemblait des « surprises » qui attendaient sagement avec la marionnette de Roxas.

\- Tu dis que tu fais ça pour Lea mais tu n'en as rien à faire de la vie et la mort de la plupart des gens autour de toi. Combien de personne n'as-tu pas demandé à Axel ou Xigbar de tuer avant de rompre ta promesse ? Tu as d'ailleurs tuer Facilier de tes propres mains, sans honte, probablement.

\- Comment… Souffla le bleu.

Xehanort sourit.

\- Je te connais par cœur. Et je sais que tu es incapable de te détacher de moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu es juste incapable de t'en rendre compte.

\- Je te suis entièrement fidèle et dévoué. Je te respectais. Je t'aimais d'une certaine façon. Mais il ne reste plus que cette fidélité.

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Répondit Xehanort avant de l'embrasser.

Le bleu ne répondit pas au baiser, s'y refusant. Il sentit les lèvres de l'argenté s'éloigner des siennes.

\- Zoophile. Marmonna le commandant en second.

L'argenté passa ses doigts sur les joues de Saïx, ayant lu dans ses yeux la résignation. Son expression passant des sourcils froncés à celle d'un être qui lâchait les armes. L'éclat de ses yeux orange s'adoucissant.

Le bleu s'éloigna légèrement, préférant éviter le contact. Il ouvrit la boîte sous le regard presque ravi de Xehanort. Le commandant en second put alors voir des lunes en argent accrochées autour d'un diamant. L'ancien numéro sept savait que ça avait dû coûter cher mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Son supérieur savait parfaitement que celle qu'il portait actuellement étaient des cadeaux de Lea. Il attendait qu'il les retire pour lui.

\- Merci. Dit simplement le bleu.

Mais il se promettait mentalement qu'il les « prêterait » à Braig pour que celui-ci les lui perde.

Le commandant en second les posa sur la table de chevet, prétextant qu'il les mettrait demain, comme il aurait plus de temps. Il s'éloigna ensuite vivement pour aller dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

Le bleu appuya sa tête contre la porte. Il se disait que d'un certain côté, son calvaire ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. La lumière avait toujours vaincu son seigneur et maître. Il pourrait alors rester avec Lea.

Le commandant en second regarda sa main. Quoi qu'à en croire Braig, il avait gagné contre la lumière pour devenir jeune. Il avait gagné contre la lumière même si Sora avait battu sa forme Ansem et sa forme Xemnas vu qu'il était là aujourd'hui en ce jour.

Si dans le royaume des rêves, il n'avait pas eu Sora, il avait déjà une sacré avance sur eux et il ne s'était pas fait battre.

\- Merde… Murmura Saïx.


	59. Chapitre 58 : Plan secret

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 58 : Plan secret._

Le vaisseau Gummy se posa à Jardin Radieux, au niveau de la poterne. Lea était à la fois impatient et énervé. Ils avaient voyagé durant toute la nuit et ils étaient le petit matin. Il avait un peu dormi mais ce n'était pas le manque de sommeil qui le rendait grognon.

Non, c'était plutôt un autre problème plus important même si moins visible. La preuve en était, cet Aladdin, supposé être l'ami de Sora, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ou fallait-il croire que le brun avait malheureusement des faux amis.

Si Lea et Riku avaient été les premiers à ne pas supporter la présence de Roxas, qui usait du corps de Sora pour attirer l'attention, Dingo et Donald commençaient à ne plus le supporter non plus.

Tous ne rêvaient que d'une chose : se rendre dans leur chambre et pouvoir entendre autre chose que Roxas brailler.

Ainsi, quand le vaisseau fut enfin à l'arrêt, Lea se leva immédiatement et il ouvrit le sas sans plus attendre. Il en descendit et sourit en voyant Ienzo qui lui faisait signe de main. En effet, ils avaient prévenu qu'ils allaient venir hier alors que le vaisseau décollait. Ils avaient aussi mentionné le « petit » problème Roxas.

\- Bienvenu à la maison. Sourit Ienzo en tendant les bras.

Le roux vint le serrer contre lui avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Enfin le calme de la maison. Comment ça va avec tout le monde ?

\- Ca va. Aitaxto est toujours aussi ennuyant avec Rudol.

\- Il dort toujours dans ta chambre, non ? Demanda le roux.

\- Ouais… mais c'est pas vraiment comparable. Puis, de toute façon, il peut parler, il n'est pas complétement innocent, lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda l'assassin.

Ienzo tourna la tête pour voir que Sora lui tirait la langue avant d'avancer et de rentrer dans le château. Riku passa à côté d'eux en soupirant. Il fit un vague signe de main et entra à son tour dans la bâtisse, suivit de peu par les deux animaux.

Le méché eut un rire nerveux et il remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Ca va faire de l'agitation…

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il vit une relation à travers toi et Saïx.

\- Pourtant, notre relation n'a rien de génial… surtout en ce moment. J'aimerais être à son côté. Je voudrais pouvoir…

Le bleu-gris le serra dans ses bras et il lui sourit doucement avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien, devant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire. Le roux accepta ce geste avec un sourire.

L'illusionniste le relâcha et il lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la bâtisse à son tour. Le roux en profita alors pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et prendre de leur nouvelle. Lauriam et Relena continuaient de filer le parfait amour à l'instar de Dilan et Kairi. Aqua s'entraînait toujours avec Ventus et l'auburn. Even et Ienzo allaient souvent travailler stratégie et Aeleus faisait des entraînements avec Léon ou Youffie, pour ne citer qu'eux. Quant à Rudol, il accompagnait l'un et l'autre selon ce dont on avait besoin.

Lea se rendit alors dans sa chambre. Il put voir son mur marqué des soixante-six barres. Il vint caresser les barres puis il regarda la lune qu'il avait jadis dessinée. Il se mit à genou et embrassa la marque.

\- Attends-moi encore un peu ma lune, mon Isa. J'arrive. Je prends du temps, je sais, mais j'arrive. Attends-moi.

Il passa ses doigts sur la marque. Il se leva et retourna en bas. Il put alors voir Riku, appuyé contre le mur, discutant avec Kairi. Celle-ci était on ne peut plus souriante, racontant avec passion tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur dernière visite.

\- Riku… ça te dit qu'on aille voir Yen Sid ?

Le nommé ne lui répondit pas de suite, continuant d'écouter ce que disait Kairi. Lea s'était permis de lui parler à cause de son sans-gêne mais aussi parce que la jeune femme parlait plus chiffon qu'autre chose.

\- Je n'ai rien contre. Répondit enfin le Maître.

Le roux hocha la tête et il prit l'adolescent par le poignet avant de l'emmener hors de la pièce puis sur la poterne. Il s'assura que Sora n'était pas dans les environs avant d'ouvrir un portail.

L'argenté sembla un peu plus gêné. Non pas à cause des portails, mais autre chose. Il entra dans les fumerolles noires et se tourna vers le roux lorsque celui-ci en sortit aussi, aux portes de la tour où Yen Sid résidait.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… c'est vrai que Sora ne pourra plus être lui avant l'extraction ?

\- Quand grand-père dit quelque chose, c'est malheureusement rarement faux.

\- Comment doit-on faire ?

\- Nous pourrons demander à Yen Sid, je pense... je te laisserais commencer. Si on parle d'Isa, j'aurais des envies de meurtre.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il inspira de l'air et il entra dans la tour. Il grimpa les escaliers, suivit de près par Lea. Par respect, Riku frappa à la porte avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Yen Sid. Ils y entèrent et ils purent entendre les voix des deux fées dans la pièce juste à côté.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir avoir une explication de celui qu'il aimait tant. Au lieu de ça, il devrait se contenter de la version des faits de Yen Sid dont il était sûr qu'elle était erronée.

Mais l'assassin remarqua quelque chose : Mickey qui discutait avec Yen Sid jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. Ils s'étaient subitement tus à l'entrée des deux porteurs de Keyblade dans la pièce.

Riku salua la souris en souriant. Le roux laissa faire mais après deux minutes de nouvelles de l'un et l'autre, l'assassin toussota dans sa main, attirant l'attention du vieil homme qui le toisa de son regard sévère.

\- Maître Yen Sid. Nous repartirons probablement demain ou après-demain mais nous voulions vous parler.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Il s'agit tout d'abord de Sora. Roxas a réussi à prendre contrôle de son esprit…

\- Je connais ce genre de processus. Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Pas toujours ainsi. Mais je peux comprendre comment cela s'est produit.

\- Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? Il ne laisse plus Sora utiliser son corps. Ca devient risquer pour lui…

\- J'en prends note. Répondit Yen Sid.

\- Et nous avons besoin de Sora, contre Xehanort. Compléta Lea.

\- As-tu seulement pensé à la personne qui a provoqué ça ? Roxas était bien enfermé en Sora jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

\- Ne mettez pas Isa dans cette histoire !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de lui. Répondit tranquillement Yen Sid.

\- Vous le prenez toujours en cause ! C'est toujours la faute d'Isa pour vous !

\- Il est dangereux.

Mickey baissa la tête alors que Lea serrait sa main sur le bureau. Le vieillard le regarda pendant une minute entière avant de tourner la tête vers Riku qui attendait. Il s'efforçait d'être sage, les bras serrés mais on voyait sur son visage qu'il attendait, anxieux.

\- Je dois faire quelques recherches quant à Sora. Je te dirais ce qu'il en retourne dès que possible. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'on ne puisse pas sauver Sora.

\- Even dit que si on extrait Roxas de Sora, tout ira bien. Il faut un réceptacle. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être ? Demanda Lea.

L'ancien Maître regarda le roux.

\- N'importe quoi tant que l'être pourra bouger. Mais il s'agit d'un simili. Rien n'est sûr et je ne pense pas que nous devrions accepter. Les forces du mal le prendront certainement pour lui faire du mal.

\- On ne peut pas garder Roxas. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Certes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet assassin…

\- Moi ? Ou Isa ?

\- Isa.

\- Ce n'est pas un assassin. Grinça Lea.

\- Non ? Alors va voir dans la pièce d'à côté et compte le nombre de fée. Rétorqua le vieillard.

Le roux serra les lèvres avant de se tourner vers l'argenté. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux mains et poings liés face à Mickey et Yen Sid. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rebeller face à eux et, visiblement, ils n'en avaient que faire de leur problème.

Peut-être bien parce que ce n'était que de vulgaire affaires de cœurs aux yeux de la souris et du vieillard. Néanmoins, c'était tellement plus pour eux.

Le roux prit son cadet par l'épaule et il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué mais ils nous cachent un truc… eux, ils te font confiance.

L'assassin s'éloigna de son enseignant et il s'approcha de la porte à côté. Il put sentir le regard de Mickey et de Yen Sid.

Il entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière lui. Pimprenelle et Flora relevèrent la tête en le voyant. La rouge secoua doucement la tête alors que la bleue se retenait de pleurer.

\- Yen Sid tenait à ce que je vienne vous compter.

\- Nous… c'est encore une de tes lubies, Lea ?

\- Non… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouve que mon Isa est un assassin.

\- Saïx a tué Pâquerette. Répondit Flora.

\- Un accident… c'était un accident.

\- Tu n'étais pas là ! S'écria Pimprenelle.

Lea eut un sourire amer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident. Il se tourna vers Flora qui semblait quand même être la plus sage des deux fées.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Il maîtrisait la terre ! Il la soulevée autour de Yen Sid et Pâquerette l'a sauvé.

\- Il nous reste à avoir la version d'Isa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime. Répondit le roux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne raison mais c'était sa raison. De toute façon, il faisait bien plus confiance en un être qu'il connaissait depuis quatorze ans plutôt que des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux mois et qui le commandaient comme un chien.

Riku, en ce point, aurait plus de chance à avoir son mot à dire, de par la façon dont ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre.

C'était probablement l'orgueil qui faisait que Lea ne supportait plus les ordres. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que son ancien chef était probablement actuellement en train de toucher celui qu'il aimait comme seul lui devrait pouvoir le faire.

Le roux sortit de la pièce, laissant les fées le fixer. Il revint dans le bureau mais Riku secoua la tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien réussi à tirer de Mickey. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés alors que Yen Sid fixait Lea.

\- Bon… on va retourner chercher après Xehanort d'ici demain alors. Dit le roux.

\- Parfait. Répondit Yen Sid.

Le roux ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres avant de se tourner vers le vieillard.

\- Merci pour votre aide. Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il entra dans les ténèbres, de plus en plus amer. Il avait l'impression que Yen Sid était pire que Xehanort. Le vieillard attendait d'eux qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait et ça uniquement. Si c'était également le cas de Xehanort, ou plutôt Xemnas à ce moment-là, celui-ci ne le cachait pas.

La lumière était un beau mensonge. Faire croire aux gens qu'ils étaient en sûretés en agitant l'argument « lumière ». Il savait, de par sa propre personne mais surtout par Isa – ou Saïx -, que l'on pouvait être bon en étant un être des ténèbres.

Mais il voyait en cet instant qu'on pouvait être mauvais en étant un être de la lumière.


	60. Chapitre 59 : Le prix d'un autre

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 59 : Le prix d'un autre._

Lea dormait dans ses couvertures, rêvant de moment plus chaud que tendre avec Saïx. Il entendit cependant un bruit étrange. Il se frotta les yeux et émergea des couvertures. Encore groggy par le sommeil, le roux ne se rendit pas compte qu'il y avait des ténèbres. Trop de ténèbres.

Le roux regarda autour de lui. Il essaya d'analyser la situation mais ses idées étaient ailleurs. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Mais l'agitation s'était faite plus forte et il avait pu entendre plus d'une fois des coups.

Il avait enfilé les premiers vêtements venu, jeans bleu délavé et troué avec un t-shirt noir à large encolure. Il sortit de la chambre et appela Ienzo. Ce dernier, habillé rapidement, était suivit par Rudol.

\- 'Man ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Une attaque, je pense. Il y a beaucoup de ténèbres, dont celui de certaines personnes. Dit Ienzo.

\- Sérieux ? On était pas préparé à ça. Pas maintenant.

\- C'est un peu le but d'une attaque. Remarqua Rudol.

\- Chut toi. On fait quoi ?

\- Salon.

Le roux hocha la tête et il le suivit jusqu'au dit salon où il y avait déjà presque tout le monde. Emyd était appuyé contre le mur, attendant. Lea voulu s'approcher de lui mais il se retint. Le châtain avait vraiment l'air d'être troublé.

Riku avait Kairi dans ses bras. Dilan lui lançait un regard peu avenant et, de l'autre côté, Sora était collé à lui. Ienzo, lui, était en train de pister, les yeux fermés et l'air très concentré.

Lea ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un : Even. Il sursauta en voyant un portail s'ouvrir. Youffie en sortit accompagnée du scientifique qui avait ouvert le portail. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tifa et Léon d'arriver quelques secondes après. Ce dernier s'approcha et il voulut parler à Ienzo mais il se tourna finalement vers Aeleus.

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Sora parce qu'il avait, lui aussi, été mis au courant que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Nous sommes là. Cid et Merlin préparent le claymore pour…

\- Hein ? Fit Lea.

\- Pas ça. Répondit Even. Oui ? Pour nous aider ?

\- Oui. A-t-on une chance ?

\- Je pense qu'on doit essayer. Tout simplement. Répondit Dilan.

\- J'ai. Dit Ienzo en levant la main.

\- Oui ? Demandèrent les autres.

\- Xehanort, bien sûr, Braig, treize personnes que je ne connais pas… et Saïx.

Le roux eut un faible sourire. Il croisa les bras et regarda l'illusionniste attendant de lui qu'il trouve une solution quelconque. C'était après tout son travail mais ils n'avaient pas les informations qu'il fallait.

Emyd pourrait peut-être les donner mais le temps leur était compté et ce n'était pas le moment de mettre trop de pression sur une ou l'autre personne qui pouvait pourtant être un atout si on savait si prendre avec.

Lea sursauta une nouvelle fois alors qu'un nuage de fumée apparaissait. Le méché lui fit signe de se calmer. Le roux soupira remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Merlin et du Roi Mickey. Ce dernier avait la Keyblade au poing.

\- Vous ne sentez pas les ténèbres ? Demanda Mickey regardant chacun.

\- Si. Répondit Ienzo.

\- Vous attendez quoi ?

\- De me réveiller un peu. Grogna Lea.

\- Mais voyons ce sont… Dit la souris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable. Moi j'y vais. Dit Léon.

Il prit sa gunblade avant de sortir. Son geste fut bientôt suivi par d'autre et, sous le soulagement de Mickey, le salon se vida petit à petit. N'y laissant que Merlin qui devait vérifier que cet endroit ne serait pas pris par l'ennemi.

Saïx était assis sur le bord d'un rempart. Xehanort donnait des dernières explications, des derniers ordres. Il y avait peu de personne réellement entraînée à se battre ou seulement derrière des armées. C'était ainsi déjà beaucoup moins évident pour eux. Mais l'argenté savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses forces. Elles ne lui avaient encore jamais réellement fait faux bond.

Le bleu tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce que faisais Braig. Ce dernier jouait avec la marionnette de Roxas. Le devin lunaire fronça les sourcils alors que Xehanort terminait ses explications.

L'argenté s'approcha alors de son commandant en second et il lui tendit la main. L'ancien numéro sept se retint de se lever seul et il mit sa main dans celle de son supérieur qui l'aida à se lever. Le manipulateur de néant passa sa main sur l'oreille du bleu.

\- Tiens ?

\- Je les ai montré à Spacey et… elles sont où ? Fit le commandant en second.

\- De ? Demanda le bicolore en montant sa gamine dans ses bras. Ah… je les ais perdues.

Braig fit mine de rien alors que Xehanort le tuait littéralement du regard. Le bicolore s'approcha du rempart. Saïx fit un pas en arrière, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détendu.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Laissez-moi me charger d'eux et m'assurer que personne ne vous approchera.

Xehanort sourit légèrement. Il ordonna à tout le monde de s'éloigner avant de passer ses doigts sur les lèvres de Saïx. Ce dernier se laissa faire bien que tendu.

\- Tu es adorable.

\- Merci ?

Xehanort l'embrassa doucement, presque tendrement. Il le relâcha lentement et il le laissa s'éloigner. Le bleu s'éloigna à reculons et il se pencha encore en avant pour marquer sa soumission avant de descendre des rochers.

Il fit apparaître sa claymore et il se mit à avancer dans Jardin Radieux. Jadis, il le connaissait comme sa poche vu qu'il préférait de loin être dans les rues que chez lui. Néanmoins, il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait plus grand-chose ici.

Le bleu s'éloigna autant que son « code d'esclavage » le lui permettait. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et il se tourna, brandissant sa claymore devant lui. Il la vit alors s'entrechoquer avec une étrange épée. Il eut un sourire amer en reconnaissait la personne. Ils s'étaient déjà vu il y avait quelques mois.

\- Tu as changé. Remarqua le brun.

\- Là, tu es capable de me reconnaître.

\- Excuse-moi mais tu as changé.

\- Toi aussi. Répondit Saïx.

\- Isa…

\- Je me fais appeler Saïx à présent.

\- Comme c'est comique, pour ma part c'est Léon.

Le devin lunaire serra sa main sur sa claymore avant de la baisser lentement, continuant, néanmoins, de jauger le brun du regard. Ce dernier se permit de baisser à son tour son arme, le fixant également en chien de faïence.

\- Pour Leonhart ? Tu n'as pas été cherché loin.

\- Non et toi ?

\- C'est mon Seigneur qui l'a choisi.

Léon sembla surpris par ses dires. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de souvent parler avec Lea pour en apprendre plus sur la façon dont les choses se faisaient dans l'Organisation XIII.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te parler plus longuement mais tu comprends que ce n'est pas l'occasion. En l'honneur de notre ancienne amitié, je ne te ferais rien, sauf si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin.

Les lèvres de Saïx se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois. Il n'était pas habitué à se battre mais il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement nul. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire le point contre son ancien ami sans problème.

\- Très bien. Fit le bleu d'un ton moqueur. Mais toi aussi. Je te conseille alors de faire demi-tour.

\- Faisons un marché… reprenons notre ancien nom ensemble.

Le commandant en second fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne changerais pas de nom tant que j'appartiendrais à mon Seigneur.

\- Je reprendrais le mien lorsque Jardin Radieux sera enfin restauré. Mais je sais que ça peut arriver plus ou moins en même temps. Lança le brun avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner.

Il eut un sourire un peu moqueur à son tour.

\- Je trouverais un autre moyen d'atteindre ton Seigneur… Saïx.

Le regard du commandant en second se durcit et il serra sa main sur la claymore. Il lança un regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait toute la puissance des ténèbres de Xehanort.

Si seulement il arrivait à mettre son côté chien de côté.

µµµ

Lea avait fini par s'éloigner de Riku. Ce dernier s'occupait de Sora. C'était la raison qui les avait forcés à se séparer, du moins dans l'immédiat. Le roux savait parfaitement que face à certaines personnes, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ses chakrams et son feu plutôt que cette Keyblade. Certes, celle-ci avait la classe mais il voulait l'efficacité. La mort de Xehanort.

Il se tourna vivement en sentant des ténèbres puissants juste à côté de lui. Il fit sortir ses chakrams avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Braig. Celui-ci avait la marionnette dans ses bras et la gamine, dont il ignorait le nom, qui se cachait derrière lui.

\- Je suis venu en ami. Je dois te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les bras ? Demanda Lea.

\- Un truc pour récupérer Roxas. On pense qu'il devrait être assez frais maintenant… enfin espérons. Bref.

\- Où est Isa ?!

\- Je m'occupe de le faire sortir. Patience. Sourit Braig.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui. Sourit le bicolore en montant le pantin sur son épaule.

Hyolith se cacha d'autant plus derrière sa jambe alors que le roux tendait un chakram vers le borgne.

\- Calmos. J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que Saïx te préfère à Xehanort.

\- Oh merci, moi qui ne pensait même pas à faire ça. Répliqua, froidement, Lea.

\- Comprenons-nous bien… tu ferais bien de réussir. Kidnappe-le s'il faut.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura le roux.

\- Parce que vous vous aimez, pour commencer. Puis parce que je veux pas que Saïx souffre. Et pour finir parce que je veux que Xehanort, lui, souffre.

\- Je vois… Tout est dans ton intérêt.

\- Tu connais ça, hein, Lea. Sourit Braig.

\- Certes. Mais sache que si on se remet ensemble, lui et moi, ce ne sera pas pour toi. Mais pour nous !

\- Je le sais bien. Mais ça m'arrange.

Le bicolore sourit de toutes ses dents avant de désigner le pantin qu'il avait sur son épaule.

\- A tout hasard… tu ne sais pas où est Sora ? On veut lui retirer Roxas. Ca ne te gêne pas j'espère. Ou tu es toujours raide dingue de cet abruti ?

\- Je ne peux ignorer les instants que nous avons vécus. Mais si tu pouvais extraire Roxas, oui, ça nous aiderait beaucoup. Tu comptes… le tuer ?

\- Moi ou un autre. Répondit Braig en souriant.

\- Xigbar !

\- Merci pour tout. Bonne bataille. Fit le bicolore avant de disparaître dans des fumerolles noires.

µµµ

Saïx s'était rapproché de son Seigneur et Maître, silencieux, à l'aguet. Il sentait l'énergie de Lea, d'Emyd. Il aurait voulu les voir l'un et l'autre mais il avait une mission de la plus haute importance. Ca l'énervait mais il ne pouvait se détourner de Xehanort.

Il sursauta en voyant des fumerolles se levée devant lui. Il mit sa claymore devant lui et il fronça les sourcils. Il eut un soupir rassuré en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait _que_ de son meilleur ami.

\- Salut ma petite lune chérie. J'ai trouvé Roxas. On a été dupé du fait que ses ténèbres sont camouflés par Sora.

Le bleu hocha la tête et il lança un regard vers Xehanort. Ce dernier regardait les choses qu'il y avait sous ses pieds. Les deux amis avaient déjà eu la permission de l'argenté pour faire l'extraction, ainsi il savait qu'il était possible qu'ils s'éloignent. Néanmoins, le commandant en second devait se battre contre son « éducation ».

\- Viens, ce sera rapide.

Le bleu se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais il finit par hocher la tête. Braig attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami et il l'entraîna dans les fumerolles des ténèbres. Ils en ressortirent à moins de deux minutes d'ici.

Sora se frottait contre Riku. Ce dernier essayait de se défaire de lui avec l'aide de Kairi. Heureusement pour eux, les forces des ténèbres étaient loin d'eux, se préoccupant plus d'essayer d'assaillir le château. Sans doute parce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que le siège de la lumière y soit.

Braig se tourna vers Saïx et il lui donna Hyolith. Le bleu fronça les sourcils mais se força à prendre la gamine dans ses bras. Celle-ci enlaça le cou du commandant en second.

Le bicolore se jeta en bas du rocher et il fit un large sourire alors que Riku armait sa Keyblade vers eux.

\- Xigbar ! S'écria Kairi.

\- Bonjour. Comment va ? La forme ?

\- Bien. Et toi ? Sourit l'auburn.

\- Bien. On a une petite surprise pour vous.

Sora leva la tête. Il eut un large sourire.

\- Saïx. Je vois que vous avez fait une marionnette de moi. Toujours en train de me reluquer, hein ?

Le bleu fronça les sourcils. Il serra sa main sur la claymore qu'il avait toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Vous avez les moyens de me rendre Sora ? Demanda Riku.

\- Ton cœur est décidemment consumé par les ténèbres. Se moqua Braig.

Saïx lança un regard à Riku avant de tourner la tête pour voir que son Seigneur avait été rejoint par quelqu'un. Il serra alors les dents.

\- Subspace !

\- Je me dépêche. Oui, Riku, je peux te rendre Sora. Tiens-le bien.

L'argenté attrapa le brun par les épaules. Il serra bien qu'un peu inquiet. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Le brun se mit à bouger et à essayer de s'extraire de cette emprise.

\- Ne le laisse pas faire. Riku, je t'offrirais tout ce que Sora ne peut pas… Commença Roxas.

\- Je m'en fiche. Répliqua l'argenté.

Braig poussa le pantin contre les trois adolescents. Kairi couina alors qu'un flash lumineux brisait le ciel. Le bicolore détourna la tête. Il se passa deux minutes de vide total. Le borgne attrapa le pantin par l'épaule et ce dernier se mit à bouger à remuer alors que Sora s'affaissait dans les bras de Riku.

\- Sora ?

\- Hm… Gémit le brun.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria le pantin.

\- Et bien… on a réussi Moony, je crois. Je vais le ramener au bercail. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Le bleu serra les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. Il se laissa envelopper par les ténèbres et il atterrit à quelques pas de Xehanort. Ce dernier était face à Mickey. Celui-ci lança un regard vers Saïx avant de fixer à nouveau le chef des ténèbres.

\- Tu dois cesser tes machineries, Xehanort.

\- En quel honneur ? Faire plaisir à la lumière ? Vous qui ne faites que nous brimer, nous forcer à rester cacher. Vous refusez les ténèbres et vous les battez. Nous n'avons jamais voulu faire cette guerre.

\- Tu nous attaques ! S'écria Mickey.

\- La meilleure défense, est l'attaque. Vous nous résigniez à cela.

\- Menteur. Dit la souris alors que Saïx déposait la gamine sur le sol.

Le bleu la poussa discrètement derrière un amas de pierre et il se rapprocha de son supérieur, serrant sa claymore dans sa main.

\- Deux contre un. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, Xehanort !

\- Il me semble que je me suis toujours battu seul face à la lumière, ou presque. C'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est toujours déroulé. Saïx n'a que ma protection à cœur. Dit l'argenté en s'avançant.

Il sourit froidement et tendit la main en avant. Une boule d'énergie blanche et noire striée d'éclairs des mêmes couleurs. La souris eut un mouvement de recul, serrant d'autant plus sa Keyblade.

\- La bataille finale n'est pas pour maintenant, Majesté. Je tenais à m'assurer que toi et mon vieil ami Yen Sid étiez prêts. Nous le sommes.

L'argenté sourit alors que Mickey le fixait. La souris se tint prêt à armer.

\- Tu espères pouvoir user de nos portails ? Demanda le manipulateur de néant, le voyant ainsi attendre en le fixant.

\- Evidemment que non. Répondit la souris.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait. Je ne t'avais jamais retrouvé mais je serais plus avisé cette fois-ci. Jura Xehanort.

L'argenté rappela son néant mais il s'approcha de Saïx et il souffla à son oreille.

\- Détruis-le.

\- A vos ordres. Répondit le bleu.

Il souleva sa claymore et donna un coup que la souris essaya de parer de sa Keyblade. Il dut cependant user de sa petite taille pour pouvoir éviter de se faire écraser sous l'arme imposante.

La souris fit un bond en arrière et elle frappa sa Keyblade dans le sol pour sauter en l'air. Il donna un coup de son arme. Le bleu évita de très peu l'attaque et il sentit le métal contre sa gorge.

Le commandant en second projeta alors la créature sur le sol, la happant grâce à un faible courant d'air.

Le roi roula sur le sol et se redressa derrière Saïx. Celui-ci se tourna, faisant racler l'arme sur le sol. Mickey grimpa dessus et il sauta, se projetant plus loin. Le bleu leva la main et projeta une boule de feu.

Le ciel prit une teinte blanchâtre en un point précis pendant quelques secondes avant que l'on ne voit plus rien.

Xehanort s'approcha de son bras droit et il passa ses doigts sur sa gorge, y recueillant quelques gouttes vermeilles.

\- Il t'a blessé. Dit-il en remettant une mèche bleue en place de sa main non souillée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important est qu'il ne t'ait pas blessé.

\- Ta dévotion m'honore. Mais je lui ferais payer cher. Jura l'argenté avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Saïx se laissa faire mais il s'éloigna légèrement de son supérieur.

\- La vraie bataille est-elle remise à plus tard ?

\- Oui. Mais nous devons tester leur force. Et mettre la confusion dans leur cœur.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas.

\- Dissipe leur troupe, rallie en à notre cause, fais comme bon te semble. Mais reviens-moi. Dit le supérieur.

Le bleu hocha la tête et il se força à accepter le baisser de l'argenté. Comme à chaque fois, il s'éloigna dès qu'il put.

Il ressentit l'énergie de Braig au loin. Il l'avait déjà senti agir bizarrement. Tout à l'heure, son meilleur ami était au côté de son âme sœur, il le savait.

Le commandant en second voulu aller le rejoindre mais il se figea. Il sentait l'énergie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son ignoble crapaud bien trop proche de celle d'Emyd. Il se refusait à ne pas le protéger, une fois encore.

Il agita la main et se tourna pour faire face à Xehanort. Il lui lança un « au revoir », un faux sourire qui semblait tant lui plaire avant d'entrer dans la forme noire.

Il ressortit aux environs de la poterne, près du château en somme. Il leva la main et des gravats de terre se levèrent. Le bleu les projeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il grogna alors que le crapaud se rapprocha d'Emyd qui s'éloigna.

\- Eloignez-vous de lui. C'est un ordre. Siffla Saïx en s'approchant.

\- Nous n'avons pas à t'écouter. Il ne répond qu'à mes ordres et je ne réponds qu'à ceux de Xehanort. Notre chef à tous.

Le commandant en second serra ses doigts sur la claymore avant de faire un sourire à vous faire geler les os.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un.

Le Seigneur sourit froidement et se tourna vers lui.

\- Deux.

Emyd baissa les yeux, tremblant de peur. Il remarqua alors que des gouttelettes d'eau formaient un croissant de lune. Il prit son sitar et l'arma comme quand il usait son élément.

\- Trois.

Le châtain donna un coup de corde et des hordes d'eau jaillirent du sol. L'eau envoya le Seigneur au loin, avec son crapaud qui hurlait comme si l'eau fut la pire horreur de sa vie.

Le bleu ne tourna la tête vers Emyd que lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie assez loin à son tour. Le manipulateur d'eau lâcha son sitar et il vint se blottir dans les bras de Saïx qui ne put s'empêcher de l'accueillir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais je suis désolé. Gémit le châtain.

\- Ce…

\- C'est parce que les Tremaine m'ont posés plein de question sur Lea et que j'ai répondu ?! Geignit Emyd.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elles voulaient savoir… disait que c'était des amies… Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. Je… Spacey m'avait appris ce que Seigneur Xehanort t'a fait. Je voulais te protéger. T'éloigner du Seigneur des Ténèbres… je veux que tu restes avec Lea, il te protégera.

\- Lea n'est jamais ici, ou presque. Expliqua le châtain.

Le bleu fit disparaître sa claymore et il prit le visage de son « petit frère » entre ses mains, le forçant, gentiment, à le regarder.

\- Reste ici le temps que cette histoire soit finie. Quand les ténèbres et la lumière se seront affrontés, on trouvera des solutions.

\- Tu ne me hais pas ?

\- J'aimerais. Répondit le bleu. Je me soucierais moins.

Emyd sourit doucement.

\- Je garde ton chat aussi… ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Le châtain sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se blottir contre lui. Le commandant en second le serra contre lui et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il s'éloigna cependant de lui après quelques secondes.

\- Les Tremaine ce sont moquées de toi ?

\- Oui…

\- Reste ici. Reste en sécurité avec la lumière.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla le châtain.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit le bleu avant de le relâcher.

Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner. Il lui répéta encore qu'il voulait le voir rester ici. Il s'en alla ensuite en se forçant à ne pas regarder derrière-lui, à ne pas craquer et lui demander une deuxième fois de plonger dans l'enfer pour lui.

µµµ

Lea avait repoussé plusieurs des membres des ténèbres. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu à faire à un étrange crapaud, un argenté efféminé et une femme étrange à la chevelure à deux couleurs qui avait une hache en main.

Ayant retrouvé Riku, le roux avait pu noté que Sora était un peu groggy dû à l'extraction. Il n'avait plus l'air de savoir où il était, ni ce qui se passait. Ce qui faisait que les trois amis d'enfance étaient dans le château, avec Ienzo entre autre, qu'Emyd s'était proposé de garder.

L'assassin n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule envie : rejoindre Saïx dont il sentait les ténèbres. Il savait néanmoins qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais les faibles ténèbres autour de lui commençaient à disparaître.

Le roux ouvrit un portail et il l'emprunta. Il en sortit au moment où la dernière lueur de ténèbres s'éteignait. Et pour voir quoi ? Trois corps sanguinolent et la claymore de Saïx plantée dans la dernière.

\- C'était vrai ?

\- Lea.

La personne, qui était évidemment Saïx, se tourna, laissant tomber l'arme. Un peu de sang fut projeté et le bleu fut un peu plus tâché, déjà que son corps était tellement sanglant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était roulé dans les corps.

Le roux s'approcha et il passa sa main sur la joue du bleu. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne, sentant son corps irradier.

\- J'étais persuadé que c'était un accident. Je ne pensais pas… que tu…

\- J'ai tué la fée par accident. Elle m'a surprise, j'ai fait un geste avec les mains et… après j'avoue que… forcer les gens à tuer pour moi.

\- Laisse-moi tuer pour toi. Murmura Lea en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Il me reste deux personnes que je veux tuer de mes mains. Je dois protéger Demyx.

Le roux embrassa Saïx en dépit du goût du sang. Le bleu trembla contre lui, à la fois par excitation et par une certaine peur. Peur pour Lea bien sûr. Le devin lunaire posa sa main sur la nuque de l'assassin et il répondit au baiser.

Ils restèrent lèvres contre lèvres, tendrement, pendant une minute avant que Saïx ne se force à s'éloigner.

Lea passa son bras libre autour de la taille du bleu, n'ayant pas envie de le laisser partir. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Reste avec moi. Reste ici. Ne nous séparons plus.

\- Je ne peux pas, Lea. Je dois rester avec Xehanort.

\- Je ne veux pas. Murmura le roux avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus. Mais c'est ce que je dois faire, pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

Le bleu hocha la tête. L'assassin fouilla dans son jeans et il prit un mouchoir. Il essuya le sang sur le visage de Saïx qui se laissa faire en s'appuyant un peu contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se blottir dans ses bras mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais chercher ces étreintes. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes et si rassurantes.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire mais je ne peux rester avec toi. Je le veux, crois-moi.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Chuchota le roux.

\- Je n'aime que toi. Je… je m'en veux tellement de ce que je dois faire avec lui.

\- I…

\- Saïx… Saïx tant que tout ça ne sera pas fini. Un jour, je reviendrais à toi. Certifia le bleu avant de l'embrasser.

Lea répondit au baiser, le resserrant contre lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Plus jamais.

Saïx secoua la tête avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le roux répondit au baiser et il le serra avec force contre lui. Le bleu passa ses mains sur son corps, sous ses vêtements. Il se sentait enivrer par lui, par leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Lea ne fit rien contre cette tendresse, au contraire. Il se sentait tout aussi désireux. Ca faisait près d'une demi-année qu'il ne l'avait plus touché. Presque un an et demi qu'il n'avait plus pu l'aimer à sa juste valeur ainsi et son corps et son cœur en avaient horriblement besoin.

Ils avaient besoin, autant l'un que l'autre, de faire cet espèce de retour en arrière. Même s'il ne durait qu'un temps. Un temps trop court.


	61. Chapitre 60 : Craqueler

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : / ! \ Présence de contenu violent.

* * *

 _Chapitre 60 : Craqueler._

Il hurlait dans la cave, bougeant, essayant de se défaire des chaînes qui le maintenaient contre la pierre dans une ambiance sinistre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, il entendit de l'eau tombé, les canalisations faire du bruit, la chaudière s'allumer et s'éteindre.

C'était une ambiance on ne peut plus dérangeante et il n'avait pas osé essayer de se reposer, inquiéter par le bruit autour de lui. Il était persuadé que des animaux bougeaient.

Ca devait bien faire vingt-quatre heure que Braig l'avait abandonné ici. Il s'était mis à pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait arraché à un confort ou tout le monde l'aimait, même s'ils disaient le contraire, pour le mettre ici. Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui faisait tout ce mal. Par jalousie, probablement.

La lumière apparut enfin. Le blond vénitien gémit et il regarda vers cette source de clarté, persuadé qu'on allait le délivrer.

Les lampes s'allumèrent et les marches se mirent à grincer. En quelques secondes, seulement, deux formes étaient proches de lui. Le numéro treize se redressa et fixa ses deux bourreaux en gémissant.

\- Je… Je sais que je suis génial mais… pitié… ne me violer pas. Gémit Roxas.

\- Je ne veux pas attraper de maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

\- Et moi j'ai une limite à l'indécence et à la folie. Enchaîna Braig.

\- Pou… Pourquoi… laissez-moi je… je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, je…

\- C'est trop tard. Tu as fait trop de mal à mon Lea. La preuve en est… il n'en a rien eu à faire qu'on t'extraie de Sora… ça l'a même arrangé.

\- Lea ? Je sais même pas qui c'est !

\- Tu es pathétique. Murmura Braig.

Saïx s'approcha de lui et il se mit accroupi. Il le prit à la gorge et il serra légèrement dessus, le forçant à se tordre le cou pour le regarder. Les joues de Roxas étaient inondées de larmes.

Le bleu pouvait voir à quel point Gepetto avait fait un bon travail. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être face à Roxas. Ca lui faisait du bien, enfin pouvoir le faire souffrir. Enfin lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait sa place qu'à un endroit : le cimetière.

\- Laisse…

\- Jamais. Je compte bien te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait à Lea.

\- Lea… c'est… Axel… il ne t'ai… me pas…

Le bleu resserra sa main sur sa gorge. Hier, avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les hormones les avaient poussés à s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Pendant le temps de cette étreinte sensuelle, il avait tout oublié, ne retrouvant que l'amour et la tendresse de celui qu'il aimait.

Ca s'était arrêté bien trop vite et quand Lea avait enfin accepté de le laisser partir, non sans avoir même essayé de le traîner de forcer au château, il avait dû retrouver Xehanort. Il s'était sentit d'autant plus ignoble d'accepter les baisers et les caresses de son supérieur après celles de Lea.

Il se détestait. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien mais il voulait faire sortir cette hargne en ôtant enfin la vie de Roxas. Il voulait qu'il lui serve pour une fois. Que comme la tendresse et la douleur, tous ses soucis s'annihilent un instant.

Mais il y avait bien une chose dont Saïx était sûr. Plus jamais il ne douterait de cela, lui semblait-il : l'amour de Lea. Les mots susurrer à ses oreilles étaient réels, il en était persuadé.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de force.

Le blond vénitien grogna avant de cracher au visage du bleu. Ce dernier se figea une seconde avant de resserrer sa main sur la gorge de Roxas. Ce dernier gémit alors que Braig fouillait ses poches.

Il en sortit un tissu qu'il tendit à Saïx. Ce dernier le prit de sa main libre et il s'essuya le visage alors qu'il resserrait encore sa poigne.

\- Au moins, il souffre, ça marche. Sourit Braig.

\- Ma… la… de…

Le bleu le relâcha et se redressa. Il laissa tomber le tissu sur le sol après un regard avec son meilleur ami. Au vu de son expression un brin écœuré, il se l'était permis.

Le commandant en second abattit son pied sur la main de Roxas qui se mit à crier. Le devin lunaire le fixa froidement.

Braig tendit les mains et il prit l'ancien numéro sept par les épaules.

\- Essaie de te calmer quand même… je voudrais pas que tu te fasses du mal.

\- Il a ruiné ma vie.

Les mains de Braig se serrèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Il a fait souffrir Lea… Pourquoi ?

Roxas gémit et bougea les doigts.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as fait tout ça ?!

\- Pour te faire… souffrir.

\- Il t'avait toujours vu comme au moins un ami ! Il tenait à toi ! Pourquoi lui avait détruit le cœur ?

\- Détruire son cœur ? Nous n'en avions pas… je pouvais rien détruire… jouer avec ses sentiments n'était pas important.

La bouche de Saïx s'assécha et il serra les poings, la colère prenant place dans tout son corps.

\- J'étais là… et il a agi comme… un connard. Ne parlant que de toi ! Alors que j'étais là… moi ! Il ne me méritait pas ! Personne ne me mérite !

\- Personne ne mérite de devoir te supporter surtout ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es ?! Tu disais aimer « Xion » mais tu t'affichais avec Axel… tu n'en avais rien à faire de ses sentiments. Tu… tu ne mérites pas que quelqu'un comme Lea t'accorde de son temps. Ta mort sera un soulagement pour tout le monde…

\- Je ne mourrais pas… car je ne vis que pour te prendre tout ce que tu as de plus cher. (1)

\- Dans ce cas… ta vie s'achève ici. Félicitations.

Roxas s'esclaffa.

\- Tu entends ça… Xigbar ? Il en a rien à faire de… toi !

Le nommé envoya son genou dans le visage de Roxas. On put l'entendre craquer alors que le blond vénitien gémissait de douleur.

\- Désolé… il m'énerve.

Le bleu secoua la tête en regardant le bicolore. Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Je sais bien que tu m'aimes.

\- Tu… ez-moi… je supporte pas… les… niais…

Le borgne prit Saïx dans ses bras et il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il l'étouffait presque.

\- Je suis tellement content d'être ton meilleur ami. D'être tout pour toi. Minauda le manipulateur d'espace.

Le bleu se retint difficilement de rire alors que son meilleur ami continuait de surjouer sans aucune honte. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta après deux minutes.

\- Ca ne me plait pas trop que tu te tâches la mains de sang aussi vite, mais tu en finis ?

\- Oui… ça ne dureras plus longtemps. Ma liste de victime ne devrait pas dépasser sept, en comptant cette fée… Lea veut tuer pour moi et je ne peux pas lui refuser… j'en suis incapable.

Il était tout simplement incapable de dire non au roux. Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir détruit la vie entière de celui qu'il aimait. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas une impression...

Xehanort n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait usé de Lea pour l'avoir. Leur rencontre en elle-même avait détruit la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

Roxas, lui, éclata de rire. Cette fois, ce fut Saïx qui lui envoya son pied dans le visage. N'étant fait que de bois, il ne saigna pas mais on entendit encore son corps craquer.

Le commandant en second se fit les poches. Il en sortit un canif. Le bleu s'approcha de sa victime et il le força à se lever, le faisant gémir. Braig eut un léger sourire alors que Saïx callait le bras de Roxas avec le sien.

La lame s'approcha des doigts, qui donnaient l'impression d'être réel, du pantin. Ce dernier se mit à gémir et à se débattre.

\- Lâche-moi… je t'en prie. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux que tu crèves, pas de chance. Répondit le bleu en coupant un doigt.

Le blond vénitien gémit de douleur en se remettant à pleurer. Sans aucune considération pour lui, Saïx se mit à couper une phalange après l'autre de la main droite. Roxas se débattait, essayant de s'extraire des chaînes mais il ne faisait que se faire mal.

Le fer contre le bois dégageait une odeur dérangeante alors que le porteur de Keyblade détruisait les oreilles du commandant en second. Celui-là même qui était dans un état second. Il regardait les bouts de bois tomber au sol avec un sourire sadique.

Tout à coup, il relâcha Roxas qui tomba sur le sol, gémissant d'autant plus. Il hoquetait, haletait. Son corps tremblait et seul des sanglots sortaient de ses lèvres de bois.

\- Tu t'amuses ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es effrayant, tu le sais ça ?

\- J'espère bien. Répondit le commandant en second.

Il s'approcha d'une boîte déposée près de Roxas et il la fit tombée. Elle s'ouvrit et se rependit sur le blond vénitien. Des petites créatures blanches se mirent à se mouvoir, à mordre, à gratter.

\- Oh oups… Ah mais suis-je bête, tu n'as pas de cœur, alors tu ne peux pas souffrir. Puis tu n'as pas vraiment un corps alors tu n'as pas mal. Souffla le bleu en s'accroupissant pour le voir correctement.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à se rassasier de sa douleur. Pour toutes les fois où il avait dû faire mal à Axel. Pour toutes celles où il n'avait pas été là. Pour tous les sacrifices que l'être aimé avait fait.

Roxas se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort. Le bleu grogna pour la forme alors que Braig lançait un regard vers la porte, espérant que Hyolith n'entendrait pas.

\- En… enculé ! Fils de… Essaya de s'écrier le blond vénitien qui n'était plus que souffrance.

\- Halète-moi, articule plus.

\- T… Tu… t'es… ja… loux…

\- La douleur te fait visiblement délirer. Répliqua Saïx.

\- Tu… tu voudrais avoir… avoir ma… ma vie…

Le bleu le fixa et il se retint d'éclater de rire.

\- Ta personnalité, non. Ta vie… vu comme elle est rose, ce serait pas de refus.

Roxas éclata de rire, essayant de dire qu'il « le savait ». Il dut rapidement se taire à cause de la douleur, le rire passant aux cris. Le devin lunaire se disait que, une fois encore, le blond vénitien était juste trop stupide pour pouvoir comprendre.

C'était pourtant simple.

Saïx fixa le pantin avant de jeter une boule de feu dessus. Il s'éloigna de deux pas alors que Roxas hurlait toujours plus. Son corps craquait, dégageait une odeur nauséabonde.

Les yeux du bleu ne lâchaient plus le blond vénitien, le regardant rendre son dernier soupir. Il était en train d'être détruit par le feu. Par l'élément de la personne à qui il avait fait le plus de mal.

Lui ne comptait pas. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais compté. Même en cet instant où il sentait la souffrance d'être loin de Lea, où il sentait son cœur craqué. Son cœur se fendillait un peu plus à chaque seconde loin de celui qu'il aimait. L'avoir revu, avoir couché avec lui à nouveau ne l'aidait pas du tout.

De plus, ça le dégoûtait mais sans cette haine pour Roxas, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose : son asservissement envers Xehanort.

Il se sentait craquer. Il passa ses mains sur ses joues, ayant l'impression qu'il allait pleurer la fois de soulagement et de désespoir. Mais rien. Il avait usé son stock de sentiment.

\- Saïx ! Appela une voix.

Le bleu tourna la tête vers les escaliers. Roxas n'hurlait plus. Seul le bois craquait encore.

Braig prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il s'occupait de tout ranger. Le devin lunaire le remercia à voix basse avant de monter les escaliers qui craquèrent sous ses pas.

Il rejoignit alors Xehanort qui soupira avant de venir près de lui.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de tuer mes hommes ?

\- C'était des femmes.

L'argenté lui prit le visage dans les mains et le força à le regarder.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Elles ont fait du mal à Demyx. Je tuerais quiconque lui en a fait.

Le supérieur fronça les sourcils. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait pu, les épaules de Saïx se relâchèrent.

\- Sauf toi.

Il aurait voulu mais l'idée même n'arrivait pas à vivre dans sa tête. L'argenté caressa ses joues avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Laisse mes hommes tranquilles. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour le remarquer…

\- J'étais occupé… je le suis encore. Je retourne dans notre chambre. Nettoie tout quand tu auras fini de jouer avec Roxas puis vient me rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de te voir.

Le bleu se tendit mais hocha la tête. L'argenté l'embrassa encore avant de s'éloigner. Le devin lunaire le regarda monter les escaliers. Soudainement, il se mit à rire. Son rire était étrange. Mélange de celui d'un fou et de nervosité.

Il resta là, à rire sans aucune logique, comme un être défectueux, jusqu'à ce que Braig ne le rejoigne et s'occupe de lui, le calme et réussisse à lui faire faire le vide. Mais ça ne marcha qu'un temps car le soir même, après avoir supporté la tendresse de Xehanort à laquelle il s'habituait, ce qui le dégoûtait d'autant plus, le sang coula.

* * *

(1) Inspirer d'une phrase de Bioshock 2


	62. Chapitre 61 : Reflets erronés

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Nouveau couple, nouveau frais ! Akusai bien présent même si peu de contact. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku ^^

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 61 : Reflet erroné._

Dilan venait de poser le repas sur la table. Au vu de leur absence répétée, c'était Dingo et Donald qui avaient mis le couvert. Lea semblait encore troublé par la bataille d'hier soir, de tel sorte qu'on avait rien su lui demander. Il était cependant toujours en compagnie d'Emyd. Ce dernier le collant comme son ombre.

Le roux savait pourquoi il faisait ça. En effet, leur corps l'un contre l'autre, les mains caressant pour remplacer la sexualité par la tendresse, Saïx lui avait encore demandé de s'occuper au mieux de son « petit-frère ».

Quant à Riku, il était aux petits soins pour Sora qui se sentait comme libéré. Il le disait lui-même. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même pour Roxas. Son ami d'enfance et le roux ne lui parlaient absolument pas de lui. L'argenté espérait qu'il soit mort, Lea savait qu'il était.

Mais il continuait de s'en vouloir. Il aurait dû garder Saïx dans ses bras. Il aurait dû rejoindre les ténèbres. Il aurait dû rester avec lui. Les paroles de celui qu'il aimait lui restaient dans l'esprit. « Je fais ça pour toi ». Oui, mais quoi ?

\- Lea, tu ferais mieux de manger. Dilan s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour ce plat. Dit Kairi, tout sourire.

L'assassin leva un regard vers elle avant de se remettre à agiter la nourriture avec sa fourchette. Aeleus qui s'était apprêté à reprendre « son fils », soupira. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien de lui donner deux fois le même ordre. Si ce n'était de le renfrogner.

Le brun soupira alors et se força à manger les pâtes qu'on lui avait servies.

Un portail des ténèbres s'ouvrit alors sur Ienzo accompagné de Rudol. Celui-ci sortit en premier des fumerolles noires. Il tendit la main vers le méché qui refusa sa main en passant à côté de lui. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Even alors que Rudol prenait place entre Lauriam et Kairi.

\- Yen Sid aimerait te voir, umea.

\- Je mange. Répondit Lea.

\- Oui, je vois ça. Fais moins semblant. Répliqua le méché.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Répondit Kairi en souriant.

Le bleu-gris tourna la tête vers elle et il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas très intelligent.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il n'écoute que moi… et encore. Faut savoir le prendre avec des pincettes.

\- Oh. Rougit l'auburn.

Elle regarda successivement Ienzo puis Lea. Ce dernier n'avait pas plus mangé. Déjà hier au soir, il n'avait fait que mélanger la nourriture sans rien toucher.

\- Bon. Lea, soit tu manges maintenant soit tu vas chez Yen Sid.

Le roux se leva et il prit des pâtes dans la casserole pour se faire une assiette monumentale. Il se mit alors à manger, lentement.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait fini de manger et Even faisait la vaisselle. Mais pas Lea. Il était toujours à table.

Ienzo s'approcha de lui avant de croiser les bras. Il lui lança un regard peu approbateur alors que Lea mangeait encore plus lentement.

\- Tu es pire qu'un enfant… tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui. Mais j'aime pas ce type. Il juge sans cesse mon Isa. Ce n'est pas un assassin… enfin…

L'illusionniste posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas su être là pour lui. Pour le faire pour lui. Et lui… il donne l'impression de pouvoir me pardonner…

\- Ne te tracasse pas de Yen Sid. Il ne sait rien, c'est pas grave. Tu sais la vérité et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Oui. J'ai quand même envie de l'éviter.

Le bleu-gris soupira doucement mais hocha la tête. Il resta debout à côté de Lea jusqu'à ce que ce dernier termine son repas. Il mit une longue demi-heure avant d'avoir enfin fini. Il ouvrit alors un portail des ténèbres sous le regard approbateur de sa « mère ».

Le roux lui fit un signe l'air de dire « souhaite-moi bonne chance » avant de rentrer dans les fumerolles noires.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Yen Sid attendait, les mains croisées.

\- Te voilà enfin.

\- J'étais occupé. Répondit le roux.

\- Je comprends…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a eu un relâchement certain pendant cette bataille.

\- C'est à 'man qui faut dire ça. C'est lui qui s'occupe de ça.

\- Le relâchement vient de toi, entre autre. Plus d'une fois, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher les ténèbres de…

\- Eyh. Je ne suis pas à votre disposition constamment et je ne suis certainement pas là pour réparer les bêtises de tout le monde. On était techniquement en surnombre et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul qui a épargné des… connaissances… Mickey lui-même n'a pas fait grand-chose.

\- Il s'est retrouvé face à Saïx.

\- Mon dieu, comment a-t-il survécu à ce monstre ?!

Le vieillard le fixa.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant Lea. Tu fais partie de la lumière et j'attends de toi que tu t'impliques un peu plus.

\- Vous agiter cet argument comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Mais vous connaissez Demyx, enfin Emyd, il était un être des ténèbres… vous trouvez qu'il est menaçant ?!

\- Les ténèbres doivent être éradiqués.

\- Dites au revoir à votre stratège.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Répondit Yen Sid.

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il vous est utile ?

\- Ienzo a déjà fait ses preuves.

\- Mais il fait partie des ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne vas pas se rebeller. Que ce n'est pas un plan depuis le début ?!

\- Tu essaies de protéger Saïx et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais il est dangereux.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Si vous le toucher, vous me perdez.

\- Il ne sera pas compliqué de trouver un héros de la lumière digne de ce nom.

\- Vous voulez dire servile et prêt à faire tout ce que vous voulez. Grogna Lea.

Yen Sid ne répondit pas. Le roux serra sa main sur le bureau sous ses doigts. Le vieillard le regarda faire, toujours sans un seul mot. Il donnait presque l'impression que toute cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec lui, qu'il n'était pas à prendre en compte.

\- Le problème c'est Xehanort… tuez Xehanort et Isa reviendra comme avant.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien sûr, là, le meurtre n'est pas gênant.

\- C'est différent. Il est mauvais et dangereux.

\- Tout est relatif. Répondit le roux.

Il tendit la main et il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'en avais fini.

\- Mais moi j'en ai fini. Je vais faire un meurtre si je reste ici plus longtemps.

\- Il faudrait que tu trouves la voie de la lumière avant de te perdre.

\- On m'a dit qu'il était parfois plus important de trouver _sa_ lumière plutôt que la lumière.

Le visage du vieil homme se renfrogna. Le roux entra dans les fumerolles ténébreuses et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, Ienzo l'attendait en discutant avec Riku. Le roux se dit que c'était une chance qu'il avait décidé, presque sur un coup de tête, de repasser par ici.

L'assassin s'approcha alors d'eux deux. Le méché lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Alors ?

\- Comme d'habitude…

\- Il prépare quelque chose. Dit Riku. Je sais qu'il a à cœur de faire s'installer la paix mais…

\- Déjà il va trop loin. Grinça le roux.

\- Puis… il y aura toujours quelque chose pour menacer la paix. Continua Ienzo.

L'argenté bien que peu content de ce fait, fut bien forcé d'hocher la tête.

\- Il a dit qu'il participerait au prochain combat. Fit remarquer le méché.

\- Il est fort ? Demanda Lea.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre. On peut imaginer que oui…

\- Moi je ne le sens pas… y cache un truc Yen Sid…

\- Il est homophobe. Trancha Riku.

\- Rapport ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Tu as dit qu'il cachait un truc… moi je te dis que c'est ça. Il laisse Dilan et Kairi s'embrasser pendant des heures mais quand je prends Sora dans mes bras, directement…

\- Ca expliquerait un peu plus pourquoi il hait mon Isa. Fit l'assassin.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais en couple avec Sora. Releva Ienzo.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre lui et moi… mais ça n'empêche que lui se braque. Répondit l'argenté.

Lea lança un regard à Riku. Ce dernier répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

\- De toute façon… je ne suis pas sûr que cette histoire s'éternisera encore longtemps. D'ici quelques jours on devrait en voir le bout et on devrait se préparer à ça.

L'assassin, face à ces paroles sages, fut forcé d'hocher la tête. L'argenté s'éloigna alors, voulant voir si Sora s'en remettait. Le roux se tourna vers Ienzo et il lui fit un câlin. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui le gênait : toute cette histoire était trop louche pour être fiable.

Il avait l'impression que d'ici une poignée de jour, quand tout se terminerait enfin, ce serait une nouvelle ère. Mais pas forcément une bonne.


	63. Chapitre 62 : Veines

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 62 : Veines._

Il était un peu avant midi et Saïx s'entraînait dans l'entrepôt. Il était prévu que Braig viendrait le chercher aux environs de midi pour qu'ils aillent manger dans un restaurant mais le bleu redoutait quand même que son supérieur ne vienne le chercher pour qu'ils puissent passer un moment ensemble.

Surtout que Xehanort savait, ou pouvait s'en rendre compte, qu'il l'évitait.

C'était en maniant de la terre que le bleu sentit tout à coup comme une présence malsaine. Il essaya de pister les ténèbres en vain. La Cité du Crépuscule étant énorme, on sentait difficilement les ténèbres, même pour lui. Surtout que son supérieur prenait ses précautions pour qu'on ne les trouve pas aussi aisément.

Il savait que, en restant dans des couloirs, il était possible de cacher ses ténèbres. C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisait Braig en général. Mais cette sensation ne quittait pas Saïx.

Il laissa retomber la terre et il regarda autour de lui. Il mit sa main comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il voulait se préparer à sortir rapidement sa claymore. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Tous ses sens aux aguets.

\- Seigneur Xehanort ? Est-ce vous… toi ?

Le bleu serra les lèvres en n'entendant aucune réponse.

\- Spacey ? Si c'est toi c'est pas marrant !

Il eut un frisson qui le traversa et le commandant en second sortit de l'entrepôt. Il regarda autour de lui et il put voir une lumière. Il fronça les sourcils et il fit sortir sa claymore avant de s'avancer un peu.

Il sentit des ténèbres et il ne put refreiner un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il fit disparaître son arme avant de s'approcher un peu plus vite de la personne.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Lança Saïx alors qu'il arrivait devant elle.

\- Je sais. Mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Répondit Lea.

\- Tu me le dis tout le temps.

\- Parce que je le pense.

Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il souleva la main pour la mettre devant sa bouche, par automatisme mais Lea lui prit doucement la main et il l'embrassa avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

\- Ton sourire est merveilleux.

\- C'est faux. Répliqua le bleu.

Le roux sourit.

\- J'en ai marre de toi.

Lea eut un air surpris. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Saïx. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait ne pas être sérieux et utiliser ce genre de terme pour dire tout l'inverse. Néanmoins, ils se voyaient si peu en ce moment que ça l'inquiétait horriblement.

\- J'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu me rends dingue.

Le roux eut un soupir rassuré avant de l'embrasser doucement, caressant sa joue.

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé. Je ne peux pas aimer un autre que toi, tu le sais.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus. Je suis désolé pour…

\- Chut… je sais… j'ai été stupide, moi aussi. J'aurais dû… te montrer que je t'aimais. Répondit Saïx.

\- Je te connais par cœur, j'aurais dû le savoir.

Le bleu se serra contre lui. Une journée était passée sans qu'ils se voient et il avait senti le manque plus que jamais. Il avait, avant-hier, pour la première fois, accepté une étreinte protectrice et il se disait qu'en ce jour, il en avait encore besoin.

Dans le fond, Braig avait sans doute raison. Aujourd'hui c'était probablement à Lea d'être là pour lui. Le rassurer, le faire tenir.

\- Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Non. Toi dans les ténèbres, Xehanort te tuera. Je ne pourrais jamais accepter ça. On… on doit éviter de se voir maintenant mais quand cette sale guerre sera finie…

Lea passa sa main sur la joue de Saïx, l'air triste.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble ? On a vécu deux merveilleuses années puis… par ma faute on a été transformé en simili… je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Deux, seulement ? J'ai vécu douze merveilleuses années à ton côté. Tu m'excuseras mais je ne compte pas celle où…

\- Oui. Coupa le roux.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir. Pourtant l'instant, on ne peut être ensemble mais… bientôt.

\- Je souffre, loin de toi.

Le commandant en second serra les dents mais il se força à hocher la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait bien compris. Il n'aurait su lui répondre.

\- Dis-moi… Chuchota le roux en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Ca ne te plairait pas.

\- Ce qui compte c'est de savoir à quel point je vais devoir morfler Xehanort !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Désolé.

\- Ce serait tellement si simple si…

Le bleu regarda autour de lui pendant qu'il lui parlait. Il sentait encore cette énergie qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

\- Si je n'étais pas son chien ? Fit Saïx avec un air un peu narquois.

\- Ca… et si je ne t'avais pas trahi.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours. Ces événements m'ont permis d'être capable de te dire que je t'aime. De te sourire à nouveau.

\- Braig dit qu'il va faire revenir Isa… je dois comprendre quelque chose ?

\- Juste qu'on sera bientôt ensemble à nouveau. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Au fait… c'est Yen Sid… je ne le supporte pas mais…

Le commandant en second le fixa dans les yeux. Il savait de part Braig, Emyd et même Xehanort qu'il était puissant. Il se doutait que la lumière était au courant néanmoins, même son supérieur ne ferait pas de coup bas pour éliminer quelqu'un.

Pourtant, il pressentait cette situation ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette situation lui semblait malsaine.

Peut-être parce qu'en cet instant il était heureux et que chaque moment de bonheur lui avait toujours été froidement volé.

\- Comment le sait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ton énergie, l'endroit… il te fait suivre.

\- Le dernier n'est pas rassurant.

\- Pas du tout… Pourquoi cet endroit, lune de mes jours ?

Le bleu ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermé. Il devait trouver un mensonge. C'était trop risqué si Lea voulait attaquer Xehanort. Pas ici.

\- Ca me rappelle toi… Cette journée à la plage.

\- Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier moi aussi… mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le devin lunaire baissa un peu la tête. Cette journée s'était mal finie. Axel avait ressassé son passé avec Roxas et il était revenu le voir en lui demandant s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

\- Tu voudrais… qu'on essaie de la revivre ? Murmura le roux. Sans la dernière partie.

\- Lea…

\- I… Saïx ?

\- Puisque tu te trompes tout le temps… ne m'appelle pas et vient me chercher.

\- Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour venir te chercher.

Le roux le serra dans ses bras.

\- Attends-moi encore un peu.

\- Je t'attendrais l'éternité.

\- Tu n'auras pas à m'attendre autant. Certifia Lea.

Saïx sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Le roux le resserra contre lui et répondit au baiser. Il était doux, tendre il n'y avait plus qu'amour entre eux.

Tout à coup, alors que leurs lèvres continuaient de se frôler à intervalle régulier, le bleu se figea. Ses mains se serrèrent, une sur l'épaule de Lea, l'autre sur sa nuque avant qu'elles ne se relâchent.

Le roux fut surpris de cette dernière chose. Il voulut demander à celui qu'il aimait ce qui lui arrivait mais il vit alors de l'or qui sortait de la poitrine de Saïx. L'assassin se figea mais avant de remarquer que c'était la Keyblade de Mickey, il réalisa qu'à cet endroit, le cœur n'avait pas été touché, une aubaine.

Le métal sortit du corps de celui qu'il aimait. Le sang se mit à goutter sur le sol. Le bleu avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Il sentait du sang s'écouler, sentait sa respiration sifflante et, surtout, la douleur dans tout son corps.

\- Mickey ! S'écria le roux.

\- Désolé… nous allons devoir en parler.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard noir alors que la souris secouait la tête. L'ancien numéro huit apposa ses mains à un endroit stratégique de chaque côté du corps de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Lâche-le. Nous devons partir.

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais. Siffla le roux.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Saïx qui avait les dents serrées, la respiration sifflante, hachée.

Le devin lunaire se retint encore de gémir de douleur, sentant son corps chauffé aux endroits où les mains de Lea étaient posées. Le sang ne coulait plus mais la douleur était pire. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de simplement apprécier cette étreinte.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, ma lune.

Le roux sentit alors l'énergie de Braig. Il relâcha légèrement Saïx et il lança une gerbe de flamme en l'air. Mickey fit un geste pour l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard.

Deux secondes après, le bicolore apparaissait et il se figea en voyant son meilleur ami comme ça. Le roux lança un regard suppliant vers le bicolore. Ce dernier s'approcha. Il évita de justesse la Keyblade de Mickey et il s'approcha pour prendre le bleu. Ce dernier ne put que lâcher un geignement en se sentant passer de bras à l'autre.

\- Ca va aller Moony.

Le devin lunaire ferma lentement les yeux. Le bicolore resserra d'autant plus le corps de son meilleur ami et ils disparurent dans les ténèbres. Lorsque le roux ne sentit plus leur énergie, il tourna la tête vers Mickey.

\- Voyons voir si la mort est belle, votre Majesté. Siffla Lea.

Son corps entier se mit à s'embraser, comme s'il était une torche humaine. La souris mit ses mains en avant et protégea son visage de ses bras.


	64. Chapitre 63 : Une flamme de mort

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 63 : Une flamme de mort._

Lea toussotait. Il avait voulu tuer Mickey, du feu avait entièrement jailli de son corps, il avait enflammé toute la Cité du Crépuscule sur plusieurs mètre à la ronde, suivant la souris qui s'enfuyait comme si elle était coursée par un chat.

Mais c'était bien pire. C'était un homme amoureux qu'il s'était mis à dos. Un homme amoureux qui était habitué à faire couler le sang, qui plus est.

Lea ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé à Saïx. Était-il mort ? Était-il en sécurité ? Agonisait-il ?

Il ne pouvait même pas car, dans son égoïsme, Yen Sid avait tout prévu et il avait envoyé une fée, Flora, pour que quelqu'un vienne les rechercher. C'était dans un nuage de poussière rose qu'il s'était alors retrouvé envoyé ailleurs.

Il se redressa, le corps encore en feu, pour voir qu'il était dans le bureau de Yen Sid. Il eut un sourire glacial alors que des flammes sortaient à nouveau de son corps, ses yeux eux-mêmes animés d'un feu de hargne.

\- Calme-toi Lea !

\- Vous avez osé faire du mal à mon Isa ! Je vais vous tuer.

Le roux fit sortir ses chakrams. Il voulut se jeter sur Yen Sid mais il fut brutalement mouillé. La douche froide le figea sur place. L'assassin sentit son souffle se couper deux secondes alors qu'il continuait de fixer froidement Yen Sid.

Lea connaissait son travail. Il était me meilleur en ça. Il pouvait, sans problème, faire croire à Yen Sid qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, ou qu'il ne comptait pas régler ça par la mort. Mais il lui montrerait bien assez tôt qu'on ne jouait jamais avec lui.

\- Es-tu enfin calmer ?

\- Oui. Mentit le roux.

\- Parfait.

L'assassin fit disparaître ses chakrams et Yen Sid hocha la tête. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe alors que Lea se retenait difficilement de se jeter sur lui. Il s'imaginait déjà qu'il allait le détruire et comment. Alors que le vieux Maître lui parlait, il l'avait déjà tué une vingtaine de fois dans sa tête.

Il voyait, du coin de l'œil Mickey hoché la tête mais il n'entendait rien. Il avait bien compris la généralité : le vieillard pensait toujours que Saïx était dangereux et il avait demandé à son élève de tuer le bleu.

Ce que Lea voyait c'était que le vieux maître l'avait trahi. Qu'on avait fait du mal à Saïx et, surtout, que Yen Sid ne cherchait que la vengeance face à la mort de Pâquerette.

\- Vous m'avez utilisé ? Coupa tout à coup Lea alors que Yen Sid énonçait les raisons exactes pour lesquels il avait fait tuer Saïx.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Le roux serra les mains avant de s'approcher de lui. Il voulut l'empoigner par la barbe mais Mickey s'interposa.

\- Comment as-tu osé, raclure ?!

\- Il fallait qu'il se tienne tranquille.

\- Lumière, tu parles ! Saïx ne nous voulait aucun mal ! Il… il voulait que Xehanort meure, lui aussi ! Il aurait pu être de notre côté !

\- Ca suffit Lea !

\- La ferme ! J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'à présent. La seule chose que je demandais c'est qu'on ne touche pas à l'homme que j'aime. Tu n'en as rien eu à faire. Tu peux faire une croix sur moi. Cracha le roux qui s'enflammait encore.

\- Vous pouvez entrer. Dit Yen Sid.

L'assassin tourna la tête pour voir ses deux compagnons humanoïdes. Il serra les lèvres, se retenant de les mordre à sang.

\- Vous aussi ?! Vous étiez dans le plan ?

\- Non. Gémit Sora. On l'a appris après. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais…

Le roux put voir que c'était sérieux en remarquant que Riku refusait de même regarder Mickey. Pourtant, il savait que ceux-ci étaient plutôt proche habituellement.

\- Ils ont tués…

\- Je sais… mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Répliqua le roux. Je ne sais pas s'il a survécu. Je devrais accepter de rester avec des assassins ?

\- Euh… Murmura Sora.

\- C'est pas la même chose, j'ai jamais tué vos amis que je sache ! Bon… j'ai tué un ami de Aerith et Squall… mais je m'en fiche ! J'étais pas du côté de la lumière !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de d'expliquer avec nous. Certifia Riku. On te connait. On sait qui tu es… et ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous.

Le brun bien qu'un moins à l'aise avec ces idées morbides, hocha la tête sous le regard désapprobateur de Yen Sid.

\- Je ne pense pas que Saïx soit mort. Xehanort serait déjà venu tué Yen Sid, je pense.

Le vieillard ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma. Pas qu'il ne le pensait pas possible mais que tout était prévu pour le contraire.

\- Certes…

\- Dans ce cas, Saïx a besoin que tu sois dans la lumière pour pouvoir te retrouver, te rejoindre et être en sécurité quand tout sera fini.

\- En sécurité avec cet homme ?! Cracha Lea, désignant Yen Sid.

\- Plus qu'avec un pédophile sociopathe. Répondit le vieillard.

\- Actuellement, je pense que Saïx est plus en sécurité avec Xehanort. Ca m'écœure mais ce connard l'aime et ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Tu veux bien ? Murmura Sora.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rester avec nous. Te battre avec nous… on… on vous laissera vivre heureux avec Saïx quand ce sera fini…

Le roux s'approcha du brun. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire, presque sûr que l'assassin ne lui fera aucun mal.

\- Si mon Isa est mort ou qu'il a besoin de moi… je vous lâche.

\- Evidemment. Répondit le brun.

Le vieillard sembla désapprouver à nouveau mais il se tut, caressant sa barbe. Il fixa Lea, attendant de savoir s'il n'aurait pas d'autres conditions sur lequel il pourrait mettre son véto.

\- D'accord… pour Isa.

Le brun hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Le roux se tourna alors à nouveau vers Yen Sid et Mickey. Hors de question de leur dire, pour garder l'effet de surprise, mais il comptait réellement les tuer.

Saïx était la seule personne qui comptait autant pour lui. La seule personne pour qui il n'avait jamais eu de honte à se damner. Pour ses beaux yeux, il aurait tué père et mère. Il était son tout, sa raison de vivre.

Il ne tolérait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Saïx.

Il tolérait encore moins qu'on essaie de le tuer. Et ça n'aidait pas qu'on lui avait juré l'inverse.

Lui-même n'avait peut-être une morale à toute épreuve mais personne n'était parfait et il n'avait jamais revendiqué la pureté de sa lumière, la beauté de ses actes.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas pouvez-vous repartir dès demain. Nous devons régler des choses mais il y a un dernier monde qui serait susceptible d'accueillir les ténèbres. New York.

Le vieillard montra alors le monde en question sur la carte accroché à son mur. Lea fronça les sourcils. Il y avait cherché Isa et c'était un monde étrange et calme, avec quelques ténèbres mais rien d'alarmant.

\- Mes sources m'informent que quelque chose s'y prépare.

\- Lea… tu viens avec nous ? Sourit Sora.

\- Ai-je réellement le choix de toute façon ? Soupira le roux.

\- Oui. Répondit Yen Sid.

\- Sachant que tu m'avais dit que vous ne toucheriez pas Isa, je ne te fais plus confiance. Et… à l'avenir… ne me parle plus.

L'assassin ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres et il s'y engouffra sans plus attendre.


	65. Chapitre 64 : Second souffle

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 64 : Second souffle._

La clarté de la pièce l'aveugla. Il essaya de lever la main mais il se sentait groggy. Il avait la gorge sèche, si sèche qu'il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

Saïx regarda autour de lui, cherchant une présence rassurante. Il remarqua alors une main et il tendit la sienne vers elle. Il posa ses doigts sur ceux de l'être. Il les vit remuer et il leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à voir qui c'était.

Gêné par ce sommeil, et la douleur qui restait un peu présente, il n'arrivait pas à sentir les ténèbres, à réaliser. Il suivit la courbe du bras jusqu'à voir le visage de Xehanort. Ce dernier était en train de se réveiller.

Il sentit rapidement des doigts sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses prunelles s'entrechoquèrent avec ceux de son supérieur.

\- Mon oasis. Murmura l'argenté. J'étais si inquiet.

\- J'ai… soif…

Le Supérieur hocha la tête. Il se redressa et il s'éloigna. Il revint après quelques secondes et il aida son commandant en second à se redresser dans le lit. Il le soutint doucement et il l'aida à boire.

Le bleu se sentait bizarre. Il sentait les ténèbres revenir mais, surtout cette douceur et cette tendresse émanant de Xehanort lui plaisaient. Il se disait qu'il devait avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Il se blottit légèrement contre lui et termina le verre. L'argenté déposa le contenant avant de se mettre à lui caresser visage et cheveux.

\- Tu m'as tant inquiété.

\- Je suis… désolé… que s'est-il passé ?

\- Mickey a essayé de te tuer. Il n'a touché organe vital, par chance mais tu as eu le temps de perdre beaucoup de sang et d'être en état de choc. Par chance… Lea a cautérisé tes plaies. Tu es sorti d'affaire.

Le bleu hocha la tête. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre l'argenté, se sentant fatigué. Le supérieur prit un linge humide et il le mit sur le front de son commandant en second. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que Saïx s'assoupissait une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu as dormi deux jours et demi mais je vois que tu as encore besoin de repos.

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête et il ferma les yeux. Le supérieur le reposa dans le lit et il lui remit correctement les couvertures dessus. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, eux-mêmes qui étaient dans un sale état dû à la Keyblade de Mickey.

µµµ

Quelques heures plus tard, Saïx se réveilla bien plus en forme. Il sentait les ténèbres, il sentait la chaleur et la douceur des bras. Il entendait Pyrame et Thisbé qui discutaient ensemble et il pouvait sentir la clarté sur sa joue.

Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué mais en bien meilleur état. Il se redressa difficilement et se mit assis dans le lit. Sa tête lui tourna mais grâce à sa main, il tint en place.

Il remonta lentement son t-shirt et il baissa la tête pour voir une marque rouge sur son torse. Une marque de brûlure.

Il détestait la lumière en cet instant. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de lui faire du mal. Elle lui avait volé un instant tendre avec l'être aimé.

Il soupira avant de relever la tête, entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit Xehanort entrer avec un bol dans les mains.

\- Mon Oasis, tu es réveillé ?

Le bleu hocha la tête en remettant son t-shirt correctement. L'argenté s'approcha et il posa le bol sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit à côté de Saïx et il lui remit correctement le linge humide.

\- Je t'ai fait un bouillon. Je ne suis pas très doué… même pour ça.

\- Merci.

L'argenté l'embrassa doucement, passant sa main dans son dos pour être sûr qu'il tenait bien droit.

\- Je les détruirais… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait seulement osé te faire ça

\- Peut-être… est-ce parce qu'ils savent que… ma mort te ferait du mal.

\- Elle me détruirait. Avoua l'argenté en passant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas… je n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Soyons honnête, Saïx, j'ai septante-sept ans… j'aurais eu plus d'une fois l'opportunité de trouvé quelqu'un. Mais tu es le seul. Tu m'as même conquis en étant tout ce qui ne m'attirait pas… un enfant, ou presque, et un homme. Le sort a décidé de me faire souffrir d'autant plus en te promettant à un autre.

Le bleu ouvrit la bouche mais il se tut. Son supérieur l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'éloigna légèrement et il prit le bol pour aider son bras-droit à manger.

Le devin lunaire se laissa nourrir comme s'il n'était guère plus qu'un enfant. Il devait avouer qu'il profitait également de l'étreinte et de la chaleur corporelle sans arrière-pensée, juste qu'il en avait besoin.

A vrai dire, il se serait sentit triste pour son supérieur si ce dernier n'avait pas menacé la vie de Lea. Il aurait pu lui pardonner tout mais quand il s'agissait de celui qu'il aimait, il était toujours intraitable.

Lorsque le liquide chaud eut fini de lui réchauffer le corps, le bleu leva les yeux vers son supérieur.

\- Je peux aller voir Spacey ?

\- Tu… bien sûr.

L'argenté passa ses doigts sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le manipulateur de néant sortit du lit et il le contourna pour aider Saïx à sortir du lit. Il le soutint et s'assurer qu'il tenait bien sur ses jambes.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Merci beaucoup… mais je pense que je devrais.

Xehanort hocha la tête. Il l'accompagna quand même jusqu'à la porte, le couvant d'un regard à la fois inquiet et tendre.

A la porte, le bleu se tourna vers son supérieur et il se força à poser un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. A la fois pour le remercier et le rassurer. Et aussi car son « entraînement » le poussait à ne pas vouloir le voir triste.

Le devin lunaire se força à faire un faux sourire et il usa du mur pour rejoindre la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il lui fallut néanmoins plus de cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre en question.

Essoufflé, il frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes après seulement.

\- Moony ! S'écria le bicolore avant de l'attraper et de le serrer contre lui.

Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur alors que la gamine venait s'accrocher à sa jambe.

Le devin lunaire se laissa faire bien que pas réellement à l'aise. Il fut bien rassuré quand le manipulateur d'espace récupéra la petite et le poussa à venir s'installer sur le lit. Il le remercia alors qu'il s'installait plus ou moins confortablement.

\- Tu veux de l'eau, des bonbons, des couvertures ? Demanda Hyolith. La télévision ? On mettra pas Dora… parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Saïx se contenta de secouer la tête face à cette gamine débordant de gentillesse et de douceur.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien… je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose mais Seigneur Xehanort a comblé les trous.

\- Pas devant ma fille ! Protesta Braig en rigolant.

Le bleu ferma un œil et il se laissa lentement descendre sur le lit jusqu'à être allongé. Hyolith monta à côté de lui et elle lui sourit avant de lui tendre sa peluche. Le devin lunaire voulu d'abord la refuser mais il finit par l'accepter pour faire plaisir à cette petite.

\- Spacey… j'étais avec Lea…

\- Je sais. C'est sal… c'est pas gentil de leur part…

\- J'aimerais pouvoir rester fidèle à Seigneur Xehanort et être avec Lea mais ce n'est pas possible… je ne choisirais jamais personne d'autre que Lea.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- Amuse-toi autant que tu veux avec moi… tant que tu es décent. Répondit le bleu en regardant le plafond.

\- Ca tombe bien.

Braig sourit et il resta silencieux et hors du champ de vision de son meilleur ami pendant cinq à six minutes. Enfin, il s'approcha de Saïx. Hyolith applaudit alors que le bicolore montrait ciseau, une étrange boîte et, visiblement, une boîte de maquillage.

La petite prit les affaires, faisant très attention aux ciseaux, alors que le bicolore aidait Saïx à se redresser.

\- Tu ne te reconnaîtras pas quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Jura le bicolore.

\- Je me sens déjà souillé. Répondit le bleu en se laissant mettre debout.

Le borgne l'entraîna jusqu'à la chaise de bureau où il l'installa.

\- T'inquiète pas, Hyolith reste là.

\- C'est déjà plus rassurant.

\- Et ma peluche te protège. Sourit la petite.

\- … Merci. Répondit le bleu.

Braig sourit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il revint après deux minutes, tenant dans sa main une photo. Le bleu rougit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait mais il se reprit rapidement et il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux pour les regarder.

Il voyait dans quel état ils étaient. Il était bien content d'avoir survécu à ce qu'avait fait Mickey, probablement commandité par Yen Sid. Il l'avait aidé à prendre un nouveau départ, à se détacher encore plus de Xehanort.

La douleur de Lea lui avait paru plus vive et insupportable que jamais. La peur de le perdre aussi avait été trop violente. Au moins, pour une fois, la lumière lui serait utile. Il continuerait d'être fidèle à son supérieur et à le servir jusqu'à la fin. Mais à présent, il envisageait une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réellement oser voir en face : son Supérieur devait mourir.


	66. Chapitre 65 : Au coeur de la nuit

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 65 : Au cœur de la nuit._

Dingo et Donald sentait une tension presque palpable qui émanait du corps de Lea. Si Sora et Riku pouvaient lui parler sans problème, il fallait mieux éviter. Déjà au château d'Ansem, seul Ienzo, Aeleus et Ventus avaient eu cette chance. C'était simple : Even s'était fait rembarré d'une façon qu'on n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant.

Le brun se disait que c'était compréhensible. Il n'aimait pas la violence et la froideur mais il comprenait. Lui aussi serait triste si on lui retirait Riku ou Kairi. De plus, ça faisait maintenant trois jours et Lea n'avait su avoir aucune nouvelle de celui qu'il aimait.

Peut-être que Saïx était mort.

Les deux amis d'enfances n'avaient pas jugés utiles de prévenir les animaux de ce fait. En effet, non seulement le roux n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde soit au courant de ces événements mais en plus Donald, en particulier, aurait pu raviver la douleur. Pas en voulant du mal, au contraire. Mais, quoi qu'il en était, c'était le résultat qui comptait.

Le vaisseau Gummi se posa sur une immense bâtisse. Donald l'avait choisie car elle était plus haut que les nuages. Ils avaient rarement vu de si majestueux immeuble. Lea, lui, était un peu plus habitué grâce à Illusiopolis.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas prévu une chose : qu'ils arriveraient en plein milieu d'un carnage. D'étranges créatures ailées fonçaient sur des personnes en combinaisons. L'argenté prit Sora, d'instinct, contre lui alors que Lea lançait un regard noir à Donald.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Protesta immédiatement le canard en sentant ce regard.

Des tirs se mirent à fuser. Lea leva le bras et des flammes se levèrent, les protégeant de blessures éventuelles.

Sora ne manqua pas de remarquer que les étranges créatures étaient plus fortes que les humains mais mises à mal par une technologie qu'ils ne comprenaient certainement pas. Après tout, jusqu'à il y avait peu longtemps, lui-même ne fallait pas mieux qu'eux.

\- Ils sont du côté de la lumière ? Demanda le brun, faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

\- Oui. Répondit Riku.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! Il va…

Le roux essaya d'attraper Sora mais celui-ci s'était déjà jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. L'argenté se passa la main sur le visage, s'excusa, d'un simple mot, à l'adresse de Lea avant de rejoindre le jeune porteur de Keyblade.

L'assassin soupira d'autant plus mais il abandonna ses positions pour aider ses amis. Si les créatures étranges étaient fortes, celles-ci ne durent leur salut qu'à une arme étrange tenue par un brun avec une queue de cheval.

Si les choses humanoïdes semblaient surprises de l'aide qu'elles recevaient, ni elles, ni l'homme ne dirent quoi que ce soit, se contentant d'accepter cette dite aide.

Ce n'est que par chance qu'ils en finirent avec cette bataille. L'homme s'approcha alors de tous les combattants. Donald donnait l'impression d'être frai comme un gardon, et semblait mettre ses atouts en valeurs, alors que Sora était un peu essoufflé.

\- Merci à tous.

\- C'est notre château, normal qu'on le défendre. Protesta la créature mauve.

\- Et quant à vous ?

\- Il aide tout ce qu'il trouve. Dit le roux en désignant Sora.

\- Tu es très amer en ce moment. Releva Dingo.

\- Je vous emmerde.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous êtes ? Demanda Sora à la créature mauve.

\- Des gargouilles.

\- Nous en avons vu quand nous étions à la cité des cloches. Sourit le brun. Mais vous n'êtes pas fait de pierre.

\- Pas la nuit. Répondit le mauve.

\- Oh ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas comme ceux qu'on a rencontrés. Sourit doucement Riku.

\- Probablement…

\- Cet endroit est le nôtre… nous avons été emprisonné dans notre état de roche pendant…

La créature se tut et elle regarda vers le brun à la queue de cheval.

\- Un peu plus de mille ans. Répondit-il.

\- Mille ans. Souffla le mauve.

\- Tant de chose ont changés. Souffla le barbu.

Celui à la queue de cheval regarda tour à tour les gargouilles puis les visiteurs.

\- J'aurais besoin de parler à l'un d'entre vous de chaque « côté ». Une gargouille et un…

\- Être de lumière ? Proposa Dingo en souriant.

L'homme en costume hocha la tête. L'être mauve se désigna immédiatement mais quand il s'agit des combattants de la lumière, ceux-ci se regardèrent. L'argenté se désigna. C'était souvent à lui que revenait la tâche de toute façon.

L'homme en costume les invita alors à le suivre. Les autres restèrent sur place. Sora s'occupa immédiatement de faire connaissance avec les autres. Lea le regarda alors, surveillant ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'aimait toujours pas cette situation mais il tenait à veiller sur son ami. Non seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour Riku. Il avait une double raison de s'occuper de lui.

Le roux s'éloigna un peu, regardant autour d'eux. Il grimpa rapidement sur les remparts et il observa autour d'eux. Il sentait l'air froid, tari en oxygène. Etonnement, il se sentait bien ici. Il avait la sensation d'être dans une sorte de cocon. Peut-être parce que lui continuait d'avoir chaud.

Peut-être parce que cet endroit était dénué de toute horreur. Non. Il sentait des ténèbres, proches. Il eut un rire nerveux, se moquant de lui-même. Il était le premier à dire que ténèbres n'était pas signe de méchanceté, de mauvais fond mais il ne pouvait que les assimiler à ça.

Il remarqua une personne et il s'approcha d'elle. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs habillée d'un jeans et d'une veste rouge. Il fit sortir sa Keyblade et il la fit cruellement raclé sur le sol.

\- Hello.

La personne leva les mains vers lui, braquant un revolver sur lui. Le roux sourit froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de braquer votre truc sur moi. C'est vous qui venez en territoire qui ne vous appartient pas.

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il y a ici. Répondit la femme.

\- Désolé mais… de quel droit ?

\- Vous êtes d'ici ?

\- Non… Mais moi je n'ai ni foi, ni loi et les droits, je me les accorde.

La femme posa son doigt sur la gâchette. Lea sourit de toutes ses dents, déjà prêt à faire apparaître un couloir des ténèbres pour se protéger.

\- Lea, c'est ça ? Appela une voix.

Le roux tourna la tête pour voir l'étrange créature mauve. Celle-ci attrapa l'arme qu'elle broya dans sa grande main, certainement dans le but de protéger une des personnes qui les avait aidés.

La femme poussa un cri et recula vivement. Elle vacilla sur le bord du château avant de tomber. La créature sauta immédiatement dans le vide pour la rattraper.

Le roux soupira et il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres. Il y entra et en ressortit sur une infrastructure de relativement basse. Il était au plus bas, se disant que de toute façon qu'avec les portails remonter ne serait pas compliqué.

Il put alors voir la créature se poser près de lui.

\- Oui, c'est Lea. Dit le roux.

\- Parfait. Je suis Goliath. Et vous… Osa demander la gargouille.

\- Elisa… Elisa Maza. Pouvez-vous… me remonter ? S'il vous plaît.

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas voler.

\- Ah ? Fit Lea en posant sa main sur le mur.

\- Je ne vole pas, je plane.

\- Ah. Répondit le roux alors que le mur prenait un aspect noirâtre. Passez par là. Taxi-Ténèbres. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin pour la femme.

Goliath regarda les fumerolles noires avant d'hocher la tête. Il incita l'inspectrice, tremblante, à passer dans les ténèbres. Lea ferma la marche, le couloir se refermant derrière lui.

Ils en ressortirent en milieu d'une des cours du château. L'assassin n'attendit pas longtemps et il repartit auprès de ses amis, guidé par les ténèbres de Riku. Goliath ne tarda à les rejoindre, accompagné d'Elisa.

Celle-ci parlait avec lui, un peu troublé. Elle accepta de venir au milieu d'eux tous et elle expliqua en quoi consistait son travail l'air rassuré d'être face à au moins trois humanoïdes, même si l'un d'entre eux était surprenant.

\- Nous devrions en parler plus longuement une fois prochaine… Dit Goliath en désignant un endroit précis. Pourquoi pas là-bas, demain, la nuit ?

\- Je suppose. Répondit la femme.

Elle se força à écouter les quelques directives de Goliath qui lui demandait de venir seule puis elle partit. Le mauve tourna ensuite la tête vers les visiteurs de ce monde.

\- L'un d'entre vous viendra aussi. Si vous voulez bien.

\- Je viendrais. Sourit Sora.

\- J'accompagnerais. Lea s'occupera de tout pendant mon absence. Dit Riku.

\- Ce monsieur, David Xanatos, nous a demandé un service et je dois y réfléchir. Mais je vous en ferais part dès que possible.

Lea se crispa en entendant le nom en question. Pas qu'il le connaissait, au contraire, mais ce nom lui rappelait celui d'un autre. D'une personne qu'il détestait tout particulièrement.

\- Il est temps pour nous de nous coucher. Dit Goliath. Nous nous transformerons en pierre.

\- On va vous surveiller. Sourit Sora.

Le mauve ne sembla pas convaincu mais l'aube commençait déjà à pointer. Les gargouilles s'éloignèrent et grimpèrent sur les édifices. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils se couvrent de pierre.

Le brun eut un air conquis. Il trouvait tout cela merveilleux. Riku lui fit un léger sourire et il posa sa main sur son épaule une fraction de seconde avant de regarder ses autres compagnons.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un les surveille. On pourrait faire un tour. Proposa l'argenté.

\- Je vais commencer. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Dit Lea en grimpant sur le rempart à côté de Goliath.

\- D'accord. Merci et… bonne nuit. Sourit Sora.

Le brun lui colla une bise sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. Le roux fit un signe de main à Riku pour lui dire au revoir et il s'assit sur le rempart.

L'assassin remonta ses jambes pour avoir les pieds sur la pierre et il appuya sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il mourrait d'envie d'user d'un portail des ténèbres pour aller voir après Saïx mais il savait qu'on avait besoin de lui.

Et, inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas s'assurer qu'il était en vie car, au contraire, il pourrait peut-être tomber face à la fatalité inverse.


	67. Chapitre 66 : Métamorphose

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

 _Chapitre 66 : Métamorphose._

Xehanort venait de sortir d'un portail des ténèbres. Aujourd'hui une mission importante lui incombait. Il devait trouver un treizième membre pour remplacer celui que Saïx lui avait tuer et, cette fois, pas question de faire les choses à moitié.

Il n'y avait plus de personnes suffisamment pleines de ténèbres au sein de son organisation pour se permettre une solution de facilité. C'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans le monde de l'Espace Galactique où, d'après ce dont on lui avait parlé, des forces obscures se recoupaient.

Il avait demandé à Saïx de l'accompagner. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais parce qu'il était inquiet. Son commandant en second était encore faible et il s'épuisait rapidement. Hier soir, il l'avait emmené chez le médecin histoire d'être sûr, pour la centième fois, qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

C'était plutôt la douleur qui coupait le souffle de Saïx ou l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il faisait avant.

Le bleu, pour sa part, commençait à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise par rapport à cette affection et cette attention débordante. Il avait l'impression de gaspiller le temps de son supérieur, d'un côté, et, de l'autre, il n'aimait pas attirer son attention.

Xehanort se tourna vers le couloir des ténèbres et il tendit la main vers celui-ci. Une main se posa dedans et il tira doucement pour attirer à lui Saïx.

Son apparence avait quelque peu changé depuis hier. Braig lui avait coupé les cheveux comme à une ancienne époque. Les mèches dans son dos lui arrivaient difficilement aux épaules et les mèches qui passaient sur ses joues n'étaient plus que la chevelure de derrière qui passait, à peine, devant ses oreilles.

La seule chose qui changeait par rapport à celle qu'il avait étant plus jeune, c'était les mèches qui passaient devant ses oreilles pour en cacher le bout en pointe. Par ailleurs, il portait également des lentilles qui lui donnaient une teinte ressemblant vaguement à celle de sa première humanité.

Quant au X sur son front, il avait disparu à l'aide d'une couche horriblement dérangeante de fond de teint et autre maquillage.

Dès que l'argenté le regardait, Saïx sentait qu'il désapprouvait et il s'en sentait d'autant plus gêné.

A vrai dire, le bleu se demandait sérieusement pourquoi Braig avait fait ça. Il n'était pas persuadé que ce soit vraiment utile pour faire revenir Isa. Mais ça amusait son meilleur ami et il espérait voir un détachement de la part de son supérieur, il devait bien l'avouer.

D'un autre côté, il savait que Xehanort l'aimait depuis longtemps, depuis cette période et même un peu avant.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai besoin de toi au manoir et il serait bien que tu n'aies pas « t'entraîner ».

\- Oui, excuse-moi de…

\- J'ai surtout peur que tu t'épuises inutilement. Répondit Xehanort en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Le bleu serra les dents avant d'hocher la tête. L'argenté l'entraîna alors derrière lui. Saïx regarda autour de lui et ne manqua pas de remarquer que cet endroit était un peu étrange. Il n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Il y avait tant de technologie que la tête lui tournait presque. Il pouvait voir l'espace intersidéral à certains moment mais il y avait une chose qui le dérangeait plus que tout : il ne voyait pas de lune.

Tous ses pouvoirs dépendaient d'elle. Dans cet endroit, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il serait été incapable de protégé son supérieur. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il voulait formuler ses craintes mais elles mourraient dans sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas admettre à quel point il n'était pas apte en cet instant pourtant ça aurait été utile en cas de besoin.

Il pouvait encore sentir les ténèbres, c'était déjà ça. Il suivait son supérieur, cherchant vaguement les énergies qu'ils cherchaient.

L'argenté resserra sa main sur la main de celui qu'il aimait avant de l'entraîner vers un endroit précis. Il s'agissait d'un sas destiné à embarquer dans un vaisseau. Arrivé près de personne, le supérieur se força à lâcher son commandant en second.

\- Bonjour. Nous recherchons quelqu'un.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Le maître de ce vaisseau. Répondit Xehanort.

Saïx resta muet. Il supposait que son Seigneur savait ce qu'il faisait. Lui n'avait rien à dire après tout. Il devait se contenter d'acquiescer à tout, bêtement.

\- Avez-vous une autorisation ?

L'argenté fit apparaître ses aérolames. Il avait sa Keyblade, bien sûr, mais il préférait ne pas la sortir tout le temps. Il tenait à la garder comme un effet de surprise et, d'un autre côté, cette arme ne faisait peur qu'aux initiés.

\- Est-ce une autorisation suffisante ?

Chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que l'homme s'inclina et appuya sur des boutons, faisant s'ouvrir les sas. Le Supérieur le remercia et il passa le sas. Le bleu le suivit et lança un regard à l'individu alors que Xehanort faisait disparaître ses armes.

\- Seigneur ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a laissé passer mais c'est un avantage. Répondit l'argenté.

\- D'accord…

\- Tant mieux si nous avons un avantage contre eux.

Saïx hocha la tête. Il sentit la main de Xehanort prendre la sienne et il se rapprocha de lui. L'argenté sourit avant de reprendre un air fermé. Il se devait de se montrer un chef avant tout surtout en territoire inconnu.

Ils suivirent les ténèbres jusqu'à finalement arriver devant une autre pièce. Une nouvelle fois, le manipulateur de néant lâcha celui qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit la pièce alors que Saïx mettait sa main de sorte à pouvoir appeler sa claymore. S'il pouvait au moins faire quelque chose, c'était ça.

A leur entrée, un homme tout en noir, portant un casque et une cape, se tourna vers eux. Il tourna ensuite sa tête, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus, vers une femme qui était devant des moniteurs.

\- Je ne pense pas les connaître.

\- Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'intrus. Répondit la femme.

\- En effet. Je devais m'entretenir avec vous, monsieur.

Le bleu fixa le sol alors qu'il sentait sans problèmes ces ténèbres nouveaux qu'il supposait devoir reconnaître sous peu. Inconsciemment, il chercha après d'autres ténèbres suffisant. Après tout, il lui restait une dernière personne à tuer et il comptait bien le faire. Ce n'était pas non plus son état qui l'empêcherait de le faire.

\- Je ne vous connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Disons que j'aimerais que nous puissions discuter. Ou cela vous semble-t-il impossible pour une quelconque raison ?

\- Cela doit être possible.

L'homme en noir fit signe à la femme de s'éloigner. Celle-ci se leva alors et elle sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard vers les deux personnes.

\- Il serait plus convenable que votre sous-fifre nous laisse également. Dit l'homme en noir.

L'argenté lança un regard vers son commandant en second. Il hocha la tête.

\- Sors, Saïx.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez. Souffla le bleu, sans réfléchir.

Le manipulateur de néant lui tendit quand même l'une de ses aérolames. Le devin lunaire l'accepta et sortit de la pièce. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à quelques pas de là, et il fixa l'arme.

Son supérieur devait déjà être au courant qu'il avait ses pouvoirs démunis. Qu'il ne pourrait se défendre. Ou il voulait tant s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien qu'il lui avait confié cette arme qui semblait vraiment un atout ici.

Il n'aimait pas ça, du tout, mais il resta à attendre, ressassant ses idées noires, se demandant s'il réussirait une seule fois à réellement se détacher de l'argenté au lieu de se dire que son supérieur était réellement aux petits soins pour lui et que ça lui faisait autant plaisir que mal.

Il y avait tellement peu de personnes qui l'aimait, qui se préoccupait de lui, que trahir volontairement quelqu'un qui avait de l'affection pour lui le laissait pantois.

A chaque fois qu'une personne passait dans le couloir, le bleu se redressait. Il était plutôt mal mis pour empêcher son dos de toucher le métal, chose qui lui faisait plutôt mal. Mais il devait être fin prêt, peu importe sa douleur.

Il espérait que son supérieur sortirait bientôt, viendrait le rejoindre et qu'ils pourraient repartir.

Saïx restait concentré sur les ténèbres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'y passait mais il pouvait s'assurer que son Seigneur était bien à l'intérieur.

Le sas s'ouvrit et le devin lunaire se redressa une nouvelle fois. L'homme en noir fit signe au bleu d'approcher. Le commandant en second plissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

\- Viens. Lui ordonna la voix de Xehanort.

Cette fois, l'ancien numéro sept s'exécuta, n'attendant pas une seconde de plus. Il contourna l'homme en noir et il vint près de l'argenté qui lui prit le poignet et l'attira encore plus près. Il reprit son aérolame, en profitant pour lui caresser la main.

\- Je te présente Dark Vador.

Le bleu inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer. L'homme croisa les bras et fixa l'argenté, semblait-il.

\- Il viendra nous aider. Ce sera à toi de venir le chercher le moment venu.

Le devin lunaire hocha la tête une nouvelle fois mais pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris cette fois.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

\- Merci pour la vôtre.

Xehanort s'inclina très légèrement. Le bleu s'inclina, mais bien plus, se coupant le souffle à cause d'une douleur au thorax.

Il se redressa après que son Seigneur ne l'est fait. L'argenté le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il attendit qu'ils se soient un peu éloigné pour ouvrir un portail.

\- Mes aérolames ressemblent à leur « sabre lasers », ils m'ont pris pour l'un d'entre eux. Expliqua l'argenté à voix basse en le faisant passer dans le couloir obscurs avec lui.

\- Je comprends. Il a dit que vous l'aidiez ?

Le manipulateur de néant hocha la tête alors que les ténèbres se refermaient derrière eux.

\- Il m'a demandé mon aide pour dominer le monde. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. Je me débarrasserais de lui quand tout ceci sera fini de toute façon.

\- Ah… D'accord.

Le bleu regarda son supérieur. Ce dernier l'embrassa. Le commandant en second allait se forcer à répondre au baiser mais celui-ci se coupa avant. Il sentit le pouce de l'argenté sur son front, traçant la croix.

Ou plus exactement : retirant le maquillage pour dévoiler la cicatrice.

Saïx aurait voulu protester mais, au lieu de ça, il se laissa faire.

\- D'ici quelques jours, tout sera enfin fini. La lumière cessera de se prendre pour la meilleur chose au monde. Rien ne se mettra plus entre nous.

\- Seigneur Xehanort je…

\- Hm ? Questionna l'argenté alors que ses lèvres embrassait toute la gorge de Saïx.

\- Tu… tu ne toucheras pas à… Emyd et L… _Lui_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous avons déjà parler de _lui_ et je ne compte pas faire du mal à ton « petit frère ».

Le bleu se sentit rassurer et il se laissa toucher par les mains baladeuses qui savaient ce qu'elles devaient toucher et ce qu'elles devaient éviter.

Note de fin : Ca se situerait un peu après le troisième volet de la nouvelle génération… J'ai regardé les star wars pour écrire ce chapitre et alors que j'écris cette note je n'ai su voir que les trois premiers (les préquelles toujours) et j'avoue que le troisième m'a séduite.


	68. Chapitre 67 : Similitude

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 67 : Similitude._

La nuit était en train de tombée. Sora était assis sur les remparts, impatient de voir comment ces gargouilles revenaient à la vie. Il s'extasia alors en voyant la roche exploser, laissant place à des créatures de chairs et de sang.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents aux gargouilles lorsqu'elles regardèrent vers lui. Le brun les laissa seul un instant pour aller chercher ses amis. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Riku et ses deux compagnons mais pour Lea, il dut faire trois fois le tour du château avant de finalement le trouver dans le salon où il avait somnolé.

Le brun lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite sans même lui demander son avis. Il l'emmena alors jusqu'à l'endroit où les gargouilles s'envolaient, intéressées par ce qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

\- Bien… Sora et Riku, c'est cela ? Demanda Goliath en désignant l'un et l'autre sans problème.

\- Oui. On vous accompagne. Ou plutôt, allez-y et on vous rejoint. Dit Riku.

La créature mauve hocha la tête avant d'appeler son ami barbu. Ils montèrent sur les remparts avant de s'envoler. Le brun fit la moue.

\- J'aurais bien voulu voler.

\- Tu leur demanderas une autre fois. Sourit Donald.

\- Oui !

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas trop s'attarder ici. Grinça le roux avant de se tourner vers l'argenté. Je t'ouvre un portail…

\- Merci. Répondit Riku alors que le roux tendait la main vers l'avant.

Un couloir se créa et l'argenté tendit la main à son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier accepta cette main et ils entrèrent dans les ténèbres. Lea retourna alors dans le salon. Il entendit Dingo et Donald dirent qu'ils allaient visiter la ville.

Le roux s'installa alors dans le sofa du salon. Mais il continuait de sentir les ténèbres ambiants. Des ténèbres dérangeants.

Il dut rester seul une heure avant que la gargouille dans les tons bruns-beiges barbues ne revienne. Il le salua avec un sourire aimable. L'assassin répondit vaguement à ce geste et il fit de la place à la créature.

\- On m'appelle Hudson à présent. Informa le barbu.

\- D'accord.

La gargouille sourit une nouvelle fois avant de demander à Lea de l'aide pour faire fonctionner la télévision. Bien que de mauvaise humeur, le roux se leva et lui expliqua comment tout fonctionnait avec une patience qu'on ne lui aurait pas cru capable vu la situation.

Après quinze minutes, l'assassin put aller se rasseoir dans le divan. Hudson changea les chaînes et, bientôt, une horripilante gamine aux cheveux noirs apparus.

\- Dora l'exploratrice. Commenta Lea. J'aime bien ce truc…

µµµ

Il se passa presque toute la nuit où ils regardèrent la télévision ensemble, Hudson, Lea et l'étrange chien. C'est en voyant l'aube se lever que la gargouille coupa la télévision et ils partirent rejoindre les autres gargouilles.

Celles racontèrent avec effusion tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Donald et Dingo, qui les avaient accompagnés, étaient tout excités. Ils racontaient comme les gargouilles les avaient laissés monter sur leur dos.

\- Mais… où sont Riku et Sora ? Demanda Lea.

\- Et Goliath ? Surenchérit Hudson.

\- On pensait qu'ils seraient déjà là.

\- Lea ?! Trouve Riku. Dit Donald.

\- De un, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre et de deux, ce monde est trop grand pour moi. Et bien trop parsemés de ténèbres. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre.

\- Préparons-nous pour le jour. Souffla le vieillard.

Les autres gargouilles ne purent que hocher la tête. Ils s'installèrent et Lea les regarda s'installer avant d'agiter la main prétextant qu'il allait « les imiter ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Sora et Riku ne reviennent pas ?

\- Ils doivent être avec Goliath. S'il s'est transformé en pierre, ils le protégeront. Riku a très bien pu ne pas savoir rouvrir un portail. Ils reviendront ce soir.

Le roux agita la main et il regagna le salon où il s'installa dans le sofa. Il se recroquevilla et tourna la tête vers les oreillers avant de fermer les yeux.

µµµ

Quelques heures plus tard, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lea qui se réveilla. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Hudson qui venait de le réveiller.

\- Bonne nouvelle… Goliath est revenu. Tes amis aussi.

L'assassin hocha la tête et le remercia. Il se leva pour de bon et il le suivit dehors, remerciant muettement ses rêves de ne pas lui avoir envoyé d'images merveilleuses.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour du château, il vint directement voir ses deux amis.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a dû veiller sur Goliath avec Elisa. Des sans-cœurs nous sont tombés dessus. Ils étaient avec les mêmes gens qu'hier. Expliqua Sora.

\- Ah… rien de grave ?

\- Non. Certifia Riku. Par contre, nos « amis » les gargouilles ce sont trouvés des noms.

\- Oui ! Le rouge Brooklyn, le jaune-vert Lexington, le bleu Broadway et le chien, Bronx.

Lea hocha simplement la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris les noms. A vrai dire, il aurait voulu être aussi amical que d'habitude mais il restait inquiet pour celui qu'il aimait et il n'arrivait pas à se montrer de bonne humeur.

En temps normal, il aurait été au moins aussi excité que Sora au lieu de ça, ce dernier se montrait jovial pour deux.

Le brun dut sentir qu'il allait mal car il vint près de lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le roux s'efforça de répondre à son sourire.

C'est alors que l'homme de main de Xanatos vint les voir. Il semblait à Lea qu'il s'appelait Owen mais il n'en était plus sûr.

\- Goliath, Monsieur Xanatos aimerait vous voir.

\- Bien. Amusez-vous mais ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Restez près du château. Dit le mauve à ses amis.

Il remercia le blond avant de l'accompagner. Riku et Lea échangèrent un regard. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une affaire de ténèbres, seulement de mauvaises impressions.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir que Sora se faisait porter par Broadway. Celui-ci s'envola, faisant rire le brun. L'argenté serra les dents face à cela. Lea fit craquer ses mains et il s'approcha de la scène.

\- Je te le rattrapes s'il tombe.

\- Merci. Répondit Riku en s'avançant à son tour.

Ils restèrent un quart d'heure à jouer ensemble, seulement, avant que Goliath ne revienne accompagné d'une femme-gargouille. Broadway déposa immédiatement Sora sur le sol avant de rejoindre la femme. Comme les autres, il l'assailli de question.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Dingo en s'approchant.

\- C'est notre commandant en second, l'amoureuse de Goliath.

Du feu se dégagea de Lea. La dénomination lui rappelait l'homme qu'il aimait et, bêtement, il voyait alors ce dernier avec Xehanort. Sora sourit doucement au roux, se rapprochant de lui.

L'assassin grinça mais il attrapa le jeune porteur de Keyblade par les épaules et il le serra contre lui.

\- Goliath mon amour… puisque Xanatos nous a réuni, ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions lui venir en aide ? Murmura la rousse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous, accepteriez-vous de nous aider ? Demanda Goliath à l'adresse des visiteurs, serrant le corps de sa compagne contre lui.

\- Je dois parler avec Lea d'abord. Répondit l'argenté.

\- Ca, ça veut dire qu'il y a des ténèbres. Chuchota Donald.

Le roux lança un regard au canard alors que Dingo semblait des plus surpris. Sora pencha la tête mais il se contenta de regarder ses deux amis s'éloigner. L'assassin lança un regard vers les gargouilles qui continuaient de se retrouver.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Pas grand-chose… moi aussi je sens les ténèbres en elle mais j'en reviens aux mêmes conclusions que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas mieux. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir mauvais fond.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose. Et ils la connaissent.

Le roux hocha la tête. Les deux retournèrent auprès des gargouilles qui discutaient déjà plus ou moins du plan à avoir.

\- Nous acceptons de vous aider. Informa Riku.

\- Parfait. Allons prévenir Xanatos.

\- Et… juste… ne prononcer pas ce nom. Fit le roux.

\- David devrait être parfait. Proposa la rousse.

\- Merci. Grogna Lea.

Il accepta que Sora lui prenne la main et il suivit le même mouvement que les autres. Dans le bureau de Xanatos, ce dernier leur expliqua longuement les points forts et les points faibles de chaque basse.

Lea ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le couple et il se sentait on ne peut plus jaloux face à eux. Des êtres séparés par la vie qui se retrouvaient et vivaient le grand amour à nouveau.

Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il désirait en ce moment même.

\- … Lea ?

Le roux tourna la tête vers Riku qui venait de l'appeler.

\- On t'a affecté à la base souterraine avec Hudson et Bronx.

\- Hein ? Oh… d'accord.

\- Utilise ta Keyblade.

\- Oui.

Le roux se tourna vers Hudson et il l'accompagna à l'extérieur. Ils attendirent de voir tous les autres partirent pour que l'assassin n'ouvre enfin un portail des ténèbres, sortant sa Keyblade de l'autre main.

Il se doutait que Sora et Riku seraient avec Goliath et la femme et les deux animaux avec les trois plus jeunes.

D'un côté, le roux était bien content de ne pas être avec le couple. Et avec de la chance, ces êtres ouvriraient les yeux des amis d'enfances.

\- C'est une mission de base catégorie. Dit Hudson alors qu'ils évitaient des canalisations trouées.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que Bronx ne sait pas voler.

\- Va pour Bronx et moi mais toi ?

\- Riku essaie de me donner le moins de travail possible. J'ai la tête à rien en ce moment. Expliqua le roux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hudson.

Il remarqua des caméras et en fit signe à Lea. Ce dernier les fit griller avant de planter sa Keyblade dans les deux pauvres sans-cœurs qui trainaient dans ce taudis.

\- Mon histoire ne ressemble pas à celle de Goliath, loin de là. Mais j'ai perdu l'être que j'aime, moi aussi. Il était dans mes bras et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas s'il est en vie ou pas et ça me tracasse.

\- Goliath pensait qu'elle était morte. Mais il devait rester fort pour nous autre. Répondit le vieillard. Il doit bien y avoir une personne pour qui il te faut te battre.

\- Oui… son petit-frère.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te battre alors. D'autant plus.

\- Merci. Sourit Lea.

La gargouille lui sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher. Néanmoins, ils furent tout à coup assaillit par des sans-cœurs. L'assassin fit tournoyer sa Keyblade comme il l'aurait fait avec un chakram et il fonça dans le tas.

Hudson enfonça la porte avec l'aide de Bronx.

\- Retiens-les. Je prends la disquette ! Cria la gargouille.

\- Oui. Répondit le roux.

Il donna des coups de Keyblade, détruisant de nombreux sans-cœur. Il lança un regard sur le côté et il put voir Hudson donner des coups dans les ordinateurs. Lea ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il s'y prenne autrement mais à cet instant, la disquette en sortit.

\- Parfait ! J'ouvre un portail.

Lea tendit sa main libre et les ténèbres engloutirent Bronx et Hudson. Le roux extermina encore quelques sans-cœurs avant d'entrer dans les fumerolles à son tour. Ils arrivèrent ainsi les premiers au château.

Les deux partenaires d'un soir se congratulèrent en souriant. Le roux lui devait réellement une fière chandelle. Non seulement par rapport à ce combat mais aussi pour lui avoir remonté le moral.

Néanmoins, il fit une légère moue en voyant Xanatos s'approcher. Hudson lui donna la disquette et ils attendirent les autres. Le groupe suivant à rentrer fut celui de Dingo et Donald et le dernier à venir fut alors celui de Riku et Sora.

A peine eut-il donné la disquette que Goliath lâcha sa compagne, prétextant devoir revoir Elisa. Lea soupira, Riku détourna la regard et Sora s'assit sur le sol en murmurant que « même lui savait ça ».

Evidemment, ça ne manqua pas. La rousse montra sa jalousie. Non seulement face aux humains mais en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux humains. Décréta la rousse.

\- Tu leur as bien fait confiance à eux ? Dit Goliath en désignant les visiteurs.

\- Ils sont différents. Quatre sur toute une humanité ? Nous avons été détruit par les humains. Protesta la femme.

Riku fronça les sourcils, semblant partager quant aux arguments de la présence féminine.

\- Nous avons déjà été trahi, souviens-toi.

\- Je m'en souviens. Mais doivent conserver une haine pour des personnes mortes depuis longtemps ?

Le roux leva la main pour répondre à cette question mais il sentit un regard désapprobateur. Il eut un léger soupir et il rabaissa la main, croissant les bras.

\- Leurs descendants doivent payer pour eux ! Cracha la rousse.

Goliath secoua la tête et il la regarda, l'air triste.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'avais changé. Mais c'est toi qui a changé. Tu ne ressembles plus aux souvenirs que j'avais de toi.

La gargouille mauve se détourna et s'approcha des remparts.

\- Ne lui dit pas ça…

Goliath tourna la tête vers Lea, surpris. Sora s'était relevé et il posa sa main sur le bras de l'assassin. Celui-ci était on ne peut plus tendu.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre… personne n'a changé… une chose à changer : l'affection que tu as pour un autre. Ne lâche pas la personne que tu aimes depuis tout ce temps pour une personne que tu connais depuis peu. Lui dit Lea.

\- Je vais la rejoindre.

La créature n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'envoler. Du feu se mit à s'échapper des pieds de l'assassin qui grinçait des dents.

\- Naveen, lui… Pourquoi personnes ne m'écoutent jamais !

\- Faut mieux les laisser commettre leur erreur. Répondit Riku.

Le roux serra d'autant plus les dents mais il cessa de laisser le feu émaner de lui alors que Sora lui prenait à nouveau la main.

La femme gargouille s'excusa avant de s'éloigner. Le brun resserra sa main sur celle de l'assassin. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Hudson s'avança et il posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule de Lea.

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour eux. Ce n'est qu'une dispute passagère.

\- Je l'espère pour eux. Répondit le roux.

Il s'éloigna des autres et il les laissa s'amuser ensemble. Sora montra un jeu de carte à Brooklyn alors que Dingo expliquait la technologie à Lexington. Donald caressait Bronx et Riku surveillait tout ce petit monde.

Mais soudainement, des énormes gargouilles qui avaient le même aspect que Goliath mais ressemblant à des sans-cœurs, par leur couleur et leur ténèbres, apparurent. Ils étaient accompagnés de la femme, de Xanatos et de « Owen ».

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Les gargouilles de chair s'envolèrent, poursuivie par les étranges créatures. Xanatos sourit tranquillement alors que la rousse s'approchait.

\- Les disquettes contenaient des informations pour créer des sans-cœurs. Grâce à nos puissances combinées, Xanatos et moi nous avons pu les faire.

\- J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Commenta Riku.

\- Oh oui. Tu avais fait un sans-cœur de moi. Sourit Sora.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Lea. C'est chou.

\- Sans-cœur, attaquez ! Cria Xanatos, probablement excédé de ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

\- Vos choses peuvent les détruire, non ? S'écria Brooklyn.

L'argenté hocha la tête et il appela Broadway, de loin le plus fort. Lea fit un écran de flamme pour les protéger des sans-cœurs alors que le Maître se saisissait de Sora. Il le monta sur le dos de la gargouille avant de sortir sa Keyblade.

Hudson vint les rejoindre, couteau à la main.

Les sans-cœurs gargouilles leur foncèrent dessus et, alors qu'une d'entre elle allait pousser Donald à bas, Goliath surgit des airs et la détruisit d'un coup de griffe. Le retour de leur chef mit du baume au cœur des étranges créatures et elles se remirent à attaquer avec d'autant plus de force.

Conjuguant leur force, ses étranges sans-cœurs furent bientôt réduit au nombre de « un ». Celle-ci poursuivait Goliath sous le regard de la femme, Xanatos et Owen. Riku lança sa Keyblade à bout portant sur le sans-cœur alors que le roux attrapait Sora pour le faire descendre de la gargouille.

\- C'était marrant. Sourit le brun.

Riku sourit alors qu'il rappelait sa Keyblade à lui.

\- Ceci va l'être encore plus. Lança la femme, une lance-roquette dans les pattes.

Elle tira et alors que le projectile fonçait, Lea ouvrit un portail pour que l'objet se retrouve juste au-dessus de la mer et ne puisse faire de mal à personne.

\- Goliath… tu es un idiot ! Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne et je m'en suis sortie vivante. Tout cela était un plan. Le château devait nous revenir mais toi… tu nous as menés à notre perte en voulant protéger les humains ! L'humanité doit être détruite !

\- Le bien et le mal existe en chacun de nous. Humain ou gargouille ou… animaux étrange.

Dingo sourit alors que Donald se renfrognait.

\- Toute cette tragédie est arrivée uniquement par ta faute.

Le roux serra les dents. Finalement, il préférait même éloigné le rapport de ce couple avec le sien.

\- Non ne dit pas ça ! Ensemble, nous créerons un monde nouveau. Tu m'as fait confiance ! Tu m'as aimé ! Cela ne signifie-t-il rien pour toi ?!

Goliath ne répondit pas à ça. La gargouille femme tira mais elle rata sa cible. Elle s'approcha alors de son partenaire en souriant cruellement.

\- Figure-toi Goliath que j'ai un nom moi aussi : Démona.

Elle sourit et s'apprêta à tirer une nouvelle fois, à bout portant. Donald et Sora voulurent faire un sort, à l'instar de Riku, Dingo amorça un geste pour lancer son bouclier et Lea sa Keyblade mais à cet instant, Elisa jaillit de nulle part et sauta sur la gargouille.

La roquette fonça dans le mur et il fit tomber les deux femmes. Goliath se jeta dans le vide et il récupéra la brune qu'il vint poser juste à côté du groupe d'ami. Il se rendit ensuite près des remparts et il regarda tristement le sol.

Lea baissa la tête, embêté.

\- Je vais faire mettre Xanatos en prison. Dit Elisa en s'approchant de l'homme allongé sur le sol.

\- Merci. Souffla Goliath.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez rester un peu ? Demanda Broadway.

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents mais une sonnerie les surpris. Donald sortit le poste de sa poche et il fit le sort pour le faire grandir à nouveau. Il activa alors l'objet sous le regard conquis de Lexington.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la gargouille.

Le roux s'approcha et il sourit légèrement.

\- Ma mère.

\- Je croyais que c'était un homme. Dit Brooklyn qui regardait par au-dessus.

Ils ressemblaient à une sacrée mêlée à tous regarder sur ce petit poste.

\- En fait… Commença Lea.

\- Désolé mais on a pas le temps. Coupa le méché. Il faut que vous rentriez… de suite !

Les visiteurs se tendirent mais Riku fut le premier à réagir et il hocha la tête. Ils fermèrent le poste et ils dirent alors au revoir à leur ami pour qui l'aube se levait bientôt de toute façon.

Ils promirent de revenir dès que possible. Néanmoins, Lea ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Ienzo avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Rien de grave, espérait-il.


	69. Chapitre 68 : L'éclosion du

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 68 : L'éclosion du…_

Saïx ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais ça faisait une semaine aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait plus touché à sa blessure. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, entre son inconscience de trois jours et le fait que depuis les deux jours où il était revenu de chez ce « Dark Vador », il n'avait fait qu'aider Xehanort à mettre en place tous les plans.

Il avait été coupé du monde pendant ces deux derniers jours, ne s'éloignant de son supérieur que pour aller leur chercher à manger.

Ainsi, s'il avait mis les lentilles, avec quelques difficultés, sa cicatrice, elle, n'était pas cachée.

Mais, aujourd'hui, ayant fini une grande partie du travail, le bleu chercha après son meilleur ami. Il le trouva, sans surprise, dans sa chambre, lisant un magazine. Saïx entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte.

Le bicolore sourit en le voyant. Il ferma son magazine et il se leva pour venir le rejoindre.

Ils prirent rapidement des nouvelles sur la santé de l'autre, Braig plus inquiet que Saïx. Ce dernier lui assura au moins trois fois que tout allait bien avant que, enfin, le bicolore ne consente à supposer que le bleu pouvait avoir des douleurs sans aucune contrepartie.

Le devin lunaire fut soulagé lorsque son meilleur ami eut fini de s'inquiéter étant donné qu'il avait déjà le « problème » avec Xehanort.

\- J'ai trouvé un truc en allant à Jardin Radieux hier.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu y étais allé.

\- Xehanort m'y a envoyé, on s'est vu quand tu te douchais je suppose…

Le bleu hocha la tête et il s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui prit un cadre sur la table de chevet. Il la donna à Saïx en faisant « tadaaam ». Le devin lunaire regarda la photographie et il put voir une image d'une petite famille. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs avec des yeux dorés et une gamine qui ressemblait à Hyolith si ce n'était ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Ta famille. Commenta Saïx.

\- Oui. Même si j'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant. Je suis content de pouvoir les faire vivre ici avec moi. Cette photo a été faite peu avant qu'elles… tu vois.

\- Tu n'es pas borgne sur cette photo.

\- Touché. Elles m'ont toujours connu avec deux yeux. Expliqua le manipulateur d'espace en récupérant le cadre.

\- Oh… C'est Yen Sid… que tu veux éliminer ?

\- Non.

\- Hein ? Je pensais… quelque chose du style « il aurait pu faire quelque chose ».

\- Il aurait _dû_ faire quelque chose. Oui. Mais si je veux me venger de lui aussi, disons que tu m'as déjà largement aidé en lui tuant sa stupide fée.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit le bleu. Mais alors… qui ?

Le bicolore posa sa photo sur la table de chevet. Il se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami et il planta son œil unique dans l'un des siens.

\- Allons… tu n'es pas stupide. Tu _sais_.

Le bleu pencha la tête sur le côté. Il essayait de remettre bout à bout toutes les informations qu'on lui avait déjà « données ».

Il repassait en revue tous ce qui était susceptible de se jouxter, de se faire comprendre une chose ou l'autre. Il se passa la main sur le visage sans trouver.

\- Quand il me l'a confiée, il a dit qu'il me donnait une compensation.

Le devin lunaire se tendit et il regarda son meilleur ami. Ce dernier croisa simplement les bras. Le bleu serra les dents. Il se souvenait d'avoir tiqué sur ce point et que Braig avait souligné qu'il était censé avoir perdu la mémoire.

Il voyait les instants plus noirs entre les deux hommes et ce malgré qu'ils se considéraient comme ami jusqu'à il y avait peu. Saïx remarquait également que Braig semblait plus froid avec leur supérieur à partir du moment où Hyolith était entré dans leur vie.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais le détruire en…

Saïx se désigna. Le bicolore resta muet un instant avant d'hocher la tête, l'air grave. Le bleu baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Inconsciemment, sa main passa dans ses cheveux. Le devin lunaire fronça les sourcils et il se redressa pour fixer son meilleur ami qui, pour une fois, ne faisait plus le fier.

\- C'était ça ? C'était un plan ?

\- Oui… je te l'ai dit que je voulais pas que tu le saches... je savais que si vous étiez ensemble, Xehanort et toi, je ferais tout pour vous faire rompre, qu'il te perde et qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert. Je voulais que tu retournes avec Lea.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu faisais ça pour moi. Bon d'accord je suis habitué à ce qu'on en est rien à faire de moi mais quand même.

Le bicolore se tut une nouvelle fois, serrant les poings. Saïx serra les bras et il regarda le manipulateur d'espace.

\- Comment… ça s'est passé ?

Le borgne eut un air triste immédiatement. Le bleu pouvait tout à fait le comprendre et il s'approcha pour le soutenir mais Braig s'éloigna de lui au moment où il allait lui prendre la main, s'extirpant de cette pseudo étreinte.

\- Xehanort, je le connais depuis longtemps. Il était intéressé par le travail d'Ansem et j'ai souvent eu l'opportunité de le rencontrer ainsi.

Le bicolore eut un air amer en disant cela.

\- Un jour, il est venu à Jardin Radieux pour un problème… il avait besoin de moi. J'ai refusé de l'aider mais… il les a prises en otages. Je n'avais pas le choix et j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé…

Le bicolore eut un sourire amer.

\- Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était dangereux et j'ai prévenu Yen Sid qui avait la figure d'un ami commun. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Que les ténèbres consumaient non seulement son cœur mais le mien.

Braig serra d'autant plus les poings, se battant visiblement contre sa tristesse.

\- Mais Xehanort avait un autre plan pour moi.

Braig posa sa main sur le haut de ses oreilles. Le bleu serra les lèvres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé de cette transformation. Celle qu'il avait lui-même endossée pour empêcher à Lea des souffrances.

Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, de son souffle qui s'était coupé. De ses yeux qui lui avaient fait mal durant une semaine. Mais il se souvenait aussi sans mal du coup de Keyblade qui lui avait dévoré le cœur

Il ne savait même pas si, comme lui, Braig avait subi la transformation en simili juste après ou pas. Mais il ne se doutait pas des douleurs qu'il avait subies.

\- Il disait que je serais parfait pour abriter une partie de son cœur. Mais… je n'avais pas assez de ténèbres à son goût.

Saïx s'approcha de lui et voulut une nouvelle fois le soutenir mais il dut essuyer un nouveau mouvement de recul. Le devin lunaire se contenta de le regarder inquiet. Lui-même préférait éviter les contacts alors il comprenait.

\- Il les a tuées… et lorsque les ténèbres se sont développées, il m'a forcé à accepter un de ses fragments de cœur. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi. Je n'étais pas encore sûr de comment mais il fallait que je reste près de lui. Tu connais cette technique.

Saïx hocha la tête. Lea, ou plutôt Axel, usait beaucoup de cette technique quand il voulait se venger de quelqu'un. Il faisait croire qu'il aimait la personne, restait dans ses petits papiers et apprenait ses faiblesses et ses forces.

Il attendait le meilleur moment pour frapper un grand coup.

Le devin lunaire savait également que son meilleur ami était comme lui : il préférait ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Ils le faisaient juste différemment. Et si le commandant en second n'appréciait pas qu'il l'ait utilisé dans son dos, son amitié pour Braig lui restait importante.

Sans compte que lui-même voulait pouvoir faire payer à Xehanort ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De l'aide pour lui faire du mal. D'accord je suis complétement esclave de cet homme, j'aimerais pouvoir me rebeller mais… au lieu de faire ses magouilles « essaie d'avoir ce que tu veux » « force-le à garder un chat » « retourne avec Lea »… ça aurait pas été plus simple ?

\- Tu veux… m'aider ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es complétement débile !

Le bleu eut un sursaut en entendant son meilleur ami élevé la voix. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Il s'approcha de lui, l'interrogeant clairement du regard.

\- J'ai entièrement ruiné ta vie. Répondit Braig face à cette interrogation muette.

\- Euh ? Je ne pense pas…

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je ne voulais pas te dire qu'il t'aimait ?! C'est parce que je savais ce que je te ferais ! Pour le faire souffrir lui. Je savais que tu te mettrais avec lui pour ton abruti de Lea !

\- Eyh… !

\- Pas de « eyh » qui compte ! Tu ne vois pas ?! J'ai déjà ruiné ta vie !

\- Pardon ? Souffla le bleu.

Braig serra les lèvres et il s'éloigna légèrement avant de secouer la tête. Le devin lunaire s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Tu vas me détester…

\- Dis-moi…

\- La première fois qu'il t'a vu, c'était ma faute. Il était vieux, il a flashé sur toi, il te zyeutait et il a payé des gens pour le faire. Je les avais mis dans l'ordinateur d'Ansem parce qu'il était prévu avec Even de le renverser un jour, 'fin longue histoire… quand il a perdu la mémoire, en redevenant jeune, je l'ai poussé à se souvenir de toi.

Saïx fronça les sourcils, ses yeux disant clairement « pourquoi ? ».

\- On se détestait, tu te souviens ? Je me disais que ce serait plus simple pour te tuer. Quelques mois après, son esprit de manipulateur enfoiré la pousser à te vouloir, peu importe Lea. Je lui ai dit que Lea voulait augmenter ses pouvoirs et que toi… tu donnerais ta vie pour la sienne.

\- Tu n'as pas…

\- Je pensais pas que Lea deviendrait Axel. Coupa le bicolore.

\- Comment as-tu osé ?! Lea !

\- C'est le truc que je déteste le plus chez toi, ça ! Je te dis que j'ai anéanti ta vie ! Que je voulais te tuer ! Et toi tu ne penses qu'à Lea !

\- Déteste ce que tu veux chez moi, tu n'avais pas à toucher à Lea !

Ils se fixèrent pendant deux minutes dans le silence le plus complet avant que Saïx ne serre les poings.

\- Notre amitié… c'était que du vent pour toi ?!

\- Voilà une réaction plus censée. Grogna Braig. Non ! Je voulais vraiment te tuer et… le temps passant, j'ai fini par tisser un lien avec toi. Je trouvais amusant de voir à quel point tu l'ignorais, sans t'en rendre compte. On s'est rapproché et il était trop tard. Si c'était du vent, tu serais déjà mort.

\- Je vois. Répondit Saïx.

Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte. Il lança un regard à son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il revoyait encore l'instant. C'était vrai que Dilan était venu les chercher en disant que Xehanort, l'apprenti d'Ansem, désirait enseigner à Lea ce qu'il savait sur l'élément de feu. Ca leur avait semblé étrange car Ansem lui-même avait refusé. Mais ce n'était pas le genre du roux de s'inquiéter de ça.

Saïx s'arrêta devant la porte, main sur la clanche et son expression se déforma dans celle de rage.

Son supérieur avait réellement usé son Lea jusqu'au trognon et ce uniquement pour son intérêt personnel.

Il se demandait, en cet instant, si il y avait une seule personne saine d'esprit dans son entourage.


	70. Chapitre 69 : Les rouages

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Chapitre 69 : Les rouages d'une mécanique bien ficelée._

Cela faisait quatre jour que Lea était rentré à Jardin Radieux avec les autres. Mickey savait précisément où était la nouvelle Organisation mais il avait refusé de donner l'endroit, préférant qu'ils se préparent correctement avant de passer à l'attaque.

Et il savait que si le roux savait où était Saïx, il n'attendrait pas une seconde pour foncer.

Ainsi, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre quand il ne s'entraînait pas avec Riku, Sora et Ventus. De l'autre côté, Mickey et Aqua s'occupaient de celui de Kairi.

Ienzo, de son côté, revisitait tout le temps les différents plans avec l'aide d'Even. Aeleus et Dilan s'entraînaient de leur côté, souvent aider avec Dingo et Donald alors que Lauriam et Relena s'entraînaient avec Rudol.

Seul Emyd s'entraînait seul mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Il préférait être seul et ne pas avoir à subir des personnes qu'il connaissait, certes, mais qui lui demanderait des informations sur la nouvelle Organisation.

Il était toujours mortifié à l'idée qu'on fasse du mal à son grand frère à cause de lui.

Lea était dans sa chambre, regardant par la vitre. Il se demandait combien de temps ils allaient encore perdre ainsi. Il avait besoin de sauver celui qu'il aimait, surtout depuis qu'il avait réalisé que leur couple était peut-être encore sauvable mais, surtout, dans un sacré état.

Even entra dans la pièce en frappant à la porte. Le roux se tourna et il lui offrit un simple sourire.

\- J'ai à te parler. Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Samedi, je sais pas ? On a pas vraiment la possibilité de voir le temps s'écouler quand on voyage de monde en monde, tu sais ?

\- Tu auras sans doute du mal à faire le compte.

Lea fronça les sourcils. Le blond s'approcha des marques et il posa ses doigts sur celles du dessus.

\- Soixante-six jours. Depuis que…

\- Que je l'ai revu dans le monde des rêves ? Murmura le roux.

\- Oui.

\- Décidemment. Fit Lea avec un rire nerveux.

Il se passa la main dans ses mèches déjà mises n'importes comment. Le blond sortit un calepin et un crayon.

\- Alors… tes impressions ?! Je veux tout savoir, en détail.

\- Non. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Est-ce que… c'est décidé ?

\- Oui. Mickey vient d'arriver.

Lea sourit et il s'empressa de descendre dans le salon. Il put alors voir la souris qui discutait avec Ienzo. Celui-ci lança un sourire à son « fils » et il termina de discuter avec la Majesté avant de réellement se tourner vers le roux.

Ce dernier s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il lança un regard noir à celui à la Keyblade des ténèbres avant de regarder le méché.

\- Dis-moi quoi ?

\- On part d'ici une demi-heure.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je veux bien te le dire seulement si tu me jures de ne pas y aller sans nous.

\- Je le jure. Souffla le roux en levant la main.

\- La Cité du Crépuscule.

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas senti les énergies…

\- Ils savent cacher plus ou moins leurs ténèbres semble-t-il et cet endroit est immense.

Le roux grinça des dents. Non à cause de la phrase mais à cause de la personne qui venait de le dire : Mickey.

Petit à petit, les personnes entrèrent dans la pièce alors que Lea continuait de ressasser la nouvelle. Il y avait vu Saïx, ce dernier avait agi un peu bizarrement. C'était pour ça : Il avait trouvé leur repaire mais ni lui, ni Mickey ni Yen Sid ne le savaient à l'époque.

Sora sourit à Lea en le voyant et il vint immédiatement le rejoindre, affichant un sourire encore plus large. Riku se rapprocha et il fit un simple hochement de tête à l'adresse de son ami.

\- C'est pour bientôt. Dit Kairi avec conviction.

\- On va détruire les ténèbres. Approuva Ventus. Enfin, les méchants ténèbres. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Et récupérer Saïx ! S'écria Lea.

\- Ouais ! Fit Emyd en levant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas si sûr. Répondit Mickey.

\- C'est moi ou un rat essaie de me parler ? Grinça le roux.

\- Il fait partie des ténèbres, Lea. Souffla la souris.

\- Et alors ?

\- De toute façon, la lumière va gagner et tout va bien aller, et Saïx reviendra. En plus Dingo l'aime bien. Ajouta le brun.

Le chien hocha la tête tout sourire.

\- Ce sera bien avec grand-frère ici.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée. Nous risquons nos vies ! Peut-être que nous y mourrons, que rien ne se passera comme on le souhaite…

\- Bien pour motiver les troupes. Commenta Lea en lançant un sourire glacial à Mickey.

\- Non. Nous devons nous tenir près. Maître Yen Sid va venir nous rejoindre là-bas. Nous remporterons cette partie contre les ténèbres.

La souris afficha un large sourire. Le roux lui jeta un regard froid. Il restait encore quinze minutes. Quinze minutes et ils pourront commencer la bataille qui terminerait tout dans le bon sens.

Saïx et lui seront ensemble. Ils seraient heureux. Mais il restait à attendre toute leurs armées. Léon et les autres, entre autre.

µµµ

Saïx sortit de la salle de bain en posant sa main sur son flanc. Tous les jours, il s'était rouvert la blessure, dans la salle d'eau qu'il partageait avec Xehanort. Il était dans un tel état qu'il avait besoin de laisser sortir la pression, la tristesse et seule la douleur le pouvait.

Il avait ressassé tout le temps les paroles et les actes de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de réellement si perdre étant donné qu'il devait aidé son supérieur. Ce dernier finalisait les derniers plans.

Il s'approcha du bleu en le voyant sortir et il vint mettre la main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le commandant en second se força à répondre au baiser. Il fut content, comme toujours, quand le geste affectif s'arrêta.

\- Mon Oasis… d'ici une grosse demi-heure, les choses vont prendre un tour décisif.

Le bleu hocha la tête mais il se tendit alors que les doigts passaient doucement sur sa joue.

\- Tout est-il à ta convenance ?

\- Il faudrait que tu ailles me chercher Frollo.

\- Oui Monsieur.

L'argenté l'embrassa doucement. Le devin lunaire s'empressa de s'éloigner et il annonça à tout le monde qu'il fallait se tenir prêt. Tous vérifiaient leur tenue et leurs armes.

Le manieur de claymore ne manqua pas de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha de lui alors que l'homme dégustait un raisin. Comme Cruella, ils restaient sans bouger. Ils servaient plus à offrir leur argent et leur pouvoir qu'autre chose.

\- Claude, Seigneur Xehanort souhaite vous voir.

\- J'arrive.

L'homme s'essuya les mains sur une serviette avant de se lever. Il précéda Saïx et ils arrivèrent en moins de deux minutes dans la chambre de l'argenté. Ce dernier salua son sous-fifre et il eut un sourire.

\- Est-ce que le sort est prêt ?

\- Oui. Sourit le juge.

\- Parfait. Je vous recontacterais dès que possible. Merci de vous être déplacé.

Le vieil homme regarda le Supérieur avant de s'éloigner. Le manipulateur de néant attendit qu'il sorte pour tourner la tête vers Saïx qui secouait la tête, se demandant visiblement pourquoi Xehanort ne s'était pas déplacé seulement pour quelques mots.

\- A nous deux…

\- Je ne te décevrais pas. Murmura Saïx.

L'argenté hocha la tête avant d'attraper des feuilles et d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. Ils passèrent et en ressortirent au-dessus de leur manoir. L'argenté passa ses bras autour du corps de son commandant en second et il déplia le papier.

Le bleu regarda attentivement le dessin plus ou moins fait rapidement. Le devin lunaire inspira profondément de l'air et il souleva les mains. Petit à petit des monceaux de terre montèrent de partout dans toute la ville.

Il fallut dix minutes entières pour que tout soit plus ou moins en place. Le commandant en second se laissa alors aller contre son supérieur, épuisé par les efforts. Il sentait ses blessures lui lancé.

De l'énergie émana de Xehanort et tous les murs de terre se couvrirent d'éclair blanc et noir alors que l'argenté embrassait doucement la gorge de son bras-droit.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Chuchota l'argenté à l'ancien numéro sept.

\- Oui. Mais j'aimerais aller m'allonger un peu.

\- Je t'ouvre un portail ?

\- Je t'en prie.

L'argenté l'embrassa encore sur la gorge avant de lui ouvrir un portail. Le bleu se tourna vers Xehanort et il posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de rentrer dans les ténèbres. Il en ressortit dans la chambre où les inséparables se mirent à piailler en voyant celui qui les nourrissait.

Saïx leur offrit un faible sourire mais au lieu de venir les rejoindre, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait une chose à faire.

µµµ

Yen Sid était dans son bureau. Il regardait les différents papiers qu'il avait devant lui. Il les serra dans ses mains avant de se lever. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il devait absolument en finir avec Xehanort.

Ca aurait dû être le cas des années déjà avant. Il avait que trop souvent repousser l'échéance. S'il avait réussi son coup, s'il avait tué Saïx, Xehanort serait vulnérable. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, de part une information que Emyd avait lâché sans faire exprès, le devin lunaire était vraiment la faiblesse de l'argenté.

Lui qui était persuadé qu'Isa n'avait été qu'une lubie.

Yen Sid se savait puissant mais il savait aussi que s'il allait avec les autres, il serait handicapé car Xehanort avait certainement tout prévu. Il savait qu'il devait contourner les autres.

Il se rendit dans la salle à côté et il sourit aux deux fées.

\- Prévenez Mickey qu'ils peuvent partir.

\- Bien. Sourit Flora avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

Yen Sid soupira et il disparut. Xehanort allait lui payer sa trahison pour les ténèbres, allait lui payer que son commandant en second avait tué Pâquerette.

µµµ

Saïx était sorti de sa chambre et il s'approcha de celle de Braig. Il hésita avant de frapper et de rentrer, y sentant l'énergie d'Hyolith. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant alors que le bicolore se renfrogna d'autant plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai réfléchi. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Le borgne le regarda, surpris.

\- Finalement, toutes ces choses m'ont été profitables même si j'aimerais être avec Lea. Et notre amitié reste précieuse pour moi. Je me suis dit que cesser dix ans d'amitié pour si peu…

\- Pour avoir détruit ta vie ?

\- Subjectif.

Saïx se força à sourire et il s'approcha de son meilleur ami à qui il tendit les bras. Le bicolore déposa sa gamine sur le lit et il se leva avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Merci de rester là. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit le bleu.

Il cessa l'étreinte et il s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de Hyolith. Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Si tu as un plan… je l'écoute.

Braig sourit de toutes ses dents.


	71. Chapitre 70 : Embrassement

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : Le déroulement de ce combat est sponsorisé par Mikukearu \0/

* * *

 _Chapitre 70 : Embrassement._

Un portail des ténèbres s'ouvrit au milieu de la Cité du Crépuscule. La première chose qu'ils virent alors fut cet assemblage de mur appuyer l'un contre l'autre en un dédale digne de la mythologie.

Néanmoins, le roux eut un mouvement de recul, à l'instar de tous les anciens membres de l'Organisation XIII. Les murs étaient surprenant et loin d'être normal. Mickey tendit la main.

\- Non seulement nous sommes attendu mais avec beaucoup de draperies. Commenta sa Majesté.

\- Ouais. Grinça Lea.

\- Je vais voir par au-dessus comment on va y aller. Informa Relena.

Lauriam sourit et il embrassa doucement ses lèvres alors qu'elle déployait ses ailes. Elle les agita les bras mais à cet instant, un homme arriva en souriant. Riku se mit immédiatement devant Sora.

Il regarda le roux et il articula muettement « Frollo ». La blonde sembla surprise par cette apparition. Elle lança un regard à Ienzo qui hocha la tête pour lui dire de s'envoler. Si habituellement elle refusait de l'écouter, ici, c'était différent de par le fait qu'il était leur stratège.

Mais alors qu'elle décollait, Frollo se mit à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles. Surpris par ces paroles, les défendeurs de la lumière le regardèrent sans un mot et sans un geste.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Relena tomba violemment. Lauriam tendit les bras et la rattrapa de justesse. Il soupira et tomba à genou, la blonde contre lui.

Le vieil homme entra dans le labyrinthe. Mickey n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour suivre. Aeleus, suite à un signe de tête de Ienzo, voulu le suivre mais le passage se ferma juste sous leur nez.

\- Ca va… être pire qu'on pensait. Murmura le bleu-gris.

\- J'utilise un portail. Dit Lea en tendant la main en avant.

Il resta comme ça mais rien ne se passa. Donald regarda le roux et il croisa les bras.

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas ouvrir de portail ! Répondit Lea.

\- Ca doit être ce type… Souffla Ienzo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dingo.

\- L'immonde salopard. Grinça l'illusionniste.

\- Ienzo ! Appela Aqua.

Le méché hocha la tête. Le temps leur était clairement compté et si Xehanort avait fait un tel labyrinthe c'était que lui-même savait que la fin de leur combat acharné tomberait aujourd'hui.

L'ancien numéro six n'aimait pas ça mais il se força à hocher la tête alors qu'il soulevait quatre doigt.

\- On va se séparer en quatre.

Le jeune homme analysa rapidement tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

\- Aqua, Dilan, Kairi et Donald, devant. Dit Ienzo en désignant l'ouverture à dix mètres d'ici. Xehanort arrive à bouger le labyrinthe alors faites attention à ne pas être séparer.

\- Et ne touchez pas les murs. Surenchérit Even.

Les quatre nommés hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit désigné.

\- Sur la gauche, Riku, Sora, aitaxto et Ventus. Même consigne.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps qu'il envoya Aeleus, Dingo, Lauriam et Relena par derrière. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'il y aurait toutes ses dites ouvertures. Pour sa part, il s'était attribué son « fils », Emyd et Rudol.

Il attrapa le poignet de Lea et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il se doutait qu'il devait être perturbé. Après tout, lui aussi sentait les ténèbres de Saïx et savait où il était. Par contre, impossible de retrouver leur chemin grâce à cette dernière chose.

Xehanort avait tout prévu pour leur compliquer la tâche et avec brio. C'était probablement ce qui mettait le plus les nerfs de Lea en pelote.

Ils mirent cinq minutes entières avant d'arriver devant l'ouverture. Le roux se sentait d'autant plus mal que le théâtre de cette bataille aurait lieu dans sa deuxième ville préférée. Celle qui lui avait à la fois tant donné et tant pris.

Il resserra sa main sur celle d'Ienzo avant d'attraper Emyd par les épaules pour être sûr qu'ils ne se perdent pas. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas pratique mais ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait pas de ténèbres suffisant pour se faire.

µµµ

Saïx était assis sur le bord de la toiture du manoir. Il fixait tout ce qui se passait sous les yeux. Il tourna la tête quand des ténèbres apparurent justes à côté de lui. Braig apparut, celui-ci sourit et il vint poser sa gamine à côté du bleu. Ce dernier surveilla Hyolith alors que le bicolore se tournait vers Xehanort.

\- Frollo à fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai cru voir que Saïx avait refermé derrière cet abruti de Mickey donc pas de soucis mais comme c'est mon travail…

\- Merci Braig.

Le bleu poussa légèrement la petite pour qu'elle s'éloigne du bord. Il se redressa alors et prit Hyolith par la main pour se rapprocher de l'argenté.

Le manipulateur de néant allait lui parler mais tout à coup une personne apparut près d'eux. Saïx souleva la petite qu'il mit dans les bras de Braig. Ce dernier l'accepta et la serra contre lui, fronçant les sourcils.

La personne qui se montrait n'était autre que Yen Sid. Xehanort eut un sourire amer alors Saïx se rapprochait de son supérieur.

\- Moony ? Murmura le borgne.

\- Lui, je m'en occupe. Chuchota le bleu alors que le vieillard le fixait froidement.

\- Tu as survécu.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore besoin de porter des lunettes à votre âge, toutes mes félicitations. Répliqua le commandant en second.

\- Surprenant.

\- Dommage pour vous.

\- Je n'ai cependant pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi, heureusement si on veut.

Le bleu serra d'autant plus les dents et il voulut mettre sa main comme on le faisait pour faire apparaître sa claymore mais une boule d'eau se créa subitement et fut projeté sur eux.

Saïx leva les mains et il réussit à arrêter le liquide qui s'était solidifié. Le vieillard leva les mains et un torrent d'eau se souleva, sortant l'humidité de l'eau. Le commandant en second renvoya le flux d'eau directement vers Yen Sid.

Ce dernier serra les dents, repoussé de quelques centimètres par l'attaque du devin lunaire.

Le vieillard créa une vague ressemblant à celle d'un tsunami. Le bleu se campa sur ses jambes sous le regard de son meilleur ami, qui serrait sa petite contre lui, et de Xehanort, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

\- Tu es plus fort que ce que je pensais. Mais tu ne fais pas le poids. Lança le vieillard.

Le devin lunaire murmura quelque chose. Le sorcier se pencha alors qu'il lançait un torrent d'eau.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Lune brille pour moi ! S'écria le bleu.

La lune, qui avait toujours tendance à pointer dans ce monde, donna à Saïx la puissance nécessaire pour repousser le vieillard qui fut encore repoussé. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du bord.

Il leva les mains et il se mit à pleuvoir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Demanda Braig en voyant ce fait.

Le bleu secoua la tête et il fit un écran qui empêcha l'eau de tomber sur son meilleur ami et sa fille, Xehanort et lui-même.

\- Très fin.

Le commandant en second sentit ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids. Il était bien trop épuisé par le labyrinthe, ce combat, les douleurs qui lui lardaient flanc torse et dos. Il fallait qu'il en finisse et vite.

Il fit un nouveau geste dans le but de repousser Yen Sid, en fin. Xehanort s'approcha alors et il mit sa main en avant. Le vieillard fut touché par une boule du néant qui le projeta à bas de la toiture.

Le commandant en second laissa la pluie s'abattre et il tomba à genou. La pluie ne cessa de tomber qu'après quelques minutes. L'argenté s'approcha et il s'accroupit auprès de son bras-droit. Ses doigts passèrent dans les mèches bleutées avant qu'il ne l'aide à se relever.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Epuiser. Mais je ne te décevrais pas.

Braig ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que le supérieur enveloppait son commandant en second de ses bras, l'incitant à s'installer un peu contre lui.

\- Je sais. Souffla Xehanort avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le bleu se força à répondre au baiser mais il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que Lea vienne le chercher.

µµµ

Ienzo avançait en tirant Lea derrière-lui. Rudol marchait à côté du premier semblant prendre une place étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre la place qu'un humain aurait dû. Mais le roux ne s'en préoccupait pas puisque surveillant que Emyd n'avait aucun problème, lui aussi.

Le bleu-méché répétait « gauche » à chaque fois qu'ils tournaient.

\- Pourquoi on va toujours à gauche ?

\- Il faut toujours aller du même sens. Le seul problème c'est que…

Ienzo se tut et fit un pas en arrière. En effet, le mur venait de bouger légèrement, leur bouchant la sortie. L'illusionniste sera les dents en voyant ça.

\- Ils ne nous aident vraiment pas ! Cracha le bleu-gris.

\- Venez.

Rudol se tourna et il se mit à avancer. Ienzo le suivit immédiatement.

\- On doit lui faire confiance ? Demanda Lea.

\- Tu vas pas commencer comme aitaxto, si ?

\- Non mais tu voulais qu'on aille toujours du même côté. Expliqua le roux.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Rudol a une particularité. Répondit le bleu-gris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

\- Rien. Répondit le blond.

L'assassin était loin d'être rassuré mais il suivit le mouvement, n'ayant pas trop le choix de toute façon. Il ne pouvait user de portail et ça le stressait mais, surtout, ils s'éloignaient des ténèbres de Saïx.

Ils ne tardèrent à arriver dans une zone plus dégagée. Rudol se mit automatiquement devant l'illusionniste qui fléchit légèrement les jambes. Lea fronça les sourcils. Emyd lâcha le roux et se prépara à utiliser son sitar.

Une personne sortit de l'endroit opposé et les entrées se fermèrent alors. Ienzo s'approcha de l'être en question. Une femme avec les cheveux bicolore et un manteau en fourrure.

Rudol laissa échapper un étrange bruit qui attira une nouvelle fois l'attention de Lea mais il fit sortir sa Keyblade.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Xehanort perd son temps à faire bouger le labyrinthe ?! Demanda Ienzo.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. Sourit la femme.

\- On peut la tuer ? Demanda Rudol.

Le bleu-gris hocha la tête. Lea sourit froidement, sachant que c'était plutôt son travail. Emyd se cacha derrière Ienzo. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire rassurant. La femme sortit un objet de son manteau alors que des sans-cœurs jaillissaient du sol.

Le roux se jeta sur la femme alors que Rudol sautait sur les sans-cœurs. Lea dut éviter un coup du fusil alors que le blond roulait sur le sol. Ce dernier se redressa et il grogna avant de sauter sur la femme. Celle-ci donna un coup de fusil qui fusa contre la terre.

Lea se redressa et il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Emyd donna des coups sur son sitar et de l'eau se mit à couler, noyant tous les sans-cœurs.

Cruella gémit en voyant le niveau monter et elle s'approcha des murs. Elle voulut tendre la main mais elle se ravisa.

\- Ils vont me noyer ! A l'aide ! Hurla la femme.

Lea fonça vers Cruella dont il se saisit. Il mit sa main sur sa gorge et l'autre autour de son corps, il semblait prêt à la tordre.

\- Xehanort ! Ouvre ses portes ou je la tue !

Rien.

\- Xehanort ! Beugla le roux.

\- Ienzo… Souffla le manipulateur de temps en voyant l'eau monter.

Le bleu-gris s'accroupit et il prit Rudol dans ses bras et le porta. Emyd pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Murmura le châtain.

\- Non. Continue… Tu sauras faire une bulle d'air ?

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit Emyd.

\- Xehanort ! Hurla d'autant plus Lea. Je vais la tuer ! Rends-moi _mon_ Saïx !

\- C'est… c'est lui… Dit la femme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Saïx… Il s'occupe du labyrinthe.

\- S… Saïx ! Je t'en prie ?! Entends-moi !

La terre se mit à bouger avant de s'affaisser, libérant un passage et faisant s'écouler les trombes d'eaux. Le roux relâcha la femme en souriant tendrement. Il regarda vers le toit de la bâtisse.

\- Je t'aime va !

Lea repoussa violemment la femme et il attendit que les deux autres le rejoignent pour passer. Le mur se ferma juste derrière eux. Ienzo posa alors Rudol sur le sol alors que Emyd se mettait les mains sur les oreilles, n'aimant pas d'entendre Cruella hurler à l'aide.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi Rudol… Dit Lea.

\- Cette apparence n'est qu'une illusion… Yen Sid a usé d'un sort pour que je puisse avoir la parole. J'ai une autre apparence, comme Lauriam et Relena… je suis de la Terre des Lions. Je suis une hyène. Expliqua le manipulateur de temps.

Emyd battit des paupières alors que le roux rigolait. Ienzo croisa les bras et il fixa son « fils » d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Non, non… vous n'y êtes pas ! Je viens de réaliser pourquoi il dormait avec toi tout le temps. Rit Lea.

\- Oui, pour le cacher.

\- Je comprends tout, maintenant. Sourit le roux.

µµµ

Braig, Hyolith dans les bras, faisait les cents pas. Saïx avait volontairement fait des traitements de faveurs à celui qu'il aimait, assez proche pour qu'il l'entende quand il hurlait. Il avait eu peur de la réaction de Xehanort mais ce dernier s'était contenter de le prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser.

Les événements de ce combat commençaient à être effrayants. Non seulement Xehanort était plus doux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être mais Braig ne semblait rien mettre en place pour prendre sa vengeance.

Le bleu était alors complétement perdu, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Sentant une énergie certaine, le commandant en second s'approcha de son supérieur.

\- Seigneur Xehanort ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Puis-je m'éloigner un instant ? J'aimerais faire quelque chose.

\- Où ? Quoi ? Avec qui ? Pendant combien de temps ? Est-ce que le mot Lea entre en compte peu importe comment phonétiquement ?

\- Euh ? En bas… Voir comment ça se déroule pour les autres. Je ne sais pas et… non.

Xehanort s'approcha de lui et le saisit par la gorge. Braig serra les dents en serrant sa gamine contre lui alors que Saïx baissait la tête.

\- Ne me sort pas ton air de chien battu. Je te conseille de revenir au plus vite.

\- Bi… Bien sûr.

La main se fit plus douce et elle remonta légèrement alors que le Supérieur se rapprochait un peu. Sa bouche se posa sur la peau encore libre de sa gorge et il y apposa un suçon.

\- Très bien.

L'argenté passa ses doigts sur les joues de son bras-droit. Le commandant en second se laissa faire et il ouvrit un portail des ténèbres. Il attendit que son supérieur ne le relâche pour s'éloigner et s'engouffrer dans les fumerolles noires.

Il en sortit dans les dédales de son labyrinthe. Il serra les lèvres avant de commencer à chercher après le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il regarda un peu partout pistant après la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il le trouva finalement avec son espèce de crapaud. Le bleu s'approcha d'eux et il afficha un sourire mauvais en arrivant face au Seigneur.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai un problème. Lui dit Saïx.

\- Pardon ? Comment pourrais-je t'aider ?

Le bleu bougea les doigts et il mit sa main comme une cuvette. De l'eau s'y agglutina rapidement. Le devin lunaire s'approcha et il mit sa main sur le visage de l'être. Saïx donna un coup de pied dans le sol et la terre monta, emprisonnant le corps de l'homme qu'il asphyxiait.

Le crapaud glapit et s'enfuit en courant. Le commandant en second eut un sourire glacial.

\- Quel couard.

Malheureusement, lui, donnerait sa vie pour Xehanort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envieux de cette ignoble créature alors que le Seigneur mourrait sous sa main.

\- Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à mon petit frère ainsi. Souffla le bleu en relâchant le corps.

Il s'éloigna, surveillant qu'il était bien mort. Il ouvrit un portail pour retourner auprès de son supérieur et de son meilleur ami.

µµµ

Lea se mit à reprendre sa respiration aux portes du manoir. Ils pouvaient voir que, visiblement, il y avait plusieurs débouchés pour venir jusqu'ici. Eux avaient eu facilement trouvé comment sortir mais le roux était convaincu que c'était parce qu'une certaine personne avait créé ledit labyrinthe.

La preuve était que quand le roux avait senti l'énergie de l'être aimer dans le labyrinthe, ils avaient eu bien plus de mal.

\- Emyd ? Questionna Ienzo devant la porte.

Le châtain sourit et il fit le tour de la bâtisse pour s'approcher des parterres de fleurs blanches. Il se mit à bouger les plantes avec précaution puis il revint avec une clé.

Ienzo approuva en souriant. Il récupéra la clé et il ouvrit la porte. L'illusionniste cacha la clé sous un pot de fleur, Emyd était de toute façon le seul à connaître le lieu de la clé dans leur allier.

\- Nouveau plan, vous deux, vous montez mais tu me donnes les différentes indications et je les refile aux autres. Sourit le méché.

\- Ca me semble bon.

Le châtain expliqua alors comment tout était agencé. L'illusionniste hocha la tête à chaque fois, ou presque. Lorsque le manipulateur d'eau eut fini, ils commencèrent à monter. Pour être sûr, Keyblade à la main, Lea essaya d'ouvrir un portail, en vain.

Emyd entraîna le roux par des passages peu utilisé, leur permettant alors d'éviter les ténèbres qu'ils sentaient de l'autre côté.

Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, quand même, d'être en équipe avec le châtain. Ou, plutôt, de la chance qu'Ienzo se soit souvenu qu'il voulait pouvoir protéger pour Saïx.

Ils se rapprochaient du haut de plus en plus. Mais alors qu'ils y étaient presque, Kuja sortit d'une zone d'ombre, souriant froidement, des orbes d'énergies dans les mains.

\- Emyd…

\- Kuja ! Lea… vas-y, je le retiens.

Le châtain donna un coup sur les corps et un mur d'eau se créa entre lui, son adversaire et Lea. Ce dernier remercia le manipulateur d'eau et fila. Il savait Emyd assez fort pour se défendre. Néanmoins, il s'en voudrait à vie s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au « petit frère » de celui qu'il aimait.

Il arriva sous une trappe. Il appuya les mains dessus et il fit disparaître la Keyblade avant d'user de ses mains pour en sortir. Il referma la trappe pour éviter qu'on ne tombe dedans et il s'en éloigna. Il ne remarqua pas Saïx, probablement à cause de sa nouvelle apparence. Ce dernier cessa de s'occuper du labyrinthe et il se tourna vers Lea, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Hello. Fit Braig en agitant la main.

\- Il fallait bien sûr que ce soit toi. Siffla l'argenté.

\- La ferme ! Saïx ?

\- Oui ?

Le bleu s'approcha et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Xehanort le prit possessivement dans ses bras alors que le roux battait des paupières.

\- S… Saïx ?

\- Surpris ? Lâcha le commandant en second.

Le roux hocha la tête mais il sourit et il écarta les bras. L'argenté resserra alors son étreinte sur lui, fixant l'assassin d'un œil des plus mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères au juste ?

\- Que tu me rendes mon âme sœur, si ce n'est pas trop te demander !

\- Malheureusement, pour toi, si.

Xehanort fit apparaître ses aérolames, serrant toujours Saïx contre lui. Lea grinça des dents, la Keyblade sortie.

\- Je vais en finir avec ta vie.

\- Je doute qu'une personne comme toi en soit seulement capable. Répondit l'argenté.

Il repoussa, avec une certaine douceur, Saïx. Ce dernier manqua néanmoins de tomber, encore bien trop faible par les événements de la journée.

\- Occupe-toi du labyrinthe. Ordonna Xehanort.

Il leva la main et un mur fait de néant se dressa juste derrière lui. Lea serra les dents et lança un regard vers Braig. Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La vie du roux était dans ses plans mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour Saïx, il ne comptait pas se mettre en danger pour lui.

Lea laissa son corps s'embrasser et il fonça vers son Némésis. Xehanort disparu simplement, faisant que le roux manqua de s'entrechoquer contre le mur. Il se tourna alors vers l'argenté. Il serra les dents et s'enflamma d'autant plus.

Xehanort claqua des doigts et l'assassin fut enveloppé de glace. L'argenté soupira et il fit disparaître le mur. Braig sourit froidement, espérant que Lea serait assez rapide pour pouvoir l'avoir en traitre.

La glace se mit à fondre et en moins d'une minute, le roux sortait de sa prison gelée. Il bougea légèrement les doigts avant de foncer vers l'argenté. Ce dernier se tourna juste à temps et fit apparaître sa Keyblade, la faisant s'entrechoqué contre celle du roux.

\- Lea. Gémit le bleu.

\- Pas maintenant ma lune chérie. Répondit l'assassin en s'embrassant.

Xehanort souriait cruellement alors que, lui, de son côté faisait apparaître de la glace, essayant de le faire perdre ses moyens. Ce n'était plus réellement un combat de Keyblade mais de pouvoir.

L'argenté tourna légèrement la tête et une des tuiles de la toiture s'envola vers le roux. Ce dernier aurait certainement dû se le prendre mais une bourrasque de vent le vit s'envoler au loin.

Le Supérieur repoussa Lea mettant plus d'un mètre entre eux. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Ventus. Ce dernier se posta devant le roux.

\- Maître Xehanort !

Le nommé pouvait sentir que les ténèbres de certains de ses membres avaient disparu. Il ne doutait pas que, bientôt, il aurait d'autres personnes qui viendront jusqu'ici.

\- Cessez cette folie, nous saurons vous mettre en défaite.

\- Je demande à voir ça. Sourit froidement l'argenté.

Saïx se rapprocha de son supérieur. Braig posa Hyolith sur le sol, lui soufflant de faire attention à elle. Ventus fit un geste et une tornade se créa. Xehanort leva la main et ladite tornade se gela instantanément.

Le blond vénitien voulu donner un coup de Keyblade. A cet instant précis, Braig se « téléporta » pour attraper Saïx par les poignets. Il le colla à lui, maintenant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Merci. Murmura le bleu qui avait voulu protégé son Seigneur d'instinct.

\- Je t'en prie.

Xehanort attrapa Ventus par la nuque et il le projeta sur Lea. Ce dernier le rattrapa mais ils tombèrent sur le sol. Il grinça des dents mais s'assura que le blond vénitien allait bien alors que quelqu'un sortait de la trappe.

Le roux se renfrogna légèrement alors que Mickey faisait quelques pas vers Xehanort.

\- On dirait que c'est le rassemblement. Heureusement que je voulais tout particulièrement te tuer, toi qui a osé faire du mal à Saïx.

\- Sur ce point, et celui-ci seulement, on est d'accord. Grinça Lea en poussant Ventus à se remettre debout.

Le blond vénitien l'aida à se lever.

\- Xehanort ! Nous allons en finir avec ça !

\- Exactement. Répondit l'argenté.

Celui-ci tourna légèrement les yeux vers son commandant en second.

\- Braig lâche tout de suite Saïx.

\- Non. Il en a pas envie. Répondit le bicolore.

Quelqu'un sortit une nouvelle fois de la trappe mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'Aqua avec Kairi. Celle-ci était un peu gênée mais elle serra fermement sa Keyblade.

\- Vous êtes presqu'au complet pour le carnage. Fit tranquillement l'argenté.

\- La ferme. Siffla le roux.

\- Charmant point de vue. Se moqua Xehanort.

Il claqua des doigts et il fut enveloppé par son néant. Le bleu se mit à bouger, assez pour montrer à Braig qu'il protestait mais pas assez pour que ce dernier ne le lâche.

\- Lea, je t'en prie, va-t-en !

\- Jamais sans toi.

\- Il est plus fort que toi et s'il perd le contrôle…

\- Pas sans toi ! Fit le roux tandis que deux dernières personnes sortaient de la trappe.

Sora avait un peu de sang sur les bras et il était soutenu par Riku. Celui-ci chercha après l'argenté. La souris lui fit un rapide briefing lui expliquant que Xehanort était enfermé dans cette boule.

\- Je t'en prie…

Le roux secoua la tête alors que le néant laissait place à une forme de Xehanort dans une armure que Sora et Riku connaissaient bien.

\- Sept contre un, ce n'est pas très réglementaire. Se moqua l'argenté.

Mickey leva sa Keyblade et fila vers le supérieur. Ce dernier contra son attaque sans problème. Mais ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer un problème de taille : la place.

\- Faut qu'on arrive à aller sur le sol. Souffla Riku.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde au sol. Remarqua Kairi.

\- Rien à foutre. Fit Lea.

Ventus se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de créer une tornade, destiné à projeté Xehanort au bas de la tour.

Les bourrasques se firent de plus en plus forte. Mickey devait faire son possible pour ne pas s'envoler et il manqua plus d'une fois de recevoir un coup de Keyblade bien placé de l'argenté qui, lui, campait sur ses jambes.

Hyolith gémit, poussée par le vent. Braig voulut lâcher Saïx pour attraper sa gamine mai avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Sora l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

\- Merci. Lui dit le bicolore.

\- Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria Mickey, choqué.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser. Protesta le brun.

\- Sale souris. Grogna Braig alors que la tornade se faisant de plus en plus forte.

Xehanort leva la main et un pan du labyrinthe se détacha et fut projeter sur la toiture. Kairi glapit et elle se cacha derrière Aqua. Celle-ci lui prit la main pour la soutenir. Lea projeta du feu pour aider la tornade. L'argenté se téléporta alors.

Le roux tendit la main pour ouvrir un portail des ténèbres mais il vit alors qu'il n'y avait rien.

\- Ah ben non…

Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsque le vaisseau Gummi apparut, Dingo sur le dessus.

\- Hello ! Oh, bonjour Saïx !

\- Baisse le sas ! Hurla Lea.

Le roux s'approcha alors du bleu. Il voulut le prendre par le poignet mais Braig le lui tenait encore. L'assassin l'embrassa alors passionnément.

\- Je reviens te chercher dès que possible.

Le bleu hocha la tête en souriant comme un abruti. Lea l'embrassa encore une fois avant de rentrer dans le vaisseau. Les autres y étaient montés sauf Sora. Ce dernier avait voulu s'assurer que le roux viendrait bien.

\- Euh… Sora ? Tu me rends ma fille ? Questionna Braig.

\- Oh. Oui, pardon.

Le brun déposa la petite, lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de suivre Lea. Le sas se referma alors que Dingo, bien accroché sur le dessus du vaisseau, agitait la main pour dire « au revoir ».

Braig relâcha enfin Saïx. Celui-ci le remercia et il regarda la petite avant de fixer l'horizon où il détectait les ténèbres de son supérieur.

\- Attends, viens. Souffla le bleu.

Il ouvrit la trappe et il descendit rapidement les escaliers. Braig attrapa sa fille et le suivit. Saïx ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Xehanort. Il s'assura que tout y était en ordre avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

\- Laisse-là ici…

\- Ouais, merci.

Braig sourit et il déposa Hyolith. Il resta avec elle pour lui donner quelques consignes alors que Saïx descendait déjà. Il ne manqua pas de trouver Frollo.

Le bleu le rejoignit alors, regardant vivement autour de lui. Il sentait des ténèbres à certains endroits.

\- Rapport.

\- Il ne reste que Cruella, Mey, Kansan et moi-même… Dark Vador n'est pas mort mais il nous a faussé compagnie.

\- Où est la lumière ?

\- On a capturé la plupart et on les as mis à la cave. J'ai fait un sort spécial pour éviter qu'ils ne sortent.

\- Parfait. Et… Emyd ?

\- On ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- D'accord.

Saïx ouvrit la porte et il voulut faire disparaître le labyrinthe mais il ne le fit pas. Il ouvrit un portail et il attendit Braig. Ce dernier ne tarda à le rejoindre, l'attrapant par le poignet pour déjà pouvoir le maintenir.

µµµ

Lea venait d'ouvrir le sas. Le vent s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Ventus s'approcha du roux. Ce dernier lui lança un regard avant de se pencher pour voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Il sentait l'énergie de Xehanort. Il avait la sensation que ce serait bientôt fini.

Et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content d'avoir pu embrasser Saïx une dernière fois si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait être là pour lui.

\- Je vais sauter.

Ventus rangea sa Keyblade et il hocha la tête. Le roux sauta sans plus attendre alors que le blond vénitien faisait une tornade pour ralentir sa chute.

L'assassin arriva sur le sol, après moins d'une minute, presque face à Xehanort. Ce dernier lui sourit froidement bien que le roux ne pouvait le voir à cause de son armure. L'ancien numéro huit lui fonça dessus, Keyblade en main, feu autour de lui.

Xehanort stoppa l'attaque et projeta le roux en arrière. Des éclairs blancs et noirs entourèrent l'armure de l'argenté. Celui-ci lança de la glace qui fut arrêté par des flammes bleues.

L'assassin eut un léger sourire et il attaqua avec Riku. Le manipulateur de néant eut un rire froid et il se battu contre les huit personnes, Dingo avec eux, avec un certain problème. Il usait de néant et de téléportation à foison.

Un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit tout à coup. Saïx et Braig en sortirent et ce dernier dut immédiatement prendre le devin lunaire contre lui. Le bleu aurait tout aussi bien pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il était encore fort épuisé.

Xehanort donna un coup de Keyblade qui entama la jambe de Mickey. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, blessé. Il se traîna hors du champ de bataille alors que l'argenté projetait de la glace vers Dingo et Kairi.

L'adolescente se défendit grâce à sa Keyblade mais Aqua s'interposa quand même. Lea se rapprocha et sa propre arme s'entrechoqua à nouveau avec celle de l'argenté. Rapidement, le manipulateur de néant prit l'avantage.

Braig sentit le corps de Saïx se tendre contre lui. Les lèvres du bleu se serrèrent.

\- Xehanort !

\- Pas maintenant. Répliqua l'argenté.

\- Ne le touche pas.

\- Pas maintenant… Continua le manipulateur de néant qui dut sortir une aérolame pour contrer Sora.

Le bleu se tendit d'autant plus en voyant que la glace émanait de son supérieur. Il serra les lèvres, son corps tremblant un peu plus.

\- J'espère qu'ils t'anéantiront, Xehanort ! Cracha Saïx.

L'argenté se figea et ces simples mots furent suffisant pour le déstabiliser suffisamment pour que les autres prennent l'avantage.

Xehanort fit alors apparaître un gardien, à la différence qu'il avait des jambes. La chose engloba alors l'argenté tendit que son armure tombait.

\- On est neuf, ton gardien ne te protégera pas complétement. Siffla Mickey. Et comme tu le vois, tes sous-fifres ne veulent même pas t'aider.

\- Silence. Siffla Xehanort. Toi, par contre. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Saïx.

Le bleu baissa la tête, gêné d'avoir déçu son Seigneur. Riku profita de cette distraction pour passer derrière l'argenté et porter un coup de Keyblade. Celui-ci fut bien sûr blesser au dos et il repoussa violemment Riku.

Sora glapit et il s'empressa de venir rejoindre son ami d'enfance, bien décidé à le protégé.

Le gardien de l'argenté disparut alors qu'il arrachait son haut. Kairi rougit et détourna la tête alors que Lea secouait la tête.

\- Tu fais ton intéressant ?! Siffla le roux.

\- Tu as toujours manqué de respect. Mais je vais te l'apprendre.

L'argenté sourit froidement et il projeta sa main contre Lea. Il le gela instantanément avant de sortir sa Keyblade et la planta dans le corps de l'assassin. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux exorbités alors que de la glace montait de partout pour maintenir toute la lumière en place. Son gardien réapparut même pour maintenir Mickey et Riku, plus fort.

Braig lâcha immédiatement Saïx qui se précipita près de celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci se sentait étrange, il avait l'impression de ressentir les effets de sa première transformation en sans-cœur. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Saïx sous le regard acide de Xehanort.

\- Excuse-moi. Souffla le roux. Je voulais égoïstement et stupidement te protéger, sans comprendre que si je devais te protéger, c'était que tu étais en danger. J'aurais dû souhaiter ne jamais avoir à devoir le faire.

\- Tais-toi. Gémit Saïx, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais une flamme dans ton cœur. Souffla-t-il, reprenant la phrase qu'il avait entendu dans le Nouveau Monde.

\- Ta bouche. Trembla le bleu alors que les ténèbres prenaient un tour étrange.

\- Lune de mes jours… souris-moi… une dernière fois… s'il te plaît…

Le commandant en second sentit ses lèvres trembler. Il aurait voulu refuser, il aurait voulu dire non mais le pire était qu'il était maintenant capable de sourire sur commande. Il se força à lui sourire et il sentit les doigts lui caresser la joue.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il se forçait à continuer de sourire. Lea ne tarda à disparaître ne laissant place qu'à un sans-cœur sur qui les larmes s'écrasèrent.

\- Saïx lâche ça et lève-toi.

Le devin lunaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- C'est un ordre.

Les mains de Saïx se crispèrent alors que son corps se tendait. Son sourire s'effaça pour de bon, ne laissant que larme et tristesse.

* * *

Note de fin : Combat plutôt foiré… j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les combats -


	72. Chapitre 71 : Retour en arrière

_Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 (mais oui encore !) : Petit chapitre qui me semble très important que j'ai spécialement gardé pour maintenant ^^

* * *

 _Chapitre 71 : Retour en arrière._

 _Isa venait de se sacrifier pour sauver Lea. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de ce dernier fait. Lea allait bien, il n'avait pas dû perdre son cœur, pas accepté de recevoir une partie de cet être. Il était fatigué, épuisé, il avait mal et il était seul mais tout allait bien pour celui qu'il aimait._

 _Surtout que son visage lui faisait horriblement mal. En effet, lorsqu'il avait été transformé, l'argenté l'effraya et il s'était débattu ce qui provoquait en ce jour une croix sur son visage._

 _Isa se mit à marcher sans but, avançant parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ignorait combien de temps il resta ainsi mais il se surprit à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir ni même de manger. Il se trouva alors à errer tel une âme en peine._

 _Il se déroula bien deux ou trois jours avant qu'il ne sente des choses étranges. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain. Il n'était pas forcément rassuré mais il sentait que ça se rapprochait._

 _Il sursauta en les sentant derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Braig._

 _\- Toi !_

 _\- Salut Isa. On va faire ça vite et bien. On m'appelle Xigbar, Dilan c'est Xaldin, Even c'est Vexen, Aeleus c'est Lexaeus et Ienzo, c'est Zexion._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Grinça le bleu._

 _\- Tu dois venir avec moi je te ramène dans notre Organisation qui est gérée par « Ansem » qui se fait appeler Xemnas maintenant._

 _\- Je ne saisis pas ?_

 _\- Tu lui as donné ton cœur, non ? Fit Xigbar, agacé._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Alors tu viens._

 _Le brun ouvrit un portail et il poussa le bleu dedans sans aucune honte. Isa trébucha et il tomba sur le sol de l'autre côté. Il leva la tête et la première chose qu'il vit vu Xemnas. Ce dernier s'accroupit et l'aida à se lever._

 _\- Bienvenu dans mon organisation._

 _Il l'observa avec précaution. Des lettres apparurent dans l'air, créant le nom d'Isa qui était complétement perdu._

 _\- Je vais te donner un nouveau nom._

 _\- Mon nom est très bien._

 _\- Je suis le chef de cette Organisation, c'est moi qui décide. Tu comprends ? Tu m'as donné ton cœur, ta vie… tu te dois de m'écouter. Quoi que je dise._

 _\- Oui… pardon._

 _Les lettres se mirent à tournoyer dans le vide et l'argenté tendit la main, y impliquant un X. Dans le vide se créa alors un nom « Saïx »._

 _\- Bien… et quel est ton élément ?_

 _\- Excuse-moi ?_

 _\- Vouvoie-moi._

 _\- Pardon. Fit le bleu. Excusez-moi ?_

 _\- Un élément… tu te sens attiré par quelque chose ? L'eau ? L'espace ?_

 _L'argenté désigna du menton Xigbar en disant ça. Isa, ou plutôt Saïx, prit un air écœuré en réalisant ça._

 _\- J'aime bien… la lune. Je me sens bien la nuit._

 _\- Parfait. Saïx, le numéro sept… le devin lunaire. Dit Xemnas._

 _\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir._

 _\- Parfait. Je vais aussi te confier quelque chose._

 _Le Supérieur s'éloigna, laissant Saïx avec Xigbar. Ils se fixèrent froidement pendant deux minutes jusqu'à ce que Xemnas revienne avec une étrange arme. Le brun se mit à rigoler en voyant ce que faisait l'argenté._

 _Saïx, troublé, accepta le cadeau. Le borgne s'éloigna et il discuta à voix basse avec le numéro un. Celui-ci hocha la tête plus d'une fois avant de faire signe à Xigbar de partir. Il se tourna alors vers le bleu._

 _\- Suis-moi, je vais te donner toutes les consignes nécessaires pour que tu travailles dans mon Organisation._

 _\- Oui, d'accord._

 _Le devin lunaire, vu que c'était son grade à présent, le suivit sans plus attendre. Il voulait protester mais il ne manquait pas de se souvenir d'une chose que Xemnas semblait prêt à lui rappeler : il lui avait donné sa vie._


	73. Chapitre 72 : Agencement final

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le fin fond de la dévotion._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

Note 3 : Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de cette fin… Mais je ne sais pas comment la faire mieux et comme je l'ai écrite y a maintenant presque trois ans, je n'ai pas envie de m'y replonger, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendriez pas rigueur.

* * *

 _Chapitre 72 : Agencement final._

Xehanort avait son bras autour du corps de Saïx. Il montrait toute sa possession sur cet être alors que le sans-cœur de Lea était toujours sur le sol. Les autres corps étaient toujours emprisonnés dans la glace.

L'argenté tendit la main et les huit personnes emprisonnées furent happées par les ténèbres. Il claqua ensuite les doigts et désigna la petite créature noire à Braig.

\- Capture moi ça. Je trouverais son simili et le tuerait avant de…

Un jet lumineux se planta dans le sans-cœur qui se détruisit. Saïx eut un sursaut ce qui poussa Xehanort à resserrer son commandant en second contre lui. Le manipulateur de néant tourna la tête vers Braig qui avait son fusil laser de sortit.

\- Désolé… le coup est parti tout seul. Sourit le borgne.

\- C'est ça, oui. Rentrons. Je vais régler tout ça après.

Il claqua des doigts et ils furent englobés par les ténèbres. Ils en ressortirent dans le salon où l'argenté commença à donner des ordres. Les quatre personnes présentes durent aller chercher tous les prisonniers et les attachés avant de les ramener dans le salon.

Xehanort relâcha celui qu'il aimait, prétextant devoir aller mettre un t-shirt. Il monta les escaliers. Braig vint serrer son meilleur ami contre lui. Il lui posa un baiser sur la tempe. Les yeux de Saïx étaient rougis, ses joues étaient humides.

Les quatre survivants de l'Organisation revinrent avec tout le monde. Ils les installèrent les faisant grogner pour la plupart. Rudol était bien plus menotté que les autres car de par sa vraie nature, ils avaient eu du mal.

Le bleu se tendit et il vint rejoindre les prisonniers pour prendre Emyd dans ses bras. Il le tira hors de la foule et il le serra contre lui.

\- Il…

\- Il l'a tué. Chuchota le bleu.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit le châtain.

Xehanort redescendit en traînant Hyolith en larme derrière lui. Il la confia à Braig, dévisagea Emyd puis regarda les « otages ».

\- Que vas-tu faire de nous ?! Cria Mickey.

\- Et bien, voyons voir. Soyons galant, les dames d'abords. Aqua… que va-t-on faire de toi ?

\- Libérez-moi !

\- Ce n'est pas envisageable non. Je vais te renvoyer dans les ténèbres.

Xehanort sourit cruellement avant de l'englober de ténèbres. Ventus glapit et se rapprocha de Mickey.

\- Kairi…

\- Attendez ! Fit Dilan. Laisse-la tranquille et je reviens dans l'Organisation.

\- Proposition intéressante. Commenta l'argenté. Qui d'autre veut revenir ?

Relena, Lauriam et Even levèrent la main sans honte. Ienzo fronça les sourcils mais il la leva à peine en voyant son père le faire. Aeleus l'imita à l'identique de Rudol.

\- Parfait… quant à Emyd ?

\- Ne le touche pas. Siffla Saïx en resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

\- Je prends ça comme le fait qu'il reviendra dans l'Organisation aussi.

L'argenté passa ses doigts sur la joue du bleu et l'embrassa. Ce dernier se recula. Xehanort serra ses doigts sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Voyons… Mickey je le tue pour avoir osé essayer de tuer mon Saïx.

\- Je ne suis pas à toi. Marmonna le bleu alors qu'il retirait les liens qui maintenaient Emyd.

\- Sora pourra m'être utile, je vais le mettre dans la cave… avec Ventus sans doute. Quant à Dingo et Donald ?

\- Fait du canard rôti avec Donald mais le chien est sympathique. Répondit Braig.

\- Cave alors. Et finissons avec Riku…

\- Excusez-moi. Fit Kansan en s'éloignant de Mey.

\- Oui ? Fit Xehanort alors que Saïx embrassait le front du châtain.

\- Je peux l'avoir ?

L'argenté fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas mais garde le en laisse.

\- Merci. Fit Kansan alors que Riku fronçait les sourcils, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait exactement.

\- Braig surveille tout le monde. Saïx lâche Emyd nous devons parler.

Le bleu sentit ses mains trembler et il se força à lâcher son petit-frère incapable de se rebeller lorsqu'il s'agissait de son supérieur. Il embrassa une dernière fois le front d'Emyd avant de monter les escaliers, suivant l'argenté.

Ce dernier le fit rentrer dans la chambre. Il ferma derrière eux alors que les oiseaux se mettaient à piailler de joie. Le devin lunaire s'approcha d'eux et il leur fit un pâle sourire.

Xehanort s'approcha et il l'enlaça par derrière avant de se pencher et d'embrasser tendrement sa gorge.

\- Lâche-moi, je t'en prie.

\- Tu es à moi Saïx. Tu ne peux cacher tes yeux, ta cicatrice, tes oreilles et ton nom. Tu es entièrement mien.

\- Je te hais…

Il sentit les bras de l'argenté se resserrant sur lui, lui coupant légèrement le souffle.

\- Dis que tu m'aimes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me forcera ? Souffla le bleu. Tu m'as pris Lea… rien ne me retiens ici.

\- Braig, Emyd… le fait que je te tuerais si je ne peux pas t'avoir.

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Chuchota le commandant en second.

\- Je t'aime ! Tu ne le vois jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas… je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerais jamais.

Les bras se resserrèrent d'autant plus sur lui. Saïx se sentit étouffer mais d'un certain côté, s'il mourrait, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

\- Il ne reste que moi. Tu m'aimeras. Même si c'est dans plusieurs années.

\- L'espoir fait vivre. Répondit Saïx. Lâche-moi.

\- J'ai Emyd. Souffla Xehanort alors qu'il le relâchait.

Saïx s'éloigna de lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ca dura deux secondes seulement car le bleu n'était pas capable de maintenir le contact. Le commandant en second se tourna et il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans un placard qui n'était jamais utilisé.

Il passa cependant par sa chambre pour prendre un cutter. Il déplaça toutes les affaires et il fit une entaille sur son bras, où il n'y avait pas le bracelet de Lea, pour faire couler le sang. Il passa son doigt dedans et il fit une marque.

Il descendit dans le salon pour rejoindre son petit frère qu'il prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre.


	74. Épilogue

**_Inséparables._**

 _Le secret de l'indifférence._

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, souffrance, tristesse, shonen-ai, humour à priori, deathfic.

Couple : Akusai bien présent. Le Xemsai (ou Xehasai ?) Xehanort insiste sur ce point ! Du DilanXKairi et du… LauriamXRelena(alors ?) avec la base d'Akuroku (même si je me suis enfin débarrassé de Roxas mwahahahahaa)

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney excepté Kansan qui est plus à Mikukearu qu'à moi et Mey et Hyolith qui sont à moi ^^

Note : Correction et relecture faites par Mikukearu qui aide aussi pour les idées :)

Note 2 : Le début de ce volet, ainsi que sa trame, a été créé avant que je ne lise le synopsis de KH3.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Ils étaient loin de la belle histoire d'amour digne des contes de fées que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir le soir. Si on avait raconté leur histoire à des enfants, ils n'y auraient sans doute même pas cru.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas depuis le premier jour, pas depuis le premier regard, ils avaient appris à s'aimer, à se connaître mais leur amour était fort et puissant. Il avait traversé toutes les embûches que la vie avait mises cruellement sur leur chemin.

A vrai dire, ils n'avaient cessé de jouer de malchance. Rien ne les avait aidé à finir heureux un jour. Ils s'aimaient mais voulaient tellement le bonheur de l'autre qu'ils en avaient provoqué leur propre malheur.

µµµ

Dans une petite pièce fermée, une sorte de placard en somme, il y avait soixante-six marques sanguinolentes. Soixante-six. Ce chiffre semblait les poursuivre. Saïx avait attendu autant de temps puis Lea à son tour, ils avaient ensuite attendu ensemble et c'était encore au bleu d'attendre.

Mais le bleu avait la sensation que, cette fois, il allait dépassé ce chiffre. Il aurait pu attendre la vie entière. Il n'avait plus que l'espoir de le revoir. Son amour pour lui était fort et c'était bien tout ce qu'il lui restait. Tout ce qu'il avait vraiment eu.

Saïx quitta le cagibi pour regarder la chambre de son geôlier, écœuré d'être encore à ses ordres. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir se rebeller. Tant voulu pouvoir faire cesser tous ses gestes qui, à présent, l'écœuraient. Que ce soit la douceur ou la violence.

Plus rien ne marchait.

Le commandant en second ouvrit la porte et il vit alors le sol couvert de sang. Liquide de vie qui s'écoulait lentement vers la porte. Il y avait du feu qui léchait les meubles, les murs et le sol et deux chakrams planté dans le sol devenu rouge.

Un corps gisait dans la marre sanguinolente. Une personne se tourna en entendant le bruit des pas sur le sol. Celle-ci même traversa le liquide provoquant un bruit désagréable. Il prit Saïx contre lui.

\- Cette fois, plus rien ne nous sépara, Saïx. Murmura une voix à son oreille.

Le devin lunaire ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Mais était-ce de la tristesse ou de la joie ? Il sentit des doigts sur ses joues, lui essuyant les larmes.

\- Isa. Chuchota le bleu. Je m'appelle Isa.


End file.
